Deep Love
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jensen Ackles realmente acreditava que poderia ser feliz. Tendo um passado traumático, uma timidez absurda que o faz parecer arrogante, ele não é um homem muito querido pelos que o rodeiam. Apenas um homem parece entendê-lo e querê-lo de verdade. Tudo poderia ir ruim em sua vida, contanto que aquele homem continuasse a amá-lo, mas e se isso não fosse mais possível?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Deep Love

**Autora: **Maralice-chan

******Fandom: **Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **Claro que nenhuma personalidade presente nessa história me pertence ou tem os relacionamentos apresentados aki.

**Observação: **Essa fic era postada em outro site, então vou repostá-la aqui aos pouquinhos, ok?

**Avisos: **Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo homossexual, possiveis palavrões e linguagem pesada. É possível que tenha cenas de violência. Ainda não sei... Então, só leia se estiver preparado.

Pink: I don't believe you: /fymtlj4kongw

I

Ele deixou o carro no estacionamento de sempre e foi caminhando até o escritório. Seus passos largos e retos o levavam sucessivamente para o mesmo lugar, sem desvios. Mas naquela manhã ele se permitiu parar em uma floricultura. Não levou nada, mas deixou encomendado um buquê de Amarílis brancas para buscar na volta. Gostava daquelas flores. Elas o faziam se sentir especial. Cumprimentou o porteiro e seguiu direto para o elevador sem esperar a resposta. Antes das portas se fecharem, o viu fazer uma careta. Ignorou-o. Estava acostumado.

Assim que entrou no escritório a conversa animada que enchia o ambiente cessou e todos se ajeitaram em suas mesas e fingiram trabalhar. Quando ia passando por um colega o ouviu murmurar: babaca. Também o ignorou, estava acostumado. Entrou em seu escritório após cumprimentar a secretária apenas com um leve mover de cabeça. Ela também o odiava. Todos no escritório o odiavam. Talvez até todos na empresa. Mas ele não se importava.

Jensen Ackles era o Diretor Administrativo mais jovem na história da empresa. Havia saído da faculdade direto para a Lorren. Começara como estagiário, mas seu talento e sua seriedade o fizeram alcançar o topo em tempo recorde, o que matava seus colegas de inveja. Se só isso não fosse o suficiente para torná-lo odiado, o fato de sua timidez ser frequentemente confundida com arrogância contribuía bastante para torná-lo pouco querido, senão nada querido no trabalho.

II

Jensen vinha de uma família destruída. O casamento dos pais havia sido um fiasco desde que ele se lembrava. O irmão mais velho saiu de casa muito jovem. A irmã mais nova, Mackenzie, vivia internada. Ninguém sabia o que ela tinha ao certo. Buscavam sem cessar um motivo para as crises, mas nada encontravam na filha do reverendo. Muitos a julgavam possuída. Mas Jensen sabia que se o demônio estava possuindo alguém, não era a sua irmãzinha. Ele passava exatamente pelo mesmo que ela, pelo mesmo que o irmão mais velho passara, mas ao contrario de Josh, ele não fugira, ao contrario de Kenzie, ele não surtara, apenas agüentara calado.

Antes de se deitar, ele trancava a porta do quarto, mas mesmo assim, ouvia a maçaneta girar

A mãe não via, não queria ver. Ela era a esposa do Reverendo. Ele era o marido ideal. Ideal... Quando ela voltou mais cedo de uma reunião de senhoras, encontrou o marido ideal na cama com a filha. Jensen não estava em casa na hora, mas relera o inquérito policial centenas de vezes. Sua mãe fora até a cozinha, apanhara uma faca de carne e matara o marido a facadas ainda em cima da filha. Depois foi até a biblioteca, apanhara a arma de caça do marido e estourou a própria cabeça. Kenzie nunca se recuperou. Jensen também não. Chegou em casa e mal havia passado pela porta quando ouviu os gritos da irmã. Quando se dirigia para as escadas viu o corpo da mãe na biblioteca. Subiu correndo, desesperado, encontrou Mackenzie nua, coberta de sangue, e o pai agonizando. Ligou para a emergência. Tentou acalmar a irmã. Tudo em vão. O pai não sobreviveu e Kenzie nunca mais saiu do hospício.

Nem assim, Josh voltou para casa. Jensen cuidou de tudo. Os pais tiveram que ser cremados. A mãe era uma suicida, a igreja não queria dar a benção. Quanto ao pai, quando caiu no conhecimento geral o que o gentil reverendo fazia com a própria filha, foi necessário proteção policial para impedir que a multidão destroçasse seu corpo. Então Jensen o cremou o mais rápido possível. Todos se sentiam traídos por alguém a quem amavam muito. Ninguém jamais suspeitara de nada. O reverendo Ackles era a pessoa mais gentil que haviam conhecido em toda a vida.

Jensen fora para Los Angeles tentar esquecer o ocorrido, mas algo assim não pode ser apagado, não com facilidade. Tentara de todas as formas encontrar uma mulher que o completasse, mas nenhuma conseguia fazê-lo sentir mais que medo e o relacionamento não durava muito tempo. Isso o fizera ganhar fama de galinha, mas não era isso, era apenas medo. Com homens era simplesmente impossível. Depois do que passara com o pai, a mera idéia de compartilhar a cama com um homem o aterrorizava. Isso até conhecer Jeffrey Dean Morgan, o vice-presidente da Lorren. Morgan o atormentara desde a primeira vez que se viram. Ele implicava com o corte de cabelo, com os óculos e com as roupas de Jensen, isso fora o seu comportamento. No principio, Jensen não dera muita idéia. Era odiado por todos mesmo, que diferença fazia mais um?

Mas Morgan era diferente. Estava sempre procurando desculpas para olhá-lo, tocá-lo, estar perto dele. Jensen fugia o máximo que podia, mas Morgan era insistente. Logo na primeira vez em que Morgan o obrigara a sair para beber com o pessoal do escritório, Jensen ficara bêbado. Morgan o levara para casa e tentara seduzi-lo. Ficou boquiaberto com a reação de Jensen ao ser abraçado e beijado por um homem. Ele tremeu, chorou e se descontrolou totalmente. Morgan recuou e foi embora. Depois disso manteve distância de Jensen, ao menos até conseguir as informações que queria. Uma noite, intimou Jensen a jantar com ele. Antes da sobremesa ele abriu o jogo e disse que sabia dos acontecimentos em Dallas. Jensen engasgou com o vinho. Morgan sorriu e disse com toda meiguice:

–Vou esperar até que você esteja pronto para mim. –Sorriu oferecendo o guardanapo para Jensen se limpar.

–Mas por que você faria isso? –Jensen simplesmente não compreendia.

–Por que eu te amo!

E fora isso. Depois de seis meses Morgan finalmente conseguira beijá-lo sem fazê-lo chorar. Após um ano ele já podia abraçá-lo sem medo de um descontrole total por parte de Jensen. Dois anos depois, eles compartilhavam a cama tão apaixonadamente que era impossível reconhecer o Jensen cheio de medos do começo do namoro.

Cinco anos de namoro fizeram de Jensen outro homem. Ele continuava terrivelmente tímido, continuava a vestir-se e comportar-se como o pai, um perfeito e respeitável homem de família, mas quando estava entre quatro paredes com Morgan ele era outro. Jensen era alegre, sensível, meigo, feliz.

Apenas Morgan conhecia o sorriso sincero de Jensen, apenas Morgan sabia o quanto ele era gentil e honesto. No escritório ele continuava sendo visto como um cretino pomposo, mas Morgan sabia quem ele era realmente. Morgan era a única pessoa que importava em sua vida.

Antes de Morgan, Jensen nunca se permitira ser feliz. Sentia-se culpado por ter deixado o pai abusar dele e da irmã. Sentia-se culpado por não ter contado para a mãe e pela situação ter chegado ao extremo que chegou. Sentia-se culpado por Mackenzie estar em um manicômio. Sentia tanta culpa que nunca se permitira ser feliz. Trabalhava mais do que qualquer um, não fazia amigos, não procurava se divertir. Era como se a vida fosse sua penitência.

Mas Morgan o fizera ver que ele era criança demais para fazer o que quer que fosse para impedir seu pai de molestar os filhos, ele era muito criança e estava com medo demais para contar para a mãe, ele era criança demais pra ter que lidar sozinho com a morte dos pais e a loucura da irmã e mesmo assim fizera o melhor possível.

Jensen já começava a ver a vida de outra forma. Sentia que seu tempo de expiação passara e ele até ousava a perguntar a cada amanhecer ao lado daquele homem: Posso ser feliz agora? Posso mesmo ter esse homem?

Então, Morgan acordava e o saudava com um belo sorriso e de repente Jensen tinha certeza de que o tempo do castigo havia passado.

Estava feliz agora e começava a não ter mais medo da felicidade. Morgan havia marcado um jantar em seu restaurante favorito e embora não fosse nenhuma ocasião especial insistira muito para que ele não marcasse nenhuma reunião para aquela tarde com medo de que perdessem o jantar. Jensen estava empolgado. Tinha esperança de que Morgan o pedisse para morar juntos. Há bem pouco tempo a idéia o aterrorizava, mas no momento ele sentia-se preparado para mais essa etapa de seu relacionamento, mais uma importante etapa de sua vida.

–Jen... –Morgan metera a cabeça pela porta meio aberta da sala de Jensen.

–Sim?–Jensen sorriu.

–Não marcou nenhuma reunião para essa tarde, não é?

–Não, senhor. –Jensen disse sério sabendo que a secretária mexeriqueira estaria bebendo cada palavra que saia de suas bocas.

–Excelente. –Morgan sorriu radiante.

Após Jeffrey sair, Jensen levou um tempo para voltar a se concentrar na papelada que estava analisando. Não parava de sorrir bobamente para o nada.

Quando o expediente terminou, ainda ficou mais uma hora relendo alguns relatórios. Depois foi até a floricultura, apanhou suas flores e guardou-as no carro. Respirando prazerosamente o ar da noite que começava a cair sobre a cidade, Jensen caminhou até o restaurante. Não era muito perto, mas Jensen estava com tempo e sempre gostara de caminhar. Isso ajudava a clarear a mente.

O jantar foi agradável e embora Jeffrey parecesse um pouco ansioso fez tudo para agradar Jensen. Escolhera seu prato favorito, o vinho que mais gostava. E como Jensen já esperava, deixara para tratar dos assuntos sérios antes da sobremesa.

–Bem, Jen... –Jeffrey começou sem jeito. Jensen sorriu. Nunca o vira tão embaraçado. –Preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas eu te imploro, por favor, não faça escândalo...

–Escândalo? –Jensen estreitou os olhos. Por que ele faria escândalo sobre o que quer que fosse?

–Tente me entender, querido... –A voz de Morgan era suplicante.

–Jeffrey, diga de uma vez. Está me deixando nervoso. –Jensen já começava a se inquietar. Jeffrey não podia estar assim apenas por pedi-lo para morar juntos.

–Você sabe que a Alicia está em fase terminal, não é?

Jensen sabia. Alicia Hart era a fundadora e presidente da empresa. Ela montara a empresa com o que herdara dos pais e quando começava a se firmar no ramo de construções chamou seu amigo de faculdade, Jeffrey, para ajudá-la. Os dois juntos haviam transformado a Lorren na grande empresa que ela era. Alicia era a única pessoa sobre a face da terra que era mais viciada em trabalho que Jensen. Apesar de ter sido uma mulher muito bonita, nunca se casara. Há algumas semanas a noticia de que ela estava com câncer pulmonar em estado avançado se espalhara tanto pela empresa quanto pelo mercado fazendo as ações da empresa despencarem. Alicia não tinha herdeiros e sua morte criaria uma terrível disputa entre os acionistas da empresa.

–Sim, eu sei. –Jensen respondeu sem saber onde Jeffrey queria chegar.

–Alicia me pediu em casamento. –Jeffrey disse sem olhar para ele.

–O quê...? –A voz de Jensen mal passava de um sussurro.

–Entenda, Jen... –Jeffrey suplicou –Eu sou dono de 10% das ações e ela de 45%. Se nos casarmos teremos 55%, isso acalmará o mercado e tranquilizará todos os funcionários, não é mesmo?

–Jeffrey... –Jensen respirou fundo antes de perguntar –É um casamento de fachada, não é?

–Jen, sabe... _–_Não, não. Isso não é um bom começo. Jensen se apavorou. Morgan o olhava nos olhos – A Alicia nunca havia se casado por que gostava de mim, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer. Eu me casei antes mesmo de entrar na faculdade, ela e minha falecida esposa eram amigas e ela sempre foi uma segunda mãe para o meu filho...

–Jeffrey, o que você está tentando dizer? –A voz de Jensen ia quase desaparecendo. –O que você quer dizer com isso tudo?

–Eu também... –Jeffrey o olhou como se pedisse desculpas –Eu também sempre gostei dela. Todo esse tempo eu sempre a amei.

–Você... O quê? –Jensen o olhava pasmeficado. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não naquele momento. –E eu? E eu, Jeff?

–Não é que eu não goste de você. Quando você entrou na Lorren me fez lembrar dela quando era jovem. Tão bonita, tão decidida, tão obcecada pelo trabalho e cheia de traumas...

–Jeffrey, você está querendo dizer que... –Só naquele momento, ao se lembrar da figura de Alicia Hart, Jensen se deu conta de que o cabelo dela era loiro como o dele e quase tão curto quanto o dele. Seus olhos eram verdes e por baixo da fina camada de maquiagem era possível ver as sardas por todo o seu rosto. Muitos, logo que entrara na Lorren, pensaram que ele era filho dela.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, chocado, enquanto fazia força para não chorar.

–Você não fez isso, Jeff...? –Ele murmurava. –Você disse que me amava... Você disse. Você me abraçou tantas vezes quando tive pesadelos, você me fez ser feliz de novo...

Jensen tentava por algum juízo na cabeça de Jeffrey. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia. Jeffrey o amava. Ele tinha que amá-lo.

Jeffrey colocou uma chave sobre a mesa.

–Eu já peguei as minhas coisas. –Disse. –Também já devolvi as suas. –Como viu que Jensen não se movia, ele prosseguiu. –Pode devolver minha chave quando quiser.

Jensen continuou calado. Ele tremia levemente por causa das lágrimas que se obrigava a conter.

O garçom aproximou-se com a sobremesa e depositou-a em frente a Jensen.

–Coma. –Disse Jeffrey. –Vai se sentir melhor.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e as lágrimas despencaram.

–Jen, eu espero sinceramente que você não saia da Lorren. Você é um excelente Diretor Administrativo e não gostaríamos de ter que abrir mão de você.

"Gostariamos". Jensen reparou. Jeffrey já estava falando no plural. Então, ele e Alicia já estavam juntos.

–Como? –Jensen sussurrou –Como você espera que eu passe o dia todo olhando para vocês dois...? Como acha que vou me sentir? Como acha que estou me sentindo?

–Eu e Alicia seremos discretos, prometo. –As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto de Jensen e Jeffrey já começava a ficar nervoso com os olhares que as pessoas lhes lançavam. –Olha, Jen, eu juro que não queria magoá-lo. A culpa é toda minha e eu sei disso. Se eu pudesse...

Jensen levou as mãos ao rosto e curvou-se quase todo sobre a mesa.

–Acho que estou me sentindo mal... –Murmurou.

–Vou levá-lo para casa. –Jeffrey pediu a conta, pagou e conduziu Jensen para fora do restaurante.

–Meu carro está no estacionamento de sempre...

–Você não está em condições de dirigir. Eu levo você... –Jeffrey disse tentando forçar Jensen a se virar para entrar no carro que o manobrista acabara de estacionar diante deles.

–Não. Chame um táxi.

–Jen, eu levo você!

–Não, por favor... –Jensen agora chorava abertamente.– Por favor, não seja gentil comigo. Não seja gentil comigo se você não me ama. Só piora as coisas...

Jensen se soltou de seus braços e afastou-se sinalizando para um táxi que passava. Quando abriu a porta ouviu Jeffrey gritar.

–Ligue-me quando chegar em casa!

Jensen se atirou dentro do carro e fechou a porta com força. O taxista olhou feio para ele. Jensen não se importou.

–Para onde?

–Para... –Jensen fez força para colocar um pouco de firmeza na voz e deu o endereço ao taxista que agora o olhava com compaixão. Seguiram em silêncio até o prédio em que Jensen morava. Ele pagou o táxi e subiu sem cumprimentar o porteiro que o olhou torto.

Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento era como se Jensen pudesse sentir aquele abandono pesando no ar. Ele cambaleou até a sala e viu duas sacolas de roupas sobre o sofá, pilhas de cd's e dvd's, um Playstation 3, dezenas de jogos, dois quadros e seus óculos reservas.

Jensen se agachou no chão e chorou convulsivamente. Parecia que seu tempo de castigo ainda não tinha chegado ao fim.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Want To Be – Gavin:

www. /mp3/MC9C43p6/i–dont–want–to–be–-–gavin–

I

Seus passos pareciam mais uma batidinha agitada. Seus pés dançavam pela escada, degrau por degrau. Ele parecia não ver dificuldade alguma em transpor aqueles ínfimos obstáculos. Quando enfim chegou ao sétimo andar, abriu a porta que levava para o corredor e já ia seguir até um conjunto de salas quando ouviu:

–Jay, por favor... –Um homem loiro e ofegante implorou enquanto tentava vencer os últimos degraus.

–Chad, Chad... Como você é mole! –Jared disse aproximando-se do homem e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo. –Se não agüenta, não tente me acompanhar.

– A culpa é sua e dessas suas pernas de gigante! –Chad queixou-se já recobrando o fôlego.

–Inveja é pecado, Chadzinho... –Jared cantarolou.

Os dois seguiram juntos até uma sala cheia de gente. Os dois passaram cumprimentando um por um até pararem em frente a uma porta de vidro onde, do outro lado, um homem roliço, meio calvo e com cara de poucos amigos gritava com alguém pelo telefone.

–Vai você. –Disse Chad dando um empurrão nas costas de Jared.

–Por que eu? Eu já fui da última vez, lembra? –Jared queixou-se.

–Por que você é maior e tem mais possibilidade de sair com menos danos após enfrentar a fera!

–Você não tem uma desculpa menos esfarrapada, não hein?

–Não no momento. –Chad deu seu melhor sorriso. Jared revirou os olhos antes de bater na porta enquanto Chad sumia do campo de visão de quem estava dentro da sala.

–Entre!

Jared entrou. O homem fez sinal para ele aguardar e continuou a falar no telefone. Jared sentou-se na cadeira diante da mesa do homem e ficou brincando com a plaquinha que dizia Jim Beaver, como se algum louco fosse entrar ali sem saber quem era o dono da sala. Logo o homem terminou, colocou o fone no lugar e olhou para Jared.

–Por que tenho certeza de que teremos uma conversa desagradável, Sr Padalecki? –Jim perguntou olhando para Jared desconfiado.

–Que isso, Jim? –Jared fez cara de ofendido –Um arquiteto que trabalha para você não pode vir desejar um bom dia para o chefe?

–Direto ao assunto, Padalecki! –Jim o cortou –Tempo é dinheiro.

–Aumento. –Jared disse de uma vez.

–Não. –Jim voltou a se concentrar em seus projetos.

–Ah, qual é, Jim. Estamos a dois anos recebendo a mesma mixaria e você há de concordar que a empresa expandiu bastante nesses últimos dois anos. Um aumentozinho não vai quebrar suas pernas.

–No momento, vai sim. –Jim continuou sem dar-lhe atenção.

–Que isso, Jim, a empresa nunca esteve mais estável e você sabe...

–Exatamente, por isso. –Jim finalmente o encarou –Para manter a empresa estável tive que tomar medidas de emergência.

–Que medidas?

–Contratei um Diretor Administrativo. –Jim disse sorrindo.

–Um o quê?! –Jared estava pasmo. A Victoria era um escritório de arquitetura que estava começando a se expandir, mas ainda era muito pequeno para precisar de um diretor administrativo.

–Um diretor administrativo e ele não é um qualquer. É o melhor. Está vindo de Los Angeles direto para cá.

–Los Angeles? –Jared franziu o cenho. –De qual empresa ele vem?

–Hun... –Jim fingiu voltar a analisar seus projetos.

–Ah, cara, da Lorren?! –Jared bufou –Você tá louco, Jim?! Quando nós vamos ser capazes de pagar um Diretor Administrativo que trabalhava para a Lorren?

–Aí é que está a questão! –Jim estalou os dedos. –Ele disse que precisa de um tempo fora do país para respirar novos ares. Concordou em vir para Vancouver recebendo cinco vezes menos do recebia na Lorren.

–Mentira!

– E sabe o que fiquei sabendo?

–Não. –Jared estava completamente aparvalhado. A Lorren era uma das maiores empresas no ramo de arquitetura em todo o mundo. O salário do pessoal administrativo era simplesmente astronômico.

–A Lorren ofereceu dobrar o salário dele e ainda lhe dar participação nos lucros se ele permanecesse lá e mesmo assim ele veio.

–Mentira!

–Eu mesmo não acreditei quando o Chris me contou.

–Chris?

–É, o Chris, filho dos Kane.

–Aquele da banda...?

–O próprio. –Jim sorriu –Parece que ele é o melhor amigo do tal. Quando ele disse que queria sair do país, mas trabalhar, de preferência, com americanos e que não se importaria de receber cinco vezes menos, o Chris correu e me contou. Fiz a proposta antes de qualquer um! –Jim disse orgulhoso.

–Eu ainda não acredito, Jim...

–Mas pode acreditar. E pode ir se despedindo da sala de lazer. Ela será a nova sala do Ackles.

–O quê?! Ah, não, Jim, nada de aumento e ainda vamos perder nossa sala de lazer?!

–Vocês não vão morrer por ficarem sem jogar sinuca no horário do almoço.

–Mas, Jim...

–Sem "mas", agora fora da minha sala! Fora! Fora!

Quando Jared saiu da sala de Beave, todos o olharam cheios de expectativa.

–Nada de aumento e ainda perdemos a sala de lazer.

–O quê?!

Houve protestos, xingos, palavrões e outras coisas que Jared ignorou indo se sentar a sua mesa ao lado da de Chad.

–Cara, o que você fez para não conseguir o aumento e ainda nos fazer perder nossa sala de lazer? –Chad perguntou.

–Eu não fiz nada –Jared disse aborrecido. –O Jim contratou um Diretor Administrativo.

–Um o quê? –Chad pareceu confuso.

–Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Jim vai dar nossa sala de lazer para ele. E o cara ainda por cima veio da Lorren.

–Meu Deus, da Lorren? Como o Jim pretende pagar esse cara?

–Parece que ele concordou em receber cinco vezes menos do que recebia lá.

–Pra se rebaixar tanto, esse cara deve ter dado um vacilo dos grandes na Lorren...

–Ele não deu vacilo nenhum. A Lorren até ofereceu dobrar o salário dele e ainda participação nos lucros se ele ficasse.

–E ele vem para cá mesmo assim? O cara é louco!

–Não sei, mas ele deve ter um motivo para vir para cá. –Jared coçou o queixo. –Ele deve ter algum podre que veio a tona ou está fugindo de alguém...

–E o detetive Padalecki vai investigar? –Chad debochou. –Cara, você tem uma mulher linda esperando desesperadamente um pedido de casamento. Será que não dá para parar de arrumar confusão para a sua cabeça e começar a pensar em constituir família?

–Cala a boca! – Jared tentou ignorar o amigo enquanto revisava um projeto.

–Sabe quantos homens gostariam de ter uma mulher como a Genevieve? Sabe quantos homens têm uma casa como a sua? Quantas pessoas têm o seu trabalho reconhecido como você tem aqui? Quantos homens podem dizer que possuem metade dos amigos que você tem? E essa liberdade que você adora? Quantos podem dizer que têm metade do que você tem? Então me diga, cara, o que falta para você ser feliz? Por que você não casa logo com a Genevieve e para de arrumar dor de cabeça?

–Você está bem filosófico hoje, hein, Chad? –Jared zombou, mas sabia que o amigo estava falando a verdade. Ele tinha tudo o que um homem precisaria ter para ser feliz, mas não era. Jared estava sempre procurando um algo mais. Era como se ele tivesse esquecido a chave da felicidade em San Antonio, onde nascera. Algo estava em falta na sua vida.

–Para de arrumar problemas para si mesmo. –Chad pediu –Se o tal Ackles está vindo para cá, que se dane! Se ele fizer um bom trabalho aqui, quem liga para o porquê dele ter vindo para cá? Se meter na vida do cara pode criar problemas para você, sabia?

–Você tem toda razão, Chad... –Jared admitiu –Mas minha curiosidade sempre falou mais alto que a razão...

–Você é quem sabe... –Chad deu de ombros –Eu avisei...

II

Jensen fechou a última caixa. A sala estava praticamente vazia. Sem as pesadas cortinas a claridade do dia invadia a imensa sala repleta de caixas de papel. Jensen se sentou sobre uma caixa e ficou olhando para o que havia sido seu mundo pelos últimos dez anos. Era como se parte de si estivesse ficando para trás. Era como se de uma hora para outra, alguém o tivesse cortado com uma faca, dividindo-o em duas partes.

–Você vai mesmo?

–Vou. –Jensen não olhou para trás. Não tinha nada contra Tom Welling, mas também não gostava dele.

–O Sr. Morgan pediu para dizer que vai considerar isso como uma licença não remunerada. Ele disse: Use o tempo que precisar. A Lorren continuará de portas abertas esperando seu retorno.

–Quanta gentileza... –Jensen zombou.

–Não é qualquer um que recebe uma proposta de aumento e ainda participação nos lucros e dá o fora. Muitos se matariam para estarem em seu lugar... –O ressentimento era tão facilmente perceptível que Jensen até se sentiu meio mal por Welling. O homem era sobrinho de Alicia e não era segredo para ninguém que ele queria o cargo de Jensen há anos. O que Welling não daria para estar em seu lugar? –Sabe o que me deixa puto, Ackles?

–O quê, Welling? –Jensen se virou para olhá-lo. Estava curioso. Será que agora que estava saindo, Welling finalmente teria coragem de ofendê-lo cara a cara?

–Pessoas como você. –Welling caminhou até as janelas largas, sendo seguido pelos olhos verdes de Jensen, e ficou de costas para ele. –A maioria dos mortais nasce com uma cota pequena de talento. Um talento que não chega a chamar a atenção de todos ao redor, mas está ali e não se deixa apagar. Então o que um homem que nasce com um pouco de talento tem que fazer? Ou correr atrás e compensar o que falta de talento com esforço, trabalho duro, ou aceitar sempre ser mais um. Apenas mais um... Mas você... Desgraçados como você que nascem com um enorme talento são tão abençoados que nem sequer se dão conta de que existem pessoas que não nasceram com a mesma sorte. Você saiu da faculdade direto para a Lorren e hoje é o Diretor Administrativo de toda a empresa. Quando minha tia se for, você provavelmente será o Vice presidente no lugar do Morgan. Você tem tudo. Tudo... E ainda assim, de uma hora para outra decide jogar tudo fora e ir tentar a sorte num escritoriozinho de arquitetura no Canadá. E para quê? Para quê, Meu Deus?!

Welling virou-se para encarar Jensen que sustentou seu olhar sem a menor perturbação.

–Eu não duvido nada que dentro de uns anos você faça aquele esboço de empresa se tornar uma das maiores empresas de arquitetura de todo o mundo. Por que você é assim, não é? Um gênio. Tudo o que você toca vira ouro. Você é tão abençoado que quando a Victoria estiver no topo é bem provável que a Lorren tenha despencado até a lama. Mas você não se importa com isso, não é? Só quer mais um desafio...

–...

–Não tenho como lhe desejar boa sorte, mas mesmo sem isso... Tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem.

Welling saiu da sala deixando Jensen sozinho com a sua mudança. Ele não conseguia entender como um homem como Jensen podia ter tudo enquanto homens como ele, homens que se esforçavam, homens que batalhavam, homens que apesar de tudo sonhavam com o topo, podiam estar sempre abaixo dele.

Jensen continuou sentado assimilando o efeito das palavras de Welling sobre si. Era um gênio? Achava que não. Jensen também trabalhava duro, também se esforçava, não é mesmo? Mas ao pensar nisso, Jensen se lembrou de que só trabalhava mais do que todo mundo por que não tinha uma vida social. Na verdade, ele não precisava ler e reler um relatório, não tinha verdadeira necessidade de passar noites em claro pensando na solução de um problema, afinal, isso sempre lhe vinha facilmente com uma naturalidade tão boba que era quase como deduzir que cobertura de chocolate combina com sorvete de morango também.

No fim das contas, Welling tinha razão. Com ele, em pouco tempo, a Victoria seria uma das maiores empresas de arquitetura de todo o mundo. Jensen ainda se lembrava dos dados sobre a Victoria que Beave enviara através de Chris. A empresa era como um diamante bruto, mas muito delicado, que precisava de um exímio lapidador para fazer dele uma verdadeira jóia. Bem, Jensen era esse tipo de lapidador. No entanto, ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em lapidar a Victoria. Seu único interesse ali era um homem.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cap. 3) Encontro**

**Notas do capítulo**

Primeiramente, valeu a todos que tão lendo e deixando reviews. Finalmente o encontro dos Js. Então é isso: Deep Love — Prenda a respiração e mergulhe de cabeça!

I

Foram obrigados a chegar meia hora mais cedo para terminarem os preparativos para receber o novo Diretor Administrativo. Na noite anterior, já haviam ficado até tarde dando uma faxina geral no escritório e ajudando a transformar a ex-sala de lazer da firma na sala do novo diretor. Agora Beaver queria ensaiá-los para parecerem mais profissionais do que já eram. Queria que todos se tratassem pelo sobrenome, como ele próprio, é somente ele, fazia desde que fundara a empresa. Aquilo parecia ridículo.

Todos estavam estressados e mal humorados com a mudança geral da organização da empresa, sem falar da perda da sala de lazer, e com o novo chefe. Principalmente porque o cara tinha fama de ser um mala.

De todos, Jared era o mais insatisfeito. Fora obrigado a aposentar os tênis de corrida, os jeans desbotados, as camisas de tecido leve e as jaquetas descoladas. Só se lembrava de usar terno em duas ocasiões em toda a sua vida: em sua formatura e no enterro da mãe. Sentia-se péssimo estando todo engomado. Já estava começando a suar, ainda que a temperatura lá fora estivesse quase uns 6 graus centígrados, quando o novo chefe chegou.

Não sabia explicar o que aconteceu consigo. O coração acelerou. A boca se abriu em espanto. Os olhos o seguiram, o estudaram, o devoraram. Por um momento, ele não teve certeza de quem seria aquela pessoa que acabava de entrar no escritório. Beaver o enlaçava pelos ombros num abraço amistoso. Todos do escritório o receberam com aplausos mornos, estimulados por um olhar feio do chefe. Mas Jared não conseguiu aplaudir. Não conseguiu nem mesmo desgrudar os olhos dele. As sardas pelo rosto, a boca carnuda, os cílios muito longos para um homem, os olhos verdes sob os óculos de grau, o corpo bem definido sob o terno caro. Tudo nele o fazia se lembrar de alguém cujo rosto o atormentara tanto que ele teve que fugir de Los Angeles. Um rosto sempre presente em sua infância. Um rosto que desnorteava, novamente.

—Padalecki?! —Jared escutou o grito do chefe.

—O quê? —Olhou aparvalhado para Beaver que parecia estar falando com ele há um bom tempo.

—Eu estava aqui falando com o Sr. Ackles que você é o nosso arquiteto mais promissor. —Disse Beaver sorrindo amavelmente na esperança de que aquela atitude fizesse Ackles esquecer o grito que fora obrigado a dar para chamar a atenção do rapaz.

—Ah, não... —Disse Jared tentando voltar a terra. —Isso é gentileza do Jim... —Jared viu o homem olhar torto para ele. —Quero dizer... do Beaver... —Beaver o olhou ainda mais feio. —Do ... do Sr. Beaver.

—Sr. Beaver. — o novo diretor se voltou para o chefe. —Vejo que na Vitória a relação entre superiores e subordinados é bem flexível...

—Bem... —Beaver ficou vermelho.

—Isso terá que mudar. —Ackles afirmou. —Empresas provincianas ainda mantêm relações hierárquicas bastante relaxadas, como, aliás, estou vendo aqui, mas grandes empresas adotaram, acertadamente, relações internas mais firmes e hierarquias mais sólidas. Isso aumenta o profissionalismo da empresa e melhora a sua imagem no mercado.

—Claro... Perfeitamente... —Beaver parecia bastante constrangido.

—A Vitória no momento... —Disse Ackles se dirigindo a todos os funcionários — é uma empresa provinciana. —Todos arregalaram os olhos —Masolhos - Mas dentro de pouco tempo, ela estará competindo páreo a páreo com os maiores escritórios de arquitetura do país. Um pouco mais de tempo e todo o cenário internacional conhecerá o nome Vitória.

Todos ficaram parados olhando para ele boquiabertos. Beaver iniciou uma ovação morna que foi acompanhada por todos ali, menos, é claro, jared. O promissor arquiteto da Vitória só conseguiu bufar, infelizmente, alto.

—Algum problema, Sr. Padalecki? —Ackles perguntou, fazendo as palmas morrerem. Agora todos olhavam de Jared para Ackles e vice versa. Até mesmo Chad, que conhecia bem o temperamento de Jared, parecia chocado.

—Bom, é que... —Jared poderia ter simplesmente se desculpado e assim ter evitado um péssimo inicio de relacionamento com Ackles. Poderia, mas... — Você fala como se fosse o super homem. Um homem sozinho não pode transformar uma empresa da noite para o dia. Nem mesmo eu, que geralmente assumo a maioria dos projetos, poderia fazer com que a vitória, de uma hora para outra, se tornasse uma grande empresa.

Um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre todas as cabeças ali reunidas. Cabeças que continuavam indo de Ackles, com uma expressão indecifrável, para Jared, com uma expressão que poderia estar dizendo: "Vai encarar, novato?" e vice versa. Enfim, Ackles, deixou aflorar um sorrisinho que tanto poderia ser de escárnio quanto de constrangimento.

—Tem toda razão, Sr. Padalecki. —Ele disse calmamente. Jared desarmou a expressão de desafio e ouviram-se vários suspiros aliviados vindos de vários pontos do escritório. —O senhor não poderia transformar a Vitória em uma grande empresa, mas eu posso. —Ackles completou. —É por isso que estou aqui. Por que posso e vou.

Jared abriu a boca para dizer um desaforo bem grande, mas Beaver lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que seu cargo na empresa estaria em risco se ele dissesse o que estava pensando. Puto de raiva, com uma vontade insana de degolar o novo chefe e com uma cara que fez muitos desviarem o olhar, ele engoliu o desaforo e se calou.

—Então... —Beaver tentou consertar a situação. —Venha conhecer sua sala, Sr. Ackles. Todos aqui fizeram questão de ajudarem a arrumá-la...

Quando Beaver sumiu de vista com Ackles, Jared deu um soco sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

—Calma, Jay. —Chad pediu. —Lembre-se, o cara é um gênio.

—É, mas é um gênio cretino e arrogante.

—Mas todos nós já sabíamos disso, não é mesmo? —Chad o lembrou — A fama do cara é tão ruim que o precedeu. Lá na Lorren todos o odiavam. O único motivo dele nunca ter sido mandado embora é que ele é um gênio.

—Estou começando a odiar a vinda desse cara pra cá... —Jared bufou.

—Você já odiava antes, lembra? — Chad gentilmente depositou sobre a mesa do amigo um chocolate, tinha comprado para comer depois do almoço, e esperou que a formiga atacasse. Enquanto Jared, de péssimo humor, enfiava todo o doce, de uma vez só, vejam bem, na boca, Chad tentava acalmá-lo —Se começar a dar mais importância que o necessário a esse episódio, a sua convivência aqui com o Ackles vai ser horrível.

—E o que o Senhor sugere que eu faça, Sr. Morris? —Jared debochou.

—Deixar pra lá...? —Chad tentou, mas, ao ver Jared bufar de novo, entendeu que era necessário mais conversa. —Olha, cara, pense que é temporário.

—Temporário? —Jared o encarou —Sério?

—A gente espera o Ackles levar a Vitória lá para o topo e depois... —Chad cortou o ar com a mão. —Chute na bunda do Mané...

—Chad, você acha mesmo que o Jim iria mandar o cara embora depois da empresa crescer...?

—Bom...

—Ou você é um idiota ou acha que eu sou. Essa é a única explicação para vir com essa conversinha...

—Olha, Jay...

—Chega, Chad. —Jared se ajeitou diante da mesa e puxou uma maquete para mais perto —Eu entendo. Você é meu amigo e está tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor. Obrigado. Sou muito grato a você, mas...

—Ah, não, cara! —Chad revirou os olhos. —Não vem com "mas".

—Eu vou descobrir porque esse cretino filho duma puta veio para cá...

—Jared! —Chad exclamou tão alto que várias cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo. Constrangido, ele baixou a voz. —Você não continua pensando nessa loucura, não é?

—Tenho um conhecido que trabalha na Lorren... —Jared cochichou. —Ele deve saber por que esse cretino veio pra cá...

—Jared... —

—Por boa coisa não deve ter sido. Aposto.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Críiticas, sugestões, elógioselogios (é pedir demais?... Deixem review...

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cap. 4) Como posso viver sem você?**

**Notas do capítulo**

Cap longo, para compensar os capítulos curtos postados anteriormente. Viram, voltei a ficar em dia!

Used To Love Her - Guns N' Roses:

www. /mp3/wZNWpqyd/Guns_N_Roses_-_I_used_to_love_.htm

I

Quando Beaver saiu da sala, Jensen finalmente pode se sentar em sua nova cadeira. A sala era quatro vezes menor que a sua antiga sala na Lorren. Os móveis eram baratos e gastos. Os quadros nas paredes eram simplesmente ridículos. Mas Jensen não se importava com nada disso. Antes de ir trabalhar na Lorren fizera bicos de várias coisas e trabalhara em lugares que nem animais topavam ficar. Além disso, um escritório era para trabalhar, não para ficar ostentando luxo. Se quisesse luxos, teria continuado na Lorren. Jensen se recostou na cadeira. Estava irritado. Quem aquele Jared Padalecki pensava que era? Se dissera aquelas coisas fora por que Beaver insistira com ele. Beaver é que dissera que queria que Jensen acendesse o moral da equipe prometendo levar a Vitória para o topo em pouco tempo. Jensen, por telefone, já havia falado com Beaver sobre os planos que havia traçado para a empresa e sobre a expectativa dos resultados, mas ele, como já era tímido mesmo e nunca gostou de ficar se gabando, queria manter tudo isso entre os dois até os resultados começarem a aparecer, mas Beaver insistira naquele discurso bobo. Para piorar viera Padalecki só para tirá-lo do sério. Jensen, por pouco não concordou com o rapaz. Sabia que por mais que tivesse feito os planos, estabelecido os contatos, sem a ajuda de todos no escritório seria tudo em vão. Mas ficar ali caladinho ouvindo o maldito humilhá-lo na frente de todos não era algo que ele aceitaria numa boa. Mesmo por que já chegara ali com um ódio terrível do rapaz. Rapaz, rapaz...

Se não se enganava, Padalecki tinha só 4 anos a menos que ele. Não era mais nenhum rapazinho irresponsável para ficar desafiando o novo chefe. Tinha tanta raiva de Padalecki e só o conhecia por fotografias e pelo que ouvira falar dele. Bem, isso não importava muito. Decidira ir ali para encontrá-lo e havia feito isso. Agora sabia que o que diziam sobre ele estava correto. Era um filhinho de papai mimado e aparecido. Um garotinho rico que poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, mas estava ali apenas para contrariar o papai. "Tudo, Jared..." Jensen pensou. "Quer irritar o papai, não é? Pois eu quero fazer o seu papai chorar e farei isso com a sua ajuda, você querendo ou não"

Já havia obtido as informações que queria sobre Jared com Beaver. O rapaz era o principal arquiteto ali. Cada projeto tinha em média dois ou três arquitetos trabalhando, mas um sempre era o principal, aquele que assumia o projeto e dava a forma central. Os outros auxiliavam com os retoques aqui e ali e davam idéias. A maioria dos projetos tinha Jared como pilar. Então, a 'Vitória' precisava dele. Ainda de acordo com Beaver, Jared viera para o Canadá para ficar longe do pai, com o qual não se dava bem desde a morte da mãe. Até mesmo mudara de nome. Usava o nome da mãe. Ele e o pai não se falavam há anos. Disso Jensen sabia. Quantas noites passara abraçando Jeffrey que sofria pelo filho nunca atender suas ligações ou nunca responder suas cartas? Jared era genioso, mas talentoso. Vivia em uma casa projetada por ele mesmo. Ao que ficara sabendo, tinha uma namorada, Genevieve Cortez. A relação era séria. Os amigos esperavam o anuncio do casamento para qualquer dia. Era uma vidinha perfeita. Perfeita até Jensen acabar com ela.

Só havia uma pessoa com quem Jeffrey se importava de Verdade, Jared, o filho único e genioso. Ele podia gostar de Alicia e até se casar com ela, mas Jensen, mesmo querendo se vingar do casal, não teria coragem de fazer algo contra a mulher. Afinal, ela estava morrendo. Mas Jared era diferente. Jared era só um menino mimado que sempre tivera tudo o que queria e ainda se fazia de difícil para o pai. Jensen sabia que Jeffrey depositava quantias astronômicas na conta do filho e nem mesmo assim recebia um cartão agradecendo ou um telefonema dizendo: "Oi, pai!" Jared era um homem cruel, assim como o pai. Para ele as pessoas eram descartáveis. Jeffrey lhe contara sobre Sandy. Já que pai e filho não tinham escrúpulos, Jensen também não teria nenhum para se vingar. Contanto que nenhuma pessoa de fora se envolvesse usaria todas as suas cartas contra Jared. E quando o filho estivesse completamente despedaçado, o pai entenderia o que era sentir dor. Sim, Jeffrey entenderia o que Jensen estava passando. Talvez Jeffrey sentisse como ele que uma parte de si lhe fora arrancada.

Por que Jefffrey não entendia. Ele não sabia o que era acordar a noite e deixar sua mão buscar as cegas a pessoa amada e encontrar apenas um lado vazio na cama. Ele não sabia o que era abrir o armário do banheiro e chorar por que a escova de dente ao lado da sua é a de alguém que nunca irá voltar para usá-la. Ele não sabia o que era buscar as roupas na lavanderia e na hora de ir separá-las sentir um aperto no peito por que o pé desemparelhado de meia que descobrira ali nunca irá encontrar seu par, assim como ele.

Como Jeffrey poderia saber o quanto ele estava sofrendo se nunca entrara no mesmo elevador com a pessoa que queria para a vida inteira e perceber que ela não lhe via por que estava entretido demais com seu novo amor. Jeffrey não ouvira os risinhos, os cochichos, os pequenos diálogos que formavam o dia a dia dos apaixonados pelo ponto de vista de quem fora abandonado. E quando as portas do elevador se abriram e todos saíram, Jeffrey não viu que ele ficara ali sem coragem de sair. Jeffrey não viu o estado em que ele ficara com a sua partida.

Jensen estava sofrendo, mas cansara-se de sofrer sozinho. Faria Jeffrey sofrer também. Se para isso Jared Padalecki tivesse que ser atingido, Jensen não se importava. Era um preço pequeno a pagar.

II

Jared tentava montar a maquete. Chad olhava para ele com cara feia. Geralmente era trabalho de Chad montar as maquetes. Jared ficava mesmo era com os desenhos no computador. Mas o moreno andava tão agitado que se não fizesse algo naquele exato instante explodiria. Sim, explodiria.

—Chad, dá um tempo! —Disse Jared. —Se cara feia matasse, você já teria me matado, não é?

—Eu só não concordo dessa sua idéia maluca de espionar o cara. —Disse Chad ainda o olhando feio. —Esquece o cara!

—Esquecer como se ele está ocupando a nossa sala de lazer?

—Esquece a sala de lazer. —Disse Chad tomando a maquete de Jared. —Vai viver a sua vida! Você não disse que a Genevieve te pediu para almoçar com ela? Você deveria é estar pensando no que dizer quando ela te encostar contra a parede e perguntar quando será o casamento?

—Chad, eu já disse que não posso fazer isso? —Jared tentou tomar de volta a maquete, mas Chad não deixou —Depois daquela história com a Sandy... Eu não sei se estou preparado para isso.

—Jay, vocês praticamente moram juntos. —Chad rebateu —A Genevieve passa mais tempo na sua casa que você mesmo... Casar é só oficializar as coisas.

—Eu já disse que ainda não estou pronto para isto e ponto final!

—Ok. —Chad deu de ombros. —Não está mais aqui quem falou.

—Não está mesmo! —Jared e Chad olharam para Beaver. Com a cabeça, o homem apontou a sala de Ackles

—Ackles quer falar com você, rapaz. Vê se não dá uma de Padalecki para cima dele.

—Não, senhor. —Chad se levantou e foi até a sala do chefe.

—E, então? —Beaver olhava para Jared agora.

—O quê? Vai me dar bronca pelo que aconteceu mais cedo? —Jared já estava na defensiva.

—Não. Só vim esclarecer umas coisas. —Beaver estava sendo estranhamente simpático. Jared estranhou a atitude do chefe. Talvez a presença de Ackles inibisse sua vontade de gritar a pelos pulmões com os funcionários. —Aquele discurso do Ackles...

—Aquela basbaquice...

—Aquela basbaquice foi idéia minha. —Jared arregalou os olhos.

—O quê?

—O quê? —Beaver o imitou. O chefe se sentou no lugar de Chad e com os dedos chamou Jared para perto de si. Os dois abaixaram as cabeças no espaço entre as duas mesas e começaram a cochichar. —Eu estive conversando com o Ackles por telefone praticamente a semana toda. Mesmo antes de tomar posse oficialmente do cargo, ele já havia traçado uns planos para a 'Vitória' e já tinha feito uns contatos...

—Quê?! —Jared exclamou alto. Beave fez chiiii e Jared voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

—Olha, rapaz, essa empresa que nunca, em todos esses anos, pegou um contrato grande de verdade está para pegar três. — Beaver sorria. Jared olhava para ele sem a menor confiança —Sério, rapaz. Sabe aquela ponte sobre o Rio Don?

—Mentira. —Jared não podia acreditar. Aquele era um projeto milionário.

—O Ackles conseguiu um acordo com a 'Atlantis Engenharia' e nós faremos parte do projeto. Não é demais? —Beaver parecia uma criança contando o que pedira ao papai Noel. —E sabe quem fará o planejamento urbanístico de 'Gastown'? E sabe quem ficou de fazer o projeto urbanístico Yaletown?

—Ah, Meu Deus! —Jared estava a ponto de explodir. Só não sabia se de despeito ou de alegria. Sempre quisera trabalhos como aqueles. E não era nem pelo valor do contrato, mas pelo fato de estar fazendo algo realmente importante e que realmente teria utilidade. Nada contra projetar casas. Até gostava de fazer isso, mas fazer projetos urbanísticos era algo que realmente o agradava. Só havia uma coisa ruim na noticia. Jensen, sozinho, exatamente como dissera, conseguira fazer com que a Vitória crescesse em tempo recorde. Afinal, antes dele, qual a possibilidade da Vitória pegar três contratos importantíssimos como aqueles?

—Eu te disse, não disse, Padalecki? —Beaver sorria todo satisfeito —A 'Vitória' vai ir lá para o topo, graças ao Ackles. O cara é um gênio!

—É, Jim, parece que é... —Jared concordou desanimado.

—Por isso, não quero você implicando com ele.

—Pode deixar...

—Então, vá lá e seja bonzinho com ele.

—O quê?! —Jared se surpreendeu. —Como assim?

—Olha ali, o Murray já está voltando. —Beaver apontou para o rapaz que saia da sala de Ackles e já vinha voltando para o seu lugar —Agora é sua vez de falar com ele.

—Ah, cara... —Jared bufou. Por que tinha de ir falar com o cara logo no primeiro dia dele na 'Vitória'. Poxa! O cara não podia deixar para encher o saco dele no dia seguinte? Chad sorriu para ele.

—Sua vez, Jay... —Cantarolou.

—Como o cara é? — Perguntou baixinho enquanto Beaver se afastava.

—Um mala. —Chad se sentou de frente para Jared. —Mas acho que isso você já sabia.

—Droga! —Jared se levantou e foi. Fosse o que Deus quisesse...

III

Ouviu uma voz firme o mandando entrar. Entrou e o viu sentado à mesa, alguns papeis na mão. Jared quase perdeu a pouca coragem que tinha. Ali, sentado naquela pose de "compenetrado no trabalho", Jensen se parecia ainda mais com aquela pessoa. A cabeça voltada para baixo deixando os longos cílios se derramarem sobre os olhos verdes, os lábios carnudos entreabertos, o rosto enfeitado por sardas... Deus, eram parecidos demais!

—Sente-se. —O homem nem olhou para ele. Jared obedeceu. — Estive dando uma olhada em seus antigos trabalhos e... —Jensen levantou os olhos para ele. —quero que você assuma a ponte sobre o Rio Don.

—O quê? —Jared se surpreendeu. —Não. Não, não... O Jim... quero dizer... O Sr. Beaver deve ter te dito que eu sou fascinado por projetos urbanísticos. Me dê Gastown ou Yaletown...

—Não. —Jensen disse simplesmente. — Gastown está a cargo de Murray e Yaletown a cargo de Collins. Você fica com o rio Don.

Jared ficou sem fala. Era assim? O cara chegava do nada e já estava dando as cartas ali?

—E se eu disser não? —Sua voz era firme.

—Tudo bem. —Disse Ackles tranquilamente. —Passo o projeto para o novo arquiteto que pedi ao Sr. Beaver para contratar. Como as outras equipes já estão definidas e todos concordaram com isso, não tem espaço para você. Mas não se preocupe. Não vou deixá-lo de fora. Você fica como assistente do arquiteto novo.

—Quê? —Jared não estava entendendo. Novo arquiteto? Mesmo pagando o Ackles a 'Vitória' ainda tinha como contratar um novo arquiteto? E ele já vinha roubando um projeto dele? —Nem pensar! —Disse num impulso. —Não vou ficar como assistente de nenhum novato!

—Ótimo! — Ackles lhe passou uma pasta cheia de papéis —O rio Don é seu.

—... —Jared se sentiu enganado. Ackles jogara com ele o tempo todo. Queria olhar bem para ele e dizer umas boas, mas o homem já havia baixado sua cabeça para a papelada sobre a mesa. Jared pensou em levantar e ir embora dali, mas os cabelos espetados de Ackles eram tão parecidos... Se perguntou se existia algum parentesco entre eles. —Você é parente da Alicia Hart? —A pergunta saiu sem que percebesse. Ao ver Ackles erguer a cabeça lentamente e olhá-lo com surpresa e curiosidade, Jared se arrependeu amargamente. Ele e sua boca grande...

—Não. —Ackles disse num fiapo de voz. Quase como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

Se segurando para não chorar? Aquilo brilhando em seus olhos eram mesmo lágrimas? Jared não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem chato e arrogante estivesse ali, bem na frente dele, fazendo aquela cara de choro. O pior é que ao vê-lo assim, Jared sentia um enorme impulso de abraçá-lo, deitar a cabeça dele em se ombro e dizer coisas gentis, como uma vez fizera com a própria Alicia. Meio sem perceber, ele levou a mão ao canto do olho de Ackles, onde uma lágrima começava a se formar, e colheu-a. Ackles o olhou assustado e Jared sentiu que havia ultrapassado a linha do máximo de intimidade que poderia existir entre superior e subalterno que o outro homem havia estabelecido. Estava ferrado.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Mais semana ki vem, ou antes se eu estiver de bobeira...


	5. Chapter 5

I

—Sorry... —Jared disse sem jeito —É só que você estava com... —Apontou o dedo indicador para os próprios olhos como se isso completasse o que queria dizer.

—A luminosidade... —Ackles disse corando escandalosamente. —Estou sem óculos e a luz daqui irrita meus olhos. —Rapidamente o homem mais velho apanhou os óculos esquecidos sobre a mesa e colocou-os no rosto como que para reafirmar o que dissera.

—Claro. —Jared achou melhor não comentar que as luzes estavam apagadas e que em Vancouver no inverno, a luz do dia que penetrava pelas janelas não era o suficiente nem mesmo para uma leitura casual, quanto mais para irritar os olhos de alguém. —Então, eu vou indo...

—Sim, claro...

Jared saiu da sala com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Vira mesmo Ackles corar naquele momento? Ackles, que deveria estar bravo por Jared tê-lo tocado tão descuidadamente, corara por que o outro o apanhara com lágrimas nos olhos? Era difícil acreditar. O pior era que corando daquele jeito, Ackles se parecia tanto com Alicia... Será mesmo que os dois não eram parentes?

—E, então, cara? —Chad perguntou quando Jared voltou para sua mesa.

—Rio Don. —Disse desanimado.

—Cara, que máximo! —Chad vibrou. —O Rio Don é o projeto mais lucrativo que a gente pegou e você vai ter a chance de trabalhar com uma multinacional, sabia?

—Chad, eu daria tudo para trocar o Rio Don por Gastown... —Jared suspirou.

—Foi mal, cara. —Chad se encolheu — O Ackles nem perguntou se eu queria. Já foi me empurrando o projeto e tal...

—Eu sei. Ele me fez praticamente pedir pelo Rio Don, mesmo eu não querendo essa porcaria de projeto. —Jared roubou a maquete da mesa de Chad e começou a desmontar o trabalho do amigo. Chad poderia ter reclamado, mas ver Jared para baixo era tão raro e tão mais difícil de suportar que vê-lo furioso, como estava pela manhã, que ele achou que talvez brincar com sua maquete pudesse animar o amigo. Mesmo que ele tivesse que montar tudo de novo depois.

O celular vibrou sobre a mesa de Jared. O moreno apenas lançou um breve olhar ao número que o monitor mostrava e continuou a desmontar a maquete. Chad também espiou e suspirou ao reconhecer o número.

—Por quanto tempo você vai ignorar o seu pai?

—... —Jared não parecia ter a menor vontade de sequer discutir o assunto.

—Você gosta da Alicia. —Chad argumentou — Mesmo que você e seu pai não se dêem bem, você bem que poderia ir ao casamento ao menos por ela, não é?

—... —Jared se concentrava em desmontar as varandas do edifício que Chad levara mais ou menos uma semana para montar.

—A Alicia está para morrer, Jay. Você não acha que poderia ao menos dar essa alegria a ela?

—... —Jared lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Chad se encolheu.

—Eu sei que é difícil para você, cara. Mas a verdade é essa. —Chad fingiu estar lendo e-mail's — Quando ela morrer, se você não tiver ido vê-la pela última vez, tenho certeza de que irá se arrepender...

—Vou ir... —Jared se levantou de uma só vez.

—O quê? —Chad o olhou cheio de surpresa. Não esperava que seus argumentos surtissem efeito tão rápido. Na verdade, nem esperava que surtissem algum efeito. Jared era tão complicado ás vezes... —Você vai ao casamento?

—Não. Vou me encontrar com a Genevieve para o almoço... —Disse ignorando a decepção no rosto do amigo — Ela já deve estar me esperando.

—Você é um cretino, sabia? — Chad resmungou.

—Também te amo, Baby... —Jared saiu sem olhar para trás. Sabia que o que Chad dizia era verdade. Queria acreditar que aconteceria um milagre e que Alicia não morreria, mas sabia que se agarrava aquela ilusão apenas para não ter que vê-la se casando com seu pai. Se ao menos pudesse esquecê-la...

II

Jensen ignorou mais uma ligação de Jeffrey. Sabia que ele continuaria insistindo para que fosse ao casamento. Como se já não fosse doloroso demais ter sido chutado, ele ainda teria que assistir o homem de sua vida se casando com outro alguém? Não mesmo.

Para piorar ainda tinha Jared Padalecki. Ainda que o estivesse pressionando para ver até onde podia vergá-lo antes de parti-lo, fora surpreendido por aquela pergunta: "Você é parente de Alicia Hart?" Não que realmente devesse ficar surpreso. Todos que conheciam Alicia sempre perguntavam isso e Jared era quase um filho de criação para ela. Era normal que ele notasse a infeliz semelhança. Jensen só não esperava que ao ser comparado novamente com Alicia voltasse a se lembrar das palavras de Jeffrey: "Quando você entrou na _Lorren_ fez eu me lembrar dela quando era jovem." Jeffrey se interessara por ele por causa de sua semelhança com Alicia. Ainda assim, era Alicia quem ele amava. Era com ela que ele estava se casando.

Quando viu o filho de Jeffrey olhá-lo daquele jeito, como se ele fosse alguma extensão daquela mulher, Jensen se sentiu tão ferido, tão traído novamente por aquela semelhança... Antes que percebesse seus olhos já estavam marejados de lágrimas. Mesmo assim, aquele toque... O modo como Jared colhera uma lágrima que ameaçava fugir de seus olhos... O rapaz o olhara de um jeito... Parecia realmente preocupado, como se quisesse consolá-lo. Mas aquilo fora simplesmente por causa de sua semelhança com Alicia. Jeffrey sempre dissera que Jared era louco por ela e a amava quase como se ela fosse sua mãe.

Talvez Jensen pudesse usar de sua semelhança com Alicia para poder se aproximar de Jared. Descobrir que ele gostava de urbanismo e conseguir projetos que realmente o atraíssem para depois dá-los a outros só para vê-lo frustrado havia sido bem fácil. Mas sua vingança não se restringiria apenas aquilo. Jared tinha três coisas que prezava: a liberdade, a casa e a namorada. Tudo o que Jensen tinha que fazer era tirar um a um tudo o que o rapaz dava valor.

Começaria com a namorada quase noiva. Achava que não seria difícil fazer o rapaz traí-la e armar um escandaloso fragrante dando fim ao namoro. Mas talvez pudesse começar pela casa. Jared a construíra com um financiamento pelo banco. Se não pudesse pagar o financiamento, perderia a casa. E ainda tinha a liberdade. Não precisava necessariamente mandar Jared para a prisão, mas podia tirar dele aquela preciosa liberdade de decidir como e onde morar, quando e como trabalhar e até mesmo poderia fazê-lo se tornar completamente dependente dele.

Depois que Jared estivesse completamente destruído e em suas mãos, Jensen o mandaria para o pai com um bilhetinho simpático dizendo algo do tipo: "Você destruiu minha vida. Eu poderia ter feito o mesmo com você, mas sei que machucar seu filho te machuca ainda mais. Então, estou devolvendo a você o que sobrou dele, assim como você me deixou apenas com os restos do homem feliz que fui um dia". Não era má idéia. É, não era. Talvez até lá elaborasse um bilhetinho melhor.

III

Jared avistou Genevieve sentada a uma mesa conversando com alguém, uma mulher com lenço de seda na cabeça. Ela estava de costas para ele e assim que Jared se aproximou um pouco mais, o sorriso aberto nos lábios da namorada foi substituído por aquele típico sorrisinho que ela usava quando queria pedir desculpas.

—Hey, Jay! —A mulher se virara e Jared pode ver o rosto cansado de Alicia. A maquiagem que ela usava não era o bastante para cobrir todas as sardas e nem mesmo a palidez que a doença lhe emprestara.

—Alicia... —Jared ficou parado olhando para ela.

—Amor, eu já vou indo... —Genevieve disse se levantando. —Tenho que tratar de uns assuntos antes do fim do meu horário de almoço. —Ela passou por Jared tocando de leve em seu braço e sumiu para fora do restaurante.

—Sente-se, por favor, querido... —Alicia pediu. A sua voz rouca estava mais baixa que o normal e Jared se perguntou o quão doente ela já estava quando se falaram pela última vez. Mesmo que não quisesse aquele encontro, era impossível não se sentar ali e sorrir de felicidade apenas por vê-la novamente.

—Eu não esperava que viesse aqui. —Disse colocando suas enormes mãos sobre as mãos finas dela sobre a mesa. —Como você está?

—Feliz! —Ela sorriu e Jared percebeu de novo por que a amava tanto. —Me casar com o seu pai, Jay... É uma felicidade com a qual sempre sonhei, mas nunca achei que seria possível.

—É...? —Jared quase deixou o seu enorme sorriso morrer ao ouvi-la. —Que bom que está feliz! —Ele não a deixaria perceber sua dor.

— Não tão feliz... —Ela disse entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. —Eu queria tanto que você fosse ao casamento, Jay... Sabe, um dos motivos por estar feliz é que me casando com seu pai eu vou realmente me sentir meio sua mãe. —O sorriso de Alicia era tão bonito, tão radiante, que mesmo odiando aquelas palavras, Jared não conseguia fechar seu sorriso forçado por que isso mataria o sorriso dela. —Jay, my baby, será que você não pode deixar de lado sua briga com o Jeff só dessa vez? Eu queria tanto que você entrasse comigo na igreja...

—Alicia... —Jared baixou a cabeça. Como poderia entrar na igreja de mãos dadas com a mulher que amava e dá-la ao pai que odiava?

Por que Jared amava Alicia. Mesmo antes da morte da mãe, Jared já a amava. Apaixonara-se por ela quando ainda era um menino. Sonhava em crescer para poder se casar com ela. Quando a mãe morreu, os dois ficaram ainda mais próximos, mas Jared não tinha coragem de se declarar. Achava que Alicia ainda o consideraria muito menino para levar a sério sua declaração. Quando finalmente atingiu a maioridade e achou que poderia abrir o jogo com ela, encontrou-a chorando agarrada a foto de casamento de seus pais. Ela havia sido a dama de honra de sua mãe. Jared, no primeiro momento, pensara que era apenas saudade da melhor amiga, por isso a abraçou carinhosamente e enxugou suas lágrimas, esperando o momento oportuno para se declarar. Mas mesmo tendo sido envolvida por seus braços, Alicia soluçava feito uma criança desamparada. Foi entre soluços e choro que ela confessou seu amor secreto por Jeffrey. Ela se sentia culpada, pois a mãe de Jared havia morrido sem que ela tivesse confessado o seu pecado: amar o marido da melhor amiga. Naquele momento, mais do que em todos os outros, Jared se sentiu perdido. Amava Alicia e ela amava seu pai.

Durante todos os anos que se seguiram àquela confissão, Jared guardara seu segredo. Nunca, nem sequer por um instante, imaginou que Jeffrey pudesse sentir o mesmo por ela ou que os dois pudessem ficar juntos. Forçara-se a relacionamentos com outras mulheres apenas para ver se aquela dor em seu peito diminuía. Chegara até a pensar que Sandy o curaria, mas a moça e seu pai o haviam machucado de forma tão profunda e cruel que ele quase desistiu de tentar procurar companhia.

Aí veio Genevieve. Ela sempre fora uma ótima amiga e ele não queria que ela passasse pelo mesmo que ele. Sabia que ela o amava, então decidira pedi-la em namoro. Talvez ela fosse sua salvação. Estava disposto a continuar tentando com Genevieve até se esquecer de Alicia, de Sandy e do pai. Mas a vida era cheia de surpresas. Quando achava que poderia esquecer, descobriu que Alicia estava em estado terminal. Decidiu se confessar. Mesmo que a mulher não o amasse, queria que ela soubesse. No entanto a noticia do casamento dela com seu pai veio antes de sua confissão.

Achava que Deus tinha algo contra ele. Só podia ser isso. Sempre que achava que as coisas estavam dando certo, Deus vinha e sacudia suas pernas fazendo seu mundo sacolejar. Agora estava ali, diante da mulher que amava e ela o pedia para entrar com ela na igreja para entregá-la a outro homem, que por acaso era seu pai.

—É importante para mim, Jay. —Ela suplicou. Como Jared podia dizer não a ela?

—Certo. —Ergueu a cabeça já com seu sorriso forçado armado no rosto. —Eu irei.

—Que bom, Jay! —Era tão bom vê-la alegre. Aquele sorriso dela valia um milhão de lágrimas suas — Mas preciso te pedir um outro favor.

—Pode pedir. —Nada poderia ser mais difícil que conduzi-la ao altar.

—Ouvi dizer que Jensen Ackles está trabalhando com você...

—Ah, é... —Jared se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ao se lembrar do episódio na sala do chefe.

—Eu gostaria muito que você o convencesse a ir ao casamento.

—O quê? —Jared olhou para ela sem entender — Por quê? Ele é seu parente?

—Não. —Alicia riu divertidamente — Todos acham que ele é meu filho bastardo por que somos super parecidos, mas não temos nenhum parentesco. Sério. Seu pai até investigou...

—É mesmo? —Então, Jeffrey já havia investigado a figurinha?

—Olha, o Ackles e seu pai são amigos. Pode não parecer, sabe...? O Ackles é muito fechado e caladão, mas com o seu pai ele é outra pessoa. Os dois sempre jantavam e ás vezes até viajavam juntos para pescarem.

—Jura? —Jared poderia acreditar em tudo. Menos que Ackles e Jeffrey fossem amigos.

Ackles era topetudo demais para ser amigo de um cara mandão feito Jeffrey. O próprio Jeffrey era quase intragável para a maioria do pessoal ao redor. Seus únicos amigos eram aqueles que havia feito na faculdade, antes de se tornar o Sr."Tudo deve ser como eu quero". Mas talvez por isso mesmo ele e Ackles tivessem se dado bem. Os dois eram bem anti-sociais. Mas Jeffrey, ao menos, fingia. Ele sorria. Cumprimentava com um aperto de mão, um abraço, às vezes, e dava festas e jantares e sempre se lembrava de mandar cartões de Natal e presentes para todos, como se isso compensasse a falta de simpatia. De qualquer forma, funcionava. Agora Ackles era outra história. O homem era simplesmente anti-social e arrogante demais para qualquer um querer se aproximar. Como os dois haviam se tornado amigos?

—É, eu juro. —Alicia sorriu — Também foi uma surpresa para mim vê-los tão próximos. Mas o fato é que ele e seu pai se desentenderam. O Jeff não quer falar sobre isso, mas eu acho que o motivo foi a saída do Ackles. Acho que o Ackles estava cansado da 'Lorren' e queria novos desafios. Mas você conhece seu pai, ele sempre quer manter tudo o que preza em torno de si. E o Ackles além de amigo ainda era o nosso gênio administrativo particular... Eu fiz tudo o possível para o Ackles ficar, mas aquele homem quando bota uma idéia na cabeça... Ele consegue ser pior que o seu pai.

—Entendo... —Jared continuava impressionado. Jeffrey gostava mesmo do tal Ackles? Nunca pensou que o pai faria um amigo novo, quanto mais um amigo novo do qual não queria abrir mão de jeito nenhum. —Eu e o Ackles não somos muito íntimos...

—Tente convidá-lo para jogar vídeo game. —Alicia sugeriu. —Jeffrey disse que ele é praticamente viciado em vídeo games.

—Alicia, você está me pedindo para me aproximar do Ackles só para convencê-lo a ir ao seu casamento? —Até para Alicia aquilo era abusar demais da boa vontade alheia.

—É muito importante para o Jeff, Jay. Além disso, se seu pai souber que o Ackles não está sozinho aqui, tenho certeza que ele irá se sentir menos agoniado com a partida dele.

—Agoniado? Desde quando o Jeffrey fica agoniado por alguém?

—Jay, você está sendo duro demais com ele. Eu já disse que aquilo que aconteceu com a Sandy foi um mal entendido, não disse? Mas, não. Não faça essa cara. Não vou insistir no assunto. —Alicia o conhecia tão bem... —Apenas tente entender que Jeffrey realmente se importa com os amigos e com a família. —Ela lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. Jared revirou os olhos. —Se ele souber que o Ackles está bem, ele ficará tranqüilo. Sério, seu pai quase surtou quando o Ackles pediu demissão. Seria tão importante para ele... —Ela fez um olhar que ele simplesmente não resistia.

—Certo, Alicia. —Jared se deu por vencido. Afinal, seu famoso olhar de cachorrinho fora inspirado no olhar de Alicia. Ela era uma mestra naquilo — Mas não prometo nada.

—Já é o bastante saber que irá tentar. —Ela sorriu e Jared se surpreendeu ao se ver perguntando-se se Ackles também conseguia sorrir tão abertamente daquela maneira. Mas por que diabos Ackles tinha que ser tão parecido com Alicia? E ele que queria esquecê-la teria que tentar se aproximar da cópia dela. Estava ferrado.


	6. Chapter 6

Bom Jovi Always:

www. /mp3/xRBjRR-Y/CROSS_ROAD_-_04_-_

Jensen estava irritado. Definitivamente "irritado" era a definição corretada para o seu estado atual. Em seu primeiro dia na "Vitória" batera de frente com o filhinho estúpido de Jeffrey e depois, para piorar, o filho da mãe o flagrara chorando. Só isso já era motivo de sobra para fazê-lo ter uma noite mal dormida, como de fato teve. Mas o pior foi o seu segundo dia na "Vitória". Jensen estava preparado para tudo: Jared o olhando feio, Jared indo à sua sala tirar satisfação com ele, Jared o ameaçando de qualquer forma, Jared tentando jogar o escritório contra ele... Ou seja, tudo.

Tudo menos o que de fato aconteceu.

07:45 hs

— Sr. Ackles, — Jared chamou quando os dois se encontraram no estacionamento. —que tal a gente ir tomar um café?

—Não, obrigado. — Jensen respondeu por extinto só registrando segundos depois o quanto o convite fora inesperado. — Tomei a caminho daqui.

09:15 hs

— E agora, — Jared abrira um pouquinho a porta de seu escritório e metera a cabeça lá dentro fazendo Jensen tomar um susto e largar sobre a mesa os papéis que estava lendo— vamos tomar um café?

—Não, obrigado. — Jensen disse recolhendo a papelada que deixara cair. — Estou ocupado.

— E quando vai ficar desocupado? — O sorriso de Jared e seus olhos brilhantes davam-lhe a aparência quase inofensiva de um cãozinho abanando o rabo de ansiedade para brincar com o dono.

— Não vou ficar. — Jensen foi taciturno.

— Mesmo? — O biquinho e as sobrancelhas franzidas de Jared fizeram Jensen o associar ainda mais com um filhotinho de cão. Por um momento, Jensen ficou aturdido, mas depois se recuperou e lançou a Jared um olhar que era uma ameaça explicita. Jared deu de ombro e tirou a cabeça do escritório do chefe. Quando o rapaz saiu, Jensen balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Aquilo era estranho.

12:00 hs

— Sr. Ackles, vamos almoçar juntos?

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Gosto de almoçar, sozinho.

—Ah!

13:00 hs

— Sr. Ackles, vamos tomar um café para arrematar a refeição?

— Já tomei.

15:30 hs

— Sr. Ackles, que tal um lanchinho?

— Estou sem fome.

— E quando vai ter fome?

15:45 hs

— Sr. Ackles, posso trocar uma palavrinha com o senhor?

— É sobre trabalho?

— Não.

— Esquece.

16:45 hs

— Sr. Ackles, vamos tomar um café agora?

— Não.

17:00 hs

— Sr. Ackles, quer uma carona para casa?

— Estou de carro.

— Então, me dá uma carona?

— Não!

E isso se repetiu durante toda a semana. Na sexta-feira, Jensen já estava muito aquém de irritado.

09:00 hs

— Sr. Ackles, vamos almoçar?

— Ainda está cedo para isso!

— E mais tarde?

12:00

— E, agora, vamos almoçar?

— Já disse que almoço sozinho!

14:20 hs

— Vamos tomar um chá?

—Não.

15:30 hs

— Sr. Ackles, vamos ao banheiro juntos?

— Nãããão!

— Jantar, então?

—Por que você não me deixa em paz! — Jensen explodiu.

— Eu deixaria se você aceitasse ao menos um convite meu. — Jared cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar sério sobre o rosto impaciente do chefe. Jensen bufou.

— Certo.

— Certo o quê?

— Faça um convite.

— Sério?— Jared sorriu de um jeito que alcançava os olhos. — Então, amanhã, Feira de Games & 3D, no Vancouver Convention Center, às 9 da manhã.

— 9 da manhã? — Jensen fez uma careta.

— Não me diga que a gente vai começar a trabalhar aos sábados também...

—Não. Não é isso. — A verdade é que Jensen já estava há quase um mês sem dormir direito por causa dos projetos que andava traçando para a Vitória e tinha planos de recuperar o sono perdido no sábado de manhã. Por outro lado, Jensen havia tido um ataque de raiva antes de sair de Los Angeles e acabara quebrando seu Pla maioria de seus games. O que significava que uma feira de games vinha muito a calhar. — Certo. Te encontro lá.

— Melhor não. — Jared disse. — Você ainda não conhece a cidade direito. Vou te pegar. Onde você mora.

— Eu estou em um apart. hotel perto daqui, "Provence".

— Apart. hotel? Ainda não arrumou um lugar para morar?

— Ainda não tive tempo de procurar.

— Certo. Depois da feira a gente pode procurar um lugar para você. Agora, me dê o seu número. — Jared pedira isso com muita naturalidade, como se fosse algo bem simples e corriqueiro. Jensen engoliu em seco. Concordara em sair com Jared por que precisava mesmo de um console e de uns games. Procurar um lugar para morar também era uma necessidade. Além do mais, sair com Jared seria a oportunidade ideal para sondar o território inimigo e descobrir mais sobre ele. Mas nada justificava passar o número do seu telefone para o rapaz. Jeffrey só conseguira seu número por que pegara em sua ficha no RH.

— Você me diz a que hora me pega e eu te espero em frente o hotel.

— Certo, mas se algo dê errado e eu me atrasar ou tiver que cancelar?

— Bom, eu te espero por meia hora. Se você não aparecer eu volto para o meu apartamento.

— Sr. Ackles... — Jared estreitou os olhos. — Está com medo e me dar seu número?

— Não. — Jensen percebeu tarde demais que negar tão rápida só reforçava a suspeita do outro. — É que...

— Olha, cara, eu não vou dar uma de "stalker" para cima de você ou qualquer coisa parecida. — Jared riu das próprias palavras. Era ridículo pensar em si mesmo como um perseguidor maluco, e ainda por cima, de outro cara. Só atormentara tanto Ackles naquela semana por que prometera à Alicia ao menos tentar. E mais: ver o homem desconcertado a cada convite que ele fazia era extremamente divertido, mas se não tivesse conseguido um "sim" até o fim do dia iria desistir. Simples assim. — Olha, você me passa seu número, a gente se encontra e depois você liga para a operadora e pede para trocar de número.

— Ah... — Havia alivio e contrariedade na voz de Ackles. Jensen não se lembrara dessa possibilidade que, a seu ver, parecia bem útil, por outro lado se trocasse de número, talvez Jeffrey não conseguisse mais telefonar para ele. É claro que Jensen nunca atendia as ligações de Jeffrey, mas sempre que via o nome do ex-namorado brilhar no monitor, seu coração pulava de alegria e uma esperançazinha, por mais que tentasse extinguir de vez de seu peito, permanecia ali e começava a inchar aos pouquinhos. —Eu não acho que isso seja necessário. — Com muito custo, Jensen ditou o número para Jared.

— Ok. Esse é o meu. — O celular de Jensen vibrou e ele salvou o número do outro como "pirralho atrevido".

— Certo. Salvei. — Jensen, é claro, não sabia que Jared tinha salvado o seu como "cretino pomposo".

— Então, até amanhã, chefe!

— Até amanhã!

Para a total surpresa de Jensen, ele não fora mais incomodado por Jared Padalecki. Assim como prometera, Jared o deixara em paz e Jensen de repente se vira cercado de uma estranha tranqüilidade. Antes estava irritado, mas como aquela era sua primeira semana ali, ele meio que se habituara aos convites de Jared. Agora que não tinha que lidar com o rapaz, Jensen sentiu falta da chatice do outro.

— Oh, merda! — Jensen achou que devia mesmo estar muito sozinho para sentir falta do "pirralho atrevido". Por essa razão fez algo que não costumava fazer, ligou para Chris, mesmo ainda estando no trabalho.

— Fala, Jenny!

— Jenny é a mãe! — A resposta foi automática. — Sabe, Chris... Eu vim pra Vancouver e a gente ainda nem se viu.

— Pois é. — Chris fez uma voz lamuriosa. — Achei que você tinha se esquecido de mim.

— Trabalho, cara. Trabalho...

— Como sempre... Mas e aí? Você está livre nesse fim de semana? A gente podia sair amanhã...

— Bom... Mais ou menos... — Jensen se arrependeu de ter marcado um compromisso com o estúpido do filho de Jeffrey. — Tenho um compromisso pela manhã, talvez ele se estenda até a tarde, mas estarei livre à noite.

— Legal! Vamos a um bar que eu conheço. O "cosmopolitan" Lá tem karaokê...

— Certo. A que hora você me pega?

— As oito. Pode ser?

— Certo. Até amanhã, cara!

— Até!

Chad viu Jared sair do escritório de Ackles com um enorme sorriso. "Não acredito!", sibilou enquanto o amigo se aproximava de sua mesa. Jared havia lhe contado sobre o pedido de Alicia e de sua tática "vencer pelo cansaço" para fazer Ackles ter uns momentos a sós com ele para poderem conversar sobre o casamento. Chad apostara uma grana que Jared não conseguiria. Até a hora do almoço estava convicto de que tinha feito um bom negócio.

— Amanhã, Feira de Games & 3D.

— Não! — Chad queixou-se. Jared havia ganhado cortesias de um antigo cliente e prometera levar Chad com ele já que Genevieve não era muito fã de games. — Isso é alta traição, cara.

— Não teve outro jeito. — Jared encolheu os ombros. — Foi minha cartada final.

— Como vai me compensar por isso.

— Vou te comprar um jogo amanhã.

— Cinco.

— Não. Dois.

— Quatro.

— Três e pago a primeira rodada de amanhã à noite no "Cosmoopolitan".

— Certo. — Chad concordou, mas ainda estava muito emburrado. Por causa disso, Jared passou o resto do expediente tentando agradá-lo de alguma forma. Por isso, ele acabou indo buscar uma pasta que Chad esquecera no escritório e só se lembrara quando já estavam no estacionamento. Quando entrou, de cara, reparou que a luz na sala de Ackles ainda estava acesa. Jared deixou escapar um sorrisinho. O homem era mesmo igualzinho a Alicia: sempre o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair.


	7. Chapter 7

www. /mp3/z7bgZhs8/Sarah_McLachlan_-_Hold_On_No_.html

Jared correu. Estava mais que atrasado. Havia tido uma noite quente com Genevieve, por isso acordara atrasado e ainda com a cabeça nas nuvens. Quando foi tirar o carro da garagem pela manhã não viu que um carro ia vindo. Como o outro carro desviou na última hora a batida foi leve, mas seu carro estava temporariamente fora de uso. Genevieve se encarregou de levá-lo para a oficina, porém ele não tinha tempo para alugar um carro ou buscar o dela no apartamento dela. Tentou chamar um taxi, mas era alta temporada de eventos em Vancouver e a procura era grande e ele não poderia esperar. Decidiu ir de ônibus mesmo. Assim que entrou no coletivo, ligou para o chefe, mas a bateria de seu telefone tinha acabado. Xingou baixinho por isso.

Quando chegou a frente do hotel se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ainda esperando-o. Ainda que não estivesse no escritório, Ackles não poderia estar mais formal. O terno era escuro e a camisa vinho por dentro dava-lhe um tom de sobriedade realçado pela gravata cinza. Jared, de tênis, jeans e camiseta sob a jaqueta de brim se sentiu meio desconfortável ao chegar perto dele.

— Sr. Ackles, já passam das nove...

— Eu sei. — Uma voz seca respondeu. Ackles não se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo. Olhava ininterruptamente para os próprios sapatos. — Você tem consciência de que está quarenta minutos atrasado?

—Eu sinto muito. Tive um probleminha com meu carro, por isso...

— ... vai cancelar.— Ackles terminou a frase por ele. Seus olhos se encontraram. Embora houvesse um "Q" de desdém em seu tom de voz seu olhar traia um desapontamento mal disfarçado.

— Não. Não mesmo. O Vancouver Convention Center fica a uns vinte minutos daqui de carro, então se o senhor puder...

— Não posso. Deixei meu carro na oficina ontem à noite. Tive um probleminha com o freio e decidi fazer um check-up completo. Só vou pegá-lo na segunda.

— Tudo bem. A gente pode ir de ônibus.

—Ou pegar um táxi... — Ackles sugeriu.

— Hoje, rolando um monte de eventos na cidade... só se quisermos perder todos os jogos legais. Vamos de ônibus. Tem um ponto logo ali.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio para o ponto. Enquanto esperavam o ônibus consultando periodicamente os relógios, mais pessoas se juntavam a eles na espera. Um homem cego veio em direção a eles sondando o caminho com sua bengala. Jensen imediatamente se aproximou do homem e perguntou se ele queria ajuda para atravessar a rua. Jared ficou parado olhando seu chefe, quem ele julgava um cretino pomposo e egoísta, ajudar um estranho em sua dificuldade. Pouco depois passou um mendigo tão sujo e cheirando tão mal que as pessoas simplesmente se afastavam quando ele se aproximava pedindo esmola. Até Jared que era uma pessoa muito caridosa torceu o nariz enquanto procurava umas moedas no bolso para fazer o homem se afastar o mais rápido possível. Ackles porém, abriu a carteira e deu-lhe uma nota de 50 dólares sem fazer careta ou demonstrar estar incomodado pelo mal cheiro. Jared até parou no ato de buscar as moedas. O mendigo ficou tão agradecido que se afastou imediatamente indo em direção a uma lanchonete. Quando o ônibus chegou, eles entraram no veículo juntos, mas Ackles segurou a mochila pesada de uma garotinha enquanto ela entrava e cedeu seu lugar para uma mulher.

Quando enfim chegaram ao seu destino e saltaram do ônibus, Jared já não tinha certeza do tipo de pessoa que era Jensen Ackles. Um cretino pomposo ou uma boa pessoa com uma personalidade terrível? A confusão aumentou ainda mais quando viu que ele entendia muito de jogos e consoles. Ficou boquiaberto ao vê-lo conversar com um representante da Nitendo sobre seu novo console apontando as características do modelo anterior e comparando-as com as melhoras do novo modelo. Antes do almoço, Jared já havia comprado 10 jogos e um novo console. Ackles comprara 3 novos consoles, deixara mais 2 encomendados e tinha tantos jogos que Jared teve que ajudá-lo a carregá-los.

— Cara, voltar de ônibus com isso aqui não vai ser nada mole... — Jensen olhou preocupado para as sacolas abarrotadas que ambos carregavam.

— Não esquenta. — Jared riu. — Eu liguei para a minha namorada e ela vem pegar a gente depois do almoço.

— Ah, que alívio... — Ackles suspirou aliviado. — Então vamos almoçar. Estou morrendo de fome. Como você fez a gentileza de me trazer aqui o almoço é por minha conta.

— Bom, já que é assim a gente pode comer ali... — Jared apontou para um restaurante do outro lado da rua. Ele conhecia o lugar. O ambiente era calmo e isso facilitaria para falar sobre o casamento de Alicia e seu pai. Ainda que pensar naquilo lhe embrulhasse o estômago e só pensar em falar sobre aquilo apertasse seu coração, Jared sabia que tinha que fazer. Prometera a Alicia e não voltaria atrás com sua promessa.

Os dois se sentaram e fizeram os pedidos. Para ir preparando o terreno para o assunto "casamento", Jared decidiu falar sobre outras coisas primeiro.

—Então, cara, por quê esse monte de consoles e jogos? — Jared franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para as compras do chefe. — Você parece ser um tipo de fanático por jogos, então era de se esperar que você já tivesse esses jogos e ao menos uns três desses consoles, não...?

— E-Eu... — Ackles gaguejou. — ... Eles quebraram durante a mudança.

— Todos os seus jogos e os seus consoles?! — Jared o olhou com atenção.— Era de se esperar que você empacotasse tudo pessoalmente...

— Eu mesmo empacotei tudo. — Ackles pareceu sem jeito. — Mas eu estava um pouco... — Não terminou a frase, mas Jared captou no ar. O cara era o senhor "tudo feito por mim é perfeito". Como ele poderia ter quebrado sem querer tanta coisa? Só se ele os havia quebrado de propósito. Só uma dúvida persistia: por quê? Jared abriu a boca para perguntar, mas ouviu o som inconfundível de _Hold on_ de Sarah McLachlan e Jensen rapidamente puxou o telefone do bolso e ficou olhando para ele sem atender nem rejeitar a chamada. Depois, parecendo ter saído de uma terrível batalha mental, ele rejeitou a chamada e desligou o aparelho. Jared ficou olhando para ele de boca aberta sem saber o que dizer. Deveria comentar o ocorrido ou não?

— Conheço um cara que é fã de carteirinha da Sarah McLachlan... — Comentou optando, sem nem mesmo notar, um meio termo. Como era Jeffrey quem gostava da cantora, ele esperava, com isso, poder puxar o assunto. Isso dependendo da reação do chefe ao seu comentário. Jared esperou que Ackles o ignorasse, xingasse ou até mesmo sorrisse sem jeito, mas ver seus olhos novamente marejados de lágrima foi uma surpresa. Ackles tirou os ósculos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado enquanto passava um guardanapo nos cantos dos olhos.

— A-a-a luz... — Gaguejou sem olhar para Jared. —... ela irrita meus olhos.

— Claro.

Jared não quis comentar que o lugar estava iluminado por luzes fracas que davam ao ambiente um aspecto meio lúgubre, porém sensual. Era a segunda vez que se encontravam naquela situação. Ao menos daquela vez ele segurara o impulso de secar suas lágrimas. O bom senso lhe dizia para olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Ackles. Ainda assim seus olhos não podiam se desviar do rosto corado do homem. As sardas em seu rosto pareciam mais evidentes quando ele estava vermelho de vergonha. E seus olhos verdes mal iluminados pelas luzes fraquíssimas do restaurante estavam mais escuros, mais profundos e misteriosos.

Ackles se voltou para ele e pareceu ficar ainda mais vermelho diante da intensidade do olhar de Jared. O rapaz percebeu, mas não foi capaz de olhar para o outro lado. Ambos se olhavam de frente e pareciam estar se vendo de verdade pela primeira vez. O contato visual só foi quebrado quando o garçom trouxe os pedidos.

Jared agradeceu sem jeito. Ackles, mudo, olhou para o outro lado do restaurante, mas logo baixou o olhar, pois um casal estava se beijando calorosamente em seu campo de visão.

Depois daquilo, era difícil retomar a conversa. Jared não sabia do que falar, então comentou sobre a comida. Ackles voltou a olhar para ele e escutou atentamente sobre a variedade de pratos que aquele restaurante oferecia. Mesmo enquanto estavam no Vancouver Convention Center, Ackles falara muito pouco com Jared. Fora as dúvidas que tirava sobre jogos e consoles com os vendedores, o homem quase não abrira a boca.

Antes da sobremesa, Jared tocou no assunto que os levara até ali.

— Então, Sr. Ackles, o senhor vai ao casamento de Alicia Hart? — Jared poderia ter introduzido o assunto de uma forma mais sutil, mas achou que era melhor ir direto ao ponto.

— Por quê? — Ackles parecia desconcertado.

— Bem, a Alicia é uma velha amiga e ela comentou comigo o tanto que gostaria que o senhor fosse.

— Estarei ocupado. — Ackles disse sem rodeios. — Trabalho.

— Em um fim de semana? — Jared bufou. — Inventa outra. Ou melhor: vá ao casamento. Eu também não quero ir, mas irei.

— Por que você não quer ir? — Ackles o olhou com um ar de desafio tão evidente que era como se esperasse que Jared se esquivasse da resposta. E Jared, de fato, sentiu-se tentado a fazer isso, mas optou por aceitar o desafio.

— Não me dou muito bem com o meu pai. — Jared tinha certeza de que Ackles sabia muito bem que ele era filho de Jeffrey e que a relação dos dois era um inferno. Nada diferente justificaria aquele desafio quase totalmente descoberto.

— Eu também não me dou muito bem com o seu pai.

— Estranho. Alicia me disse que vocês eram amigos... — Jared estreitou os olhos. Alicia havia dito que os dois se desentenderam por causa da saída de Ackles da empresa. Talvez o homem ainda guardasse rancor. — Essa é uma boa oportunidade para reatar a amizade.

— Eu não quero reatar nada. — O homem pareceu muito irritado com a sugestão de Jared.

—Calma. Foi só uma ideia...

— Com sua licença. — Ackles se levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Jared ficou parado olhando para o seu lugar vazio. Não conseguia entender o que dissera exatamente para deixá-lo tão irritado. Cinco minutos depois, Ackles voltou. — Terminou sua sobremesa?

— Eu sim, mas você nem tocou na sua...

— Ótimo. Vou pedir a conta. — Sem nem ouvi-lo e sem sequer olhar para a torta de framboesa com calda de licor de damasco, Ackles fez sinal para o garçom.

— Ainda não. — Jared segurou o braço de Ackles e o forçou a abaixá-lo. O homem espantado com sua atitude arregalou os olhos para ele. Havia algo em seus olhos. Medo? Não. Era algo mais forte. Pânico. Mas Jared, com um enorme sorriso zombeteiro enfeitando-lhe os lábios, simplesmente puxou o prato com a torta intacta para junto de si. — É pecado desperdiçar.

—Ah... — Havia tanta surpresa misturada com alívio nas feições de Ackles que Jared não pôde reprimir a gargalhada. Enquanto ele se contorcia de tanto rir ao mesmo tempo em que comia a torta, várias pessoas se viravam para olhá-lo. Vermelho de vergonha e se sentindo perdido diante de uma piada mal contada, Ackles só continuava a olhá-lo com cara de bobo.

— Ackles, a sua cara estava impagável... — Jared não sabia se ria, comia ou falava, por isso fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo. — Pensou que eu ia fazer o quê? Te bater?!

— ... — Jared pensou ter visto uma sombra obscurecer os olhos do homem. Parou de rir e de mastigar e o encarou. — Você leva uma vida tão despreocupada... — A voz dele estava carregada de uma emoção totalmente estranha para Jared. Não era apenas tristeza, era algo mais profundo, mais dolorido. — Aposto que nunca precisou se preocupar com o que os outros poderiam fazer com você...

Ackles se levantou. Abriu a carteira e jogou uma nota alta sobre a mesa. Depois pegou sozinho todas as suas sacolas e se afastou.

— Espere! A minha namorada ainda não chegou...

— Não precisa. — Disse sem olhar para trás. — Liguei para um amigo e ele esta me esperando lá fora.

Pela janela do restaurante, Jared viu a porta de um carro se abrir e Ackles entrar nele. Ele não conseguia entender o que havia feito de errado. Ackles parecia que ia ter um troço só por que ele puxara seu braço. Por que aquilo?


	8. Chapter 8

A voz rouca e desafinada do homem arrancava gargalhadas do público. Sem o menor constrangimento ele gritava:

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, or never._

Jared assistia completamente embasbacado. Chad definitivamente era uma figura! E como era... Assim que se encontraram no Cosmopolitan, Jared despejou sobre os ouvidos do amigo tudo que se passara na manhã em companhia do chefe e depois ficou meia hora tentando decifrar o estranho comportamento dele no restaurante. Chad foi extremamente paciente, o que era sempre que Jared estava em crise e precisava falar sem parar para conseguir ordenar os próprios pensamentos. Depois De falar até babar, Jared finalmente havia se cansado.

— Mas agora chega de falar do cara... — Jared fizera um gesto com as mãos como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

— Mesmo...? — Chad franzira as sobrancelhas. — Tem certeza de que não tem que se perguntar pela milésima vez o porquê do Ackles ter pirado quando você puxou o braço dele?

— Não, cara. Mesmo... Olha, foi mal ter alugado seus ouvidos com essa ladainha toda de Ackles pirado... — Jared levara a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios, mas antes mesmo de tomar um gole voltara a baixá-la. — Sabe do que eu preciso mesmo, cara? — Sem esperar resposta, Jared apontara para o palco. — Preciso de uma distração. Que droga! Isso aqui é um karaokê. Por que nenhum idiota está cantando tão desafinado que isso até faria eu me esquecer dessa manhã bagunçada...?!

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, my friend! — Chad batera sua garrafa na mesa e se dirigira ao palco. Jared o olhara de boca aberta. Chad cantava terrivelmente mal e a única razão deles irem tanto ao Cosmopolitan era que os dois adoravam rir dos panacas que se arriscavam no karaokê. Quando Chad anunciara qual música cantaria, Jared tivera certeza de que o amigo só estava pagando aquele mico por sua causa e mais uma vez se sentira em débito com ele.

Quando Chad finalmente terminou já havia uma fila para subir ao palco. Encorajados pelo péssimo desempenho do jovem arquiteto, todos queriam uma chance de provar que, ao menos, melhor que ele poderiam fazer. Quando Chad voltou para a mesa, Jared o recebeu com um imenso sorriso.

— Chad, você é o pior cantor que existe sobre a face da terra! — Jared zombou — Mas é incontestavelmente meu melhor amigo.

— Se você diz... — Chad deu de ombros e fez sinal para o garçom trazer outra cerveja.

Jared ainda estava rindo quando seu olhar passeou pelo bar e ele viu Ackles entrando

com um ar de quem está indo a um lugar pela primeira vez.

— Só pode ser uma piada... — Jared assistiu Ackles acompanhado de outro homem ir se sentar no outro lado do bar. Parecia que o chefe não o havia visto.

— Ei, aquele não é o Chris? — Chad perguntou ao reconhecer o acompanhante do chefe. Os dois sorriam descontraídos enquanto conversavam. — O que o Ackles está fazendo com ele?

— Beaver disse alguma coisa sobre os dois serem amigos... — Jared buscou mais informações de sua memória já alterada pela cerveja. Sabia que a família Kane indicava vários clientes para a Vitória e Chris e os pais sempre eram convidados para as festas de fim de ano da empresa. Se não se enganava, Chris passara um tempo em Los Angeles. Talvez ele conhecesse Ackles da época em que estiveram morando na mesma cidade.

— Então, você quer tentar ir lá puxar conversa com nosso novo chefe e ver se ele pira de novo?

— Não brinca, Chad! — Jared olhou para Ackles de novo. Seu subconsciente lhe mandava parar de olhar para ele e se concentrar em algo mais saudável, mas parte dele queria de qualquer jeito saber por que raios Ackles era todo travadão quando estava com ele e todo serelepe quando estava com Chris. Por que, definitivamente, Ackles estava visivelmente conversando, rindo e se soltando com Chris. — Ele parece estar se divertindo, não é? — Jared não conseguiu evitar a nota de amargura em sua voz.

Não que Jared se achasse a pessoa mais divertida do mundo, mas ele realmente havia sido gentil com Ackles a manhã inteira e se conseguira sequer um vislumbre de sorriso fora muito. Se Ackles estivesse ali com a cara de mal amado de sempre, Jared não teria se incomodado tanto, mas vê-lo daquele jeito lhe mostrava que o homem era capaz de sorrir e se divertir como uma pessoa normal. Bom, isso quando não estava com ele.

— Deixa o Ackles pra lá, cara! — Chad disse. Algo no olhar fulminante que Jared lançava a Ackles lhe alertava que aquilo poderia acabar mal. — Deixa o chefe com o amiguinho dele. Vai ver eles são mais que isso...

— Mais que isso? — Jared voltou sua atenção para o amigo. — Como assim?

— Sei não, cara. Eu meio que sempre suspeitei do jeitinho do Chris... Acho que os dois são namorados.

— Você está dizendo que Ackles é... — Jared, incrédulo, olhou para Chad com um sorrisinho cético nos lábios. — Sem essa!

— Eu só estou dizendo que é uma possibilidade. — Chad se defendeu. — Isso explicaria por que ele é tão... Bichona com o Chris.

— Bichona? — Jared voltou a olhar para o chefe. Era verdade que Ackles estava muito mais animadinho com Chris do que estivera com ele, mas aquilo não poderia ser chamado de estar sendo uma bichona. Afinal eles nem estavam se tocando. Nem estavam se tocando...?

Jared os olhou com mais atenção e viu que, embora estivessem muito próximos, os dois não se tocavam. Haviam escolhido um lugar ao canto onde Ackles não corria o risco de alguém esbarrar nele. Ackles, ainda que Chris estivesse falando com ele, não parava de lançar olhares para todos os lados, como se estivesse fascinado pelo ambiente do bar. Para chamar a atenção do amigo, Chris estalava os dedos diante de seus olhos, mas não o cutucava como seria o normal entre amigos.

— O Ackles não gosta de ser tocado. — Jared concluiu. — Foi isso que eu fiz de errado hoje de manhã.

— O quê?! — Chad estranhou. — Voltou para o assunto "Ackles pirou"? Pra quê diabos eu cantei, então, se você voltou a pensar nesse assunto?!

— Foi mal, Chad, é só que...

— Vou ter que cantar de novo, não é? — Chad derramou o conteúdo da garrafa que segurava na boca e fez menção de se levantar. Antes que completasse o ato, viu Ackles se dirigir para o palco. — O chefe vai cantar!

— Não brinca... — Jared o observou segurar o microfone.

— Dez paus como ele é pior que eu.

— Ninguém é pior que você.

— Isso nós vamos ver...

Jensen respirou fundo. Gostava de cantar. Das poucas lembranças boas que tinha de sua infância, cantar era a melhor delas. Como cantar era um prazer, era natural que gostasse de karaokê, mas não gostava de lugares cheios e o Cosmopolitan definitivamente estava cheio aquela noite. Chris havia explicado que o bar encheria muito mais em breve, por isso era melhor Jensen cantar logo ou deixar para outra noite.

— _Here I AM  
In a place that I  
Have never been  
Out of Love  
And afraid that you  
Won't let me in (no)_

Havia tido uma manhã estranha. Primeiro achou que levaria um bolo do pirralho atrevido, mas Padalecki chegara e os dois foram de ônibus, o que Jensen não fazia há muito tempo, até a feira de games & 3D. Lá, no evento, tudo fora muito bem. Padalecki lhe dera espaço para ver o que quisesse e ainda o ajudara a carregar as compras. Já estava começando a sentir uma pontinha de remorso pelo que estava prestes a fazer com ele quando os acontecimentos do restaurante sufocaram essa fraqueza.

— _You came to me and I started to feel  
That my senses had left me to die  
Where is my strength when I need it the most?  
__Tell me what have you done with my mind_

Primeiro o telefonema de Jeffrey, que Jensen, obviamente, não atendera, depois a observação de Jared sobre a música que era o tema do ex-namorado em seu celular. Para piorar tudo, Padalecki o puxara pelo braço. Aquilo quase o matara. Jensen normalmente não gostava de ser tocado por homens. Não depois do que passara com o pai. Mas ser agarrado daquele jeito pelo rapaz fora um tremendo susto. Por um doloroso e longo instante, Jensen se vira de novo em seu quarto, com seu pai sentado na beirada de sua cama o segurando pelo braço, impedindo-o de escapar daquela situação. Mas tudo o que o pirralho atrevido queria era seu pedaço de torta. Ainda que estivesse assustado pelo ocorrido, quando Jared sorrira, Jensen sentira certo alívio e fora tomado por uma sensação agradável de segurança. Mas logo o sorriso de Jared se transformara em gargalhada e Jensen se irritara por ver que seu trauma era motivo de graça para o pirralho.

— _Save me now  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you Just  
Save me now_

Depois daquilo, quase desmarcara com Chris, mas o amigo sabiamente lhe lembrara que se distrair era o melhor jeito de se livrar daquelas lembranças que ameaçavam atormentá-lo de novo. Fora Jeffrey, os Kanes eram os únicos que sabiam de seu passado. A família era amiga da mãe dele e lhe dera todo o apoio após o ocorrido. Fora por causa de Chris que Jensen se mudara para Los Angeles. Enquanto Chris corria atrás da carreira artística, Jensen, ainda que fosse um bom cantor, se concentrou em se formar e a arranjar uma carreira segura.

— _All the time that I gave away  
I'll give it to you  
All the love that I never made  
I'll make it to you, yeah_

Agora estava ali, diante de Chris e de várias outras pessoas, cantando para deixar de lado seus tormentos. Cantar, para Jensen, era o mesmo que erguer uma muralha entre si e seu passado. Cantar o fazia se esquecer que não era amado e com alguma sorte o faria se esquecer também da manhã com Padalecki. Por que se continuasse se lembrando do tanto que o rapaz fora simpático com ele, Jensen acabaria vacilando e ele não podia vacilar.

— _Nothing will not be more electric to me  
Than to give you a taste of the love that I hide  
In my condition I'm totally lost  
Tell me what have you done with my pride_

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em esquecer, lá vinha a lembrança do sorriso bobo de Padalecki que alcançava os olhos e fazia seus ombros largos tremerem. Era quase como ver uma criança grande demais para sua idade se acabando de rir de algo completamente sem sentido, ao menos para os adultos.

— _Save me now (save me now)  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown (I could drown)  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you Just  
Save me now  
Save me now_

Estava cantando com um sorriso nos lábios ao se lembrar do tanto que Padalecki rira quando os dois testaram um jogo de luta em um novo console e lutaram um contra o outro. Jensen era um veterano naquele jogo e, claro, deu uma surra em Padalecki. Mas o rapaz, ao invés de ficar irritado, começara a gargalhar e a fazer graça do tanto que havia apanhado.

— _And I'll stop loving you (save me now)  
No way  
Can't stop fantasizing (I could drown)  
With you in my mind  
Loves you girl  
Loves you_

Alguém assim, que ria de tudo e de todo mundo, era muito difícil de odiar. Jensen estava decidido a odiá-lo, mas não parava de pensar no quanto Jared e o pai se pareciam em alguns aspectos, como deixar o assunto sério para ser tratado antes da sobremesa, e nada em outros, Jeffrey não tinha metade do bom humor do filho.

— _Where is my strength when I need it the most?  
Tell me what have you done with my mind_

Estava pensando nisso quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jared que o assistia com toda a concentração. Por um breve momento, Jensen quase gritou de susto, mas se conteve e terminou de cantar sendo muito aplaudido. Pronto para chamar Chris para irem embora, Jensen se encaminhou rapidamente para a mesa onde o amigo o aguardava. Antes que chegasse lá, Jared se postou a sua frente.

— Ei... — O rapaz cumprimentou meio sem jeito e por algum motivo Jensen pensou que talvez o olhar de Jared estivesse diferente. — Mandou bem lá em cima.

— Obrigado. — Jensen corou. Fora Chris e Jeffrey, bem poucos conhecidos já o haviam escutado cantar.

— Eu... — Jared parecia constrangido. — Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento hoje de manhã.

— Ah... — Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Realmente não esperava que o pirralho atrevido viesse até ele para se desculpar.

— Se o senhor não se importar, eu gostaria de pedir mais uma chance.

—Mais uma chance...? — Jensen não entendeu.

— Mais uma chance de mostrar que eu sou um cara legal. — Jared parecia um filhotinho implorando com o olhar.

— Então, foi por isso que você me chamou para ir à feira hoje? — Jensen o olhou com desvelada desconfiança. — Eu pensei que você só queria me convencer a ir ao casamento do seu pai.

— Isso também. — Jared admitiu. — Mas eu realmente quero te mostrar que sou boa pessoa. O clima no escritório vai ficar melhor se a gente se entender.

— É...? — Jensen estava pronto para dizer que não ligava para como seria o clima entre eles de agora em diante, mas ele viu na atitude de Jared uma boa chance de se aproximar dele e realizar mais rápido a sua vingança. — Ok. Então, o que você tem em mente?

— Jantar. Amanhã. Na minha casa. — Jared abriu um sorriso enorme. — Não vale recusar.

— Vai ficar me atazanando de novo se eu disser não?

— Com certeza.

— Então eu topo.

— Te pego às cinco.

— Até amanhã, então!

— Até!

Os dois homens voltaram para suas mesas. Quando Jensen se sentou ao lado de Chris o amigo o encarou preocupado.

— Aquele não é o filho do Jeffrey?

— yep.

— O que ele queria?

— Me mostrar que é um cara legal e me convencer a ir ao casamento do Jeffrey e da Alicia.

— Jen, não me diga que você vai mesmo levar adiante essa ideia de vingança...

— Amanhã, irei jantar com ele. — Jensen ignorou a pergunta do amigo. — Estando lá, eu vou dar um jeitinho de descobrir uma forma bem rápida de destruir aquela vida sossegada que ele leva.

— Jen, por favor... — Chris suplicou.

— Chris, te contei por que você é meu amigo. Meu único amigo. — Jensen o lembrou. Chris fez uma careta. — Você prometeu que não contaria a ninguém. E não vai contar, não é, Chris?

— Não conto, mas acho que você deveria desistir. — Chris insistiu — Seguir com isso só te fará sofrer mais, Jen.

— Vamos mudar de assunto, Chris? — Jensen pediu. Contrariado, Chris concordou.

Jared estava saindo do banheiro quando se sentiu ser agarrado pela parte de trás do colarinho. Alguém o puxou até um dos reservados do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Jared levou um susto, mas logo se acalmou ao ver quem o puxara.

— Chris, o que está fazendo, cara?

— Tenho que te dar um aviso. — Jared estranhou. Ele e Chris nunca foram muito chegados. Cumprimentavam-se e tudo, mas nunca havia passado disso.

— Que aviso? — Jared estava desconfiado.

— Fique longe de Jensen Ackles.

Jared engoliu em seco.


	9. Chapter 9

Make You Feel My Love - Adele

Jared nunca fora exatamente amigo de Chris Kane, mas os dois se davam relativamente bem. Sempre se cumprimentavam e faziam as perguntas de praxe que a boa educação mandava: "Como vai?", "E a família?", "Eu soube que você estava em tal lugar...?". Nunca tivera nada contra o homem e imaginava que ele também não tivesse nada contra ele. Por isso estava tão surpreso por ser encurralado por Chris num banheiro público e ser ameaçado por ele. Por que aquilo era uma ameaça. Só podia ser.

— O quê? — Jared simplesmente não conseguia entender o que Chris dizia ou não queria entender.

— Eu disse... — Chris falava pausadamente — Fique longe de Jensen Ackles. Para o seu próprio bem.

— Isso é ridículo, sabe? — Jared sorriu simplesmente por que estava perplexo. Estava perplexo com a atitude de Chris. — Ackles é meu chefe e não existe nada entre nós além de uma relação saudável entre chefe e subordinado.

— E desde quando chefe e subordinado passeiam juntos no sábado de folga ou jantam juntos no domingo? — Chris sorria cinicamente como se dissesse: "Te peguei com a mão na botija!".

— Olha, Chris, isso não significa nada de... — Jared parou de falar no meio da frase. De repente, ele se sentiu irritado por ser intimidado por Christian Kane e mais ainda por estar se deixando intimidar. Se ele saia ou não com seu chefe o que Chris tinha a ver com aquilo? — Chris, com todo respeito, isso não é da sua conta.

— Infelizmente é. — Chris disse. O homem pareceu respirar fundo. Como se fosse um enorme custo soltar o que estava prestes a falar. — Você não conhece o Jen. Eu sim. É por isso que eu estou dizendo para você ficar longe. Se continuar dando brecha para ele, o Jen só vai se machucar ainda mais por fazer o que não deve. Por isso, fique longe.

Chris abriu a porta do reservado para o qual arrastara Jared e saiu deixando-o sozinho e confuso. Por um instante, Jared não sabia o que pensar até que as palavras de Chad vieram à tona. Talvez Ackles e Kane fossem mais que amigos. Talvez fossem namorados. Isso explicava muita coisa. Há algum tempo, quando encontrara Chris, perguntara sobre como ele estava, pois sabia que ele havia saído de um namoro sério. O homem sorrira meio sem jeito e dissera que estava com outro alguém, mas não quis render assunto. Na verdade ele até meio que fugira de Jared como se temesse que esse lhe perguntasse a identidade de sua namorada. Esse comportamento atípico de Chris agora estava explicado. Chris não rendera assunto por que não estava com uma garota nova, e sim com um namorado novo, Jensen Ackles. Por isso Ackles saíra tão repentinamente de Los Angeles. Ele queria ficar perto do namorado.

Jared gargalhou sozinho no banheiro. Agora o aviso de Chris estava explicado. O cara estava com ciúmes dele. Jared havia passado a manhã e marcara um jantar com o namorado de Chris. E quem diria que Christian Kane seria tão ciumento... Ridículo. A situação era toda ridícula. Primeiro por que Jared não curtia caras. Depois, mesmo que curtisse ele já tinha alguém: Genevieve. Mas a ceninha de Chris no banheiro realmente irritara Jared. Irritara o bastante para fazê-lo pensar numa brincadeirinha só pra sacaneiar o cara.

— Chad! — Jared voltou para a mesa todo sorriso. — Qual você acha que deveria ser o cardápio de um jantar sexy?

— Jantar sexy? — Chad o olhou espantado.

— É, cara. Um jantar para seduzir o convidado.

Jensen estava meio inseguro. Na noite anterior achara que seria uma enorme vantagem jantar com o pirralho irritante, mas agora não tinha mais certeza da utilidade do jantar. Mesmo por que Jared era meio imprevisível e as coisas poderiam ficar meio estranhas. Ainda assim se forçou a descer para encontrá-lo com uma expressão que julgava amigável e uma garrafa de vinho embaixo do braço. Jared o esperava na recepção. Assim que o viu sorriu daquele jeito que alcançava seus olhos e por um momento Jensen se permitiu admirá-lo. Não dava para negar que o rapaz era bonito. O corpo era monumental e extraordinariamente bem definido. Isso, somado aqueles olhos esverdeados e as feições quase inocentes, era uma grande tentação.

Jensen balançou a cabeça de leve como se com isso as impressões embaraçosas sobre o aspecto de Jared se desfizessem. Aproximou-se do rapaz e o cumprimentou secamente, com um leve mover de cabeça.

— Ei, Sr. Ackles! Dessa vez estou de carro. — Jared sorriu ainda mais e Jensen sentiu algo se remover em seu íntimo.

— Bom.

Se dependesse de Jensen os dois teriam ido em silêncio até a casa de Jared, mas o rapaz não perdia a chance de conversar. Passou boa parte do caminho falando sobre Vancouver e sobre a cidade natal, San Antonio.

Quando chegaram a casa, Jensen não notou nada demais. Somente ao descer do carro ele notou que estava diante de uma maravilha arquitetônica. Jensen, como diretor administrativo da Loren, já vira muitos projetos fabulosos que se tornavam casas deslumbrantes, mas a casa de Jared era algo que exigia a invenção de uma nova palavra para descrevê-la.

Era uma construção de três andares, embora um tanto irregular. O primeiro piso era uma mistura de paredes brancas, vidros e aço, com paredes que irrompiam do nada e levavam a canto algum. Quase um labirinto.

Jensen teve a estranha impressão de que Jared estava falando alguma coisa com ele, talvez estivesse explicando a casa, mas suas palavras pareciam vir de longe. Todos os sentidos de Jensen estavam concentrados em estudar a fantástica construção a sua frente.

Ele penetrou na casa e olhou para o alto percebendo que a luz solar do fim da tarde entrava por todos os lados. Parecia estar dentro de uma esfera de vidro e aço. A casa em si parecia ficar dentro da abóboda disforme. Tudo cheirava a água do mar e ao caminhar pela casa Jensen se deparou com fontes de água e cascatas ruidosas. Por todos os lados viam-se espelhos e jardins de plantas marinhas em enormes aquários.

Sem pedir permissão ele subiu as assombrosas escadas. O suporte era de aço, mas cada degrau era de vidro transparente e parecia haver água dentro. Num exame mais minucioso, Jensen percebeu pequenos peixes do mar se deslocando de degrau em degrau.

Quando chegou ao segundo piso descobriu-se diante de uma enorme piscina de água do mar. Os quartos ficavam em pequenas milhas de aço e vidro. Jensen pensou que se existia no mundo algo mais fantástico que aquela casa, ele morreria de assombro se visse.

— Gostou? — Jared se aproximara de Jensen por trás.

— Gostar é pouco. — Jensen continuou olhando para todos os lados com uma admiração desvelada. — Essa água salgada vem do mar mesmo ou é artificial?

— Vem do mar. — Jared explicou. — Como nasci no Texas, sempre tive certo anseio pelo mar.

— Entendo. — Jensen disse ainda absorvido pela piscina — Também sou do Texas. Dallas.

— Algo em comum... Incrível! — Jared pensou em começar a debochar do homem, mas seu encanto parecia tão autêntico que lhe deu vontade de lhe contar coisas que ele só contara a bem poucos. — Quando nos mudamos para Los Angeles, meu pai e eu, o que mais me chamou a atenção foram os parques aquáticos. Desde criança sempre quis morar em um lugar assim, com o mar para todo lado e peixes, muitos peixes...

— É maravilhoso...

Jared já vira muitas pessoas fascinadas pela sua casa antes, mas o brilho nos olhos de Jensen era inédito. Nunca pensou que algo seu pudesse causar aquele tipo de reação no chefe. Ele andava na beirada da piscina olhando para todos os lados como se estivesse sonhando. Jared até se sentiu tentado a pedir uma pizza, só para poder continuar observando Jensen perambulando pela casa. No fim, o bom senso venceu a tentação.

— A cozinha também é encantadora... — Jared comentou e isso despertou a atenção de Jensen que o olhou com ar de interrogação. — Se puder me dar uma forcinha com o jantar, prometo lhe mostrar que essa casa, além de bonita, é funcional.

Jared havia planejado preparar uma massa, tanto que quando Jensen se oferecera para levar o vinho, ele sugerira um vinho tinto. Mas depois de ver todo o encanto de Jensen pela água em sua casa, ele decidiu preparar as lagostas que estava reservando para comemorar a promoção de Genevieve.

Enquanto Jensen preparava a salada, Jared não deixava de rondá-lo propositadamente. Passando sempre muito perto do homem, sem, contudo, esbarrar nele. Como já esperava, Jared assistiu deliciado Jensen ficar vermelho, agitado e confuso pela desconcertante aproximação. Os dois bebiam de uma garrafa de vinho branco que Jared achara na adega. Como Jared alegara que aquele vinho específico ficava mais saboroso se fosse tomado diretamente da boca da garrafa, os dois se revezavam nos goles.

Jensen alegara não ser muito de beber, mas Jared insistia que preparar lagostas tomando aquele vinho e daquela forma era quase uma tradição européia. E não adiantou Jensen queixar-se de que seu sangue europeu havia raleado bastante com o contato com o sangue norte-americano.

Graças aos generosos goles de vinho e à aproximação bem calculada de Jared durante o preparo da comida, na hora do almoço Jensen já estava vermelho e meio solto. Os dois se sentaram no chão na beira da piscina do segundo piso e riram um bocado das histórias de Jared sobre todos os contratempos e embaraços que passara ao tentar explicar ao gerente do banco do qual pretendia conseguir um financiamento que não estava pretendendo construir um parque aquático e sim uma casa.

Jensen já estava meio sem fôlego de tanto rir e bastante alto quando o assunto se encaminhou para o casamento de Jeffrey e Alicia. Jared propusera apontar cinco bons motivos para Jensen ir ao casamento. Se o chefe conseguisse contestar ao menos três, os dois nunca mais tocariam no assunto, mas se Jensen não conseguisse, então ele teria que ir e ainda ser o padrinho de casamento de Jeffrey.

— Motivo Um: na festa de casamento vão estar representantes de grandes construtoras e você, como nosso Diretor Financeiro, não pode perder essa oportunidade única de manter contatos e nos arranjar novos contratos.

— Válido. — Jensen admitiu. — Mas só por que sou um Diretor Financeiro responsável.

— Motivo Dois: indo você terá a chance de se reencontrar seus velhos amigos de trabalho.

— Inválido. — Jensen tomou mais um gole de vinho. — Não fiz nenhum amigo naquela empresa.

— E o Jeffrey? Ele também não é considerado seu amigo?

— Jeffrey é um caso a parte. — Jared notou uma nota de amargura na voz de Jensen.

— Certo, então que tal... Se você for, vai poder apreciar o presente incrível que eu projetei para a Alicia. Se você gostou dessa casa, não tem como não gostar do que eu fiz para ela.

— Não parece um argumento muito válido... — Jensen ponderou. — O presente tem algo a ver com água do mar?

— Nadinha.

— Estou curioso...

— Vai aceitar o Motivo Três ou não?

— Certo, mas não vou te dar mais colher de chá. Vai ter que me apresentar ao menos um bom motivo para eu ir ao casamento e ainda ser o padrinho do Jeff.

— Certo. Motivo Quatro: Vai ter a chance única de mostrar aos caras que trabalhavam com você que Jensen Ackles ainda é Jensen Ackles seja na Loren ou na Vitória. Que tal tripudiar um pouco?

— Inválido. Não sinto a menor vontade de tripudiar. Mesmo por que eu nem ligo para o que os outros pensam sobre mim.

— Sério? — Jared o olhou admirado. — Você é uma cara bem resolvido, hein?

— Pare de zombar! — Jensen jogou um pedaço de tomate em Jared. — Motivo Cinco e me deixe em paz, Sr. Padalecki.

— Certo. Motivo Cinco: o velho Jeff realmente deseja que você vá. Não sei o porquê de vocês terem cortado relações, mas se algum dia você já considerou aquele velho rabugento alguém importante em sua vida, acho que deveria ir.

— ... — Jensen baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o próprio prato. Jared aguardou uma resposta, mas tudo o que Jensen fez foi remexer com o grafo o resto de salada em seu prato.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Sr. Ackles...? Jeff e eu já fomos muito próximos. Como pai e filho devem ser. Um dia ele pisou na bola comigo. Durante anos eu nem quis olhar na cara dele e ainda assim... Ainda assim eu irei. E não é só por causa de Alicia. Eu irei por que um dia o Jeff significou muito para mim.

— Você está jogando sujo comigo, Jared... — Os olhos de Jensen estavam molhados. Jared percebeu que tocara em um ponto sensível. Isso poderia tê-lo feito se sentir culpado. Afinal, se aproveitar das fraquezas das pessoas nunca fora seu forte. Mas uma coisa lhe fez esquecer completamente a culpa. Jensen o chamara pelo primeiro nome. Ele dissera Jared.

— Nunca imaginei que meu nome pudesse soar tão doce até ouvi-lo da sua boca.

— Oh! Desculpe-me, Padalecki, eu nem percebi...

— Não me chame de Padalecki. — Jared sorriu e se aproximou mais de Jensen. O homem arregalou os olhos, mas não recuou. — Continue me chamando de Jared.

Jared se aproximou mais e Jensen se retesou, mas não o repeliu. Os rostos dos dois estavam quase colados quando o celular de Jensen tocou. Ele levou a mão ao bolso interno do paletó que deixara jogado ao seu lado e puxou o aparelho.

— Não atenda. — Jared pediu. Os olhos dos dois estavam presos uns nos outros. Os lábios quase se roçavam. — Não atenda.

— Alô? — Como se aquela ligação fosse sua última rota de fuga, Jensen o levou à orelha e se afastou um pouco de Jared. — Ei, Chris! — Jared deitou-se no chão e revirou os olhos ao ouvir o nome de Chris. — Ah, já é tão tarde?! Foi mal, cara. Não vi o tempo passar. É, parece que hoje não vai dar, não é? Pois é, ainda estou na casa dele. Você está perto? Então, pode vir. Até daqui a pouco.

— O quê?! — Jared voltou a se sentar. — O Chris está vindo te pegar?

— Ele está bem perto daqui e sabe que estou sem carro... — Jensen não voltou a olhar para Jared. Ao invés disso se concentrou em recolher o paletó, a gravata, as meias e os sapatos que deixara jogados em torno da piscina. — Onde deixei meus óculos?

— Na cozinha. — Jared se levantou. — Vem. Vamos lá pegá-los. Assim a gente pode entornar aquela última garrafa.

— Eu não sei se deveria... — Jensen parecia inseguro. — Já bebi demais...

— E qual o problema? Você não vai ter que dirigir mesmo. — Jared sorriu de um jeito provocante. — Além do mais, essa garrafa é a última de uma safra muito especial...

— Só uns golinhos... — Jensen cedeu.

— Ok.

Vinte minutos depois, quando Chris buzinou, Jensen já estava muito bêbado. Jared tentou passar o braço dele em torno de seu ombro para ajudá-lo a chegar à saída, mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, Jensen surtou e lhe deu um grande empurrão. Depois pediu desculpas e disse que iria sozinho. Então, cambaleando e tendo que se apoiar nas paredes, Jensen finalmente chegou até o portão. Jared ia a poucos centímetros dele com medo de que o chefe caísse e se machucasse feio. Assim que Chris viu a situação de Jensen desceu do carro e correu para apoiá-lo.

Jared esperou que Jensen desse outro chilique, mas ficou surpreso por ver que o chefe se abandonara nos braços do homem e ainda passara os dois braços em torno de seu pescoço. Jared começava a sentir um amargor na boca quando notou que os dedos de Chris mal tocavam as costas de Jensen. Era como se o homem fosse um bibelô de porcelana muito frágil que Chris temesse quebrar ao menor contato pouco mais forte.

— Ei, Chris! — Jensen disse com a fala enrolada. — Não precisa me olhar com essa cara, por que eu não fiz nada errado. Eu... eu... eu fui um bom menino.

— Isso, a gente deixa para discutir depois, Jen. — A voz de Chris estava fria, mas seu olhar era quase um iceberg. Jared imaginou que ele ficaria puto com o namorado, mas ficou espantado de ver que todo o ódio de Chris não era contra ele. — Não sabe seguir um conselho, Sr. Padalecki?

Jared estreitou os olhos. Chris nunca o chamara assim antes.

— Sabe o que dizem, Sr. Kane: se conselho fosse bom...

— Então, acho que terei que arranjar um modo de fazê-lo segui-lo, não é mesmo?

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— Não. Mas fique longe do Jen, pelo seu próprio bem, ou irei forçá-lo a fazer isso.

Chris abriu a porta do passageiro e acomodou Jensen lá. Com um último olhar para Jared ele entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus.


	10. Chapter 10

A cabeça doía e sua vista girava. Jensen tinha certeza absoluta de que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim se forçou a ler mais um documento. As letras se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos já muito apertados no esforço de ler e faziam sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Jensen suspirou, tirou os óculos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Aquela, sem a menor dúvida, era a pior ressaca de sua vida. Nunca antes havia bebido tanto. Nunca antes fora trabalhar se sentindo um lixo, bom, ao menos não por causa de bebida. Sempre fora um funcionário exemplar. Por mais que saísse num domingo à noite, nunca exagerara a ponto de ir mal para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Se estava daquele jeito, a culpa era toda do pirralho irritante.

Maldita hora em que aceitara jantar com ele, maldita hora em que aceitara o maldito vinho e maldito Chris que não fora buscá-lo mais cedo, antes dele ficar caindo de bêbado. Jensen pensou melhor. A culpa não era de Chris e nem do pirralho. A culpa era dele. Foi sua decisão ir jantar e beber até não poder mais. Ele é que era um idiota.

Beaver entrou em sua sala sem bater, como de costume.

— Ainda está se sentindo mal, Ackles? — O homem perguntou. — Se quiser ir para casa mais cedo...

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Beaver. — Jensen forçou um sorriso. — Está tudo sob controle.

— Tem certeza? — Não havia acusação nem raiva em seu tom de voz, apenas preocupação.

— Absoluta. — Jensen colocou os óculos e puxou um relatório. — Trabalhar me faz bem.

— Se você tem certeza...

— Eu tenho. — Jensen disse com firmeza.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, basta pedir. — Ao dizer isso, Beaver saiu da sala.

Jensen não queria admitir, mas estava mesmo precisando voltar para casa. Seu rendimento caíra drasticamente naquela manhã e ele nem tinha muita convicção de que iria chegar até o almoço com a xícara de café amargo que tomara ao sair de casa ainda no estômago. Voltou a tirar os óculos. Estava se perguntando se teria tempo de chegar até o banheiro para vomitar quando alguém bateu na porta.

Sem tempo de sequer mandar quem quer que fosse voltar depois, Jensen correu para o minúsculo banheiro de sua sala e debruçou-se sobre o vaso. Cinco minutos depois, quando achou que até suas tripas haviam saído pela boca, tentou se levantar, mas as pernas estavam bambas. Sentiu alguém o segurando pelas axilas e erguendo-o. Lembrou-se de que não havia fechado a porta do banheiro. Quem quer que o segurava acionou a descarga e o levou até a pia. Jensen, ainda segurado pelo outro, lavou a boca e o rosto. Sua visão estava turva, os olhos ardiam demais e lacrimejavam. Fechou-os com força. Foi conduzido até sua cadeira onde desabou pesadamente sem querer voltar a abrir os olhos. Sentiu que alguém forçava um comprimido contra seus lábios cerrados. Tentou empurrar para longe a mão enorme que lutava para abrir sua boca, mas por fim, desistiu de resistir, estava muito fraco. Aceitou o comprimido na boca e a água que veio logo depois. Sentiu uma toalha molhada ser passada pela sua testa. Estava tão fraco, dolorido e enjoado que nada no mundo lhe atraia a curiosidade. Pouco importava quem estava ali com ele. Tudo o que queria era dormir. Foi o que fez.

Trinta minutos depois, Jensen acordou com a cabeça mais leve. Ainda havia um mal estar, porém estava muito melhor do que antes. Abriu os olhos e estudou a sala ao seu redor. Alguém havia aberto as janelas e colocado um peso de papel sobre os documentos sobre a mesa. Quando o olhar de Jensen parou no canto esquerdo da sala, encontrou Jared sentado no pequeno sofá que havia ali. Ele estava concentrado na leitura de um documento que Jensen reconheceu como sendo um dos que estavam sobre sua mesa e segurava um copo descartável com café.

— Padalecki...? — Jensen gemeu. De todas as pessoas no mundo, por que tinha que ser o pirralho irritante?

— Já acordou... — Jared sorriu para ele. — Eu vim ver se o senhor estava bem e pedir desculpas por ontem, aí vi você vomitando e... Bem, eu só queria ajudar.

— Não precisava. — A voz de Jensen era só um fiapo.

— Eu já separei a papelada da sua mesa e revi alguns contratos. — Jared informou enquanto se levantava e ia colocar o documento sobre a mesa. — Acho que o remédio está fazendo efeito. Logo vai estar melhor...

— Não creio. — Jensen gemeu.

— Quê isso, cara! É só ressaca... — Jared abriu um enorme sorriso para ele como se dissesse que aquilo era normal. — Á noite vai estar pronto para outra.

— Outra...? — Havia pânico na voz de Jensen. Como o moleque podia sequer cogitar a idéia de ele repetir aquele disparate?

— É só um modo de falar. Não que eu espere que... — De repente, Jared ficou sério e olhou firme para Jensen. — Na verdade, eu queria que a gente repetisse. Não a parte da bebedeira, mas eu queria que a gente jantasse de novo.

— Hn...? — Jensen arregalou os olhos. Ele queria jantar de novo? — Por quê?

— Por que você é um cara legal e ontem foi divertido. — Jared sentou-se diante dele. — Acho que eu não sou assim tão ruim, Sr. Ackles. Talvez a idéia do vinho tenha sido uma furada. Não achei que o senhor bebesse pouco... Mas o jantar em si foi legal. A gente conversou, riu bastante e até chegamos a um acordo.

— Acordo? — Jensen procurava em seu cérebro bagunçado algum acordo que tivesse feito com o pirralho.

— É. Aquele de o senhor ir ao casamento do Jeffrey e da Alicia e ser o padrinho se eu te desse três bons motivos.

— Ah, droga! — Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás. — Foi mesmo! Onde eu estava com a cabeça...?

— Acordo é acordo... — Jared lembrou.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... Eu vou ir ao tal casamento e vou ser o padrinho, mas ainda assim, você só conseguiu esse feito por que eu estava muito bêbado.

— Bêbado ou não, o senhor concordou. — Jared sorriu vitorioso.

— Eu sei... — Jensen olhou para o copo de café pela metade na mão de Jared. — Que tal ser um bom ganhador e me trazer um café?

Jensen não era de pedir as coisas, mas sentia que iria desmaiar se por acaso se aventurasse a se levantar.

— Açúcar ou adoçante?

— Amargo, por favor.

— Quer algo para comer?

— Não. Meu estômago ainda não está muito legal...

— Certo. Eu já volto.

Quando Jared saiu da sala, Jensen voltou a fechar os olhos. Estava mesmo no fundo do poço: pedindo favores ao pirralho... O pior era que ele se lembrava de ter se divertido com ele durante o jantar. O desgraçadozinho era mesmo um cara divertido e tinha um jeito especial de fazê-lo perder o controle. Tinha que se concentrar em seu objetivo ou acabaria se encantando pelo pirralho e desistindo da vingança. Enquanto pesava esses pensamentos, seu telefone tocou e instintivamente ele atendeu.

— Alô?

— Jen, é você?! — Havia surpresa e felicidade na voz do outro lado da linha. — Nem acredito que consegui falar com você...

—Jeff, por favor... — Jensen gemeu. — Não faça isso comigo. Não me ligue se não quer nada comigo...

— Mas eu quero, Jen. — A voz de Jeffrey parecia carregada de tristeza. — Se você soubesse o tanto que eu sinto pelo que aconteceu...

— E eu, então, hein, Jeff...

— Alicia me contou que você virá para o casamento e que aceitou o convite para ser nosso padrinho... Eu estou tão agradecido, Jen. Tive medo de que você não quisesse mais me ver...

— E eu não quero. — Jensen tentou não derreter pelo tom de infelicidade na voz de Jeffrey. — Eu não quero te ver nunca mais, Jeffrey. Por isso eu vim para tão longe de você. Eu só aceitei fazer esse papel ridículo por tudo o que você já significou para mim. Depois da cerimônia, eu vou embora e nunca mais quero sequer ouvir falar em você.

— Jen, não fale assim, amor...

— Não ouse me chamar assim quando está prestes a se casar com outra pessoa. — Jensen sentiu as lágrimas molhando seu rosto. — Por que você tem que fazer isso comigo, Jeff? Por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?

— Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito, Jen. — A voz de Jeffrey tremia levemente como se ele também estivesse chorando. — Você foi tão importante para mim...

— Eu só fui um substituto da Alicia. — Jensen acusou. Teve esperança de que Jeffrey negasse e dissesse que realmente sentira algo por ele e que só estava com Alicia por que ela estava morrendo. Jensen esperou que Jeffrey lhe pedisse para esperá-lo. Se Jeffrey pedisse, Jensen esperaria por mil anos se fosse preciso. Jeffrey só precisava pedir. Só precisava pedir... Jensen esperou, mas o pedido não veio. Machucado, humilhado e desiludido, ele chorou alto. — Não ligue de novo, Jeff. Nos veremos no casamento e depois nunca mais.

Mal desligou o telefone, Jensen se debruçou sobre a mesa e deu vazão à sua dor. Nem se importou que Jared pudesse voltar com o café e vê-lo naquela situação. Tudo o que queria era chorar e chorar e morrer de tanto chorar por Jeffrey.

Jared mal saíra da sala de Ackles e deu de cara com Beaver se despedindo de Chris na entrada do escritório. Chris o avistou e o cumprimentou com um leve mover de cabeça. Beaver acompanhou o movimento e ao avistar Jared, olhou feio ara ele. Chris foi embora e Beaver continuou a encarar o jovem arquiteto.

— Padalecki, na minha sala, agora. — Ele disse se encaminhando a passos firmes para o local indicado. Jared o seguiu sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Assim que entrou, Beaver lhe mandou sentar-se. — E então, Sr. Padalecki? O quê tem para me dizer?

— O quê? — Jared estava confuso. Não fizera nada de errado. Até aceitara o projeto do Rio Don, embora preferisse um projeto urbanístico. Não imaginava o poderia ter feito para deixar o chefe irritado, por que Beaver estava irritado. Quase nunca Beaver afrouxava a gravata e falava mansinho, como estava fazendo naquele momento. Embora gritasse demais, não era fácil realmente irritar aquele homem. Quando Beaver estava irritado, ele não gritava. Beaver afrouxava a gravata e falava num tom baixo e ameaçador.

— Chris me contou o que se passou ontem. — Beaver falou.

— Chris Kane? O que o Chris tem haver com isso?

— Você embebedou o Ackles, Jared. — Beaver explicou com uma voz perigosamente calma e baixa. — Você o convidou para jantar como um gesto de boa vontade, o embebedou e ele veio trabalhar hoje quase sem conseguir se manter de pé. Por quê?

— Olha, Jim, eu...

— Eu lhe digo por que. — Beaver o interrompeu. — Você não gosta de Ackles. Detesta o fato de ele ter vindo para cá e ter mudado as coisas, ter dado o Rio Don para você e ter dado Gastown e Yeletown para Murray e Collins. Você tem ódio dele e decidiu sacanear com o homem. — Jared abriu a boca para protestar, mas Beaver não lhe deu brecha. — Você achou que se deixasse o homem bêbado o bastante para ele não vir trabalhar, eu perderia minha confiança nele e o despediria.

— Jim, eu nunca...

— Eu não terminei, Jared. — A voz calma e controlada de Beaver obrigou Jared a se calar. — Entenda de uma vez por todas, graças ao Ackles, a Vitória tem a oportunidade de crescer no mínimo dez anos em um. Eu não vou demiti-lo. Eu não vou trocá-lo por você, embora você seja meu melhor arquiteto e um garoto que eu adoro.

Jared engoliu em seco. Jim Beaver era um homem que raramente admitia afeto por qualquer um. O homem simplesmente se escondia atrás de uma máscara de mau humor e impaciência. Se ele estava jogando limpo, colocando todas as cartas na mesa, era por que ele estava falando muito sério.

— Se você ama tanto essa empresa como diz que ama, de agora em diante, fique longe do Ackles. — Beaver se recostou em sua confortável cadeira acolchoada. — Fique o mais longe possível dele.

Jared balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Levantou-se e já ia sair da sala quando se voltou para Beaver sem poder conter-se.

— E isso tudo apenas por que o Kane disse que eu queria sacanear o cara...? Você não vai nem mesmo ouvir o meu lado da história, Jim?

— Jay, eu te conheço...

— Por isso mesmo, Jim. — Jared o encarou — Você sabe que eu amo essa empresa e eu te adoro. Será que ao invés de estar tramando um plano do mal contra o Ackles eu não estaria tentando consertar as coisas entre nós?

— ... — Beaver estreitou os olhos o estudando.

— Eu errei em ter dado muito álcool para o cara, admito. Isso não vai se repetir. Mas, acredite, eu não tenho intenção de ferrar o cara e fazê-lo ser demitido para a Vitória voltar para a estaca zero. Eu sou um profissional acima de tudo, Jim. Eu amo o meu trabalho e eu não ferraria a Vitória por nada. Acredite em mim.

— Jay, Chris Kane disse...

— Chris Kane está com ciúmes. — Jared voltou a se sentar. — Acho que ele e o Ackles estão juntos.

— Não. Não estão. — Jim disse muito sério.

— Estão sim. — Jared disse. — Kane me encurralou no banheiro no sábado e me mandou ficar longe do Ackles e ontem à noite ele foi buscá-lo e voltou a me ameaçar. Está na cara que o homem é um descontrolado e que ele está morrendo de ciúmes do namorado dele estar perto de mim...

— Não é isso, Jay. — Beaver disse. — Chris tem namorada. Ele é só muito amigo do Ackles e está preocupado com a empresa.

— Jim, será que... — Jared não conseguia acreditar que Beaver estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. — Você tem tanto preconceito contra homossexuais que nem quer admitir que o Chris e seu Diretor Financeiro Gênio são gays?

— Não é nada disso, Jay. — O homem fez cara de ofendido. — Não tenho nada contra gays e pouco me importo com a opção sexual do Ackles. É só que o Chris não é gay. Eu conheço a namorada dele. Ela é uma boa garota. Garota, entendeu? Não um cara...

— Você conhece a namorada do Chris?! — Isso surpreendeu Jared. Ele jurava que Chris e Ackles estavam juntos. — Quem é?

— Uma garota, ora... — Beaver estava visivelmente constrangido. — Você não conhece.

— Jim, o que você está me escondendo? — Jared podia ser tudo no mundo, menos burro. Estava na cara que Beaver estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Eu não estou escondendo nada. — Beaver disse na defensiva. — Agora saia logo daqui, Padalecki. Você está me atrapalhando. Eu preciso trabalhar, então, foraaaa!

— Mas, Jim...

— Foraaaa!

Jared se levantou e saiu. Se Beaver recomeçara a gritar era por que não estava mais irritado, mas aquela conversa fora estranha. O que havia de errado na namorada do Chris para Beaver fazer tanto mistério?

Lembrou-se de que prometera levar um café para Ackles. Já estava indo para o pequeno cubículo que servia de cozinha para o escritório, quando Chad parou a sua frente.

— Jay, me diga, por favor, que você não foi mandado embora.

— Por que você acha que eu fui mandado embora? — Jared perguntou sorrindo dando a volta em Chad e entrando na cozinha.

— Como por quê? — Chad o seguiu. — Beaver te chamou na sala dele sem gritar nem nada...

— É, mas o velho Jim me mandou sair de lá aos gritos. Não ouviu? — Jared procurou café na cafeteira, mas não havia. Teria que fazer.

— O quê ele queria?

— Chris Kane foi até o Jim contar que eu embebedei o Ackles ontem para fazê-lo faltar ao serviço hoje e assim fazer o Jim mandá-lo embora. — Jared colocou bastante pó no coador de papel. Ackles provavelmente iria preferir um café mais forte.

— Jay, eu não acredito que você fez isso! — Chad estava horrorizado.

— E não acredite mesmo, por que eu não fiz. — Jared ligou a cafeteira e pegou um copo descartável. — Eu chamei o Ackles para irritar o Chris, mas o cara ficou tão encantado com a minha casa que eu acabei me empolgando e dando vinho demais para ele.

— Então, você não tinha nenhum plano maléfico para o cara ser demitido e a Vitória voltar a ser o que era? — Chad parecia aliviado.

— Não. — Jared despejou o café no copo. — Fora a intenção super maléfica de fazer ciúmes no Chris.

— Não vai colocar açúcar nesse café? — Chad perguntou ao ver Jared saindo da cozinha.

— Ah, não é para mim. — Jared sorriu cheio de malícia. — É para o Ackles.

— Ackles?! — Chad arregalou os olhos. — Você está levando café pra o Ackles?!

— É culpa minha ele está de ressaca e além do mais... — Jared deu de ombros — Ele é legal.

— Você achando o Ackles legal?! — Chad parecia não acreditar. — Não me diga que foi só por causa da casa.

— Não foi só por causa da casa. — Jared estava sendo sincero. Algo em Ackles mexera com ele. — A gente Almoça junto, tá legal?

— Almoçar? — Chad franziu a sobrancelha. — A gente não ia jantar naquela pizzaria nova.

— Não dá, cara. Eu tive que desmarcar ontem com a Gennivieve para poder jantar com o Ackles, então, para compensar eu prometi um jantar romântico para ela...

— Sei... Só falta desmarcar o jogo de quinta...

— O jogo está de pé.

Jared entrou na sala de Ackles sem bater. Imaginou que o encontraria dormindo debruçado sobre a mesa, mas Ackles estava sentado atrás da mesa completamente compenetrado no trabalho. Quando viu Jared, sorriu. Não um sorriso de desdém ou um daqueles seus sorrisinhos sem graça. Um sorriso satisfeito.

— Ah, Jared! — Ele abandonou os papéis sobre a mesa. — Que bom que chegou! Eu estava te esperando.

— Eu trouxe seu café... — Jared disse meio desconcentrado com aquela reação. Será que a mudança de atitude se devia ao café. — Desculpe a demora. O Jim... Quero dizer, o Sr. Beaver me chamou na sala dele, então...

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Jensen fez sinal para que Jared se sentasse. Foi obedecido prontamente. Jared colocou o copo sobre a mesa e o empurrou em direção ao chefe. — Obrigado. — Jensen apanhou o café.

— Sem açúcar, Omo você pediu, mas se quiser eu posso ir buscar...

— Está ótimo assim, Jared. — Jensen provou o café. — Posso te chamar de Jared, não é? Ontem você disse que eu podia...

— Claro. Pode sim. Fique a vontade. — Não que Jared se incomodasse em ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, mas aquela brusca mudança de atitude era estranha.

— Jared, eu realmente estou muito agradecido por ter cuidado de mim hoje. Sério. Você foi muito legal.

— Quê isso? — Jared estava sem jeito. — Foi culpa minha você ter acabado naquele estado.

— Não, não foi. Mas eu agradeço por ter se importado comigo. — Ackles continuava sorrindo. — A má impressão que eu tinha de você se desfez ontem à noite, mas hoje eu realmente pude ver o quanto você é legal.

— Bom, eu não acho que eu sou assim tão legal.

— É sim, Jared. É sim. Por isso que agora sou eu quem está pedindo uma chance para te mostrar que posso ser legal também. — Ackles se levantou, deu a volta na mesa, parou atrás de Jared e colocou as mãos em seu ombro. O toque era leve. Quase como se fosse uma brisa morna e não um toque. — Que tal um jantarzinho?  
Hoje à noite? Eu vou cozinhar para você.

— Jantar? Hoje? — Jared sabia que se desmarcasse de novo com Gennevieve estaria com sérios problemas. Afinal, ele praticamente passara o fim de semana com o chefe. Ele poderia recusar, explicar a situação, mas estava curioso. Queria saber o que Ackles tinha planejado para ele. Além disso, também havia o fato de que Jared estava morrendo de vontade de passar algum tempo a sós com ele. — À que horas eu devo chegar?

— Às sete. — Ackles tirou as mãos dos ombros dele e voltou para sua cadeira. — Você vai entender se eu disser que bebida alcoólica está proibida nesse jantar, não é?

— Claro. Com certeza.

— Então, estamos combinados, Jared.

— Claro. — Jared se levantou. — Então, até mais tarde!

— Até mais tarde! — Jensen continuou sorrindo até Jared sair da sala. Assim que a porta se fechou, seu sorriso se desfez.

Jensen puxou sua agenda para perto de si e folheou-a até encontrar a página em que havia uma lista intitulada: Tesouros de Padalecki. A lista consistia em cinco itens: casa, noiva, trabalho, amigos e independência. Logo abaixo da lista, Jensen escreveu outro título: Passos a serem tomados. Depois acrescentou um item sob o título: me aproximar de Padalecki e ganhar a confiança dele. Com uma expressão amarga, Jensen anotou a hora do jantar e acrescentou uma observação: ser simpático.

Se Jeffrey podia brincar com ele e ainda ter a cara de pau de ligar para perturbá-lo, então Jensen também não teria nenhum escrúpulo. Ele iria destruir o filho de Jeffrey.


	11. Chapter 11

— Jay, isso é mais que descaso, sabia? — Genevieve queixou-se. Jared bufou. Estavam naquele assunto desde que ele chegara do trabalho e mesmo enquanto ele se aprontava para sair, Genevieve não parava de reclamar por ele estar indo jantar com o chefe ao invés de jantar com ela. — E se fosse eu? E se eu te largasse para ir jantar com minha chefe depois de passar o fim de semana todo puxando o saco dela?

— Eu pensaria que você estaria perto de ganhar outra promoção. — Jared respondeu enquanto calçava os sapatos.

— Então, é isso que você quer? Uma promoção?

— Gen, eu não quero uma promoção. Eu só quero me dar bem com o cara. — Jared explicou pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez. — A gente começou com o pé esquerdo. Eu o chamei para sair no sábado, não deu muito certo. Por isso o convidei no domingo, para ajeitar as coisas. Ele ficou agradecido e quis retribuir. Que mal há?

— Que mal há?! — Ela parecia não acreditar em suas palavras. —Jay, a gente fez reserva no Metropolitan. Sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir uma reserva lá?

— Gen, eu já disse que te levo lá outro dia. — Hoje eu tenho que jantar com o Ackles.

— Tem que jantar com ele, Jay? — Ela zombou. — Não é tão difícil dizer "não", sabia?

— É, quando o seu chefe é Jensen Ackles, amor. — Jared disse colocando a gravata.

— Vai até usar gravata? — Genevieve estava furiosa. Mesmo quando iam para o restaurante mais caro da cidade, Jared se recusava terminantemente a colocar gravata, mesmo quando ela insistia. Agora, só para jantar na casa do chefe, ele colocava a maldita gravata de boa vontade. Não só isso. Ele estava usando um terno caro que Gennevieve o obrigara a comprar para irem a uma festa do escritório dela, mas que no fim das contas, Jared simplesmente se recusara a usar. A cor acinzentada do terno, o sapato social e a gravata anil noite davam-lhe uma aparência séria e elegante. Os cabelos penteados para trás realçavam o visual. Ela nunca o vira assim antes.

— O cara gosta de formalismo, Gen. — Jared justificou indo até a geladeira e apanhando uma garrafa de água mineral com gás importada e alguns limões.

— Você não deveria levar um vinho?

— Sem álcool essa noite. — Jared colocou tudo em uma sacola de plástico. — Eu não demoro, baby. — Disse dando-lhe um choquinho nos lábios. — Se quiser me esperar...

— Talvez eu espere... — Ela disse ainda aborrecida, mas começando a amolecer. — Na volta, traga alguma coisa para mim. Uns bombons... — Pediu meio melosa.

— Com recheio de morango, não é? — Ele a abraçou com carinho.

— Não demore, amor. — Ela queria um beijo quente e molhado, mas só conseguiu um beijo chocho em que seus lábios mal se encostaram. Jared logo a soltou e se dirigiu a porta.

— Não esqueça de alimentar meus filhos.

— Você pensa em seus cachorros mais do que pensa em mim... — Ela queixou-se.

— Até mais, amor! — Jared suspirou longamente assim que entrou no carro. Não era que não gostasse da garota. Era louco por ela. Mas naquela noite, ele estava tão ansioso para ver Ackles que tudo em Genevieve era pedante demais. Estava cansado dos queixumes dela e de sua carência.

Enquanto dava partida no carro, se perguntou se Ackles estaria tão ansioso quanto ele. Antes daquela manhã, ele pensaria que não, mas o olhar feliz e aquele sorriso com que Ackles o recebeu quando ele foi levar-lhe o café deixaram uma forte impressão nele. Algo lhe dizia que poderiam vir a se tornar amigos.

Quando chegou a frente da porta do apartamento de Ackles, Jared parou para ajeitar a gravata. Não queria causar uma má impressão. Tocou a campainha, esperando um Ackles engravatado e sério o olhando com severidade por trás dos óculos, mas seu queixo caiu quando abriu a porta.

Jensen estava de jeans, camisa de botão sob um moletom cinza, os pés enfiados em meias grossas e chinelos tipo pantufas. Dos óculos nem sinal. Assim que Ackles o viu, corou instantaneamente.

— Ah, Jared, nossa! — Disse levando uma mão atrás da orelha. — Você está tão bem vestido e eu assim...

— Não... Desculpe, se era um jantarzinho em casa, é claro que o jantar era informal, eu é que... meio que... — Jared não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Por fim, decidiu ser sincero. — Eu estava nervoso e acabei me produzindo demais.

— Eu achei que você ficaria mais a vontade se fosse mais informal, sabe... — Ackles disse meio sem jeito. — Só para quebrar o clima de seriedade do escritório.

— E realmente quebrou. — Jared voltou a olhá-lo de cima a baixo. — Você fica muito bem assim.

Algo naquele comentário fez Ackles corar ainda mais e Jared teve certeza de que nem mesmo Alicia ficava tão bonita assim quando corava. Por que Ackles estava lindo. Os olhos verdes sem os óculos tinham um encanto todo especial. Seus cílios longos os emolduravam feito pinturas raras numa exposição no Louvre e suas sardas, ressaltadas pela vermelhidão da face, compunham um atraente contraste com seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

— Entre, Jared. — Ackles convidou. — Ainda estou procurando um lugar, por isso as coisas ainda estão meio... fora de ordem.

— É mesmo...? — Jared pensou se aquilo era o fora de ordem dele, então o senso de ordem dele era mais severo do que ele imaginara. Estavam em um apart-hotel, os móveis eram todos do próprio hotel, as coisas de Ackles estavam organizadamente empacotadas a um canto. Jared notou que havia etiquetas em tudo. As únicas coisas que o homem havia desempacotado era um TV Led gigante e os consoles que comprara na feira com ele. Fora essas coisas, nada ali se parecia com Ackles.

— O jantar já está pronto. — Ackles disse o convidando para a pequena cozinha. A mesa estava posta com simplicidade e bom gosto. Havia risoto e salada e Ackles fizera suco de maça para acompanhar.

— Ah, eu trouxe... — Só então Jarede se dera conta de que não entregara o conteúdo da sacola. — Para fazer uma limonada mais tarde...

— Você é muito gentil, Jared. — Ackles pronunciou as palavras de um jeito suave e adornado por um sorriso tenro.

Jared achava que poderia estar ficando maluco, mas tudo o que Ackles dizia, para ele, tinha uma nota sensual como se o outro estivesse deliberadamente tentando encantá-lo. E, se Ackles estivesse mesmo tentando, estava conseguindo fácil, por que ele estava encantado com tudo nele e no que ele havia preparado.

Sobre a mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho branco havia um vaso de cristal com Amarílis. Nos pratos, negríssimos, tal como uma noite sem estrelas, uma única pétala daquela cândida flor de perfume inebriante. Uma travessa negra continha o risoto e ao seu lado uma terrina de vidro negro e transparente com salada de folhas verdes mescladas com frutos vermelhos e vivos. As taças de água espelhavam o conteúdo opaco das taças que deveriam conter o vinho, mas se contentavam com suco de maçã.

A atmosfera era tão doce e aconchegante que Jared quase se sentia em um encontro e não em um jantar com seu chefe.

— Sente-se. — Ackles convidou apontando para uma cadeira.

— Ah, claro... — Por um instante, Jared pensou que Ackles puxaria a cadeira para ele, tal como faria com uma garota. Mas ele não era uma garota, era? Então por que estava se sentindo meio decepcionado? Talvez por que se Ackles tivesse puxado a cadeira seria um sinal claro de que aquilo era um encontro e era isso o que Jared queria. Seria possível? Não. Não mesmo. Jared pensava desesperado. Ele só estava meio confuso pela atenção dispensada pelo chefe. Só isso.

— Gosta de risoto, Jared? — Outra vez Jared sentiu aquela doçura no modo como o outro pronunciava seu nome e pensou que valia a pena ficar a sós com ele só para ouvi-lo chamá-lo pelo nome.

— Sim. Adoro, Sr. Ackles. — Disse meio abobalhado pelo efeito que a voz rouca e doce do homem causava nele.

— Quando estivermos fora do escritório, me chame de Jensen. — Ele pediu com um sorrisinho que fez o estômago de Jared se remexer de um modo curioso. — Não seria estranho se só eu te tratasse pelo primeiro nome?

— Acho que sim, Sr. Ack... Ops! Jensen. — Jared se sentia um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com a garota mais cobiçada da escola. Suas mãos estavam frias, seus joelhos tremiam levemente e ele tinha certeza de que estava fazendo papel de idiota dizendo as coisas erradas nos momentos mais impróprios.

— Posso servi-lo? — Jensen fez menção de lhe servir risoto. Jared concordou com apenas um aceno de cabeça, pois tinha medo de abrir a boca e dizer besteira. Assim que Jensen serviu os pratos, ele parou e ficou apenas o observando. Jared se perguntou se além de estar agindo como um bobo ainda tinha algo de estranho na cara dele. Será que havia feito algo muito bizarro com seu cabelo? Não era muito acostumado a usar o cabelo para trás.

— Tem... Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? — Jared perguntou todo nervoso.

— Nada. — Jensen corou. — Eu só queria que você experimentasse o risoto. Só para saber se está bom...

— Ah, claro! — Jared sorriu sem jeito. Era óbvio que Jensen estava esperando que ele provasse o risoto. Provou e ficou maravilhado. Jensen além de bonito, charmoso e doce, era também um excelente cozinheiro. — Está perfeito! — Disse sem falsa admiração.

— Também não é para tanto, mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado. — Jensen sorriu.

O jantar seguiu leve. Jensen fez perguntas neutras sobre a cidade. Coisas como: Aonde você gosta de ir aos fins de semana? Quais os melhores lugares para se comprar isso ou aquilo? E assim foi abrindo brecha para que Jared voltasse a ser o cara divertido e falador que era. Em pouco tempo, Jensen já estava mudo ouvindo atentamente um caso divertido de Jared quando fora comprar sapatos para presentear Genevieve.

— Então quando a atendente voltou com um bico fino vermelho perguntando se eu queria experimentar, a loja inteira parou e olhou para mim. — Jared gargalhou ao se lembrar da cena. Até Jensen, muito mais sério e controlado que ele, não pôde evitar se dobrar sobre a mesa de tanto rir da cena narrada. — Eu, todo vermelho, sorri sem jeito, experimentei e falei que calçava um a mais.

— E você levou o sapato assim mesmo? — Jensen perguntou quase sem fôlego.

— Claro! — Jared tomou um gole de suco para tentar se controlar. — Se eu não levasse, a Gen me mataria.

— Gen... — A voz de Jensen soou tristemente aérea. — É assim que você chama sua namorada?

— Bem, é... — Jared não compreendeu a súbita mudança de humor de Jensen. Teria dito algo que o ofendera? — Eu disse algo errado, Jensen?

— Não, Jared. — Jensen sorriu de um jeito meio sem graça. — É só que eu me lembrei de alguém que me chamava assim... — Por um instante, Jared pensou que Jensen fosse chorar, mas o homem piscou e voltou a sorrir, mas de um modo meio forçado. Aquela expressão de dor somada àquele sorriso constrangido acentuava-lhe a beleza. Foi o que Jared pensou. — Desculpe-me, Jared. Eu não queria estragar o momento. Estava tão divertido ouvir você...

— Não, tudo bem. Que tal se agora nós trocássemos de papel e eu ouvisse você? — Jared sugeriu.

— Mas eu não tenho nada de divertido para contar. — Jensen protestou.

— Não precisa ser divertido. Conte-me por que largou a _Loren_ e veio para a _Vitória_.

— Ah... — Jensen desviou o olhar.

Imediatamente Jared se arrependeu do pedido. Era verdade que estava louco para saber o que fizera Jensen sair de Los Angeles e ir para Vancouver, mas perguntar assim, na lata, não era uma boa estratégia. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando pediu para Jensen falar sobre isso.

— Jensen, se você não quiser...

— Tudo bem. — Jensen voltou a olhar para ele. — Eu fugi de Los Angeles depois de uma decepção amorosa.

— An?! — Jared estava escutando bem? Então Jensen e Chris não eram mesmo namorados.

— Depois de quase dez anos de namoro eu fui trocado por outro alguém. Não consegui lidar com a situação e decidi mudar de emprego, de cidade, de país e de vida, se isso fosse possível.

— ... — Por que Jared estava sentindo como se tivesse sido mergulhado num balde de água fria? Por que era decepcionante e até mesmo meio doloroso saber que o homem a sua frente, que era simplesmente seu chefe, estava sofrendo de amor por causa de alguma garota?

— Você me acha um covarde, Jared? — Jensen perguntou.

— Não. — Jared perguntou sério. — Só estou me perguntando por que alguma garota trocaria um cara incrível como você por outro.

— E se eu dissesse que não foi uma garota? — A expressão no rosto de Jensen era neutra. — Se eu dissesse que o cara de quem eu gosto e fui amante por quase dez anos me trocou por outro?

— Eu diria que ainda acho difícil que alguém, garota ou cara, te trocasse por outro. — Jared não estava abalado pelo conteúdo da confissão do chefe. Já estava mesmo pensando que ele era homossexual. O que o surpreendera fora o fato de Jensen lhe falar abertamente sobre isso. — Você é um cara incrível, Jensen. Tenho certeza de que você seria o sonho realizado de qualquer um.

— Eu não sou nada disso, Jared. — Jensen riu como se o outro tivesse contado uma piada. — Eu sou chato, gosto de tudo perfeito, sou ranzinza, me irrito por nada, sou egoísta, gosto que tudo o que é meu continue sendo só meu, detesto dividir, e ainda por cima tenho gastura de ser tocado pelos outros.

— Isso eu percebi. — Jared sorriu. — No restaurante, você quase teve um ataque quando puxei seu braço... — Agora, com tudo explicado, a lembrança daquele episódio deixara de ser confusa e dolorosa e passara a ser simplesmente curiosa e até esclarecedora. — Mas tirando isso, não vejo esses outros defeitos que você falou ou se vejo não acho que são defeitos.

— Como assim?

— Você disse que é egoísta, mas bastou passar uma manhã com você para eu perceber o sujeito legal, gentil e generoso que é. Se você é perfeccionista, isso é uma qualidade. Aposto que você é tão bom em tudo o que faz por causa disso, não é? E quanto à ranzinza... Bom, só às vezes. E mesmo assim, acho que até isso, em você, é um charme.

— Charme? — Jensen riu. — Cuidado, Jared. Isso pode parecer uma cantada.

— Talvez seja.

— Jared, você é heterossexual e tem namorada, sabia? — Jensen sorriu meio brincalhão.

— Eu sei. Mas você consegue me fazer esquecer isso... — Jared estava sendo sincero, pois passara à noite toda completamente esquecido do fato de ser comprometido. Quando falava de Genevieve era como se estivesse falando de um momento longínquo de sua vida.

— An... — Jensen parecia sem palavras. — Quer sobremesa?

— Depende... O que você vai me dar de sobremesa? — Jared olhava atentamente para os lábios de Jensen e estava totalmente ciente de que o homem estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e sem graça, mas não poderia parar ali. Já fora tão longe...

— Mousse de damasco com calda de rum. — Jensen se levantou apressado. — Vou buscar.

Que diabos! Jensen pensava. O que dera no pirralho? Planejara a noite tão bem, fizera tudo certinho, se forçara a ser gentil, até contara, meio pela metade, é verdade, o motivo de ter saído da _Loren_ para ganhar a simpatia do rapaz e o outro vinha zombar da cara dele?! Era bem filho do Jeffrey mesmo...

Enquanto abria a geladeira e colocava a mousse nas taças de sobremesa e jogava a calda de rum sobre ela, Jensen pensava em um modo de desviar o assunto. Não queria quebrar o pau com o pirralho por esse estar brincando com ele, mas também não poderia deixar a coisa rolar, poderia? Não. O jeito era jogar um pano frio de leve e aproveitar as informações obtidas no jantar. Com tudo o que descobrira sobre Jared e sua relação com a namorada e o melhor amigo, Chad, Jensen achava que em três dias deixaria o pirralho solteiro. Chad ele deixaria para mais tarde. Seria mais doloroso para Jared perder o amigo quando já estivesse sem namorada, sem casa, sem trabalho e sem independência.

— A sobremesa. — Anunciou ao voltar para a mesa forçando um sorriso tranqüilo. Era hora de fingir de tolo. — Espero que goste, Jared.

— Se foi você quem fez... Tenho certeza de que está ótimo. — Jared sorriu de um jeito que fez as raízes do cabelo de Jensen se arrepiar. Por que diabos, assim como Jeffrey, o pirralho tinha a incrível capacidade de deixá-lo nervoso, acanhado, vermelho e se sentindo exposto? Quase como se estivesse nu diante de uma multidão.

— Prove. — Pediu. Mesmo tentando apenas agradar o pirralho, Jensen não podia negar que a noite fora ótima. Assim que o vira todo produzido diante de sua porta, seu queixo caíra. Antes, já achava o pirralho bonito, mas de terno ele era um fenômeno. E vê-lo, no princípio, todo aparvalhado e nervoso perto dele só aumentara seu charme.

Para complicar sua situação, Jensen realmente se divertia muito quando estava com Jared. O rapaz tinha facilidade em fazê-lo rir e até se esquecer de seus propósitos. Durante boa parte do jantar, Jensen nem se tocara de que a intenção era arrancar informações de Jared e se aproximar dele. Se o próprio Jared já não fosse falador e desse as informações assim, de mão beijada, Jensen sairia do jantar sem nada. Quanto à aproximação, bem, isso veio naturalmente. Quase como se os dois estivessem destinados a estarem perto um do outro.

Mas agora a coisa estava meio que saindo de rumos, pois ao invés de apenas esperar Jared provar a mousse e dizer se estava bom, Jensen estava mais interessado em observar minuciosamente como os lábios dele se fechavam encantadoramente em torno da colher e se contraiam de prazer enquanto ele degustava a sobremesa.

— Está divina! — Jared elogiou. — Você realmente é perfeito em tudo o que faz, não é?

— Exagerado como sempre... — Jensen sorriu desviando o olhar para sua taça de sobremesa. — Mas você gosta de doces, não é? Naquele almoço, você pegou a minha torta...

— Seria um desperdício abandonar aquela torta deliciosa. — Jared disse muito sério. O que fez Jensen achar muita graça naquilo. Jared imediatamente caiu na gargalhada e logo os dois voltavam aos assuntos triviais e engraçados.

Após o jantar, Jared fez uma limonada gasosa batida que Jensen simplesmente amou. Os dois se sentaram no tapete da sala e ficaram jogando até tarde. Quando Jensen se deu conta de que já passava de uma hora da manhã e tentou alertar Jared, descobriu que o pirralho dormia ao seu lado, a cabeça jogada para trás sobre o sofá, a manete nas mãos e a boca meio aberta.

— Jared? — Jensen chamou baixinho sem entender se queria ou não acordá-lo.

No fim das contas não seria ruim se Jared dormisse lá. Pelo que ouvira, a namorada dele estava esperando. Jensen duvidava que ela acreditaria que o namorado dormira jogando videogame com o chefe. Esse já poderia ser o primeiro passo para separá-los, não é? Principalmente se Jared fizesse a idiotice de contar para ela que seu chefe confessara que era gay.

Já mais animado com as perspectivas da realização de seus planos, Jensen se levantou e buscou um travesseiro e um cobertor no quarto, mas quando mediu no olhar o comprimento do sofá e o de Jared, percebeu que o pirralho era gigante demais para qualquer sofá existente no mundo. Voltou para o quarto e arrumou a cama. Depois, com muito custo, conseguiu guiar um Jared meio dormindo, meio acordado, até a cama. A parte difícil foi ajudar-lhe a tirar a roupa. Se iria dormir ali, Jared não podia nem sonhar em amarrotar o terno. Sonolento e com jeito de quem não se lembraria de nada no outro dia, Jared deixou Jensen tirar suas roupas e dormiu só de cueca na cama dele.

Jensen suspirou pensando no sofá que o aguardava, mas lembrou-se que se dormisse ali, acordaria com as costas doloridas e ele não queria mais nenhum motivo para não render no trabalho. Meio constrangido, construiu uma barreira de travesseiros entre ele e Jared e deitou-se do outro lado da cama, com o maior cuidado para não ter o menor contato físico com o outro. De manhã, explicaria a Jared por que tiveram que dormir juntos. Por hora, estava cansado demais e queria descansar. Sem falar que, mesmo com a barreira de travesseiros, não dava para ignorar aquilo tudo em sua cama, por que Jared ocupava muito espaço e se mexia de um lado para o outro em seu sono. Se Jensen não dormisse logo, acabaria reparando demais no peito obscenamente forte de Jared, em seus braços bem torneados, em seu rosto que ficava simplesmente sexy quando relaxado pelo sono. E da cintura para baixo, então...? Era melhor nem olhar. Jensen puxou o edredom de Jared mais para cima, para evitar tentações e virou para o outro lado tentando contar carneirinhos para dormir e não os músculos do homem deitado ao seu lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared se virou na cama e jogou o braço para frente. Sentiu um corpo quente sob seu braço. Instintivamente ele puxou o corpo para junto de si e o abraçou num encaixe perfeito. Estranhou um pouco não sentir os cabelos longos de Genevieve em seu rosto, mas mesmo assim afundou o queixo entre o ombro e o pescoço de quem ele julgou ser a garota. Mas foi só aspirar seu perfume que Jared teve certeza de que não estava abraçando Genevieve. Embora fosse um cheiro delicioso, era totalmente oposto do dela. Ao invés do cheiro delicado de lavanda do shampoo que Genevieve usava, sentia o perfume delicioso da loção pós barba e do perfume amadeirado que sentira na noite em que jantara com Jensen pela primeira vez. Abriu os olhos já sabendo quem encontraria. Jensen estava de costas para ele, seus cabelos loiros e curtos roçavam o rosto de Jared. Sua pele macia e salpicada de sardas estava levemente arrepiada.

Por um momento, Jared se perguntou o que teria feito na noite passada pelo efeito do álcool, mas logo se lembrou de que limonada não era uma bebida alcoólica, então não havia ficado bêbado. Lembrava-se de estar jogando com Jensen na sala e estar meio sonolento. Fechara os olhos por um minuto, só para descansá-los, e... Pimba! Dormira. Só podia ser isso. Mas por que estava dividindo a cama com Jensen?

A resposta era meio obvia. Só havia um quarto e uma cama ali e como Jared nem Jensen caberiam no sofá, o mais prático era dividirem a cama. Jared olhou ao redor e viu um sem fim de travesseiros espalhados pela cama e pelo chão. O homem devia ter feito um tipo de barreira de travesseiro. Jared riu. Sabia que nada daquilo funcionaria com ele que sempre se mexia demais à noite.

Ainda estava meio escuro, mas não tardaria a amanhecer. Jared poderia ter se afastado de Jensen e ter voltado a dormir, mas estava tão gostoso ficar ali abraçadinho com ele... Será que era muito estranho dois homens dormirem assim? Se alguém visse o modo como estavam abraçados e vestidos, Jared estava de cueca e camiseta, mas Jensen usava um pijama azul de botão que o deixava com jeito de menino, pensaria que os dois eram namorados antigos. Jared sorriu diante desse pensamento.

Passar tanto tempo com Jensen já começava a mexer com sua masculinidade. Durante vários momentos da noite esteve tentado a pular sobre ele e enche-lo de beijos. Isso por que Jensen era fofo e sexy. Uma mistura que ele simplesmente não resistia. E como o cara era gay assumido, até pensou que aquele jantar poderia ter sido um meio que ele arranjara para seduzi-lo, mas se convenceu do contrário devido às reações do outro. Jensen meramente esquivava a qualquer avanço seu e se fazia de bobo diante de suas insinuações. Estava bem claro que o que ele queria era só amizade, mas isso meio que mexia com o brio de Jared que não era muito acostumado a ser rejeitado. Poxa, ele tinha 1, 93 de altura e, modéstia a parte, era bonito e gostoso pra caramba. A maioria das mulheres não resistia. Gays então... Não que ele fosse chegado, mas vivia sendo cantado por uma infinidade de gays em todos os lugares aonde ia.

Mas Jensen era um homem sério ou, talvez, apenas ainda estivesse apaixonado demais pelo ex-namorado. Como esse pensamento era desconfortável, Jared procurou outra causa para justificar o desinteresse de Jensen por ele. Sabia que o homem não gostava de ser tocado por desconhecidos e até Christian Kane, um velho amigo, pelo que sabia, não era muito de tocá-lo. Então era fácil deduzir que Jensen levava bastante tempo para se envolver com alguém.

Opa! Jared pensou. Se Jensen não gostava de ser tocado, o que ele pensaria se acordasse e se sentisse abraçado daquele jeito por Jared? Muito a contragosto, Jared se forçou a separar-se de Jensen. Isso foi bastante difícil, por que quanto mais tentava soltá-lo, mas ficava consciente do quanto o corpo de Jensen se encaixava perfeitamente contra o seu. Por fim, conseguiu rolar para o outro lado da cama. Suas roupas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas sobre uma cadeira e, só por curiosidade, Jared enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e procurou o celular. Que horas seriam? Assim que levou o aparelho diante dos olhos vislumbrou o aviso de que Genevieve ligara 24 vezes para ele. Jared havia colocado o celular no modo silencioso antes de sair de casa. Meio assustado, sentou-se na beirada da cama para pensar numa desculpa para dar à namorada. Ela nunca acreditaria que ele dormira inocentemente com o chefe.

Estava pensando em mentir, dizendo que no fim das contas tinham acabado bebendo e ele ficara tonto demais para ir embora, quando ouviu Jensen se mexer na cama. Olhou para trás em tempo de vê-lo abrindo delicadamente os olhos. Sua expressão de sono e seus olhos inchados e meio fechados davam-lhe uma aparência absolutamente encantadora. O que Jared não daria para poder terminar de acordá-lo com um beijo. É, a masculinidade de Jared andava mesmo em baixa.

— Hey, Jared... — Sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal e ainda assim deliciosa. — Ainda está escuro...

— Eu acordo cedo. — Jared riu. — Faço caminhada...

— Hun... — Jensen se encolheu sob o edredom. — Eu queria ter pique para isso... Mas sou muito preguiçoso.

— Você pode começar hoje. Que tal?

— Sem chances... — Jensen cobriu a cabeça. — Só saio daqui quando o despertador tocar e quando ele toca, eu tenho exatos trinta minutos para me arrumar e sair.

— Não toma café antes de sair?

— Não dá tempo... E não quero ter que levantar mais cedo só para fazer café.

— Bom, então hoje eu farei o café para você. — Jared se levantou. — Mas eu preciso de um banho antes...

— Na sala... — A voz de Jensen veio baixa, abafada pelo edredom. — Tem uma caixa onde está escrito: higiene pessoal reserva. Lá tem toalha limpa, escova de dente nova, creme de barbear e outras coisas. Pode usar...

— Valeu... — Jared achou estranho que ele tivesse tanta coisa reserva, principalmente quando abriu a caixa e descobriu que tudo ainda estava lacrado. Mas depois ele pensou que era bem a cara de Jensen ter um kit reserva para tudo.

Depois do banho, Jared voltou para o quarto só de toalha e descobriu Jensen dormindo de novo. Fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, Jared se vestiu e foi para a cozinha preparar o café. Encontrou tudo o que precisava ali, mas admirou-se por isso. Se Jensen não tomava café em casa por que ter pó de café, pão de forma e cereal no armário. A resposta veio imediatamente. Precaução.

Quando Jensen, em fim, levantou, Jared já havia posto a mesa com café, suco, frutas, frutas e torradas francesas. Jensen assoviou baixinho.

— Uau! Isso sim é uma mesa de café da manhã! — Jensen disse indo se sentar de frente para Jared. — Acho que a moça do café da esquina não vai sentir falta do meu pedido de um duplo para a viagem, vai?

— Você deveria se preocupara mais com o café. — Jared disse servindo café a Jensen. — Minha mãe sempre dizia que o café da manhã era a principal refeição do dia.

— A minha também, mas ela também dizia que um coelho morava na lua...

— Um coelho na lua...? — Jared gargalhou. — Achei que só os japoneses acreditavam nisso...

— Ela leu isso em algum lugar e achou bonitinho. — Jensen sorriu de lado. — Ela me achava meio parecido com um coelho, então...

— Hun... Não te acho parecido com um coelho. — Jared disse olhando intensamente para Jensen, como se o avaliasse. — Para mim você está mais para um gatinho.

— Miaaau... — Jensen sorrira de um jeito que deveria ser proibido por ser tão obscenamente encantador. E aquele miadinho, então? Foi tão baixinho que Jared mal ouviu. Mas o movimento dos lábios de Jensen enquanto miava fora tão sexy que Jared teve que desviar o olhar ou faria uma loucura.

— Vamos para o trabalho juntos? — Perguntou casualmente voltando a encarar Jensen.

— Acho melhor não. — Jensen o olhou nos olhos. — As pessoas podem pensar errado sobre nós...

— Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam. — Jared afirmou. — Você liga?

— Não gosto de misturar trabalho e vida pessoal, Jared. Posso estar errado, mas já nos considero amigos... Então, acho melhor deixar nossa amizade fora do escritório. Cada um vai em seu próprio carro.

— Certo. — Jared sorriu abertamente. Um sorriso enorme que alcançava os olhos. Jensen o considerava um amigo? Quer dizer então que a relação dos dois deixara de ser apenas chefe e subordinado?

— Mas, Jared... — Jensen chamou sua atenção. — No trabalho, vamos manter as formalidades, está bem?

— Claro. Sem problema. Mas, então... — Jared tentou disfarçar a alegria, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. — Já que somos amigos, que tal a gente sair de novo? Você gostou daquele bar, não foi? O Cosmopolitan. A gente podia ir lá sábado...

— Tudo bem. Mas sua namorada não vai achar ruim?

— Ah, a Gen...?! — Jared, novamente, havia se esquecido da garota. — Quase me esqueci que sou comprometido. Tudo bem se ela for?

— Claro! — Jensen sorriu todo simpatia. — Será bom conhecê-la.

— Ela vai gostar de você. — Jared disse avaliando a situação. Gostava de Genevieve. Até alguns dias atrás pensava mesmo em formalizar a situação e pedi-la em casamento. Mas agora havia Jensen mexendo com ele. Não que isso mudasse o que sentia pela garota, mas um sentimento novo estava crescendo dentro dele e já ameaçava a ultrapassar seus sentimentos por Genevieve. Se ele e Jensen fossem ficar mesmo só na amizade, e o seu lado racional que quase nunca era ouvido estava gritando que essa era a melhor saída, Jared poderia aproveitar tanto a companhia do novo amigo quanto da namorada. Talvez chamasse Chad e até o mané do Christian.

Após o café, os dois se separaram e cada um seguiu em seu carro. Jensen estava satisfeito. Enquanto Jared tomava banho ele ficara deitado pensando em como tirar o melhor proveito possível daquela situação. Concluíra que agir com naturalidade e simpatia com Jared os aproximaria mais. Foi o que fez. Venceu o desconforto de ter mais alguém em seu apartamento e se forçou a levantar-se e tratar Jared como um velho amigo. Até brincara e contara uma ninhariazinha de seu passado superando a dor que aquilo lhe causava. Mas no fim, estava tudo indo para o rumo certo.

O único problema era o fato de que Jensen definitivamente estava meio atento demais ao corpo de Jared. Quando o rapaz voltara para o quarto a fim de se vestir, Jensen fingira estar dormindo, mas bem que espiara tudo. Não tinha como negar: Jared era um monumento. Jeffrey era maravilhoso, mas Jared era um espetáculo. Nunca estivera com nenhum outro homem fora Jeffrey e nunca sequer se interessara por alguém além dele, mas agora se pegava pensando como seria tocar em Jared.

Imediatamente esse pensamento foi reprimido diante da possibilidade de Jared tocá-lo de volta. Jensen se encolheu só de pensar nas mãos de Jared o tocando, o segurando com força e obrigando-o assim como o seu pai fizera quando ele era criança. Um tremor lhe tomou o corpo e ele teve que estacionar em frente a uma loja de conveniência para tentar se controlar. Respirou profundamente afastando da mente aquelas imagens do passado. Antes era mais fácil. Antes bastava substituir as imagens de sua infância pelas cenas de amor entre ele e Jeffrey, mas hoje essas lembranças eram dolorosas demais para que ele pudesse recorrer a elas.

Com muito esforço, ele tomou o controle sobre si e dirigiu até o trabalho. Quando chegou ao escritório, Jared ainda não havia chegado. O rapaz havia comentado algo sobre parar em algum lugar para comprar balas e chocolates. Assim que entrou em sua sala, viu que havia um recado para ele na secretária eletrônica. Ficou satisfeito em descobrir que o recado era do gerente do banco que financiara a casa de Jared. As coisas estavam caminhando bem.

— Eu juro que foi o que aconteceu, Gen. — Jared dizia ao telefone enquanto esperava na fila para pagar pelas balas e chocolates. Estava em uma lojinha perto do escritório da Vitória onde sempre passava antes de ir trabalhar.

— Você dormiu jogando videogame com seu chefe? — A incredulidade era indisfarçável pelo tom de voz da garota. — Jared, conta outra! Essa história de jantar com Ackles era mentira. Você foi é se encontrar com alguma sirigaita.

— Gen, é verdade. — Jared pagou pelos doces e saiu da loja — E para provar eu marquei da gente sair com ele no sábado. Aí você pode perguntar para ele...

— Que vai mentir para te encobertar. — Ela sentenciou. Jared entrou no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e entrou no elevador lotado. — Ontem eu te liguei 24 vezes, Jared. 24 vezes!

— O celular estava no silencioso. — Quando as portas do elevador se abriram uma multidão de gente saiu rapidamente arrastando Jared junto. Jared entrou no escritório meio trôpego por ter sido arrastado e ainda por cima estar usando um tipo de sapato que ele achava desconfortável e tendo nas mãos um pacote enorme de balas e doces. — Eu só vi suas ligações agora de manhã, amor.

— Eu liguei até para o Chad, sabia? Mas nem ele sabia de você.

— Amor, você está fazendo drama por nada.

— Drama por nada?! Meu namorado dorme fora de casa e me deixa plantada esperando e eu é que estou fazendo drama por nada?

— Olha, baby, vamos almoçar hoje e conversar sobre isso, está bem? — Jared se dirigiu a sua mesa e nem notou que Jensen que passava por trás dele parara para ouvir a conversa. — A gente pode comer naquele restaurante que você adora... O Primor... Que tal ao meio dia, hein?

— Você está só querendo me bajular para que eu esqueça... — A voz dela já começava a amolecer. Jared sabia que Genevieve adorava almoçar no Primor. O restaurante era lindo, sofisticado e tinha uma aura romântica que a deixava de queixo caído. Como Jared conhecia o gerente, não seria difícil conseguir uma mesa, mesmo assim, em cima da hora. — É melhor não me dar o bolo de novo, Jay.

— Não vou, amor. — Jared disse manhoso. — Ao meio dia estarei lá.

— Então até mais, querido. Te amo!

— Também te amo!

Jared colocou o celular sobre a mesa e suspirou aliviado. Ao menos acertar as coisas com Genevieve não era tão difícil. Ela bancava a durona, mas amolecia fácil, fácil... Bastava levar algumas flores para ela e explicar a situação com jeitinho e tudo estaria resolvido.

Chad chegou assim que Jared ligou o computador. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e lhe lançou um olhar no mínimo bravo.

— Que foi? — Jared não se lembrava de ter feito algo contra o amigo.

— A Gen me ligou ontem umas oito vezes procurando você. — Chad explicou. — Não sei o que me irrita mais: você estar traindo uma garota legal como a Gen ou você traí-la e nem me contar com quem.

— Chad, meu brother, eu não estou traindo a Gen. Eu não menti. Eu fui jantar com o Ackles e acabei dormindo lá.

— Jared, conta outra...

— É sério, Chad. — Jared gargalhou. A cara de incredulidade de Chad era muito engraçada. — Nós ficamos jogando videogame até tarde, aí eu apaguei. Foi isso.

— Jared, que coisa estranha! — Chad franziu as sobrancelhas. — Até semana passada vocês se odiavam e agora estão amiguinhos?

— É exatamente isso, Chad. Ficamos amigos. E, cara, o Ackles é uma pessoa legal. Ele tem aquele jeito fechadão, mas de vez em quando ele se solta e é até engraçado. Juro.

— Não acredito. — Chad o olhava com cara de quem estava ouvindo o maior absurdo do mundo. — Então agora vocês estão íntimos?

— Super íntimos. — Jared declarou.

— Sr. Padalecki, pode vir a minha sala? — A voz de Jensen interrompeu a conversa.

— Sim, senhor. — Jared se levantou na mesma hora.

— Muito íntimos, hein? — Chad sussurrou.

— Estamos mantendo as formalidades no trabalho. — Jared disse em tom quase inaudível.

Quando Jared entrou na sala, encontrou Jensen sorrindo para ele com simpatia.

— Sente-se, Jared. — Seu tom de voz voltara a ser o mesmo que ele usara durante o café da manhã. — Tenho ótimas noticias.

— Mesmo? — Jared sorriu tentando transmitir empolgação.

— Hoje um representante da _Atlantis Engenharia_ virá aqui para tratar os detalhes do Projeto do Rio Don. — Jensen sorria como se aquela fosse uma noticia incrível. — Ele quer se encontrar com você depois do almoço, tudo bem?

— Tudo certo. — Já que era depois do almoço, não precisava mudar seus planos com Genevieve.

— O representante virá direto de Madri só para vê-lo, Jared. Quero que faça de tudo para que ele saia desse encontro com uma ótima imagem sua e da _Vitória_, entendeu?

— Eu farei o possível. — Jared disse com seriedade. Na verdade, não gostava do projeto, mas já que tinha que fazer, faria bem feito.

— Outra coisa, Jared: eu estive reavaliando os projetos que já fez para a _Vitória_ e acho que não seria má idéia te dar o próximo projeto urbanístico. Tudo vai depender de como você se sair com o Rio Don.

— Jura?! — Jared sorriu todo empolgado. — Eu prometo fazer o melhor projeto possível, Jensen.

— Estou contando com você. — Jensen sorriu com doçura. — Agora vá preparar alguma coisa para mostrar ao representante de Madri.

— Sim, senhor! — Jared disse já se levantando. — Eu não vou te decepcionar...

Jensen observou Jared sair da sala. Na verdade, ele esperava que Jared metesse os pés pelas mãos, mas não no princípio. Sabia que Jared era um arquiteto mais que competente, ele era brilhante. Mas se havia algo que Jensen sabia fazer, isso era avaliar quem era o mais adequado para cada projeto. E Jensen sabia que logo logo Jared se atrapalharia com o Rio Don e faria a _Vitória_ perder o contrato. Isso, é claro, custaria o emprego de Jared. Bom, mas isso era mais para frente. No momento, Jensen estava concentrado em Genevieve. Apanhou o telefone e ligou.

— É a secretária da senhorita Cassidy? — Jensen se recostou em sua cadeira. — Aqui é Jensen Ackles. A que horas mesmo chega o vôo dela? Certo. Então dá tempo para almoçar com o meu arquiteto, não é? A senhorita pode dizer a ela para ir direto para o restaurante Primor. A reserva estará no nome de Jared Padalecki. Ela irá gostar dele. Ele é extremamente gentil.

Jared estava saindo da floricultura com um buquê de rosas para Genevieve quando seu celular tocou. Era Jensen.

— Hey? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, Jared. Uma emergência. O vôo do representante de Madri chegou bem mais cedo que o previsto. Ele pediu para se encontrar com você agora mesmo. Eu fiz reservas no Austen.

— Agora?! — Jared já estava quase em frente ao Primor e faltavam apenas cinco minutos para meio dia. — Mas eu tinha marcado...

— O nome dele é Cassidy. Vá direto para lá, Jared. Você está com seus projetos aí, não está?

— Sim, mas...

— Estou contando com você. — Jensen desligou o telefone.

Jared bufou. Genevieve iria matá-lo. Deu a volta e começou a correr em direção ao outro restaurante, que, ainda bem, não ficava muito longe. Enquanto corria tentava ligar para Genevieve, mas sabia que ela desligava o celular no trabalho e só voltava a ligá-lo quando já estava saindo. Se não a avisasse em tempo, estaria muito encrencado.

Chegou ao Austen esbaforido e um pouquinho suado. Tentou se recompor e perguntou na recepção por Cassidy.

— Infelizmente tivemos que cancelar a reserva para Cassidy. — A recepcionista informou. — Talvez o senhor consiga uma reserva no Primor... — A mulher sugeriu.

— Droga! — Jared xingou enquanto saia do restaurante já digitando uma mensagem para Genevieve informando que iria cancelar o almoço para se encontrar com um cara importante do projeto do rio Don. Afinal, ele já tinha uma reserva no Primor e poderia usá-la para se encontrar com o tal representante de Madri. Ligou para Jensen logo após enviar a mensagem à namorada. — Jensen, a reserva no Austen foi cancelada.

— Oh, não! E agora, o que faremos com Cassidy?

— Eu tenho uma reserva no Primor. Se ainda der tempo, você pode pedir para ele ir para lá ao invés do Austen?

— Você tem uma reserva no Primor? Que sorte, Jared! — A voz de Jensen demonstrava alívio e satisfação. — Vou ligar para Cassidy. Quanto a você, vá logo para o Primor. Nos falamos depois.

— Ok. — Ainda que estivesse tenso pelo possível atraso e pelas mudanças em seus planos, Jared estava feliz por ter ajudado Jensen a resolver um problema. O fato de saber que o chefe confiava nele já o fazia até se esquecer da encheção de saco que seria se desculpar com Genevieve.

Assim que Jared chegou ao Primor, seu conhecido, o gerente do restaurante, foi até ele.

— Ela já está esperando. — Informou sorrindo de lado como se compartilhasse com Jared algum segredo.

— Já? — Genevieve não vira a mensagem? Só podia ser. — Valeu, cara!

Jared deu um tapinha no ombro do gerente e foi até sua mesa de costume. Se Genevieve estava lá, ele tinha que chegar rápido, se desculpar e mandá-la ir almoçar em outro lugar. Afinal, logo o tal Cassidy chegaria e Jared não queria que o homem pensasse que ele aproveitava um almoço de negócios bancado pela empresa para levar a namorada para almoçar fora.

Jared viu as pernas da mulher cruzadas de um jeito que um pé sobrava fora da mesa e ganhava o corredor. Era só o que podia ver, pois seu corpo estava encoberto pela planta enorme e folhuda que separava a mesa do corredor. Mas mesmo de longe, ele viu a ponta de seu salto agulha bico fino. Ela comprara mais um sapato vermelho? Quantos ela já tinha com aquele? Trinta?

Colocou as flores diante do corpo e fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Assim que parou diante da mesa, ergueu as flores e disse:

— Para você.

— Quanta gentileza, Sr. Padalecki...?

— Hun...? — Jared estranhou a voz e baixou as flores. Seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos profundos de uma loira sentada onde deveria estar Genevieve.

— O Sr. Ackles avisou à minha secretaria que o senhor era muito gentil, mas eu não esperava tanto... — Ela se levantou e apanhou as flores. Em choque, Jared apenas permitiu que ela as pegasse.

— Você é...? — Ele já começava a suspeitar.

— Cassidy. — Ela sorriu. — Katy Cassidy, a representante da _Atlantis _de Madri.

— Claro. — Jared sorriu sem jeito e puxou a cadeira para a mulher tornar a se sentar, depois contornou a mesa e sentou-se diante dela. — Fez boa viagem?

Jensen provavelmente entendera errado. Cassidy era uma mulher. Uma mulher muito linda que mataria Genevieve de ciúmes se ela a visse. Jared orou baixinho para que a namorada tivesse lido a mensagem, mas não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que orara em vão. Um pigarrear alto atrás de si o informou que o estrago já fora feito.

— Gen...? — Ele olhou para trás sorrindo amarelo. — Não recebeu minha mensagem?

— Aquela que dizia que você iria almoçar com um representante 'homem' (ela frisou essa palavra) e por isso estava cancelando nosso almoço? — Ela dizia enquanto exibia a mensagem no celular para Jared. — Li quando cheguei à recepção e te vi dando flores a ela.

O olhar assassino de Genevieve fez Cassidy se encolher. Jared respirou fundo. Aquilo não iria prestar...


	13. Chapter 13

Jared voltou para o escritório totalmente ensopado e com cara de poucos amigos. Assim que Chad o viu, teve certeza de que algo no almoço com Genevieve não saíra como o esperado. Quando Jared se sentou ao seu lado, Chad lhe passou uma barra de chocolate.

— A Gen não aceitou a história de você dormir na casa do chefe?

— Pior. — Jared se recostou na cadeira. — Na última hora, o Ackles mandou eu me encontrar com o representante de Madri para almoçar no Austen. Quando cheguei lá, a reserva havia sido cancelada, então eu decidi usar a reserva que havia feito no Primor. Mandei uma mensagem para a Gen avisando que iria cancelar nosso almoço para almoçar com um representante homem de uma empresa importante.

— E? — Chad franziu as sobrancelhas, afinal, aquilo não explicava o estado de Jared.

— Acontece que o representante de Madri é uma mulher linda e eu, meio sem querer, acabei dando para ela as flores que eram para a Gen.

— E?

— E a Gen só leu a mensagem quando já estava na recepção do Primor me vendo entregar flores para outra mulher.

— Isso explica tudo. — Chad disse voltando a se concentrar no seu trabalho. — Imagino que ela deve ter jogado em você a bebida que a tal representante de Madri estava tomando e de quebra se debulhou em lágrimas e terminou tudo com um escândalo de sair em capa de revista de fofoca.

— Belo resumo, mas viver a situação foi bem mais tenso. — Jared disse enfiando o chocolate todo na boca.

— Você acha que tem volta?

— Hunn... — Jared terminou de comer o chocolate. — Se você fosse a Gen, aceitaria qualquer explicação minha? — Chad balançou a cabeça — Foi o que pensei. O pior é que a tal Cassidy ficou tão horrorizada com a cena toda que praticamente saiu correndo. Ela disse que vai me ligar, mas eu não duvido que ela já tenha tomado o primeiro vôo de volta para Madri.

— Você já contou isso para o Ackles?

— Ainda não.

— Boa sorte! — Chad bateu no ombro de Jared, fazendo-o olhar para a entrada do escritório onde Ackles conversava animadamente com Beaver.

— Merda! — Jared tentou se encolher atrás da mesa, mas para alguém que mede 1,93 de altura, isso é impossível. Jensen o viu e fez sinal para que Jared fosse ter com ele em sua sala.

Jared entrou na sala logo após Jensen que parecia estar de muito bom humor. Ele não estava sorrindo, é claro. Raramente Jared o vira sorrir. Mas suas feições estavam mais leves e havia um ar de satisfação no modo como ele o olhava.

— Então... — Jensen se sentou e convidou Jared a fazer o mesmo. — Como foi com o Sr. Cassidy?

— Na verdade, é Senhorita Cassidy. — Jared estava enrolando.

—Senhorita?! — Jensen franziu a sobrancelha. — Mesmo? — Ele puxou um documento para junto de si e pareceu ler. — Realmente. O nome é Katie Cassidy. Bom, tirando a confusão do sexo... — Jensen deixou o documento de lado. — Como foi?

— Não foi. — Jared sorriu amarelo. — A reserva que eu havia feito no Primor era para mim e minha namorada... Infelizmente, eu não consegui avisá-la a tempo, ela chegou ao local e...

— Céus, Jared... — Jensen levou a mão à boca. — Sinto muito. A culpa foi toda minha. Eu devia ter algum outro restaurante de reserva...

— Tudo bem. Não foi culpa sua... — Jared encolheu os ombros. — Eu é que devia ter me esforçado mais em avisar à Gen. O problema mesmo é que a tal Cassidy saiu de lá como se estivesse correndo de Zumbis.

— Eu vou ligar para Madri e ver se concerto as coisas, Jared. — Jensen disse olhando-o nos olhos. — Mas no momento, estou mais preocupado com você. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajeitar as coisas com sua garota?

— Não, Jensen. Não tem jeito. A Gen já estava se queixando que eu não tinha tempo para ela. Acho que o que aconteceu foi só a gota d'água.

— Você não parece muito arrasado com isso... — Jensen comentou e, talvez Jared estivesse meio pirado, mas notou um tom de decepção em sua voz.

— De uns tempos para cá a minha relação com a Gen têm esfriado.

— Mesmo? — Jensen parecia estar avaliando a situação. — Algum motivo para isso?

— Sim. —Jared o olhou nos olhos. — Você.

— ... —

— Desde aquele jantar... Não. Desde aquele almoço, eu não paro de pensar em você.

—... —

— Eu sei que é loucura da minha parte, mas acho que... — Jared respirou fundo antes de dizer aquilo que já vinha martelando sua cabeça há um tempo. — Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

— ... —

Jensen ficou parado de boca aberta olhando para a cara séria de Jared. Ouvira bem? O filho de Jeffrey estava apaixonado por ele? Como assim? Se era isso, por que tivera todo aquele trabalho para acabar com o namoro dele com a tal Genevieve Cortese?

— Jensen, você escutou o que eu disse? —Jared perguntou cheio de cautela.

— Anham...

— E entendeu?

— Mais ou menos...

Jensen agora estava em um dilema: ganharia ou perderia com Jared apaixonado por ele? Era verdade que estivera tentando se aproximar do rapaz e tendo-o apaixonado por ele, poderia facilitar as coisas. O problema era: se aceitasse a paixão do rapaz, teria que corresponder. E Jensen simplesmente não conseguiria ficar com qualquer outro homem além de Jeffrey. Então, o que fazer com Jared? Talvez, Jensen pudesse ir levando a situação em Banho Maria até chegar à conclusão de seus planos. Valia tentar.

— Jared, eu mesmo não posso negar que estou meio... Meio balançado desde aquele encontro de sábado. — Jensen disse desviando olhar, tentando transmitir timidez. —Isso é tão complicado...

— Complicado por quê? — Jared sorria abertamente e, olhando de lado, Jensen pôde perceber que esse tipo de sorriso fazia com que lindas covinhas aparecessem em seu rosto perfeito. — Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim... Você gosta de mim, não é?

— Não é que eu não goste, Jared, mas... Aquele meu relacionamento de Los Angeles... Eu ainda não consegui superar.

— Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu te ajudo. — Jared o olhava com uma seriedade tão grande que parecia estar fazendo uma promessa. — Eu vou te fazer esquecer esse cara.

— Não é tão simples assim, Jared... Aquela minha fobia de ser tocado... Eu não consigo deixar a maioria das pessoas me tocarem. Geralmente leva muito tempo até...

— Eu espero o tempo que for. —Jared afirmou. — Eu espero o tempo que for, Jensen. No momento, tudo o que eu preciso é estar perto de você.

— Ah, Jared você é um cara tão... — Idiota. Foi o que Jensen pensou. Mas não poderia dizer isso, não é? — Tão incrível! Eu não mereço um cara incrível como você...

— Acho que eu é que não te mereço, Jensen. Você é tão lindo, tão gentil, tão meigo e tão adorável... — Os olhos de Jared brilhavam enquanto ele falava. — Qualquer um se apaixonaria por você, amor. Eu é que não te mereço, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim eu quero te ter pra mim, só pra mim.

— Mas, Jared... Você é heterossexual, não é? Você tem certeza que vai conseguir namorar outro cara?

— Bom, estar apaixonado por um cara é meio estranho, mas... —Jared parecia refletir profundamente. — Eu quero você, Jensen. Eu preciso de você, amor.

— Bom, se você está bem com isso, acho que podemos tentar.

— Sério?! — Jared sorriu e estendeu a mão para pegar na mão de Jensen, mas esse recolheu a mão. — Ah, desculpe. Sem toques, não é...

— Você tem certeza de que está bem com isso, Jared?

— Absoluta. — Jared afirmou. — Eu vou fazer você perder seu medo de mim aos poucos.

—Eu tenho certeza que vai. —Jensen sorriu.

— Então, quando será nosso primeiro encontro oficial como namorados?

— Bom... — Jensen achou que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. — Hum. Que tal um cinema no sábado?

— Tão longe? Não. Que tal hoje? Vamos jantar juntos. Você vai para a minha casa e pode dormir lá... No quarto de hospedes, obviamente. — Jared se apressou a dizer por que Jensen já começava a olhá-lo com pavor.

— Tudo bem, então... — Jensen forçou um sorriso. Jared, então, se levantou e rapidamente venceu a distância que os separava e roçou de leve seus lábios nos de Jensen. Foi tão rápido que Jensen nem teve tempo de reagir ou sentir medo.

— Então, até mais, amor... — Jared sussurrou antes de sair da sala.

Talvez levar a situação em Banho Maria não fosse assim tão fácil. Jensen precisava pensar em estratégias para driblar os possíveis avanços de Jared ou acabaria numa situação realmente problemática.

No fim da tarde, pouco antes do fim do expediente, Jared levou para Chad um café do jeito que o amigo gostava, pouco açúcar e muito creme. Chad se surpreendeu. Não que Jared não fosse gentil, mas esse tipo de gentileza só ocorria em certas situações. Ou seja, quando Chad estava abatido, triste, com algum problema ou quando Jared queria dar à Chad uma noticia que o deixaria desse jeito. Já antecipando o golpe, Chad se recostou na cadeira e esperou a bomba.

— Chad, me responda com sinceridade... Você continuaria meu amigo se eu fosse um assassino?

— Assassino?! Jared, o que você andou fazendo, cara? — Chad olhou para Jared horrorizado. Seria possível?

— Calma, Chad. —Jared riu — Eu não fiz nada. É só uma suposição. Então, você continuaria meu amigo?

— Bom... — Chad pensou na situação. Jared era Jared e se um dia ele cometesse um assassinato, provavelmente, seria por um bom motivo se é que isso é possível. — É, Jared, eu continuaria seu amigo mesmo se você fosse um assassino.

— E se eu não fosse um assassino, e sim um ladrão? Você continuaria meu amigo?

—Que brincadeira é essa, Jared? Obviamente, se eu continuaria sendo seu amigo mesmo se você fosse um assassino, você pode concluir que eu não jogaria fora nossa amizade se você fosse um ladrão.

— Só para checar. — Jared tomou um golinho de café. —E se eu tivesse uma doença muito horrível e nojenta? Não uma doença contagiosa, mas uma bem feia...

—Ainda assim, eu continuaria seu amigo, Jared. — Jared estava enrolando para chegar à algum lugar. A questão era: aonde?

— E se eu fosse um cara muito fedido? Do tipo bem fedorento mesmo: chulé, mal cheiro nas axilas e bafo de onça?

— Você não fica exatamente cheiroso depois de uma caminhada, Jared. E mesmo assim fica me abraçando e pingando suor em mim. Se eu nunca deixei de ser seu amigo por isso...

— E se eu fosse um viciado em drogas?

— A nossa amizade prevaleceria.

— E se eu fosse gay? Me diga, Chad, você continuaria meu amigo?

Chad congelou. Gay? Gay? Imediatamente os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e a conversa de Jared passaram como um flash em sua mente.

— Jared, você e o Ackles estão...?

— Hunnn...

— Jay... — Chad suspirou — Você é um idiota por pensar que eu poderia deixar de ser seu amigo só por que você virou frutinha. — Chad acabou rindo. A situação era tão ridícula! — Depois que você me contou que dormiu com o Ackles e ficaram bem íntimos, eu meio que já esperava por isso.

— Ôpa, espera aí, Chad. Também não é assim. — Jared disse muito sério — Eu não dormi com o Ackles. Eu dormi na casa do Ackles. Bom, na cama dele, com ele, mas nós não fizemos nada. Juro. Eu acabei de pedir o cara para namorar e ele concordou, mas até agora só rolou um selinho.

— Jared, não me conte detalhes, por favor! — Chad tapou os ouvidos.

— Mas eu preciso contar, Chad. —Jared tirou as mãos do amigo dos ouvidos. — Você é meu melhor amigo e eu preciso, e muito, de conselhos.

— Nãããão... — Chad choramingou.

— Sim. Agora, escute. — E Jared confidenciou ao amigo tudo o que havia conversado com Ackles. — E, então?

— Acho que o Ackles tem razão, cara. Você vai mesmo conseguir levar em frente um namoro assim, sem tocar no seu namorado? — Chad o olhava nos olhos. — Ainda mais você que não consegue deixar de tocar, abraçar e beijar todo mundo a toda hora?

— Eu preciso conseguir, Chad. — Jared suspirou — Eu gosto do Jensen. Gosto mesmo. Entre ficar com ele sem tocá-lo e não ficar com ele, eu prefiro a primeira opção.

— Mas, Jared, a primeira opção é sinônimo de amizade. Será que o que você sente por ele é mesmo paixão?

— É claro que é, Chad. Não é como se eu não quisesse tocá-lo. Eu quero. Quero muito. Mas se for preciso esperar para isso... É melhor tarde do que nunca.

— Se essa é sua decisão... Esteja preparado para um bocado de sofrimento, cara.

— Eu já estou. E mais, Chad. Eu sei que o Jensen também está sofrendo. Imagine-se no lugar dele: gostar de alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo ter medo dele? Ter desejo e repulsa pela mesma pessoa... Isso deve ser horrível.

— Concordo com você. — Chad disse tentando se colocar no lugar do chefe, mas ao mesmo tempo se perguntando como uma pessoa conseguia viver assim. — Então, seja paciente com ele, tá?

— Eu serei, Chad. Afinal, eu o amo!

— Já está falando de amor?! Cara, você mal mudou de time e já está todo mulherzinha.

— Cala a bocona, Murray! — Jared disse mostrando os punhos.

— Você está uma biba muito machona, hein, Padalecki?! — Jared deu um soco no ombro de Chad e sorriu satisfeito por poder continuar contando com o amigo.

— Mas, Jared, tem uma coisa me perturbando...

— O quê?

— Por que o Ackles tem esse pavor todo de ser tocado? — Chad olhou Jared nos olhos com uma certa ansiedade. — Você já pensou que isso pode ser resultado de um trauma por coisas do passado?

— Hunn... Você quer dizer que...?

— Acho que o Ackles pode ter sido... Sabe? — Chad não queria tocar naquele assunto delicado, mas se o amigo estava entrando numa relação com Ackles, era bom ele se preparar para lidar com um possível passado muito ruim do namorado. — Espancado ou abusado quando criança...?

— Você acha que uma coisa assim pode ter acontecido com ele? — Jared agora parecia muito tenso. Chad quase se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto, mas agora era tarde para se lamentar.

— É só uma possibilidade, Jared. Mas isso explicaria o medo dele de ser tocado.

— Hunnn... — Jared desviou o olhar e ficou um tempo pensativo. — Isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu poderia perguntar a ele, não é?

— Nããããão mesmo!

— E se eu perguntasse a alguém que o conhece há mais tempo?

— Quem? — Cha d franziu a sobrancelha. Quem Jared conhecia que conhecia Ackles há mais tempo que ele? — Vai perguntar ao seu pai?

— Não! — Jared fez uma careta. — Vou perguntar ao Tom Welling, o sobrinho da Alicia. Lembra dele?

— Ah, claro! O grandalhão alto que acha que o mundo se divide entre vencedores e fracassados? — Chad nunca fora muito com a cara dele.

— Pois, é. Ele deve saber alguma coisa.

Imediatamente, Jared apanhou o telefone. Chad se perguntou se investigar o passado do namorado não era uma atitude meio obsessiva, mas se fosse ele no lugar do amigo, talvez também fizesse isso. Só esperava que Jared não acabasse machucado por essa relação com o chefe. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo acabaria muito mal.


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen saboreava a sobremesa, brigadeiro com morango e chantilly, a especialidade de Jared, à beira da piscina de água marinha no segundo andar. De onde estava, podia ver todos os cinco quartos da casa, que formavam um arquipélago no mar contido na piscina, mas ao longe, Jensen não havia reparado antes, havia uma escada quase escondida que levava ao terceiro andar. Quando Jared se aproximou, após ter ido buscar na cozinha a terceira taça de sobremesa, Jensen decidiu perguntar:

— Para onde leva aquela escada?

— Para o meu quarto. Quer ver? — Jared disse com naturalidade.

Jensen ponderou sobre o assunto. O jantar havia corrido tranqüilo. Embora Jared o rodeasse de todos os lados e ficasse sempre a menos de 20 cm dele, não o tocara em momento algum. A conversa havia sido agradável e Jensen se divertira, como sempre acontecia quando estava com Jared. Além disso, conseguira as informações que faltavam para conseguir dar o segundo passo em seu plano: tirar do pirralho o palácio das águas. Como estava se sentindo relativamente seguro, não viu motivo para não aceitar o convite dele.

— Claro. — Jensen sorriu — Mostre-me o quarto do príncipe dos mares.

— Você vai adorar o que vai ver... — Jared disse indo na frente.

E ele tinha razão. Jensen adorara. O quarto ocupava todo o terceiro piso. Havia fontes e piscinas por todos os lados e o teto era uma abóboda de vidro transparente que deixava a vista o manto escuro salpicado de estrelas da noite. Jensen perambulou pelo local de boca aberta até parar diante da cama.

— Seu colchão, por acaso, é de água?

Jared gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Por algum motivo absurdo, Jensen achava que ele ficava lindo rindo daquele jeito.

— Não é não, mas é bem confortável. — Jared rompeu a pequena distância entre eles e quase colou seu corpo ao dele. — Quer experimentar? — O espaço entre seus corpos era tão ínfimo que nem mesmo uma fina brisa poderia passar. Jensen recuou, mas ao fazer isso esbarrou na cama e caiu sentado sobre ela. Jared se aproximou mais.

— Jared... — havia uma nota de aviso misturada à súplica no tom de voz de Jensen.

— Eu sei. Não posso te tocar. — Mesmo ao dizer isso, Jared não fez menção de se afastar. — Mas, Jensen, a gente tem que começar a trabalhar para você perder o medo de mim, não é?

— Não acha que é cedo demais? — Jensen estava com medo. Confiara completamente na boa índole do rapaz e acreditara que sua paixão não o permitiria fazer algo que poderia estragar a relação dos dois, mas agora estava com medo. Jared era enorme. Sabia que o rapaz fazia academia com freqüência e até praticava judô. Quais chances alguém como Jensen, que vivia enfiado no escritório ou em casa jogando videogame, teria contra Jared?

— Cedo demais para eu te tocar. — Jared disse — Mas e você, amor? Não quer me tocar? Não quer me sentir? Não quer perder o medo de mim?

— Hun...? — Jensen não entendeu aonde o rapaz queria chegar.

— Olhe para mim, Jensen. — Jared disse tirando a blusa por cima da cabeça e ficando nu da cintura para cima. — Eu estou ao seu dispor. Não precisa ter medo de mim.

Ao dizer isso, Jared foi se despindo lentamente diante dos olhos assustados, mas nem por isso, menos curiosos e desejosos do corpo a sua frente, de Jensen. Jared era realmente lindo. Jensen havia reparado nisso quando o vira se trocar em seu quarto, mas agora, de perto, tudo era bem mais visível e bem mais fascinante. Jensen reparou em cada músculo que moldava seu corpo, cada pelo que cobria a pele clara, cada detalhe que compunha aquele homem.

— Não precisa ficar só olhando, Jensen. — Jared disse com malícia. — Pode tocar.

Jensen o olhou nos olhos. Jared estava dizendo que ele podia tocá-lo e que mesmo assim ele não o tocaria de volta? Mas Jensen poderia confiar em Jared? Os olhos daquele homem não pareciam mentir. Havia um brilho tão apaixonado em seus olhos esverdeados que Jensen teve a impressão de que o teria eternamente sob sua vontade. E, man, Jensen queria tocá-lo.

Começou deslizando as mãos pelo rosto liso de Jared. Alisou as sobrancelhas grossas, as pálpebras, o nariz, os lábios finos, as covinhas que o deixavam louco e o queixo. Por fim, deixou suas mãos percorrerem o pescoço e alcançarem os ombros largos. Era incrível como o corpo de Jared conseguia ser assim; firme, forte e macio ao mesmo tempo.

Suas mãos percorreram o peito. Pegou entre os dedos os mamilos intumescidos fazendo Jared gemer num tom baixo e rouco. Depois quis sentir o abdômen definido, o umbigo, a virilha. Só em ser tocado, Jared já estava aceso, e Jensen teve medo de provocá-lo demais. Afinal, não estava disposto a apagar aquela chama. Contornou-o e começou a tocar seus ombros. Deixou o dedo deslizar pela linha da espinha. Tocou-lhe as nádegas firmes e macias, as pernas grossas e bem torneadas. Voltou a subir suas mãos e acariciou-lhe a nuca, chegando muito perto dele. Tanto que podia sentir bem rente ao nariz o cheiro de Jared.

— Você me enlouquece... — Sussurrou rouco, sem disfarçar seu desejo.

— Você não faz idéia do que faz comigo, Jensen. — Havia tanto anseio na voz de Jared que Jensen sentiu certa piedade. Talvez pudesse ceder só um pouco. Só um pouquinho... Com Jeffrey demorara bem mais, porém Jared tinha uma estranha facilidade em vencer suas barreiras. E também não era como se Jensen fosse levar a coisa até o fim. Não. Longe disso. Era melhor nem pensar ou surtaria e sairia correndo dali.

Jensen voltou a se por em frente à Jared e o olhou nos olhos. Havia tanto desejo e tanta paixão ali, que Jensen se perguntou como era possível que alguém tão mimado pudesse estar assim tão entregue. Voltou a passear as mãos pelo corpo que o enlouquecia, mas ao chegar a sua virilha, dessa vez, não parou. Uma mão deslizou suave por toda a extensão de seu membro, enquanto a outra acariciava os testículos. Jared gemeu alto. Suas mãos se fecharam com força, mas ele não o tocou. Jensen continuava a olhá-lo nos olhos, atento a tudo que se passava em seu íntimo e era refletido pelo espelho da alma.

Continuou com os movimentos suaves mais um pouco, mas logo começou a masturbá-lo de forma firme e continua. Jared gemia alto, mas se mantinha firme em seu propósito de não tocar Jensen de volta.

Na verdade, Jensen não sabia até onde aquilo iria, mas ele também já estava excitado só de tocar em Jared, só de ouvir seus gemidos, só de ver seu rosto se contorcendo de prazer. Jared era lindo, quente, sexy. Seu membro enorme mal podia ser manuseado por uma única mão, então Jensen juntou as duas para bombeá-lo com força e dar-lhe o máximo de prazer.

Parecia que Jared estava prestes a explodir. Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos e ele apertava as mãos com tal firmeza que Jensen teve certeza que ele devia estar fazendo um esforço imenso para manter sua palavra. Por mais que tivesse medo, Jensen se sentiu tentado a provocá-lo ainda mais. Só mais um pouco. Seu rosto venceu a pequena distância que o separava do rosto de Jared e seus lábios se tocaram. Um toque suave contrastando com a fúria com que Jensen o bombeava. Sua língua deslizou pelos lábios finos de Jared que lhe deu passagem. O beijo começou lento, mas logo Jensen deixou que a fome que sentia do outro o guiasse e ele o beijou num ritmo louco, tal como suas mãos faziam com seu membro. Jared o beijou de volta, passando para ele seu calor, seu desejo, seu prazer e sua frustração por não tocá-lo. O beijo foi, de certa forma, incompleto. Pois não os saciou. Deixou-os com mais fome um do outro.

Mas Jensen separou seus lábios dos dele e manteve seu rosto a uma distância mínima para poder olhar para seus olhos enquanto Jared gemia descontrolado indo de encontro ao ápice do seu prazer. As mãos de Jensen receberam seu gozo em um jato quente e espesso. Jared cambaleou, mas se firmou para não tombar sobre Jensen. Sua respiração acelerada entrava no ritmo normal aos poucos e sua face corada voltava lentamente a empalidecer. Jensen o estudava atento, aceso, deliciado, desejoso.

— Jensen, uau! — Jared sorriu. Mas logo ele atentou para a situação de Jensen. — Ah! Você precisa... Deixa eu... — Chegou a erguer as mãos para tocar em Jensen, mas esse se afastou. — Desculpe. Eu não queria, mas... E você?

— Eu cuido disso sozinho. — Jensen disse rouco tentando disfarçar o quanto aquela ereção contida pela calça justa estava sendo dolorosa.

— Certo, então... — O olhar de Jared se deteve ali, entre suas pernas.

— O que está olhando?

— Só estou esperando você... Sabe, né? — Jared fez cara de sacana e Jensen corou.

— E quem disse que você vai olhar?! — Ele cobriu sua ereção com as mãos.

— Ah, qual é, Jensen? — Jared sorriu provocador. — Já que eu não posso te tocar, deixa eu ao menos olhar...

— Hunnn... — Jensen estava realmente muito excitado. Masturbar Jared o deixara aceso. Mas daí a se masturbar na frente de outro cara, eram outros quinhentos. Mesmo Jeffrey nunca o vira se masturbando.

— Você é tão lindo, tão sexy... — Jared sussurrou de um jeito que fez os pelos da nuca de Jensen se arrepiar. — Deixa eu olhar para você, amor.

— Jared, você me faz perder o controle... — Jensen disse abrindo a calça. O que, diabos, estava fazendo? Iria mesmo se masturbar na frente de Jared? As mãos envolveram seu sexo rijo. Os olhos de Jared o devoravam. Aquilo o deixava com medo, mas também o excitava como nunca. Enquanto ele buscava seu próprio alívio, Jared se aproximara a ponto de quase se tocarem e levou os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido de Jensen.

— Jensen, você é tão gostoso... — Sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido. — Queria que fossem minhas mãos bombeando você...

— Ah, Jared... — Droga! Por que Jared tinha que ficar falando bem perto dele e com aquela voz sexy?! Ele queria minar o pouco de autocontrole que Jensen tinha?

E foi assim, Jensen se masturbando e Jared sussurrando sacanagem ao seu ouvido. Quando Jensen estava prestes a gozar, os lábios de Jared tomaram os seus num beijo cálido e cheio de fome. Jensen gemeu alto dentro da boca de Jared, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a se sujar.

Quando Jared separou seus lábios dos dele, Jensen cambaleou e caiu para trás deitado sobre a cama. Jared se sentou ao seu lado e o olhou com tanta ternura, que Jensen quase poderia jurar que era amor.

— Acho que com jeitinho, a gente vai conseguir driblar essa sua fobia. — Jared disse sorrindo. — Isso até a gente vencer esse medo de vez.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda estava meio zonzo com o gozo mais fantástico que já conseguira com uma punheta. Algo em Jared mexia com ele, vencia suas barreiras, deixava-o desprotegido, acessível, ávido.

— Está muito cansado? Já quer dormir?

— Anham... — Jensen fechou os olhos e se virou na cama.

— Quer dormir aqui comigo?

— Não! — Jensen se levantou de uma só vez.

— Calminha, amor. — Jared riu. — A gente pode fazer como na noite passada. A gente coloca uma barreira de travesseiros...

— Acho que isso não vai dar certo. — O medo voltara. E se Jared, animado pelo que rolara, resolvesse ir para o próximo nível no meio da noite, com Jensen dormindo, babando e indefeso?

— Amor, já não deu para você perceber que pode confiar em mim? — Jared o olhou nos olhos. — Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

— Mas, Jared... — Jensen queixou-se. Ainda estava com medo.

— Confie em mim. — O olhar de Jared era sincero. Jensen abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o que diria? Jared prometera não tocá-lo e não tocara mesmo. Talvez pudesse confiar nele. Talvez...

— Certo. Mas uma barreira bem alta.

Jared sorriu e foi buscar mais travesseiros. Mesmo estando devidamente separado de Jared, Jensen custou a pegar no sono. Muitas coisas se passavam por sua mente. As cenas de amor com Jeffrey, o fim do namoro, Jared o beijando e se deixando tocar... De alguma forma, estava confuso. Queria acabar com Jared, mas já se via imaginando como seria a próxima vez.

Era melhor acabar logo com aquele namoro ou se veria em apuros. Mas como terminar o que mal começara? Além disso, namorando Jared, Jensen poderia obter mais informações para destruí-lo. O problema era: até onde o namoro iria?

Estava com essas questões na cabeça quando fechou os olhos. Suas mãozinhas pequenas se juntavam na oração, enquanto seus joelhos ralados de menino travesso tocavam o chão. Após pedir pelo bem de toda a sua família, ele levantou-se e voltou a testar o trinco da porta. Estava bem trancada. Ainda receoso, ele se deitou de costas para a porta e se cobriu até o pescoço. A chuva batia contra a sua janela fechada e os raios iluminavam seu quarto de forma fantasmagórica.

Logo ele ouviu alguém girar a maçaneta. Seu coração disparou, mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça lhe dizia que estava tudo bem. A porta estava trancada. Mas o som de uma chave girando o fez estremecer. A porta rangeu ao ser aberta. Jensen cobriu a cabeça com o edredom. Em silêncio ele pedia que só daquela vez a mãe acordasse. Mas a mãe não acordou.

Jared acordou ouvindo um choro. Sentou-se na cama imaginando que estivera sonhando, mas logo percebeu que o choro vinha do outro lado da barreira de travesseiros. Curvou-se sobre os travesseiros e descobriu as feições suaves de Jensen contorcidas em dor, desespero. As lágrimas escorriam abundantes pela face tensa e ele mordia o lábio inferior com tamanha violência que chegava a sangrar. Assustado e sem saber direito o que fazer, Jared o chamou:

— Jensen... Jensen... — Jared sabia que Jensen não gostava de ser tocado, mas ele, com certeza, estava tendo um pesadelo. Tinha que acordá-lo. — Jensen! — Chamou mais alto. Sua mão chegou a se aproximar dele, mas Jared teve medo de tocá-lo. Por fim um choro mais alto o fez jogar os travesseiros para um lado e se dobrar sobre ele e sacudi-lo com força. — Jensen!

Os olhos de Jensen se abriram abruptamente e ele o encarou. Jared já começava a sentir alívio, quando algo, para o qual ele não estava preparado, aconteceu. Jensen gritou e empurrou-lhe com tanta força que quase o fez cair da cama.

— Jensen, calma! — Jared tentou se aproximar, mas Jensen recuou, se encolheu colocando os joelhos na frente do corpo e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto gritava:

— Não toque em mim! Não toque em mim! Fique longe!

Jared congelou. Jensen falara que tinha fobia de ser tocado e quando o tocara durante o almoço vira medo em seus olhos. Mas aquilo era muito pior. Jensen chorava e tremia de medo. Ele estava apavorado, completamente descontrolado.

— Jensen, está tudo bem. Sou eu, Jared. Eu não vou te machucar. — As palavras de Jared pareciam não alcançar Jensen. Ele continuava encolhido, tremendo e chorando. Seus soluços altos partiam o coração de Jared. Queria puxá-lo para junto de si e envolvê-lo em seus braços. Queria enxugar suas lágrimas e conter seus soluços. Mas como se aproximar? Jensen estava tão assustado.

Ficaram assim por um tempo sem conta. Lentamente o choro de Jensen foi ficando mais baixo e seus soluços foram silenciando. Jared ficou o tempo todo na ponta da cama, apenas olhando para Jensen. Apenas esperando ele se acalmar. Por fim, Jensen enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e voltou os olhos vermelhos e inchados para Jared.

— Desculpe. — Sussurrou com a voz rouca de tanto chorar. — Acho que não foi uma boa idéia eu dormir aqui... — Disse com um sorrisinho triste e constrangido.

— Não, Jensen! Você não tem que passar por isso sozinho. — Jared ficou apavorado de pensar em Jensen acordando sozinho, em prantos, naquele apart-hotel. — Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Eu estou aqui por você. Pode contar comigo, Jen. Pode compartilhar seus medos comigo.

— Não quero. — Jensen disse com a voz meio débil. — Não quero compartilhar nada. Não quero que me veja chorando. Não quero que chegue mais perto do que já chegou.

— Jensen, eu sei que você está com medo. Mas ficar sozinho não melhora as coisas. Deixa eu te ajudar, Jensen.

— Não quero! — Jensen se levantou de repente. — Não quero que chegue mais perto de mim. — Jensen se afastou da cama e começou a juntar suas peças de roupa jogadas pelo chão.

— Jensen, do que você está falando? — Jared se levantou e tentou chegar perto dele.

— Fique longe! — Jensen disse olhando-o com firmeza. Havia certa raiva e desespero em seus olhos vermelhos. As lágrimas ainda brilhavam em seus cílios longos. — Eu estou indo embora, Jared.

— Embora? Há essa hora? — Jared tentou se aproximar mais, porém Jensen recuou mais ainda. — Jensen, está tarde. Amanhã a gente conversa e...

— Jared, será que você não está entendendo? Não tem conversa. Eu quero você longe de mim. Hoje, amanhã e depois.

— Espera aí, Jensen. Você está... — Jared riu de puro nervosismo. — Você está terminando comigo?

Jensen não respondeu. Vestiu suas roupas e saiu. Jared pensou em ir atrás dele, mas o homem estava transtornado. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo ir e conversar pela manhã. Talvez... Mas e se pela manhã Jensen continuasse com a ideia de terminar com ele? E se Jensen realmente quisesse distância dele? Só de pensar nisso, Jared se apavorou. Não. Não poderia deixar Jensen sair de sua vida. Correu escada abaixo atrás dele, mas Jensen já estava ligando o carro quando Jared chegou ao primeiro piso. Ainda tentou correr atrás do carro, fazer Jensen parar e ouvi-lo, mas o outro saiu cantando pneus, como se estivesse fugindo.

Jared ficou parado no quintal, cercado por fontes e labirintos de vidro e aço enquanto seu íntimo era tomado por uma dor sem fim. Sem pensar direito, apenas com a idéia fixa de que tinha que entender o que tinha acontecido há poucos minutos em seu quarto, Jared correu de volta para casa e apanhou o telefone. Ligou sem se importar com o horário ou com o fato de que mal falara com o homem nos últimos anos.

— Alô? — Uma voz sonolenta.

— Tom, é o Jared. Preciso que me dê aquela informação.

— Jared?! Sabe que horas são? — Jared ouviu um bocejo. — Vá dormir e me ligue amanhã...

— Não. Eu preciso daquela informação, Tom. E eu preciso agora.

— Jared, eu já disse. Seu pai não quer que as pessoas fiquem comentando por aí sobre o Ackles.

— Tom, por favor. É caso de vida ou morte. — Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha e Jared se perguntou se Tom havia voltado a dormir. Por fim, ouviu um suspiro profundo.

— Tudo bem, Jared. Mas é segredo absoluto. Não conte ao seu pai que eu contei.

— Eu prometo.

— Há algum tempo, eu investiguei o passado do Ackles a pedido do seu pai e descobri umas coisas pesadas.

— Pesadas como?

— Parece que o pai dele foi assassinado pela esposa que o flagrou abusando da filha mais nova. A mulher se matou logo depois. Foi o Jensen que encontrou os corpos e a irmã completamente descontrolada. Acho que ela continua internada em um hospício em Dallas.

— Cara, isso é... — Jared nem sabia o que dizer.

— Tem outra coisa. A investigação da polícia concluiu que o Sr. Ackles também abusava sexualmente de Jensen.

— Ah, cara... — Isso explicava tudo. O medo de Jensen de ser tocado, o pesadelo e o descontrole total. — Quem mais sabe disso?

— Seu pai, eu e, agora, você. Aquele amigo do Ackles, Christian Kane, deve saber também. Foi na casa dos pais dele que o Ackles ficou após o ocorrido.

— Tom, obrigado pela informação e desculpe te acordar. Eu te ligo depois...

— Ei, ei! Não vai contar o que está acontecendo.

— Hoje não. A gente conversa no casamento.

— Então você vem mesmo?

— Vou sim. Até mais!

— Até! Se cuida!

— Valeu!

Jared desligou o telefone e se sentou em um degrau da escada. Jensen fora abusado pelo pai. O pai dele foi assassinado pela mãe que cometeu suicídio. A irmã de Jensen ficou louca. E foi Jensen quem achou os corpos. Não era a toa que Jensen era tão fechado. O que havia acontecido mais cedo devia ter sido o estopim para reavivar as lembranças de seu passado. Talvez Jared tivesse ido rápido demais.

E agora, o que fazer? E se Jensen realmente não quisesse nunca mais olhar para ele?


	15. Chapter 15

Você pode me amar?

Jared estava tenso. Desde que chegara ao escritório, não parava de olhar para a sala de Jensen. E Jensen não saíra de sua sala em nenhum momento. Ele bem que tentara chegar mais cedo e esperá-lo, mas quando chegou, uma hora antes do seu horário normal, Jensen já havia chegado e já estava trancado em sua sala. Passara a manhã inteira nervoso. Nem mesmo Chad conseguira acalmá-lo. Jared contara tudo ao amigo, até mesmo as informações de Tom. Se guardasse tudo só para si explodiria. Chad, assim como ele, estava horrorizado com o passado de Jensen. Mas ele insistia em dizer a Jared que tivesse paciência e fizesse algo que não estava acostumado a fazer, dar espaço para o cara.

Mas Jared não sabia fazer isso. Gostava de Jensen. Queria ficar com ele, perto dele. Por que não? Se eles se gostavam por que ficar distantes? Jared queria poder apagar o passado de Jensen e afastar todos os seus medos. Mas só poderia fazer isso se o outro deixasse. Tinha que haver um modo de se aproximar mais de Jensen, de fazê-lo confiar nele. Só assim poderia ajudar.

— O novo arquiteto...

— Hun? — Jared mal entendeu o que Chad dissera.

— Ali, cara... O novo arquiteto. — Chad apontou. Os olhos de Jared se voltaram para um homem alto, olhos azuis e um sorrisinho nervoso que conversava com Beaver. O homem apertou a mão do novo arquiteto e lhe indicou a sala de Jensen. Jared observou seu novo colega bater na porta e ela se abrir e se fechar após sua passagem. Por alguma razão, o fato de Jensen estar sozinho em sua sala com outro homem o perturbava. O que estariam conversando?

Michael Rosenbaum não era um arquiteto fantástico, não era promissor e não era criativo. Era aquilo que chamavam de um arquiteto sólido. Do tipo que realizava com precisão trabalhos simples e sólidos. Boa parte de sua carreira fora feita em escritórios pequenos com projetos pequenos e sem graça. Mas um dia, a _Loren_ pegara vários projetos imensos e precisara desesperadamente de arquitetos. Michael vira ali uma oportunidade. Fora contratado. O projeto em que trabalhara com outros três arquitetos durara três anos. Ao fim do projeto, Michael ficara deslocado.

Não havia como remanejar um arquiteto como ele para os projetos criativos, pois o homem não tinha criatividade. Não poderia fazer nenhum projeto fantástico, ele não era aquilo tudo. E muito menos poderia integrar um projeto promissor, Michael Rosenbaum não tinha futuro. Já alcançara o seu limite há muito tempo.

Então lhe deram um último trabalho antes de dispensá-lo. Ele era assistente de uma jovem arquiteta muito criativa e promissora, Kristen Kreuk. A moça era gentil com ele e o tratava com delicadeza, mas deixava bem claro quem estava no comando. Ela era a arquiteta responsável, Michael era apenas seu assistente.

Durante o tempo em que estivera trabalhando na _Loren_, a vida de Rosenbaum havia mudado. Ele saíra de seu apartamentozinho no subúrbio e se estabelecera no centro. O aluguel era caro, mas o que recebia da _Loren_ cobria as despesas do aluguel com folga e ainda sobrava para manter o pai num hospital de respeito. Um lugar muito diferente de onde ele estivera enquanto Mike trabalhava em escritórios mixurucas. Ao fim do projeto com Kreuk, Mike certamente seria mandado embora e teria que dizer adeus ao apartamento grande e ao hospital de respeito do pai. Ele estava aterrorizado com essa perspectiva. Foi por medo de voltar a ser um nada que ele fizera aquilo.

Enquanto trabalhava no projeto _Kênia_, Kreuk já fazia planos, esboços para um novo projeto que almejava conseguir. Foi por medo que Mike roubara o projeto da moça e o apresentara como sendo seu. Kreuk ficara uma fera, mas não tinha como provar a autoria do projeto. Mike fizera o trabalho muito bem feito. Apagara do computador dela qualquer vestígio do projeto desenvolvido e destruíra todos os esboços no papel, todas as maquetes.

Mike ganhara o projeto, mas no decorrer do mesmo se atrapalhava com questões pequenas e precisas que eram a especialidade de Kreuk. Não levou muito tempo até ele ser chamado à sala de Ackles. Com frieza, o diretor financeiro o informara que já suspeitava de que ele tivesse roubado o projeto de Kreuk, mas que o deixara assumir o projeto por falta de provas, mas ele as havia obtido. Com um super programa, Ackles conseguira recuperar os arquivos no computador da moça e provar a autoria do projeto. Sendo assim, Mike estava demitido e Ackles só não o entregaria para a polícia por que não queria uma publicidade ruim para a _Loren_.

A vida de Mike acabara. Ao sair da _Loren_ sem poder pedir nenhuma referência, ele não conseguira emprego algum. O aluguel do apartamento que ele hesitava em deixar e as contas do hospital estavam em atraso e ele e o pai corriam o risco de serem despejados. Foi nessa situação que uma ligação de Beaver, de um escritório de arquitetura de Vancouver, o encontrou. O salário oferecido não chegava nem perto do que ele recebera na Loren, mas daria para custear um apartamento pequeno e continuar pagando o hospital do pai. Mike não sabia quem o havia indicado para a Vitória, mas estava extremamente agradecido a essa alma caridosa. Foi com surpresa que, ao chegar ao escritório da Vitória, descobrira que Ackles estava trabalhando ali e que fora ele mesmo quem o indicara para o cargo.

Agora estava sentado diante do homem que um dia destruíra seu presente e no momento tinha seu futuro nas mãos. Ackles não mudara, parecia o mesmo sacana engomadinho e sem coração de antes. Então, por que lhe dar o emprego? Por que trazê-lo de Los Angeles para Vancouver?

— Quer me perguntar alguma coisa, Rosenbaum? — Ackles o olhava atentamente.

— Por quê? — A sua voz estava baixa e Mike olhava para as mãos quietas sobre as pernas que tremiam levemente.

— Preciso de você. — Ackles respondera secamente. — Não das suas habilidades como arquiteto, pois essas são medíocres. Preciso das suas habilidades como ladrão de projetos.

— O quê? — Mike o encarou. Ouvira bem?

— Você ouviu muito bem, Rosenbaum. Preciso que roube um projeto sem deixar pistas. E você fará isso, ou eu o entregarei para a polícia pelo ocorrido com a Kreuk.

— Mas você disse que não queria publicidade negativa para a _Loren_...

— Como pode ver, eu não estou mais na _Loren_. — Ackles disse secamente. — Você será o assistente de Jared Padalecki no Projeto do Rio Don. É um projeto grande e haverá outros arquitetos envolvidos, mas Padalecki estará no comando. Seja gentil, faça amizade com ele. Quando o momento chegar, eu te direi que projeto roubar.

— E se eu for pego? — O pavor de ser descoberto de novo o tomou. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

— Não será. Daquela vez, você só foi descoberto por que eu desconfiava de você. Nesse caso, você será encoberto por mim. Fique tranqüilo.

— E depois?

— Depois eu sairei da _Vitória_ e você fará o que quiser. Se quiser continuar aqui, continue. Se não quiser, volte para Los Angeles. Você estará livre e eu nunca mais te incomodarei.

— Você promete? — Mike estava desesperado. Não queria viver sendo chantageado por Ackles. Na verdade não queria mais roubar o projeto de ninguém, mas se via sem escolha. Ou era isso, ou seria entregue para a polícia.

— Eu prometo, Rosenbaum. Mas lembre-se: você não deve falar com ninguém sobre isso e ninguém deve saber por que você saiu da _Loren_. Está entendendo?

— Estou.

— Ótimo! — Ackles apanhou o telefone. — Vou chamar seu novo chefe.

Mike ficou em silêncio enquanto Ackles pedia ao tal Padalecki que fosse a sua sala. Quando seu novo chefe chegou, Mike descobriu que era jovem. Seus olhos cheios de brilho se pareciam com os de Kreuk. Devia ser assim que todos os jovens criativos eram.

— Obrigado por vir, Sr. Padalecki. — Ackles dissera sem olhar no rosto do rapaz. — Esse é seu novo assistente, Michael Rosenbaum. Ele trabalhou comigo na _Loren_. Conheço bem o seu trabalho e acho que ele será uma contrabalança perfeita para você.

— Contrabalança? — Mike e Padalecki perguntaram juntos. Assim que a pergunta saiu, os dois se olharam com surpresa.

— Exatamente. Padalecki é um arquiteto extremamente criativo, muito imaginativo e, por isso mesmo, com os pés um tanto fora do chão. Rosenbaum é um arquiteto sólido. Ele se atém ao concreto, ao real. Nesse projeto que vale milhões, vou precisar que os dois trabalhem juntos e um sirva de contrabalança para o outro. Rosenbaum, você cuidará para que Padalecki não viaje demais e não crie um projeto impossível de ser realizado. Você, Padalecki, se atenha a sua criatividade, mas tente consultar Rosenbaum em tudo. Ele te manterá com os pés no chão.

Os dois homens se olharam e depois voltaram a olhar para Ackles que parecia não querer olhar para Padalecki. Ele estava folheando um arquivo.

— O comando do projeto será de Padalecki, é claro. Mas Rosenbaum será a segunda voz no projeto. Mais três arquitetos trabalharão com vocês, Bledel, Sampson e Miller.

Rosenbaum sentia certa tensão entre os dois homens. Padalecki tentava encarar Ackles, e Ackles fugia do olhar de Padalecki. O que havia entre os dois? Seria o projeto de Padalecki que Ackles queria que ele roubasse?

— Então, é isso. Padalecki, faça a gentileza de mostrar o escritório à Rosenbaum e apresente à ele todo o pessoal. Mais tarde, volte aqui, para acertamos alguns detalhes.

— Certo. — Padalecki disse se levantando. — Vamos? — O convidou.

— Claro. — Mike se levantou depressa e o seguiu para fora do escritório.

Padalecki parecia ser um cara legal. Ria muito, estava o tempo todo lhe dando tapinhas nas costas ou passando o braço em torno de seus ombros, como se fossem velhos amigos. O pessoal do escritório era simpático e Mike se impressionou ao descobrir que trabalharia no projeto com três mulheres: Alexis Bledel, Cindy Sampson e Rachel Miller. As três foram muito gentis com ele, mas estava na cara que elas estavam interessadas mesmo era em Padalecki. Quando o rapaz se afastara para dizer algo a Chad Murray, as garotas contaram a Mike que ele havia acabado de terminar com a namorada e, por isso, se tornara um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do escritório.

Mike olhara bem para ele. Jared Padalecki era um cara legal e, pelo que diziam, um arquiteto talentoso, o melhor do escritório. Ele não era alguém que merecia ter um projeto roubado. Mike definitivamente não queria sacanear com o cara, mas não tinha escolha. Estava nas mãos de Ackles. Tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que não fosse dele o projeto a ser roubado.

Jensen deixou os documentos de lado e esperou. Logo Jared bateria a sua porta e ele tinha que estar preparado. O que havia acontecido na casa dele fora um erro. Jensen nunca deveria ter ido tão longe. Os carinhos que fizera em Jared tinham lhe despertado o desejo e certa segurança. Por breves momentos ele se pegara a pensar na possibilidade de desistir de todos os seus planos e apenas ficar com Jared, mas aquele pesadelo era prova absoluta de que somente Jeffrey era capaz de afastar os seus medos. Mas agora Jeffrey tinha Alicia e Jensen não tinha ninguém.

Seguiria em frente. Destruiria o filho de Jeffrey e assim atingiria o pai. Mas para isso, não poderia terminar o namoro. Na noite anterior estivera desesperado e falara coisas sem pensar. Agora, depois de ponderar muito, chegara à conclusão de que o chilique até ajudaria a manter Jared a uma distância segura. Tinha que se desculpar com o rapaz e fazê-lo esquecer de que havia pedido o fim do namoro. Não seria fácil. Jensen o havia assustado e depois fora extremamente insensível e grosso. Não duvidava nada de que Jared nem quisesse escutá-lo, mas tinha que tentar reconquistá-lo. Se conseguira uma vez sem nem mesmo tentar, caso se esforçasse conseguiria de novo.

Além do mais, seus planos estavam evoluindo bem. Com Rosenbaum na _Vitória_, o desenrolar da trama estava chegando ao clímax e ele já havia se encontrado com o gerente do banco que financiara a casa de Jared. O banco reajustava os juros de dois em dois anos, e aquele era o ano dos reajustes. Tudo o que Jensen tinha que fazer era garantir que Jared não tivesse como pagar os juros e aí: Adeus, Palácio dos Mares!

A esperada batida na porta foi ouvida. Jensen ajeitou a gravata e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ajeitando-os. Era hora de reconquistar sua presa.

Jared estava tenso. Durante a apresentação de Mike — já o estava tratando pelo apelido — na sala de Jensen o outro não o olhara nem uma vez. Jared tinha medo de que ele ainda estivesse decidido a terminar tudo. Estava crente nisso enquanto estivera em sua sala, mas Jensen o mandara voltar depois. Agora, apesar de nervoso, sentia certa esperança. Ao menos o homem queria conversar sobre o assunto e Jared teria a chance de fazê-lo enxergar que o amava e que o ajudaria a superar todos os seus medos.

Bateu na porta e ouviu a voz de Jensen o mandando entrar. Entrou e o encontrou olhando para ele de forma um tanto ansiosa. Ele também parecia nervoso. Meio sem graça, Jared apenas se postou a sua frente, afinal, havia a possibilidade de que Jensen só quisesse falar de trabalho.

— Sente-se, Jared. — Ackles disse e Jared suspirou aliviado. Se Jensen o estava tratando pelo primeiro nome, era que o assunto era pessoal. — Eu fiquei a manhã inteira criando coragem para falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite...

— ... — Jared estava ansioso. Queria dizer um milhão de coisas, mas antes tinha que escutar o que Jensen queria dizer.

— Sinto muito por ter te assustado com aquele meu chilique... Fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha um pesadelo. Juro que não pensei que fosse acontecer justo naquela noite. Você deve ter ficado assustado...

— Não, Jensen. Era você quem estava assustado. — Jared o olhava nos olhos buscando algum indício de que ele não o queria mais. — Eu só queria te acalmar.

— Eu sei. — Jensen desviou o olhar. — Desculpe por ter gritado com você, por ter sido um grosso e por ter dito tudo o que não devia... Aquelas coisas que eu disse... — Jared respirou fundo. — Eu não queria dizer nada daquilo, Jared. Eu não queria terminar, amor.

Jared respirou bem mais tranqüilo. Então, fora mesmo só o nervosismo do momento. Então Jensen não queria terminar. Sorriu aliviado. Jensen olhou em seus olhos e Jared, por mais que estivesse mitigado com suas palavras e que tentasse descobrir amor em seus olhos, se confundia com um brilho oculto em seu olhar. Como se Jensen não estivesse dizendo tudo.

— Se você ainda quiser tentar... — Havia insegurança em sua voz.

— Jensen, eu nunca quis terminar e continuo não querendo. — Jared estava sendo sincero. Decidira que dali para frente jogaria limpo com Jensen. Colocaria todas as cartas na mesa. Só assim Jensen confiaria nele. — Ontem à noite, depois que você foi embora, eu liguei para Tom Welling de Los Angeles e perguntei sobre você.

— E ele...? — Jensen franziu a sobrancelha.

— Ele disse que há um tempo, o velho Jeffrey tinha pedido para ele investigar seu passado...

— Foi a ele que o Jeffrey pediu? — Jensen parecia surpreso.

— Foi.

— E ele te contou? — Jared fez silêncio e Jensen girou na cadeira até ficar de costas para ele. — E agora, Jared? Será que você acha que eu sou complicado demais para namorar?

— Não, Jensen. Claro que não. — Jared precisava fazê-lo entender. — O que aconteceu foi... Horrível! Não é a toa que você tem tanto medo de ser tocado, não é a toa aquele pesadelo e sua reação depois que eu te acordei... Depois de saber daquilo, amor, eu realmente quero ficar com você.

— Por pena, então...

— Por amor. Eu amo você. Eu amo tudo em você e não é seu passado que vai me fazer deixar de te amar, mas eu precisava conhecê-lo para te entender melhor. — Jensen continuou dando-lhe as costas e Jared se perguntou se tinha feito bem ao contar para ele que conhecia seu passado. Mas havia tomado a decisão de jogar limpo com ele e jogaria. — Eu pensei em não te contar que sabia de tudo, mas... Eu realmente quero que não haja segredos entre nós. Não quero esconder nada de você, Jensen, e não quero que você me esconda nada. Sei que no princípio vai ser difícil, mas com o tempo...

— Jared, você pode me amar? — Jensen havia girado na cadeira e ficado de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam molhados e sua voz tremia. — Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, mas mesmo assim você pode me amar? Você pode ficar comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não valho nada?

— Jensen, você não é uma pessoa horrível. Você não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu. Você era uma criança, amor.

— Não, Jared. Eu sou realmente horrível. — Jensen se debruçou sobre a mesa e chorou. Jared queria tocá-lo, queria consolá-lo, mas não podia. Mas logo Jensen ajeitou o corpo e o olhou nos olhos. — Se você me amar, Jared, eu posso esquecer tudo de errado que venho fazendo, posso concertar as coisas e viver só para você. Se você me amar...

— Mas eu já te amo, Jensen. Eu não me importo com seu passado. O que me importa é o presente com você e o futuro que teremos juntos.

— Jared, beije-me. — Jensen pediu.

— O quê? — Jared o encarou. Jensen não suportava ser tocado, será que estaria tudo bem beijá-lo?

— Beije-me, Jared. — Havia desespero em seus olhos e aquele brilho oculto não estava mais lá. Jensen estava sendo sincero. Estava totalmente aberto. — Por favor...

Jared se levantou, contornou a mesa e puxou Jensen para um abraço apertado. Jensen tremeu, mas não procurou se afastar. Jared então tomou seus lábios num beijo quente e molhado. Jensen correspondeu com o mesmo calor, com a mesma paixão. Naquele instante, Jared teve certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ele e Jensen se amavam e por mais que as coisas fossem complicadas eles iriam se acertar.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, seus olhos se encontraram e um só via amor no olhar do outro. Jensen estava entregue, finalmente, ao amor de Jared. Nada mais poderia separá-los. Nem mesmo os medos de Jensen poderiam destruir o que havia entre eles.

— Nunca mais diga que vai me deixar. — Jared disse olhando-o nos olhos.

— Nunca mais. — Jensen assentia com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

— Eu posso suportar tudo, o tempo que for necessário para poder te tocar sem você sentir medo, posso suportar seus pesadelos, posso suportar ver você chorar sem poder te consolar... Tudo o que eu não aguento, Jensen, é você dizer que vai me deixar.

— Eu nunca mais vou dizer isso. — Jensen estava sendo sincero. Seus olhos diziam isso para Jared. — Eu nunca vou te deixar, Jared.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e selaram nesse beijo uma promessa de amor. Lentamente Jared rompeu o contato e desfez o abraço. Jensen ainda tremia. Jared sabia que ele havia feito um esforço tremendo ao se deixar abraçar daquela forma, mas sabia que com o tempo e com a dedicação do seu amor, o medo acabaria e eles estariam livres para se amar de verdade.

— Acho melhor eu ir... — Jared disse. — Mike está esperando para eu mostrar para ele meus esboços.

— Hun... Você já está o chamando de Mike? — Jensen fez beicinho.

— Está com ciúme?

— Um pouquinho, talvez... — Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e isso foi tão sexy que Jared sentiu que deveria sair logo dali ou acabaria agarrando Jensen e consumando o amor deles à força.

— Não fique, querido. Eu sou todo seu. — Jared se afastou de Jensen, sem, contudo tirar os olhos dos dele. Antes de sair, lhe mandou um beijinho.

Jensen voltou a se sentar. Seu corpo ainda tremia e seus cílios ainda estavam molhados de lágrimas, mas seu coração estava leve. Não que seu amor por Jeffrey tivesse desaparecido, não que toda a magoa que ele lhe causara tivesse abrandado, mas a certeza do amor de Jared o faria superar tudo aquilo. E pensar que estivera prestes a destruir a vida daquele homem...

Já fazia tempo que Jensen pressentira o perigo de se aproximar de Jared. Jared que era tão puro, tão envolvente, tão alegre e tão fascinante. Se tivesse mantido distância, talvez tivesse demorado mais em realizar sua vingança, mas agora... Agora era tarde. Jensen já era prisioneiro daquele amor desmedido que o outro lhe dedicava. E mais, Jensen também o estava amando. Nunca pensara que poderia amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo, mas estava amando. Continuava a amar e odiar Jeffrey, mas amava profundamente Jared de uma forma que nunca havia sido com o antigo namorado.

Sua vingança não tinha mais sentido. Jamais voltaria sequer a pensar em fazer mal à Jared. Aquele homem agora era sua própria vida. O telefone tocou e Jensen atendeu.

— Ackles falando...

— Ei, Ackles! É o Welling.

— Welling? Estranho você ligar... — Jensen e Welling nunca foram chegados e depois da última conversa antes dele deixar a _Loren_, Jensen realmente acreditou que o outro nunca mais, sequer, olharia para ele.

— Eu estou ligando por que acabei fazendo uma coisa completamente anti-ética... O Jared Padalecki, filho do Jeffrey, me ligou querendo saber sobre você, seu passado. Na primeira vez, eu me recusei a contar, mas ontem à noite ele insistiu e eu acabei contando sobre o ocorrido com você em Dallas.

— Tudo bem, Welling. O Jared já me contou que sabe de tudo.

— Ackles, me perdoe por isso. Eu estava meio sonolento e o Jared disse que era questão de vida ou morte...

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que foi até melhor assim.

— Mesmo? Vocês dois são amigos agora?

— Tipo isso...

— Sei... Minha tia chegou a comentar que foi o Jared quem te convenceu a ir ao casamento. Agora vejo que é verdade, embora eu tenha ficado mais surpreendido ainda pelo fato do Jared ir. Deve ser uma barra para ele ver o pai se casando com a mulher que ele ama...

— O quê? — O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida. — O que foi que você disse, Welling? A mulher que ele ama?

— É. Você não sabia? Ah, droga! Eu e minha boca...

— Conta essa história direito.

— Melhor não, Ackles...

— Você contou sobre mim para o Jared. Agora me conte sobre ele, Welling.

— Bem, uma vez, quando estava bêbado, o Jared me confessou que era apaixonado pela minha tia e que só não se declarava por que sabia que ela amava o Jeffrey. Até hoje, pelo jeito que ele age com ela, dá para ver que ele ainda a ama. Afinal, ele faz tudo o que ela pede e mal pode suportar ficar mais de um minuto olhando para ela sem dar mancada. A minha tia só não percebe por que sempre o viu como um filho, mas todo mundo sabe disso. Até o Jeffrey sabe...

— ... — O coração de Jensen parecia querer sair pela boca. Jared amava Alicia? Jared sempre a amara? Então o que Jared via nele era a Alicia? Ele não o amava, amava Alicia, assim como Jeffrey. Assim como Jeffrey, Jared o estava usando como substituto de Alicia.

— Ackles? Ackles? Tudo bem...?

— Ah... Welling, eu tenho que desligar agora. A gente se fala no casamento.

— Certo. Então, até mais!

— Até!

Jensen desligou o telefone e chorou. Queria que seu coração explodisse de tanto chorar, assim ele nunca mais sofreria por um homem que jurava amá-lo, mas amava outra pessoa. Todo aquele amor que ele vira nos olhos de Jared era pela Alicia e não por ele. Jensen teve vontade de pegar o estilete sobre a mesa e cortar o rosto, furar os olhos, picotar os cabelos, destruir tudo o que o fazia se parecer com ela. Assim aqueles que a amavam nunca mais o usariam como substituto dela.

Enquanto chorava seus olhos se encontraram com a agenda onde sua lista de ações para destruir Jared estava escrita. Jensen puxou a agenda para perto de si e a abriu na página da lista. Agora a situação era outra. Jensen não destruiria Jared apenas para se vingar de Jeffrey. Jensen destruiria Jared por que ele era um canalha, assim como o pai, e merecia sofrer. Com seu plano, Jensen se vingaria dos dois. Estava decidido. Jensen não deixaria aqueles dois canalhas usá-lo daquele jeito e depois jogá-lo fora. Não. Jensen acabaria com eles.


	16. Chapter 16

Ao fim do expediente, Jared foi até a sala de Jensen, mas o homem estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho que nem reparou na presença do namorado. Então, Jared bateu de leve na porta.

— Toc. Toc. — Jensen ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Jared ali. — Fim do expediente, chefe. Que tal a gente ir tomar um chope?

— Jared, sinto muito... Eu tenho tanto trabalho hoje... Além disso, marquei com Chris. Ele disse que encontrou um apartamento perfeito para mim.

— Está dispensando seu namorado para ficar olhando para um monte de papel e depois sair com Chris Kane...? — Jared fez sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

— Vou compensá-lo por isso, amor. — Jensen sorriu. — Que tal assim: se tudo der certo e eu ficar com o apartamento, você pode passar comigo a primeira noite lá.

— Uau! Que proposta mais inusitada... — Jared disse meio sacana. — Safadinho você, hein?

— Na verdade, Jared... — Jensen corou e ficou meio sem jeito.

— Estou brincando. Eu sei que, provavelmente, a gente só vai dormir mesmo, mas... Mesmo assim, eu quero muito passar outra noite com você.

— É por isso que eu te amo. — Jensen falou baixinho.

— Eu pensei que fosse por causa do meu abdômen definido. — Jared alisou a barriga por cima da camisa social.

— Você é um palhaço. — Jensen disse sorrindo.

— Mas você ama esse palhaço, não é? — Jared lhe lançou um beijo. — Te ligo mais tarde.

— Estou ansioso por isso, baby...

Assim que Jared fechou a porta, o sorriso nos lábios de Jensen morreu. O telefone tocou e Jensen atendeu automaticamente.

— Hey, Jen! Qual a melhor hora para eu te pegar para a gente ver aquele apartamento?

— Sinto muito, Chris. Você terá que ir sozinho. Confio totalmente no seu bom gosto.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Até mais, Chris!

— Jen...

Jensen desligou o telefone, mas logo fez outra ligação.

— Ei, Steave! E então, ainda estou esperando aquele extrato... Não se preocupe, brother, ninguém precisa saber que está me passando isso. Nem mesmo o Chris. Eu vou ficar esperando.

O fax deu sinal e logo começou a imprimir um extrato bancário. Jensen o apanhou e leu com cuidado. A conta poupança que Jeffrey abrira para Jared quando esse ainda era um bebê estava parada há anos. Fora as transferências feitas por Morgan todo mês, não havia mais nenhuma movimentação. Jensen levou um dedo aos lábios. Ou Jared era orgulhoso demais para continuar aceitando a grana que seu pai depositava ou, talvez, ele nem se desse conta de que Jeffrey continuava a fazer os depósitos. Tinha que tirar essa questão a limpo. Afinal, só assim garantiria que Jared não tivesse dinheiro para pagar os juros do financiamento da casa. Tão logo Jensen confirmasse a situação, partiria para o segundo passo. Mas para isso, Jared tinha que estar extremamente envolvido.

Para prender Jared definitivamente em seu laço, Jensen usaria o casamento de Jeffrey e Alicia. Seria no próximo fim de semana. Quando Jared estivesse arrasado por ver a mulher amada subir ao altar com seu pai, Jensen faria com que o pirralho jamais tivesse olhos para alguém além dele. Mas mesmo para isso, Jensen tinha que garantir que Jeffrey e Jared não reatassem a relação pai e filho.

Jensen checou mais uma vez seus planos. No fim das contas, estava mesmo com a noite livre e por mais que tudo o que quisesse fosse dormir e chorar, decidiu que sua noite seria melhor aproveitada de outra forma.

Jared estava na cozinha lavando a louça do jantar. Já estava acostumado a jantar sozinho, mas desde que Jensen entrara em sua vida, ele meio que se convencera de que a casa era vazia demais sem ele. Queria que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado, mesmo que em silêncio. Apenas a simples presença dele já o faria feliz. Sentia tanto a falta dele que se esqueceu de que deveria ligar para ele só mais tarde e ligou.

— Hey, Jen! Já está voltando para casa?

— Hey, baby! Ainda não. Surgiu um compromisso de última hora, sabe...

— Sei... E esse compromisso é com o Chris também?

— Isso é ciúme, Jay? — Havia um tom de divertimento na voz de Jensen. — Não. O Chris já foi para a casa dele, mas se você quer mesmo saber... No momento, eu estou indo visitar outro homem.

— Quem? — Jared perguntou meio preocupado.

— Você. Que tal abrir a porta para mim?

Jared desligou o telefone e correu para a porta. Assim que a abriu deparou-se com Jensen ali, vestido de forma casual, jeans escuras, camiseta colada e jaqueta de couro. Ele estava extremamente gostoso.

— Uau!

— Vou considerar isso um elogio... — Jensen sorriu e passou por Jared entrando na casa.

— Por que não disse que vinha?

— Por que eu decidi na última hora. — Jensen se virou para Jared e exibiu uma garrafa de vinho. — Como eu fechei negócio, achei que a gente podia comemorar o meu novo apartamento.

— A comemoração não deveria ser quando você se mudasse para lá?

— Considere isso uma pré-comemoração. — Jensen piscou um olho e se dirigiu a cozinha.

Jared sorriu. Jensen era perfeito demais, lindo demais, sexy demais e complicado demais. Por que, sério, como Jensen esperava que Jared não o tocasse se vinha a sua casa daquele jeito gostoso e com uma garrafa de vinho? Ele só podia estar querendo testar seu autocontrole.

Quando estavam no fim da garrafa, já haviam falado de futebol, videogame e até economia. Com Jensen era assim, a conversa fluía naturalmente e Jared mal via o tempo passar. Já estava se perguntando se Jensen dormiria ali, quando o viu se levantar.

— Tenho que ir.

— Mas já?

— Baby, já são quase onze da noite e nós trabalharemos amanhã.

— Pois é. Está muito tarde para você ir embora sozinho. Acho melhor você dormir aqui.

— Não dessa vez, amor. Mas se quiser, posso te pôr na cama.

— Como assim? — Jared não entendia onde Jensen queria chegar.

— Você deita e eu fico lá com você até que durma. Depois eu vou embora.

— Meio estranho.

— Pegar ou largar. — Jensen propôs. — Eu posso cantar para você...

— Ok.

Era meio estranho. Jared deitado e Jensen sentado na beirada da cama alisando de leve seus cabelos. Já havia escutado umas três músicas e mesmo assim, nada de pegar no sono. Jared achava que a culpa, provavelmente, era da vontade insana que tinha de aproveitar o máximo possível a presença de Jensen.

— Que tal a gente conversar? — Jensen propôs.

— Certo. Quer conversar sobre o quê?

— Por que você não me conta por que não se entende com seu pai.

— Não, Jensen. Não quero falar sobre isso. — Jared virou de lado ficando de costas para o namorado.

— Jay, foi você quem disse que queria jogar limpo, sem segredos, lembra?

— Eu sei, Jensen, mas é que isso...

— Confie em mim, amor. — Jensen deu-lhe um beijinho de leve na orelha. — Eu estou aqui para você...

Jared ficou um bom tempo em silêncio. Falar sobre aquilo doía. Lembrar daquilo doía. Com Genevieve ele nem tocava no assunto. Ela sabia por alto por que Chad contara. Mas Jensen... Jensen era diferente. Com Jensen ele podia se abrir.

— Ok. Eu conto. — Jared se virou para ele.

Ao olhar para os olhos verdes de Jensen, Jared teve certeza de que aquilo que aconteceu com ele no passado não voltaria a se repetir. Jensen jamais o machucaria daquela forma.

Jared tinha vinte e três anos. Tinha se formado há pouco tempo e, embora pudesse conseguir um emprego a qualquer hora na _Loren_, trabalhava em um pequeno escritório de arquitetura em Los Angeles. Jeffrey ficara uma fera com isso. Não conseguia entender como seu único filho podia fazer tudo para contrariá-lo. Na verdade, não era bem assim. O que acontecia era que desde que Jared descobrira que Alicia amava Jeffrey, ele era incapaz de dividir o mesmo espaço com o pai por muito tempo. Não que não gostasse de Jeffrey, mas era desconfortável passar muito tempo com ele.

Na época, ele dividia o apartamento com Chad e namorava uma garota chamada Suzy e que Jeffrey simplesmente odiava. Isso por que Suzy era membro ativa de uma ONG defensora da natureza que batia de frente com a _Loren_ por causa de seus projetos que, segundo a ONG, prejudicavam o meio ambiente. Jared não escolhera Suzy para contrariar Jeffrey. Simplesmente acontecera. Suzy era uma garota ótima e ainda que tivessem muitas diferenças e brigassem a maior parte do tempo, Jared estava apaixonado.

Suzy teve que voltar para a sua cidade natal, Litlle Rock, por um tempo, por que sua mãe faria uma cirurgia complicada e levaria um tempo para se recuperar. Um tempo longe não seria o bastante para mudar o que um sentia pelo outro e ambos viam aquilo como uma pequena tortura antes do paraíso. Pretendiam marcar o casamento assim que Suzy voltasse. Jared a levara ao aeroporto e após vê-la embarcar já estava indo embora quando trombou em uma morena baixinha. A moça caiu esparramada no chão.

— Me desculpe! Me desculpe! — Jared disse indo levantar a moça.

— Tudo bem... Eu sei que com esse tamanho fica difícil as pessoas me verem... — Ela disse sorrindo sem a menor contrariedade.

— Não. Imagina... Eu é que sou alto demais e meio desengonçado. Sério, é constrangedor.

— Mais constrangedor que ser confundida com uma estudante do secundário? Por que quando eu fui embarcar no avião para vir para cá, a agente de bordo me perguntou se eu tinha a autorização dos meus pais para fazer uma viagem interestadual.

Jared gargalhou daquele seu jeito exagerado e delicioso que contagiava a todos.

— Quer saber o que é constrangedor de verdade? Outro dia eu fui a uma loja de roupas e enquanto eu estava esperando um provador esvaziar veio uma atendente e dependurou um vestido em mim como se eu fosse um cabideiro.

Os dois gargalharam e passaram mais ou menos meia hora trocando situações constrangedoras. Até que, enfim, a moça estendeu a mão e se apresentou:

— Sou Sandy.

— Jared.

— Então, Jared, que tal levar uma anã para tomar um café? Quem sabe assim a atendente consiga não me confundir com um banquinho...

— Bem... — Jared deveria ter dito que não era uma boa idéia. Afinal, tinha namorada. Mas Sandy era tão divertida que ele realmente queria continuar conversando com ela. E, no fim das contas, tomar um café com a moça não significava que estava traindo Suzy, não é? — Claro, mas talvez ela me confunda com uma máquina de refrigerantes...

Nos dias seguintes ele sempre acabava se encontrando com Sandy. Se ia à padaria, lá estava Sandy comprando o último sonho, que Jared simplesmente amava e ela gentilmente topava dividir. Se ia à loja de conveniências, pois esquecera de comprar alguma coisa de última hora, Sandy estava lá. E, é claro, que ela sempre estava na fila do cinema para assistir o mesmo filme que Jared.

Foi inevitável. Sandy simplesmente completava Jared. Um mês após conhecer Sandy, Jared ligou para Suzy e terminou o namoro. Três meses depois ele pedia Sandy em casamento. Tudo estava perfeito. O casamento marcado, O apartamento só para ele e Sandy, já que Chad tinha conseguido um emprego em Vancouver. Tudo perfeito. Então, na tarde antes do casamento, Jared viu Sandy entrando em um restaurante caro. Sandy trabalhava como secretária em uma repartição. Não tinha como bancar uma refeição em um lugar como aquele. Desconfiado, Jared entrou no restaurante e a viu a mesa com Jeffrey. Nesse instante o coração de Jared parou. O que Sandy estava fazendo ali, jantando com Jeffrey? Como se quisesse responder a sua pergunta, Jeffrey tirou o talão de cheques, preencheu uma folha e entregou à Sandy. A moça sorriu e colocou o cheque dentro da bolsa. Atordoado, Jared saiu correndo dali. O que significava aquilo? Por que Jeffrey daria um cheque à Sandy?

Duas horas depois, após quase fundir o cérebro se perguntando o significado da cena no restaurante, Jared foi até o apartamento de Sandy. Ele sabia que ela estaria em sua despedida de solteira, por isso o lugar estaria vazio. Explicou ao porteiro que queria fazer uma surpresa à namorada e ele emprestou a chave extra. Chegando ali, Jared revirou as coisas dela até encontrar o tal cheque em uma caixa. A quantia era astronômica. Por que Jeffrey daria tanto dinheiro à Sandy? Ao observar mais atentamente a caixa, Jared descobriu um diploma de curso de teatro e vários prêmios de melhor atriz em nome de Sandra Maccoy.

Jared prendeu a respiração. As peças começavam a se encaixar em sua cabeça. Sandy era perfeita demais. Demais... Ela era bem humorada como Jared, gostava das mesmas coisas que Jared e sempre estava onde Jared freqüentava. E ela era atriz. Sandy surgiu em sua vida justo quando Suzy estava fora. Era coincidência demais. E ela era atriz. E Jeffrey pagara uma quantia alta à Sandy, aparentemente, sem o menor motivo. E ela era atriz. E Jeffrey que implicara tanto com Suzy, simplesmente não tinha nada contra Sandy. Nada. Os três até haviam jantado juntos há umas três semanas. Jeffrey havia sido incrivelmente simpático com Sandy e não se opusera ao casamento. E Sandy era atriz e, a julgar pelos prêmios, uma ótima atriz.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Jeffrey contratara Sandy para separar Jared e Suzy. Era isso. Jeffrey preferia ver o filho casado com uma atriz contratada a vê-lo casado com Suzy. Jared saiu dali completamente abalado. Chad o esperava em seu apartamento.

— Hey, Jay-man! Tem alguém aqui que está atrasado para a despedida de solteiro e esse alguém não sou eu.

— Chad, aconteceu uma coisa... — Jared contou tudo a Chad, até as conclusões as quais chegara.

— Talvez... Talvez seja um mal entendido, Jay. — Chad gostava de Sandy e custava acreditar que tudo fosse atuação. — Por que você não tira a dúvida com ela?

Jared balançou a cabeça. Estava tão apaixonado por Sandy que não conseguia pensar em viver um segundo sequer sem ela. Talvez ele estivesse errado. Talvez houvesse uma boa explicação para o cheque e para Sandy nunca ter contado que era atriz. Talvez... Mas se Jared a confrontasse, haveria a enorme possibilidade de escutar o que não queria. Jared poderia ter certeza de que tudo havia sido uma mentira, que o amor de Sandy fora só encenação, tudo não passara de teatro.

— Jay, você vai cancelar o casamento?

— Não. — Jared ainda estava confuso, mas de uma coisa sabia: não poderia viver sem Sandy.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared subiu ao altar com Sandy. Chad, seu padrinho, estava nervoso. E Jared parecia estranhamente anestesiado, como se tudo o que se passava ali fosse com outra pessoa. Quando o padre perguntou a Jared se ele aceitava Sandy como esposa, o mundo de repente entrou em foco. Sandy sorria. Estava linda. E por mais que Jared quisesse passar a vida inteira com ela, uma dor em seu peito gritava que tudo era mentira. Sandy não o amava.

— Não. — Jared respondeu sem pensar. O sorriso nos lábios de Sandy se desmanchou.

— O quê? — Ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Jared, o que diabos você está fazendo?! — Jeffrey fora até ele. — Padre, por favor, repita a pergunta.

— Não precisa, padre. — Jared disse agora tendo certeza de que tudo fora armação de Jeffrey. — Eu já dei minha resposta.

Jared deu as costas a Sandy e saiu da igreja ignorando os olhares assombrados dos convidados e o choro alto da noiva. No mesmo dia ele foi com Chad para Vancouver e pouco depois conseguiu uma vaga na _Vitória_. Após o ocorrido, Jared nunca mais atendeu uma única ligação de Jeffrey e nunca mais procurou saber de Sandy.

— E foi isso. — Jared se calou. Fora difícil relembrar toda aquela história, mas de certa forma, ele sentia como se tivesse tirado uma pedra de seu peito.

— Jared, sinto muito... Eu nunca imaginei que o Jeffrey pudesse fazer algo assim...

— Eu sei. Eu também nunca imaginei. Bom, não até descobrir o que ele havia feito.

— Vem cá, amor... — Jensen se deitou ao seu lado e pousou as mãos em seu rosto. Jared o olhava nos olhos. — Eu estou aqui, amor.

Jensen o beijou. Não um beijinho leve como costumava dar. Foi um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Jared correspondeu apaixonadamente. Tudo o que precisava naquele momento estava ali. Jensen estava ao seu lado e isso era o bastante.

— Durma aqui, amor. — Jared pediu. — Eu prometo não te tocar. Apenas durma aqui comigo...

— Eu nuca sairei do seu lado. — Jensen voltou a beijá-lo. — Vem aqui...

Jensen segurou os braços de Jared e os passou em torno de sua cintura. Depois Jensen o abraçou de leve. Os dois se olharam nos olhos.

— Eu te amo. — Jared sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo, Jared.

Os dois se beijaram. Pouco depois, Jared dormiu tranquilamente, mas Jensen ficou acordado pensando. Não conseguia acreditar que um mal entendido daqueles fosse a razão de Jared se distanciar do pai. Jensen conhecia a história de Sandy. Ela era, de fato, uma atriz. O grupo teatral dela, _Bacantes_, fazia apresentações para pessoas carentes ao menos uma vez por mês.

O teatro em que as _Bacantes_ se apresentavam uma vez por mês, fora reformado pela _Loren_ e por uma empresa de engenharia, _Real Cnstruction_. Na noite do espetáculo para crianças órfãs, uma tragédia ocorrera. Durante o monólogo de Sandy, parte do teto do teatro despencou e caiu sobre a platéia. Varias crianças morreram e muitas ficaram feridas. Aquilo causara um enorme trauma na moça que abandonou a vida artística.

As investigações da polícia descobriram que a _Real Construction_ desviara o dinheiro da reforma e reconstruíra o teto com materiais de baixa qualidade. Como a culpa era da empresa de engenharia, a _Loren _não fora responsabilizada por nada. Mas os donos da _Real Construction_ fugiram e não pagaram as indenizações. Sandy se sentia particularmente responsável pelo ocorrido. Além do mais, ela assistira o teto cair sobre as crianças matando várias delas e aleijando outras. Decidida a mudar as coisas, ela se mudou para Los Angeles e passou a procurar a _Loren_ exigindo que a empresa também se responsabilizasse pelo ocorrido.

Jeffrey fora firme ao negar o pagamento da indenização. A _Loren_ não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Mas Sandy insistia. Por fim, Jeffrey pediu uma investigação sobre a moça e descobriu que ela estava saindo com Jared. Assim que descobriu, mandou chamar a moça em seu escritório. A acusou de estar saindo com seu filho para chegar nele. Sandy parecera chocada. Ela disse que não fazia idéia de que Jared era filho de Jeffrey. Depois de muita discussão e de Jeffrey ter oferecido dinheiro para Sandy deixar Jared, a moça saiu do escritório cuspindo fogo, não sem antes rasgar em mil pedaços o cheque do pai de seu namorado.

Por fim, Jeffrey mandou Jensen resolver o assunto. Jensen procurou a moça e conversou com ela. Ela o convenceu de que realmente não estava com Jared por causa de Jeffrey, tanto que agora nem se atrevia a contar para o namorado sobre o impasse com o pai dele com medo de que houvesse um mal entendido.

Pouco depois, Jared marcara um jantar com Jeffrey para apresentar-lhe sua nova noiva. Jeffrey fizera questão de ser gentil e assim pressionar Sandy. Ele a ahvia ameaçado contar para Jared que ela só estava com ele para conseguir a indenização. Mas Sandy fora firme. Não abandonaria Jared e muito menos desistiria da indenização. Jensen, que já estava cansado daquele impasse, foi até Manhatan para ver os estragos causados pela queda do teto. Descobriu muitas crianças feridas e fatalmente aleijadas. As mortes nunca poderiam ser compensadas, mas a indenização ajudaria aos sobreviventes. Voltou a Los Angeles com fotos e vídeos das crianças. Jeffrey, por mais que achasse que a _Loren_ não tinha responsabilidade legal de arcar com as conseqüências do ocorrido, não era nenhum insensível a dor de crianças. Decidiu pagar a indenização. Na véspera do casamento de Sandy ele a convidou para jantar e lhe deu um cheque nominal. O dinheiro não vinha da _Loren_, mas de seu próprio bolso. Sandy ficara comovida. Tanto que confessara a Jeffrey que estava voltando do hospital e que descobrira que estava grávida de Jared. Ela deixaria para dar a notícia ao marido durante a lua de mel. Jeffrey ficou tão feliz por ser avô, que mais parecia uma criança grande. Os dois decidiram deixar a história do teatro de lado. Quando Sandy julgasse ser a hora certa, ela contaria tudo a Jared.

Mas, então, Jared abandonara Sandy no altar. Aquilo fora um choque para Jeffrey e mais ainda para a coitada da moça. Sandy ficara tão arrasada que sofrera um aborto ali, na igreja mesmo. Jeffrey dera todo o seu apóio à moça. Não entendia como o filho pudera agir daquele modo. Jared não era assim. Depois do ocorrido, Jared nunca mais atendeu uma única ligação sua e nunca mais fora vê-lo.

Agora Jensen entendia o porquê. Um mal entendido. Até se sentira tentado a esclarecer toda a questão, mas não fizera isso. Se forçava a acreditar que não havia aberto o jogo por que assim, Jared e Jeffrey nunca fariam as pazes. Mas em seu íntimo ele sabia, sentia. Não contara por que Jared sofreria demais ao saber que acabara com a vida de Sandy à toa e ainda provocara a morte de seu filho. Jared ficaria arrasado se descobrisse. E por mais que Jensen achasse que Jared merecia sofrer, naquele momento em que o outro se achava tão frágil, não teria coragem de torturá-lo assim.

Talvez em um outro momento ele usasse aquilo para ferir Jared, mas não naquele momento. Jensen estava tão concentrado nesses pensamentos que nem se perturbou quando Jared apertou o abraço o trazendo para mais junto de si. Jensen nem se deu conta de que rapidamente Jared estava vencendo suas defesas.


	17. Chapter 17

Quando Jensen acordou, o café já estava na mesa.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco! — Jared disse puxando uma cadeira para Jensen se sentar. — Quer panquecas ou torradas?

— Café... — Jensen disse rouco.

— Sério, Jen, você tem que se alimentar direito pela manhã.

— Às nove eu sempre tomo um cappuccino. — Jared olhou para ele sem compreender direito o que queria dizer com aquilo. — O leite é forte, sustenta...

— Sustenta...? — Jared colocou duas panquecas no prato de Jensen e duas torradas. Depois encheu a xícara de Jensen de café. — Nos dias em que nós não dormirmos juntos, o que eu espero que sejam raros, vou ir a sua sala e te obrigar a comer ao menos um pãozinho.

— Agradeço a preocupação, Jay, mas eu estou bem do jeito que estou...

— Você trabalha até tarde, ingere mais café que a metade da América e come feito um passarinho... Muito bem, eu estou vendo...

— Ok. Eu posso passar a comer pela manhã, mas não vou parar com o café.

— Você podia ao menos diminuir...

— Diminuo se você diminuir com os doces.

— O quê?! — Jared estava horrorizado. Escutara direito?

— Nunca ouviu falar em diabetes, não? — Jensen tomou um grande gole de café. Era do jeito que ele gostava: forte e com pouco açúcar. Jensen sabia que Jared preferia o café melado, mas se esforçara para fazer o café daquele jeito especialmente para ele. — Já disse que amo seu café?

— E é só isso que você ama? — Jared lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo.

— Também amo sua torrada. — Jensen deu uma mordida na torrada para exemplificar o que havia dito.

— Engraçadinho...

Jensen e Jared mais uma vez foram separados para o trabalho. Jared, como sempre, parou para comprar doces. Quando Jensen entrou em seu escritório, ligou para Chris.

— Hey, Chris!

— Hey, cara! Como você me deu carta branca, fechei negócio. Vou mandar alguém entregar as chaves aí...

— Valeu, Chris, mas eu preciso de outro favor.

— Qual?

— A festa de casamento do Jeffrey. Preciso que você vá.

— Se você faz questão...

— Mas preciso que você leve sua namorada.

— O quê?! Não. O Jared vai estar lá, cara.

— Eu sei. Por isso mesmo.

— Não mesmo. Você pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu não vou fazê-la passar por isso. Se ela quiser ir, ok. Mas não vou insistir.

— Mas Chris, se ela for, vai conseguir tirar esse peso das costas...

— Não, Jensen. Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso.

— Mas era isso o que eu queria... — Jensen queixou-se. — Tudo bem. Esquece. Mas você vai, não é?

— Se você precisa de mim lá...

— O homem que eu amo vai estar se casando com outro alguém. Sim, eu preciso de você lá.

— Pode contar comigo.

— Eu sei, amigo. Até lá, então.

— Até!

Jensen ponderou. A presença da garota não era tão necessária assim. Mesmo por que Jared já estaria abalado o bastante por ver Alicia se casando com Jeffrey. E quando voltassem de Los Angeles, Jared perderia a casa. Embora ansiasse por isso, Jensen sentia um gosto amargo na boca sempre que pensava a respeito. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era esquecer um pouco o assunto e se concentrar em seu novo apartamento. Era alugado, é claro, já que Jensen pretendia voltar para Los Angeles assim que destruísse Jared, mas mesmo assim ele queria transformar o lugar em um lar temporário. A maior parte de suas coisas estava em seu apartamento em Los Angeles, mas o que ele havia trazido para dar um ar pessoal ao lugar estava entulhado no aparte hotel.

A mudança seria feita ainda aquela tarde. Jensen contratara uma empresa especializada. Muitos dos móveis eram alugados e a empresa montaria todos. Tudo o que Jensen teria que fazer quando chegasse ao apartamento seria colocar as coisas no lugar e desempacotar seus pertences pessoais. Como a tarefa seria demorada e tediosa, Jensen achou que seria uma boa ideia chamar Jared para ajudá-lo. Afinal, havia prometido a ele que passariam a primeira noite juntos no apartamento. Não que Jensen gostasse da ideia, ao menos não conscientemente, mas mesmo sem perceber já estava se acostumando com Jared em sua vida.

Jared e seu sorriso de criança, Jared e sua gargalhada fácil que contagiava a todos, Jared e seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado quando queria fazer chantagem emocional com Jensen, Jared e seu olhar sensual quando estavam a sós, Jared e mais Jared. Ultimamente vinha pensando tanto em Jared que nem se deu conta de que mal pensava em Jeffrey. Num impulso apanhou o telefone e ligou para Jared.

— Hey, Jared! Será que você está livre depois do trabalho? Eu gostaria de uma ajudinha para colocar as coisas em ordem no meu apartamento.

— Para você eu estou sempre livre, Jen. Só vou passar em casa para pegar minhas coisas para passar a noite com você. Lembre-se que você prometeu que a primeira noite no seu apartamento novo seria comigo.

— Eu não esqueci, querido. Então... vou te passar o endereço.

Quando combinaram tudo, Jensen se despediu e desligou o telefone. De alguma forma aquilo parecia tão certo que era quase como se fosse verdade. Mas não era. Se fosse verdade, Jared estaria indo ajudá-lo a ajeitar seu apartamento por que o amava e não por que ele era a cara da mulher que ele amava. Se fosse verdade, Jared o olharia nos olhos e o veria, mas quando Jared o olhava só via Alicia. Aquilo doía. Jared era uma pessoa tão adorável que até Jensen que chegara disposto a destruí-lo se rendera a seu encanto. Não fosse a ligação de Welling, nesse exato momento Jensen estaria sorrindo bobamente apaixonado por ter a sorte de encontrar um cara como Jared. Mas não. A ligação de Welling lhe abrira os olhos. Aquilo não era amor. E se Jared não o amava, então Jensen não o amaria também.

Passaram todo o fim do dia arrumando as coisas no apartamento. Já era noite alta quando enfim, terminaram. Haviam jantado uma pizza mais cedo e tudo o que queriam naquele momento era um bom banho quente e cama. Ao menos era isso o que Jensen queria.

— Jared, quer tomar banho primeiro?

— Quero sim.

Quando Jared entrou no banheiro, Jensen se deparou com um problema. O apartamento tinha dois quartos, mas como era muito pequeno, Jensen transformara um dos quartos em escritório. Isso significava que Jensen dormiria na mesma cama de Jared de novo. Aquilo já estava virando uma rotina.

Arrumou a cama para dormirem e por um momento se sentiu tentado a fazer a barreira de travesseiros de praxe, mas algo nele não se sentia mais tão horrorizado com a perspectiva de esbarrar em Jared durante a noite. Deixou de lado os travesseiros extras e separou um pijama azul. Quando Jared saiu do banheiro vestido com um short e uma camiseta colada, Jensen engoliu em seco. Devia ser crime alguém ser assim tão gostoso. Estava tão concentrado em secar Jared que nem percebeu que ficara parado um bom tempo apenas devorando com os olhos cada pedacinho daquele corpo.

— Você sabe que não precisa ficar só olhando, não é, Jensen? — Jared piscou de forma totalmente sacana.

— An?! — Jensen corou ao se dar conta de que Jared notara. — Eu vou tomar banho.

— Um banho frio? — Jared fez cara de inocente.

— Engraçadinho.

Mas Jared tinha um pouco de razão, por que Jensen ficara excitado apenas por vê-lo daquele modo tão casual e sensual. Por que Jared era naturalmente sexy e isso mexia com Jensen. Tanto que ele não pôde evitar bater uma no chuveiro. Só de se lembrar dos contornos dos braços de Jared, do peito mal coberto pela camiseta, das pernas grossas a mostra e de sua cara de sacana, Jensen se desmanchava. Jared exercia um estranho efeito sobre ele. Não se lembrava de ser assim com Jeffrey.

Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, encontrou Jared esparramado na cama. O edredom havia caído no chão junto com os travesseiros e o homem estava totalmente exposto. 1,93 m de pura gostosura ao dispor de Jensen. Mas é claro que Jensen não se aproveitaria da situação, não é mesmo?

Aquela visão atiçara o desejo de Jensen novamente e ele se viu diante de duas alternativas: voltar para o chuveiro e bater outra ou se aproveitar do corpo indefeso a sua frente. Receoso, mas extremamente excitado, Jensen deitou ao lado de Jared. O homem dormia profundamente e ressonava baixinho. Com cuidado, Jensen alisou cada músculo dos braços, as pernas grossas, o peito escultural e o abdômen definido sob a camiseta. Jared era perfeito demais. Uma tentação. Como Jensen poderia só tocá-lo?

Pousou os lábios sobre os dele e sorveu o gosto daquela paixão totalmente errada. Por que era errado, não era? Afinal Jared não o amava. Ainda assim, Jensen o desejava e naquele momento ele o queria acordado e a sua mercê. Alisou seu rosto por longos minutos, depois colou os lábios em sua orelha.

— Jared, acorde...

— Hunn... — Jared resmungou sem abrir os olhos.

— Acorde, baby. Vamos brincar...

— Brincar? — Jared abriu os olhos. Ainda estava meio sonolento e olhava para Jensen como se não entendesse o que ele queria dizer com brincar. Mas Jensen mostraria a ele.

Deu-lhe um beijo profundo que o despertou de vez. Aquele tipo de beijo quase sempre partia de Jared, mas agora era Jensen quem iniciava o beijo. Era Jensen quem queria. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jared o olhou cheio de surpresa.

— Jensen, tudo bem com você? — Ele parecia não compreender a atitude atípica de Jensen.

— Tire a roupa. — Foi só o que Jensen disse.

— Você...? Você quer fazer? — Jared perguntou esperançoso.

— Não exatamente... Vamos só brincar.

— O que quer dizer com brincar? — Jared perguntou já se livrando da camiseta e do short. Ele não vestia nada por baixo.

— Eu vou te mostrar. — Jensen desabotoou o pijama lentamente. Jared o observava com toda a concentração. Mesmo que estivesse ficando vermelho pela atenção que lhe era dispensada, Jensen não pararia ali. Jogou a camisa longe e tirou a calça. Depois pôs a mão sobre o peito de Jared indicando que queria que ele ficasse quieto onde estava. — Não se mova. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

— Você é quem manda, chefe...

Jensen então o montou. Jared suspirou alto diante daquela cena inesperada e perfeita: Jensen, completamente nu, sentado em seu quadril. Onde será que ele pretendia chegar? O mais longe que seu desejo ordenasse e seu medo permitisse.

Sem aviso prévio, Jensen curvou-se e voltou a beijá-lo daquele modo que lhe arrancava o fôlego e o deixava em chamas. Quando Jared já estava meio que se perdendo no beijo, Jensen separou seus lábios. Jared gemeu de frustração. Mas logo Jensen colava os lábios em seu queixo e lhe lambia o pomo de adão de uma forma extremamente erótica. Jared gemeu alto de prazer. Gemeu mais ainda quando Jensen chupou um mamilo enquanto beliscava de leve o outro. Sua vontade era afundar os dedos nos cabelos de Jensen, apertar sua cintura e puxá-lo para baixo de si, invertendo as posições. Assim ele poderia dar prazer a Jensen ao invés de ficar só recebendo. Mas Jensen tinha medo e não queria ser tocado. Porém isso não o impedia de deslizar a língua por seu abdômen e brincar com seu umbigo. Também não o impediu de contornar a virilha de Jared com a pontinha da língua.

— Jensen, por favor... Não me torture assim. — Jared implorou com a voz estrangulada de desejo e tensão. Por que ele não sabia se Jensen iria até o fim com aquilo ou não e, embora quisesse muito, não o forçaria a nada.

— Não vou torturá-lo, amor... — A voz de Jensen estava rouca e traia assim sua própria excitação.

Jensen passou a língua pelo lábio inferior antes de abocanhar apenas a pontinha da ereção pungente de Jared que se retesou ao receber o afago delicado da língua do namorado. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Enquanto Jensen brincava com a glande de Jared dentro da boca, suas mãos acariciavam os testículos com movimentos hora firmes, hora suaves, mas sempre o estimulando da maneira certa.

Quando Jensen deixou que a ereção de Jared deslizasse por sua boca alcançando a garganta, ele pensou que morreria de prazer. Aquilo era demais para seu autocontrole. Estava se segurando para prolongar o prazer. Queria ficar o máximo possível ali, sentindo-se dentro da boca de Jensen. Mas o homem conseguia trucidar sua força de vontade quando fazia aqueles sons eróticos com a boca e acariciava seu sexo com língua e dentes. Sem falar que os carinhos proporcionados pelas mãos hábeis de Jensen deixavam-no a ponto de explodir.

Por mais que quisesse que aquele momento durasse eternamente, Jared não conseguiu se segurar quando Jensen chupou seus testículos enquanto suas mãos bombeavam seu sexo. Gozou como nunca havia gozado antes durante o sexo oral, por que nunca antes havia sido tão perfeito, tão prazeroso, tão apaixonante. Jensen passou a mão no rosto limpando-se e Jared fez menção de ajudá-lo.

— Jensen, deixa que eu lim...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Jay. — Jensen voltou a se ajeitar sobre o quadril de Jared e lhe sorriu de um jeitinho tão erótico que ele pensou que deveria ser considerado crime passível de pena de morte alguém sorrir daquele jeito. Por que, sério, ele mal gozara e já estava sentindo as coisas se animarem de novo lá embaixo só de olhar para os lábios carnudos de Jensen se abrindo em um sorriso puramente sacana.

Jensen levou as mãos ao meio das pernas e começou a se acariciar de leve, os olhos fixos nos de Jared. Suas mãos subiam e desciam lentamente, suavemente, provocando a si mesmo. Jared o devorava com os olhos.

— Jensen, se eu ao menos pudesse te tocar... — Jared estava meio frustrado por ficar só assistindo passivo enquanto Jensen buscava seu próprio prazer.

— Pode tocar... — Jensen disse com a voz sensualmente rouca. — Vou te mostrar como gosto... — Jensen pegou as mãos de Jared e as colocou em seu próprio sexo. — Assim, bem devagar...

Jared assumiu os movimentos enquanto Jensen rebolava em cima de seu quadril. Seu rosto estava corado, o que ressaltava mais ainda as sardas, e seus olhos estavam escuros de prazer. Era tentação demais para Jared resistir.

— Mais rápido. — Jensen pediu. Jared obedeceu. Mas não estava sendo fácil por que ele já estava ereto de novo sob os rebolados provocantes de Jensen. Estava louco para levar aquilo para um novo nível, mas tinha medo de assustar Jensen.

— Jensen, confie em mim, baby. — Disse com voz sufocada. — Não vou fazer nada para te machucar...

Jared tirou as mãos do sexo de Jensen e as fechou em torno de sua cintura. Delicadamente ele tirou Jensen de cima de si e o deitou na cama ao seu lado. Depois o beijou lentamente, suavemente, para não assustá-lo.

— Eu quero te dar o máximo de prazer...

Jared beijou seu rosto, o queixo, o pescoço e sugou-lhe os mamilos brandamente. Queria dar prazer a Jensen, mas não queria assustá-lo. Enlouqueceria se no meio daquilo tudo, Jensen surtasse e começasse a gritar. Foi com enorme força de vontade que Jared se obrigou a ir devagar. Ele lambeu o abdômen de Jensen e seguiu deslizando a língua pela pele suave até chegar ao seu sexo. Por mais que quisesse ir devagar, achou que explodiria se continuasse se segurando.

Abocanhou o sexo de Jensen de uma vez só e escutou deliciado seu gemido. Sentiu dedos se afundando em seus cabelos e pernas contornando seus ombros. Jensen estava gostando. Com uma mão, Jared acariciava os testículos de Jensen enquanto a outra estimulava seu próprio sexo no mesmo ritmo louco em que chupava o do namorado.

— Jared... Jared, chega... — Jensen pediu quase sem voz. — Eu vou...

Jared, então, o chupou com mais vontade. Nunca antes fizera sexo com um cara e até pouco tempo a ideia de cair de boca em um homem era inconcebível. Mas agora... Agora ele queria tudo o que viesse de Jensen. Recebeu o jato direto na garganta e engasgou um pouco, mas nem por isso apreciou menos. Tanto que gozou logo em seguida.

Limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e se arrastou pela cama até ficar ao lado de Jensen e poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Jensen estava vermelho e ligeiramente sem fôlego, mas não estava assustado. Na verdade, ele parecia que não poderia estar mais feliz.

— Uau, Jared... — Jensen sorriu e levou as mãos ao rosto de Jared. — Foi incrível!

— Dar e receber, meu amor. — Jared sorriu de volta. — Só é prazer de verdade se eu também puder te dar prazer.

— Você está superando os meus medos. — Jensen disse constatando a situação e ficando completamente surpreso com isso.

— É essa a intenção.

Jensen o puxou para junto de si e o beijou daquele jeitinho que incendiava ambos. Não conseguia acreditar que em tão pouco tempo tivesse ido tão longe com Jared. Com Jeffrey demorara tanto... Mas Jared tinha a estranha capacidade de espicaçar suas defesas e fazer pouco caso de seus medos. Com Jared tudo seria perfeito não fosse a mentira. Se aquilo fosse amor de verdade, Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz. No momento, estava nas nuvens, mas não conseguia calar a vozinha em sua cabeça que insistia em lhe lembrar que a pessoa que Jared imaginava estar com ele na cama era Alicia, não Jensen.

O doce do beijo foi corrompido pelo amargor daquela certeza. E por mais que Jensen quisesse se afastar definitivamente ou se entregar de vez, ficava na corda bamba balançando entre o desejo de tapar os olhos para viver uma doce mentira e encarar de frente uma dura verdade.

Quando seus lábios se separaram e Jensen voltou a encarar aquele rosto lindo que exibia nos olhos esverdeados aquele brilho simplesmente deslumbrante, decidiu que se preocuparia com mentiras e verdades no dia seguinte. No momento, tudo o que queria era estar ali, nos braços de Jared.


	18. Chapter 18

O restante da semana foi meio estranho. Jensen tentou por tudo no mundo evitar Jared. Isso por que aquela noite que passaram juntos em seu apartamento fora demais para seu autocontrole e sua força de vontade já começava a falhar. Estava com a faca e queijo na mão, pronto para tirar a casa de Jared, mas algo o impedia de dar o passe final. Melhor evitá-lo. Mas Jared era um sujeito impossível de se livrar facilmente. Por mais que soubesse que era uma mentira, toda vez que Jared entrava em seu escritório levando um Donut, ou um Browne para o café da manhã que vinha lhe impingindo desde que soubera de seus hábitos alimentares poucos saudáveis, Jensen se pegava sorrindo bobamente e desejando que aquilo fosse verdade, Mas não era. Jared amava Alicia. Aquele cuidado todo era para ela, não para ele. Jensen era só um substituto.

E Jared não se restringia apenas ao café da manhã improvisado. Sempre que podia, arrastava Jensen para almoçar com ele e quando não conseguia, pois o namorado estava muito atolado com o trabalho, encomendava o almoço em uma _Delicatéssen_ perto dali e sacrificava seu tempo livre ajudando-o no que fosse preciso. Aquilo tudo era tão apaixonante que Jensen lutava contra a vontade louca de gritar para seu cérebro, que insistia em lembrá-lo de que aquilo era mentira, se calar logo por que ele queria viver aquela mentira. Mas no fim, seu cérebro vencia e lhe mandava seguir em frente com o plano.

Dias antes do casamento de Alicia e Jeffrey, Jensen ligou confirmando sua presença e a de Jared. A cerimônia seria no _Hotel California_, um local luxuoso e caro que fora o primeiro grande projeto arquitetônico da _Loren_. Jensen, como padrinho de Jeffrey, ficaria em uma suíte de luxo no mesmo andar que os noivos. Jared também ganhara sua suíte cara. Afinal, era o filho do noivo e o afilhado da noiva.

Por mais que Jensen insistisse em perguntar, Jared não lhe disse qual seria o presente dele para Alicia. Jensen sabia que era algo que o próprio Jared havia feito, mas não fazia ideia do que seria. E foi em segredo que Jared despachou seu presente bem antes de tomar o vôo para Los Angeles com Jensen.

Chagaram ao hotel já no início da recepção programada para a véspera do casamento. Jensen fora colocado a mesa principal ao lado de Tom Welling e a esposa e de uma antiga colega de empresa, Kristen Kreuk, a dama de honra. Não poderia estar mais insatisfeito com seus colegas de mesa. Nunca se dera bem com Welling e Kreuk, a moça que uma vez flertara com ele e ao levar um fora se tornara extremamente arisca, não perdia uma única oportunidade de alfinetá-lo com comentários maldosos sobre sua opção sexual ou sua possível frigidez.

Jared se sentara ao lado de Jeffrey, como era de praxe, e de Chad, que só fora convidado para a mesa principal por ser amigo do filho do noivo. A mesa ficava em um palanque de frente para as pequenas mesinhas em que se encontravam os outros convidados. Dali, Jared podia ver Christian Kane ao lado de uma moça estranhamente familiar. Ela era morena e baixinha e o estômago de Jared deu um solavanco quando ela se virou sorrindo para conversar com a mulher ao seu lado. Aquela era Sandy.

Sandy estava ali como acompanhante de Christian Kane. Então ela era a tal namorada de Kane que ninguém queria comentar. Era isso então. O fato de Sandy estar ali só reforçava a certeza de Jared de que Jeffrey e ela tinham negócios em comum. Jared respirou fundo e lutou contra aquela dor aguda que ameaçava destroçar seu peito. Sandy estava ali, sorrindo e se divertindo ao lado de outro homem após ter esmigalhado seu coração. Anos haviam se passado, mas mesmo assim Jared não conseguia conter aquela sensação ruim que se formava em seu estômago e se espalhava pelo resto do corpo. Teria sufocado se seus olhos não tivessem varrido a mesa principal e encontrado ali os olhos verdes de Jensen que denunciavam um desconforto quase tão grande quanto o dele. Jensen sorriu meio sem jeito e Jared sorriu de volta.

O que lhe importava se Sandy que partira seu coração estava ali? Jensen fazia com que seu coração nem se lembrasse direito do que sentira por ela um dia. Jensen estava ali e Jared não precisava de nada além dele. Ergueu a taça de espumante num brinde a Jensen. Com um sorriso meio constrangido e um rubor que começava a se espalhar por seu rosto, Jensen também ergueu sua taça. Não importavam os outros. Jensen estava ali para ele.

Jared quase levou um susto quando viu Jensen se levantando. Por um breve instante achou que ele diria a todos os convidados que estavam juntos e que o amor dos dois era para sempre, mas logo se deu conta de que Jensen era o padrinho e era de praxe o padrinho fazer o discurso na recepção de véspera.

— Senhoras e senhores, peço a atenção de todos por um momento... — Jensen pediu e Jared reparou que o homem ficara extremamente vermelho ao se dirigir aos convidados. Jared sabia que Jensen era tímido e que, provavelmente, aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para ele. — Como todos vocês sabem, Jeffrey e Alicia são amigos de longa data. Se conheceram na faculdade, após os estudos começaram a trabalhar juntos e formaram a grande empresa que hoje é a _Loren_. Muitas pessoas que começaram junto com eles não alcançaram tanto profissionalmente e pessoalmente. Jeffrey foi marido leal e amoroso e ainda hoje, mesmo Jared sendo um homem independente, é pai atencioso e completamente apaixonado pelo filho. Alicia é uma tia amorosa e gentil para o Tom, aqui ao meu lado, e é uma verdadeira mãe para o Jared. Jeffrey e Alicia chegaram ao topo de suas carreiras sem negligenciarem a vida pessoal e as pessoas que amam. Por isso, hoje, ao nos defrontarmos com esse casal esplêndido e cativante, não somos capazes de nada além de lhes desejarmos toda a felicidade do mundo, por que ninguém, além deles, merece tanto a felicidade.

Os convidados estavam em silêncio ouvindo atentamente cada palavra que saia da boca de Jensen, por que Jensen custava a abrir a boca, mas quando abria prendia a tenção de todos. Porém ninguém além de Jared o escutava com mais atenção e mais paixão. Por que tudo que vinha de Jensen era bebido por Jared como se fosse o mais fino vinho.

— Jeffrey se casou jovem, foi pai jovem e, definitivamente, foi o vice-presidente mais jovem na história de uma empresa que alcançou o topo. Talvez por isso, por essa prematuridade de Jeffrey, hoje, já um homem maduro e experiente, ele tenha tanta certeza ao assumir um compromisso com Alicia. E Alicia... Não existe no mundo mulher como ela. Não existe no mundo uma mulher tão determinada, tão forte, tão capaz e que, mesmo assim, não deixa de ser gentil e amorosa. O casamento dos dois era inevitável, para não dizer predestinado. Acredito que se uma história de amor pode estar escrita nas estrelas, a história dos dois forma a constelação mais linda existente, a Andrômeda. Para mim essa constelação é sinônimo de amor, determinação, entrega e superação. Nada melhor define a relação dos dois. Assim como a Andrômeda permanece eterna no céu, eu desejo que o amor de Jeffrey e Alicia dure para sempre por que o eterno está dentro de nossos corações.

Todos aplaudiram, entusiasmados, o discurso de Jensen.

— Um brinde a Jeffrey e Alicia! — Jensen disse erguendo sua taça.

Todos o imitaram e brindaram. Jared sorriu bobamente por que Jensen falava muito bem e por que por mais que ele estivesse falando de Jeffrey e Alicia, uma parte de si não deixava de lhe lembrar que aquela história de estrelas e predestinação fazia parte dos diálogos contínuos que tinham e se Jensen acreditava em estrelas e no destino, então ele tinha que acreditar que o amor dos dois era predestinado e que haveria alguma constelação no céu que os representava.

Teve vontade de se levantar e gritar para todos os convidados que aquele homem que falava tão apaixonadamente sobre destino e estrelas era seu namorado, mas, por sorte, se conteve.

Quando Jensen voltou a se sentar, olhou para Jared e lhe sorriu de um jeito que deixava claro, ao menos para ele, que no fundo também estava falando dos dois. Jared sorriu de volta. Se tivesse mais um pouco de coragem discursaria sobre seu amor por Jensen. Mas aquele não era o momento. Aquele momento era de Jeffrey e Alicia e por mais que Jared sentisse uma pontada aguda no peito ao vê-la ao lado de outro homem, ao olhar para Jensen seu coração se aquietava. Isso por que Jensen era sua paz, seu alento, seu sossego.

Com Jensen, Jared estava seguro, tranqüilo. Com Jensen, Jared finalmente compreendia que seu amor por Alicia era diferente. Ele a amava profundamente, mas era um amor que não tinha nada a ver com sexo ou com intimidade. Aquele amor era mesmo um amor de filho pela mãe e ciúme natural que um filho sentiria ao descobrir que a mãe amava alguém além dele. Graças a Jensen, Jared, por fim, compreendera seus sentimentos por Alicia. Jared estava grato e apaixonado.

O jantar seguiu sem contratempos e ao fim da noite, Alicia finalmente conseguiu encurralar Jared.

— Está me evitando, Jared? — Ela perguntou sorrindo ao se encontrarem no meio do salão de festas quando Jared voltava do banheiro.

— Não, Alicia. Imagine...

— Que bom! Por que eu estou realmente feliz por você ter vindo e ainda ter convencido o Ackles a aceitar ser o padrinho de Jeffrey.

— Não foi nada de mais...

— Foi sim, Jared. Eu conheço o Ackles e sei o quão complicado ele pode ser.

— Bem... — Jared estava sem jeito. Não poderia contar a Alicia que o convencera numa noite em que o embebedara em sua casa, não é?

— Além do mais, aquele discurso foi lindo. — Alicia sorria de um jeito que a deixava ainda mais parecida com Jensen. Isso por que quando ambos sorriam, ficavam meio corados e as sardas em seus rostos se destacavam dando-lhes uma aparência adorável.

— Alicia, eu realmente estou muito feliz por você e pelo Jeffrey. — Jared finalmente pôde dizer com sinceridade. — Eu desejo tudo de bom aos dois...

— Hey, Jay! É a nossa música... — Ela sorriu de lado.

— Me concede a honra? — Jared conduziu Alicia para a pista de dança.

Ao longe, Jensen os observava atentamente. Jeffrey também. Jared a puxou para mais junto de seu corpo e dançaram de rosto colado. Enquanto dançavam, Jared se lembrou de todas as vezes em que chorara e Alicia o abraçara com ternura e enxugara suas lágrimas. Lembrou-se dos segredos que ele lhe cochichava ao pé do ouvido, coisas de menino, mas que Alicia tratara como se fossem muito sérias, e ela nunca contara a ninguém. Lembrou-se dela segurando sua mão durante o velório de sua mãe. Lembrou-se das tardes em que ela o buscava na escola e os dois faziam piquenique na praia. Lembrou-se de muitas coisas que o fizeram perceber que Alicia sempre esteve ao seu lado em toda a sua vida. E agora ela estava morrendo.

Alicia optara por não fazer a quimioterapia. Em seu estado, esse tipo de tratamento agressivo poderia apenas acelerar sua partida. Além do mais, ela queria conservar seus cabelos para o casamento. Embora sempre os usasse bem curtos, quase como Jensen, ela achava que ficaria uma noiva horrível sem cabelo algum. Jared achava que ela continuaria linda do jeito que fosse. Durante muito tempo ela fora a mulher da sua vida e, de certa forma, ainda era, mas agora ele sabia bem o tipo de amor que tinha por ela.

Abraçou-a com mais força. Agora que ele percebia seu tipo de amor, se arrependia muito por ter se afastado tanto dela. Com medo de trair seu segredo, Jared se obrigara a manter uma distância segura de Alicia. E agora que não era mais necessário se manter a distância, Alicia iria embora. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Por que demorara tanto para compreender? As lágrimas escorreram sem que ele se desse conta. Tudo o que lhe importava no momento era manter Alicia o máximo possível junto de si.

Jensen observava Jared dançando com Alicia. O olhar que o homem lhe dedicava era extremamente amoroso e ele a abraçava de uma forma protetora e meio possessiva. Parte de Jensen lhe dizia que já deveria esperar por aquilo. Afinal, Jensen sabia que, assim como Jeffrey, Jared amava Alicia. Mas saber disso não tornava mais fácil vê-lo se derretendo por ela. Estava tão distraído que nem notou Jeffrey indo se sentar ao seu lado.

— Eu o convidaria para dançar, Jensen, mas você sempre disse que era um péssimo dançarino...

— An?! — Jensen olhou para o lado e viu Jeffrey bem perto o olhando daquele jeito que sempre o fazia ficar de pernas bambas. — Não brinca comigo, Jeffrey. — Jensen voltou a se concentrar em Alicia e Jared, fazendo um esforço sobre humano para calar seu peito onde seu coração gritava loucamente que daria tudo no mundo pra trocar de lugar com Alicia e, ao mesmo tempo, ter ao menos um momento com Jeffrey.

— Eu estou feliz por você ter vindo, Jen. — A voz de Jeffrey era macia e chegava suave aos ouvidos de Jensen. — Fiquei muito preocupado com você. É difícil para eu ficar aqui sem saber se você está comendo direito, se tem dormido bem ou se tem tido aqueles pesadelos...

— Isso não é mais da sua conta. — Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquela voz, aquelas palavras... Por que Jeffrey continuava a exercer aquele efeito sobre ele? Por que Jeffrey simplesmente não se afastava dele?

— Você sempre será da minha conta, Jen. O tempo que passamos juntos... Significou muito para mim.

— O tempo que passamos juntos foi uma mentira, Jeffrey. — Jensen falara baixinho, quase um sussurro. Saber que fora uma mentira doía muito, mas doía mais ainda pôr aquilo em palavras.

— Nem tudo...

— Nem tudo?! — Jensen encarou Jeffrey. — Então, olhe nos meus olhos e diga qual parte foi verdade. Os carinhos? O sexo? As juras de amor? Isso tudo não era para a Alicia, Jeffrey?

— Jen... — Jeffrey voltou seu olhar para a pista de dança onde Jared e Alicia giravam lentamente no salão. — Você não sabe o quanto isso é difícil para mim...

— E para mim, então...? — Jensen continuava a olhar para Jeffrey. Se houvesse sequer uma pista de que houve verdade no tempo que passaram juntos, Jensen deixaria tudo para trás e esperaria o tempo que fosse para estar com ele de novo. Mas Jeffrey não lhe dava nenhum sinal.

— Lembra quando você cantou aquela música para mim? _Can't fight this feeling_ de Reo Speedwagon? — Jeffrey havia se virado sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia o coração de Jensen disparar. — Você nunca falava diretamente o que sentia e até para dizer "eu também" quando eu dizia que te amava, você corava e falava bem baixinho. Um dia, fomos àquele karaokê com seus amigos, Chris, Steave e Jason. Então você subiu ao palco e cantou essa música. Ainda que você não tivesse dito nada, eu sabia que era pára mim.

— Por que está me lembrando disso, Jeffrey? — Jensen não entendia onde Jeffrey queria chegar com aquilo tudo. Será que ele só queria perturbá-lo?

Jeffrey sorriu, se levantou e foi até a banda. Conversou com o vocalista e depois foi até a pista de dança onde solicitou Alicia a Jared. O filho a entregou e quando ia voltar para o seu lugar, notou que Jensen o observava. Então foi até ele.

— Tudo bem, Jen?

— Tudo. — Jensen ensaiou um sorriso, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a pista de dança onde Jeffrey se preparava para dançar com Alicia.

A banda começou a tocar _When you say nothing at all_ de Ronan Keating. Os olhos de Jensen encheram-se de lágrimas. Para quem era a música? Para ele ou para Alicia? Ao vê-los dançando, abraçadinhos e com os rostos colados, por mais que algo em seu íntimo quisesse acreditar que a música era para ele, sabia que era para ela.

— Jen, você não parece estar muito bem... — Jared disse e Jensen teve vontade de socá-lo por que parte da culpa por seu mal estar era dele. Por que Jared e Jeffrey amavam tanto aquela mulher e não o amavam? Por que Jared havia dançado com ela daquele jeito bem na sua frente sem se importar se o estava magoando? E agora, por que Jeffrey fazia o mesmo? Nenhum dos dois dava a mínima para os seus sentimentos. Podiam até usar Jensen como um substituto e até dar-lhe algum carinho, mas quando Alicia entrava em cena, só existia ela no mundo dos dois. Jeffrey provara isso ao dispensar Jensen para se casar com ela.

Jared também estava brincando naquele exato momento. Aquela dança com Alicia em que até chorara, não poderia deixar mais claro o seu amor por ela. E se isso não fosse o bastante, o modo como ele olhava para Alicia enquanto ela e Jeffrey dançavam não deixava dúvidas. O coração de Jensen estava duplamente quebrado. Parte dele queria ir até a pista de dança e tirar Jeffrey dos braços de Alicia, outra parte queria virar o rosto de Jared para o seu lado para que ele nunca mais olhasse para ela. Jensen estava ali, com seu coração dividido por dois homens que não o amavam, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para reverter aquela situação.

Por mais que quisesse não tinha como tirar Jeffrey dos braços de Alicia e não tinha como fazer Jared parar de olhar daquele jeito para ela. Se sentindo esmigalhado, Jensen se levantou.

— Aonde você vai? — Jared quis saber.

— Vou dormir. — Jensen disse sem olhar para ele. — O casamento vai ser às 11 horas. Se não dormir direito, vou perder a hora...

— Jen... — Jared segurou sua mão. — Posso passar no seu quarto depois?

Jensen voltou seu olhar para Jared. O rapaz ainda tinha o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos. Devia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele por ver Alicia com Jeffrey. Teve vontade de mandá-lo ir se ferrar, mas seu coração estava quebrado e por mais que desse modo estivesse quebrando o coração de Jensen também, era impossível não se apiedar dele.

Além disso, Jensen precisava de algum conforto e mesmo que fosse mentira, ele queria Jared ao seu lado. Ele queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tocá-lo e se sentir amado. Sabia que no momento em que Jared o tivesse nos braços, ele estaria imaginando ter Alicia. Essa certeza doía, mas doía ainda mais se imaginar sem ele.

— Claro. — Jensen disse baixinho. — Vou ficar te esperando.


	19. Chapter 19

Jensen se olhou no espelho. Era incrível como ele e Alicia se pareciam. Tinham praticamente os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo queixo, os mesmos lábios carnudos e as mesmas sardas. Até os cabelos curtos de Alicia se pareciam com os dele. Junto a cama, seu ipod tocava uma música lenta, romântica, que o fazia se sentir péssimo.

Apanhou a navalha na pia e levou-a a altura da garganta. Se fosse um homem um pouco mais corajoso, acabaria com a própria vida ao invés de tentar destruir a vida dos homens que amava. Estava aproximando a lâmina da garganta quando ouviu uma batidinha na porta. Deixou a navalha de lado e foi atendê-la. Estava vestindo apenas a calça do pijama e estava descalço.

— Hey, Jen... — Jared sorriu. Ainda estava com o terno que usara na recepção.

— Entre. — Jensen abriu espaço para Jared passar. Fechou a porta e respirou fundo antes de se voltar para o namorado. — Veio rápido. Achei que ficaria um pouco mais na recepção.

— Não fazia sentido ficar ali sem você. — Jared sorria.

— Que fofo... — Jensen sorriu enquanto se segurava para não chamá-lo de mentiroso. Mesmo que estivesse com raiva de Jared pelo simples fato desse não amá-lo, estava feliz por tê-lo ali. Queria tanto acreditar que aquele amor era verdadeiro que não se importava se seu cérebro desmentia cada coisa que saia da boca de Jared. — Que bom que veio!

Jensen o enlaçou num abraço suave, só um leve roçar de peles e o beijou. Sabia que era mentira, mas queria tanto acreditar. Prometeu a si mesmo que no dia seguinte faria de tudo para destruí-lo. No dia seguinte fecharia seu coração e sua alma e faria Jared experimentar o mesmo inferno pelo qual estava passando. No dia seguinte... Mas naquele momento, ele queria acreditar.

— Diz que me ama... — Pediu encostando o rosto no ombro de Jared.

— Eu te amo, Jen! Você sabe... — Jared o puxou para mais junto de si. — O que aconteceu, querido? Você parece meio perturbado...

— Meu ex-namorado está aqui... com outro alguém. — Jensen confessou afundando seu rosto ainda mais no ombro de Jared.

— Acho que te entendo... Minha ex-namorada também está aqui... com outro cara.

— Então, você também se sente meio quebrado?

— Não muito. Afinal, agora eu tenho você. — Havia um tom de tristeza na voz de Jared.

— Hun... Você está chateado por que eu ainda me importo com ele?

— Desde o princípio, você disse que ainda se importava. — Jared alisou as costas de Jensen suavemente. — Não vou fingir que isso não me chateia, mas é algo que precisamos superar. Precisamos fazer isso juntos, baby.

— Eu quero superar... — Jensen confessou se agarrando ainda mais ao corpo de Jared. Seus olhos se apertaram com força e lágrimas rolaram. — Me ajude a superar...

— Eu vou ajudar. — Jared garantiu. — Ei, essa música...

No ipod de Jensen estava tocando a mesma música que Jefrey pedira para a banda tocar enquanto ele e Alicia dançavam: When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating. O estômago de Jensen deu um solavanco e ele imediatamente se lembrou de Jeffrey e Alicia dançando.

— Acho que essa música tem tudo a ver com você e eu. — Jared disse. — Eu esperei praticamente a noite toda para ter uma chance de dançar com você, Jen...

— Não. — Jensen se afastou um pouco, sem, contudo, romper o abraço. — An, an... Sem chances. Sou um péssimo dançarino.

— Então aproveite que não tem ninguém olhando. — Jared o puxou para perto e começou a dançar no mesmo lugar balançando o corpo de Jensen junto com o seu. — Vamos fazer isso dar certo, Jen...

Jensen se deixou levar. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Jared e deixou que seus pés acompanhassem os dele. Tentou tirar da mente a imagem de Jeffrey e Alica girando no salão, mas quando fazia isso a imagem que vinha era a de Jared e Alicia dançando de rosto colado.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para ele? Por que Jensen não poderia simplesmente ser amado? Tentou se forçar a esquecer de tudo e se concentrar apenas no momento. As mãos de Jared alisavam suas costas e seus lábios roçavam sua orelha. Seria tão bom se tudo fosse verdade! Mas não era e ainda assim, Jensen queria tanto.

— Jared, eu quero você. — Jensen confessou com voz rouca.

— Também te quero, amor. — Jared beijou a testa de Jensen.

— Não, Jared... — Jensen parou de balançar e tomou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos de Jared exibiam confusão e paixão. Os olhos de Jensen traiam o desejo e uma tristeza profunda. — Eu quero você.

— Oh! — A ficha finalmente caiu. — Tem certeza?

— Não tenho certeza de mais nada fora isso.

Jared, então, o beijou de um jeito que os deixou sem fôlego. Mal podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Jensen queria se entregar a ele. Jared esperara tanto por isso e o momento, em fim, chegara. Mas de repente se deu conta de que estava indo rápido demais. Com Jensen as coisas tinham que ir devagar, ou ele se assustaria. Rompeu o beijo profundo e desenfreado e o olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

— Eu não vou te machucar, amor. — Jared prometeu.

— Não quero que seja todo cuidadoso, Jared. — Jensen falou. — Se vier cheio de cuidados, eu posso vacilar e mudar de ideia no meio do caminho.

— Mas, Jen... — Jared não entendia o que Jensen queria.

— Eu te desejo, você me deseja... Venha e tome o que é seu. Faça o que sempre faz com minha vontade, dobre-a. Venha sem se importar com nada e derrube minhas defesas, despedace meus medos. Me faça seu e de mais ninguém.

— Tem certeza...? — Jared estava meio inseguro. E se Jensen surtasse?

— Estou me entregando em suas mãos, baby. — Jensen sorriu.

Com Jeffrey era sempre muito devagar, muito cheio de cuidados. Jeffrey tratava Jensen quase como se ele fosse um bibelô frágil e caro. Cada toque era calculado, sem força demais e sem ser muito leve. Como se Jeffrey estivesse realizando uma operação minuciosa ao amá-lo. Jensen amava o jeito de Jeffrey fazer amor com ele, mas Jared era diferente. Até mesmo quando o rapaz tentava ser cuidadoso e ir devagar, atropelava as defesas de Jensen e punha por terra seus medos. Jared se esforçava, mas não sabia amar com um freio. E era aquele amor desenfreado que Jensen ansiava desesperadamente.

Nem se quisesse, Jared poderia resistir. O puxou com toda a força para junto de seu corpo e o beijou cheio de paixão. Jensen não fez nada para impedi-lo, apenas se entregou completamente em seus braços. Então Jared levou as mãos aos seus cabelos e puxou-os para trás fazendo Jensen tombar a cabeça e deixar seu pescoço livre para ser beijado, devorado. Jared conduziu Jensen até a cama e o jogou ali. Enquanto Jensen se ajeitava na cama, Jared, ainda de pé, se despia com pressa, cheio de vontade. Quando se viu completamente nu, olhou para o rosto corado de Jensen e não encontrou ali nenhum medo, nenhuma resistência. Havia apenas desejo e algo mais que Jared torcia para que fosse amor.

Subiu na cama e prensou seu corpo contra o de Jensen. Queria mais que sexo, queria conectá-los de uma forma que não haveria mais volta. Ele tinha diante de si a oportunidade de prender Jensen de vez em seu amor. Faria com que Jensen se esquecesse completamente de seu ex. Dali em diante só existiria Jared para ele.

Beijou-o cheio de furor apaixonado. Jensen o abraçou. Jared, então puxou sua calça para baixo, livrando-o da peça de roupa inoportuna. Parou um pouco para observá-lo. Jensen era lindo. Seu corpo era impecável e se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele. Jared o forçou a ficar com as costas pregadas na cama e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois explorou todo o seu corpo com a ponta da língua, o pescoço esguio, os ombros fortes, o peito bem trabalhado, o abdômen bem definido e a virilha. O sexo de Jensen requeria atenção e Jared não o negligenciou. Tomou-o todo na boca e começou a massageá-lo com dentes e língua. Jensen se retesou e gemeu alto.

As mãos de Jared exploravam suas coxas bem torneadas, a virilha e os testículos. Jensen gemia sensualmente e movia os quadris de um jeito que deixava Jared ainda mais excitado. Mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a realizar seu maior desejo, possuir Jensen. Seus dedos alcançaram a fenda entre suas nádegas e se afundaram ali pedindo espaço. As mãos de Jensen se apertaram em torno de seus ombros.

Jared o desejava tanto. Queria tanto se ver dentro dele. Tirou o sexo de Jensen da boca e com um movimento rápido girou o corpo dele o colocando de barriga para baixo. Colou seu corpo contra o dele enquanto lhe beijava a nuca fazendo-o se arrepiar. Depois fez o caminho da linha da espinha com beijos até alcançar as nádegas. Suas mãos fortes puxaram os quadris de Jensen para cima forçando-o a ficar de quatro. Só de vê-lo assim, Jared já se sentia capaz de gozar.

Beijou-lhe as nádegas e mordiscou-as. Suas mãos se fecharam contra o sexo de Jensen que gemia baixinho e roucamente. O queria tanto. Levou a língua até o anel rosado e apertado fazendo Jensen tremer. Tê-lo daquela forma era uma delícia. Uma verdadeira tentação. Ficou ainda melhor quando Jensen começou a rebolar de mansinho jogando por terra todo o autocontrole de Jared. Ele precisava ter Jensen e precisava naquele momento. Voltou a girar o corpo dele colocando-o de costas contra o lençol caro que cobria a luxuosa cama da suíte.

— Se segura, Jensen!

— Ann? — Jensen, ainda meio atordoado pelas preliminares, não compreendeu direito o que Jared queria dizer. Mas tudo ficou claro quando viu suas pernas sendo erguidas e colocadas nos ombros fortes de Jared. — Ow!

Jensen respirou fundo e se preparou, mas Jared se curvou, fazendo-o se dobrar quase todo, e o beijou daquele jeito que o incendiava e o deixava meio aéreo. Sentiu dedos penetrando-o, alargando-o, preparando-o. Estava mesmo acontecendo e seu corpo, embora tremesse de medo, ansiava por aquilo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. — Jared disse se preparando para entrar.

Jensen fechou os olhos quando Jared se empurrou contra ele, vencendo suas barreiras, invadindo-o de forma pouco gentil, mas sem machucá-lo demais. Jared apenas estava sendo firme, assim como sempre fazia quando se impunha sobre sua vontade.

Quando se viu por inteiro dentro de Jensen, Jared se obrigou a esperar. Jensen não fazia aquilo há um bom tempo. Provavelmente precisava de um tempo para se acostumar.

— Não precisa ficar parado, Jared... — Jensen abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu. — Me faça seu.

Era só disso que Jared precisava para investir com tudo contra Jensen, fazendo-o pular da cama e gemer alto. Se estava gemendo de dor ou de regalo, Jared era incapaz de definir, por que seu senso estava turvo de prazer. Isso por que Jensen era incrivelmente apertado e quente. Ah, como penetrá-lo era gostoso! Suas estocadas firmes e rápidas faziam Jensen gemer alto e quase cair fora da cama. Se estava indo forte demais, ao menos Jensen não estava reclamando. Não mesmo...

— Ah, Jared! — Jensen gritou quando Jared foi extremamente fundo nele. — Ah! Aí! Bem aí!

— Ah, Jensen! — Então ele havia acertado aquele ponto. Guiado pelos gemidos de Jensen cada vez mais altos e sensuais, Jared passou a se concentrar naquele ponto. Queria fazer Jensen ver estrelas. Queria fazê-lo dependente de seu corpo e de seu amor.

— Ah, Jared! — Jared viu Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás e sentiu seu gozo atingindo-lhe o abdômen. Completamente fascinado por aquela expressão erótica que tinha o rosto de Jensen enquanto gozava, Jared chegou ao ápice e se derramou dentro dele.

Exausto e extasiado, se deixou cair sobre Jensen. Sentiu seus braços o envolvendo de modo gentil enquanto seus lábios se prensavam delicadamente contra seus cabelos molhados de suor.

— Ah, Jensen... Isso foi perfeito!

— Foi perfeito para mim, também... — Jensen afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e o olhou com aquele brilho que sempre tinha quando parecia estar dividido por dentro. Jared alteou as sobrancelhas.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. Você me fez muito feliz... — Ao dizer isso, Jensen desviou o olhar. — Eu só não queria que esse momento acabasse...

— Não vai acabar. — Jared garantiu. — Eu vou ficar com você para sempre.

Jensen sorriu e o beijou. Jared, então rolou o corpo de lado, saindo de cima de Jensen. Sua mão procurou a de Jensen e a prendeu. Jensen virou o rosto para olhá-lo e sorriu cheio de doçura e cumplicidade. Passaram boa parte da noite apenas trocando carinhos e juras de amor até que adormeceram abraçados.

— Jared, acorde! — Havia urgência na voz de Jensen. Incomodado com a claridade que entrava pela janela, Jared abriu os olhos e encarou um Jensen meio afoito terminando de vestir seu terno. — O casamento é daqui a pouco.

— Ah, não esquenta... — Jared disse voltando a afundar o rosto no travesseiro. — A noiva sempre se atrasa.

— A noiva é a Alicia.

— Oh, droga! — Jared pulou da cama e vestiu rapidamente a calça. — Meu terno está no meu quarto...

— Então vá logo pegá-lo!

— Assim?! — Jared estava apenas de calça e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados.

— Estamos sem tempo. — Jensen disse juntando as roupas de Jared que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e as colocando em seus braços. — Agora, fora!

Jensen abriu a porta e empurrou Jared para o corredor. Jared ainda tentou se despedir, mas Jensen bateu a porta em sua cara. Pelo visto, depois da noite quente de amor em que havia se soltado, Jensen tinha voltado a ser o senhor certinho e estressadinho. Com um longo suspiro, Jared se virou para ir ao seu quarto e deu de frente com Jeffrey que o olhava boquiaberto.

— Ah... — Jared de repente perdeu a capacidade de falar. O que seu pai estaria pensando ao vê-lo seminu saindo do quarto de seu padrinho de casamento? Provavelmente, ele estava pensando exatamente o que havia acontecido: Jared e Jensen haviam passado a noite juntos.

— Se apresse. — Jeffrey disse assumindo uma expressão neutra. — O casamento já vai começar.

Jared engoliu em seco. Sem ter coragem de encarar o pai, apenas baixou a cabeça e foi para seu quarto. Não que se envergonhasse do seu relacionamento com Jensen, mas ser pego daquela forma era simplesmente constrangedor. Tomou uma ducha rápida e se vestiu ás pressas. Pouco depois ele entrava na igreja onde Jeffrey, com Jensen ao seu lado, aguardava a noiva.

A cerimônia foi simples e rápida. Alicia estava radiante. Parecia não haver no mundo pessoa mais feliz que ela. Depois do almoço de casamento, as pessoas faziam fila para cumprimentarem os noivos e entregar os presentes. Quando chegou a vez de Jared, dois criados entraram segurando um enorme objeto encoberto por um lençol branco e o colocaram em uma mesa diante dos noivos.

— Meu Deus, Jared! O que tem aí? — Jeffrey perguntou em tom divertido.

— Sinto muito pelo noivo, mas esse presente é mais para a noiva... — Jared disse indicando que Alicia deveria fazer as honras. Ela, então, se aproximou da mesa e puxou o lençol.

Diante dela estava o castelo mais esplêndido que já vira. E não era simplesmente uma maquete. Era um castelo de verdade feito com pedras de verdade e rodeado de pequenas fontes e bonsais que lhe aumentavam a autenticidade. Até mesmo as janelas haviam sido feitas com vidro e aço.

— Uma vez, você me disse que não acreditava em contos de fadas, por que sua fada madrinha nunca viera para te levar para um castelo encantado. — Jared a olhava nos olhos. — Mas eu acho muito triste que uma mulher nunca tenha tido a chance de se ver como uma princesa vivendo um lindo conto de amor e mágica... Agora você tem do seu lado o príncipe encantado com o qual sempre sonhou. Então, eu queria ao menos te dar um castelo...

— Ah, Jared! — Alicia se atirou em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto. Jared enrubesceu. — Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! Você realmente me fez sentir uma princesa!

— Isso quer dizer que eu sou a fada madrinha? — Jared brincou.

Durante toda a festa, Jared deu atenção especial a Alicia e aos amigos de Jeffrey que não paravam de enchê-lo de perguntas sobre sua carreira em Vancouver e se ele não pretendia ir para a Loren. Quando não estava pajeando Alicia e os amigos babacas de Jeffrey, Jared passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Chad. Parecia não ter a menor intenção de se aproximar do namorado. Como se quisesse dar o troco pelo tratamento recebido pela manhã.

Jensen pensou que talvez expulsá-lo daquele jeito não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Mas se não tivesse feito aquilo, eles ficariam atrasados e Jensen odiava se atrasar. Aliás, Jensen nunca se atrasara na vida. Ainda que soubesse que, de certa forma, merecia o tratamento de distância, não estava nada satisfeito em ficar sozinho esquecido em uma mesa a um canto. Jensen, não tinha com quem conversar. Chris e Sandy haviam ido à recepção de véspera, mas não foram ao casamento. Chris lhe ligara dizendo que ver Jared uma única vez já fora demais para Sandy. Welling era um idiota e passou o tempo todo trocando afagos com a mulher. Kristen aproveitava a festa para flertar com cada solteiro que passava por ela e sempre que era tirada para dançar, lançava um olhar zombeteiro em direção a Jensen.

A festa continuou tortuosa pela tarde a fora. Quando começava a escurecer, Jensen julgou que já havia cumprido seu papel e foi para seu quarto se trocar. Seu vôo sairia em duas horas, mas ele não via motivos para continuar ali. Jared que fosse depois com Chad. Assim que se aprontou, Jensen saiu do quarto levando uma bolsa de viagem pendurada no ombro. Estava na metade do corredor, quase alcançando o elevador quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiar. Virou-se lentamente e deparou-se com Jeffrey.

— Indo sem se despedir?

— Não queria te tirar da festa... — Jensen disse forçando-se para controlar sua voz que começava a vacilar por causa daquela dor que queimava seu estômago e comprimia seu peito.

— Eu gostaria de te agradecer por ter vindo e ter aceitado ser meu padrinho.

— Não tem de quê. — Jensen disse apertando o botão do elevador.

— Pensei que seria muito difícil para você, mas acho que estava enganado...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Jensen o encarou. Jeffrey parecia estranhamente aborrecido.

— Vi Jared saindo do seu quarto essa manhã.

Jensen fez silêncio. Aquilo fora uma estocada no peito. Não sabia por que lhe perturbava tanto que Jeffrey soubesse sobre ele e Jared. Afinal, não estavam mais juntos e Jeffrey ainda por cima tinha acabado de se casar com outro alguém. Então por que ele sentia como se tivesse sido pego em pleno adultério?

— Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe cobrar nada, Jen... — Jeffrey respirou fundo. Aquela conversa parecia estar sendo uma tortura para ele. — Quando terminei tudo, sei que abri caminho para qualquer cara bacana se aproximar de você e... Acho que não existe melhor pessoa no mundo que meu filho. Ele, com certeza, vai saber te fazer feliz, como eu não soube...

— Mas você soube! — Jensen ignorou o elevador que se abriu para ele entrar. — Durante o tempo que estivemos juntos você fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. Antes de você, eu nem sabia o que era a felicidade...

— Jen... — Jeffrey lhe deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu ainda não entendo como você foi capaz de me fazer tão feliz e depois me jogar no inferno. — Jensen se aproximou de Jeffrey. — Durante muito tempo eu esperei que você me telefonasse e ajeitasse as coisas. Bastava uma palavra sua e eu teria largado tudo e voltado.

— Teria? — Jeffrey alteou as sobrancelhas. — No passado? Já não precisa mais de mim, Jen?

— Ah... — Por um instante Jensen não soube o que responder. Só se dera conta do que dissera naquele momento. Teria? No passado? Quer dizer que mesmo se Jeffrey lhe dissesse naquele exato momento que ele e Alicia era só uma farsa, Jensen não voltaria? Antes, tudo o que ele esperava era um sinal de Jeffrey, mas agora algo mudara. Quando as coisas haviam mudado? O que havia feito mudar? Jared. Uma parte de Jensen ainda gritava que bastava Jeffrey lhe dar esperança e ele voltaria correndo, mas outra parte queria voltar para Vancouver, onde logo mais se encontraria com Jared.

— Tudo bem. — Jeffrey sorriu conformado. — Você tem Jared e eu tenho Alicia. Talvez ele seja o seu amor de verdade assim como ela é o meu.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Aquela parte dele que queria Jeffrey desesperadamente estava se quebrando de novo e de novo. O elevador voltou a se abrir e Jeffrey o empurrou para dentro dele.

— Se não correr, vai perder o vôo.

— Jeffrey... — A voz de Jensen estava abafada pelo choro contido. — Me diz que não foi tudo mentira... Me diz que, ao menos por um momento, você me amou de verdade.

Jeffrey apenas sorriu daquele seu jeito enigmático enquanto o elevador se fechava e levava Jensen para longe dele. Jensen chorou. Parte dele estava em migalhas. Parte dele queria morrer. Mas a outra parte também não estava bem, por que queria Jared loucamente e escutava de seu cérebro que assim como Jeffrey, Jared amava Alicia. Jensen estava em pedaços. Pai e filho pareciam ter o estranho dom de esmiuçá-lo. Ele estava deixando Jeffrey para trás com Alicia e estava voltando para Vancouver onde logo mais Jared estaria trazendo consigo o fantasma da mulher que amava. O que Jensen podia fazer no meio de toda aquela bagunça amorosa?

Secar o rosto e seguir em frente. Foi o que Jensen decidiu. Quando chegasse a Vancouver, colocaria seu plano em prática a tiraria a casa de Jared. Depois tiraria seu emprego, seus amigos e sua independência. Talvez desse modo ele não deixasse de se sentir tão quebrado, mas ao menos faria Jared e Jeffrey se sentirem assim também.


	20. Chapter 20

Jared mal entrou no avião e fechou os olhos. Na véspera do casamento, ficara até tarde na festa e depois passara a noite com Jensen. Depois do sexo haviam ficado um bom tempo conversando. Tanto que quase havia quase perdido a hora da cerimônia. Depois da festa de casamento, não tivera tempo de descansar. Ele e Chad correram para o aeroporto e tomaram o primeiro vôo para Vancouver. Beaver os havia dispensado por meio expediente, mas ainda teriam que trabalhar à tarde.

Jensen havia ido na frente e por mais que tivessem passado uma noite incrível, Jared sentia que havia algo errado. Era como se Jensen estivesse mais distante que o normal. Quase como quando se conheceram. E Jared não sabia o que havia feito de errado. Fora atencioso com ele, não? Hun... Talvez nem tanto. Afinal, ele passou a maior parte da recepção de véspera conversando com Chad e depois dançando com Alicia. Na festa de casamento foi a mesma coisa. Na verdade, até pior por que muitos antigos amigos de Jeffrey queriam conversar com ele e saber o que andava fazendo da vida. Talvez esse houvesse sido o problema. Jensen se entregara para ele pela primeira vez e, provavelmente, estava se sentindo sensível, carente. E tudo o que Jared fizera foi ignorá-lo para dar atenção aos amigos babacas do pai. E por que mesmo, Jared fizera isso?

Por que Jeffrey o flagrara saindo do quarto de Jensen. Não se incomodava que o pai soubesse que ele namorava outro cara, mas o cara em questão era o padrinho de casamento de Jeffrey e um amigo de longa data. Aquilo era meio estranho e o deixava um tanto sem graça. Agora que parara para refletir, percebeu que foi um grande idiota. Ele devia ter assumido abertamente sua relação com Jensen. Claro que ele não precisava fazer um discurso ou ficar desfilando de mãos dadas com ele. O próprio Jensen surtaria só de se imaginar numa situação dessas. Mas bem que Jared poderia ao menos ter ficado ao lado dele. Jensen dissera que, fora Jeffrey, não se dava bem com nenhum colega de trabalho da _Loren_. E Jeffrey estava muito ocupado dando atenção a todos os convidados. Então, era óbvio que Jensen se sentira sozinho. E olha que foi Jared quem o convenceu a ir.

— Idiota! — Jared xingou a si mesmo.

— O quê, Jay...? — Chad, ao seu lado, murmurou meio dormindo meio acordado.

— Nada não, Chad. Pode dormir...

Ainda tinham muito tempo de viagem. Se não houvesse nenhum problema com o tempo, estariam em Vancouver lá pelas seis da manhã. Teriam pouco mais que seis horas para chegarem a suas casas, dormirem e irem para o trabalho. Por isso tinham que descansar o máximo que podiam durante o vôo.

Mas agora que Jared descobrira qual era o problema com Jensen, não sabia se conseguiria dormir. Não parava de pensar em um jeito de se desculpar com o namorado. Havia sido um grande insensível. Tudo bem que ele queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com Alicia, mas quando não estivesse com ela, ele bem que poderia ter ficado com Jensen. Pensando em mil coisas para conseguir o perdão de Jensen, Jared se rendeu ao sono.

Jensen desligou o telefone. Havia terminado de conversar com o gerente do banco e acertara as coisas para o aumento dos juros da casa de Jared. Agora estava feito. Tarde demais para se arrepender, tarde demais para voltar atrás. Jensen se recostou em sua cadeira e suspirou fundo. Ainda que suas ações fossem guiadas pela raiva, parte dele sofria só de pensar em que cara Jared faria ao perder a casa. E se Jared chorasse? O coração de Jensen suportaria vê-lo chorando? Não. Era por isso que Jensen tinha que dar um fim aquele namoro. Quanto mais distante estivesse de Jared, menos se machucaria ao machucá-lo.

— Ackles? — Beaver entrara na sala sem bater. — Quando me disseram que você já estava aqui e trabalhando, não acreditei. Te dei a manhã de folga, não dei? A que horas chegou?

— Há umas quatro horas... — Jensen puxou um documento para mais perto. — Eu não ia conseguir ficar em casa sabendo que minha mesa estava abarrotada de trabalho.

— Alguém já te disse que você é viciado em trabalho?

— É o que eu mais escuto. — Jensen deu um sorrisinho tímido.

— Ok, Ackles. Tente não trabalhar demais a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. — Beaver sorriu. — Seria ruim te perder antes da _Vitória_ chegar ao topo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sr. Beaver. Algumas pessoas, como eu, só se sentem bem quando estão trabalhando.

— Realmente... Acho que foi mesmo muita sorte eu ter conseguido contratar você.

Beaver saiu sorrindo. Jensen ponderou sobre as palavras dele. Sorte? Não. Jensen estava ali por seus próprios interesses e isso não tinha nada a ver com a sorte de Beaver. Beaver, na verdade, teria o azar de perder um excelente arquiteto, pois Jensen o faria demitir Jared. Era só uma questão de tempo até pôr seu plano em prática.

Quando Jared chegou ao escritório, ao lado de Chad, já estava atrasado uns bons vinte minutos. Assim que se sentou a mesa, Beaver pigarreou as suas costas.

— Esqueceram os relógios em Los Angeles, meninos?

— Jim, eu... — Jared começou a falar.

— Não, não... Sem desculpas, Padalecki. Ackles gastou o mesmo tempo de viagem que vocês e pegou serviço no horário de sempre, ou seja, duas horas antes de qualquer outro funcionário dessa empresa chegar.

— Mas o Ackles é viciado em trabalho. — Chad argumentou. — Não dá para comparar pessoas normais com vida social com o Sr. Anti-social.

Jared olhou feio para Chad e o amigo encolheu os ombros. Sempre que ia falar mal de Ackles, não raras vezes, se esquecia de que ele era o namorado de Jared. Beaver balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se tivesse sacado o vacilo de Chad.

— Ao trabalho, meninos! Agora! — Beaver disse se afastando.

— Chad, será que dá para você parar de fazer esse tipo de comentário sobre o Jen?

— Foi sem querer, Jay. Escapou... — Chad se sentou a sua mesa. — Lembre-se que antes de vocês namorarem, não era só eu que falava mal dele.

— É, mas antes ele era um babaca...

— Para mim ele continua sendo um babaca. — Ao ver o olhar feio de Jared para ele, Chad apenas suspirou. — Olha, ele pode ser um amor com você, mas não é com mais ninguém. Na semana passada, Collins disse para ele que talvez não fosse dar conta de entregar o projeto no prazo, por que estava passando por problemas pessoais com a esposa. Sabe o que o Ackles fez?

— Deu mais tempo para ele?

— Não. Passou o projeto para o Wisdom e disse que fazendo isso o Collins iria ter mais tempo para cuidar da esposa.

— Uau! — Jared podia amar Jensen, mas até ele sabia que quando o assunto era trabalho, o cara era meio obcecado. — Mas se pensarmos direitinho, talvez fosse mesmo hora do Collins priorizar a família...

— Tinha que defender o namorado, né? Na sexta, eu mostrei meu pré-projeto para o Ackles. Sabe o que ele disse? Não? Eu te digo, amigão. Ele me perguntou se eu achava que estava no jardim de infância, pois minhas plantas não passavam de rabiscos tortos e borrados.

— Mas, Chad, você tem que admitir que nunca caprichou muito em seus pré-projetos, não é?

— E mais uma vez, você saiu em defesa do seu namorado. O amor é mesmo cego, não é não...? — Chad zombou.

— Não é isso. É só que... — Jared bufou. — Tá legal, eu admito, o Jensen é um babaca. Mas só como chefe. Como namorado ele é super fofo.

— É mesmo uma pena que só você conheça o lado fofo dele... — Chad zombou.

Jared já ia abrir a boca para argumentar quando o telefone em sua mesa tocou.

— Jared falando... Hun... Sei... Sei... Eu tenho mesmo que ir hoje? Não, imagina... Se é urgente, eu vou sim. Eu chego aí daqui à meia hora. Tchau!

— Quem era? — Chad quis saber.

— O gerente do banco. — Jared estava meio apreensivo. — Ele disse que o banco teve que fazer alguns reajustes no meu contrato e que eu tenho que passar lá ainda hoje para acertar as coisas.

— Reajustes?

— É. Nos juros. Pelo meu contrato de financiamento da casa, os juros são reajustados a cada dois anos, mas os reajustes nunca excedem 25% do valor total do financiamento. Mas tem uma cláusula que diz que mediante crises financeiras ou risco de inadimplência, o banco poderia reajustar esses juros para mais ou para menos.

— E eles estão reajustando?

— É. Agora basta saber se foi para mais ou para menos... — Jared torcia para que fosse para menos. Afinal, não fora nada barato criar aquele castelo para Alicia, sem falar que os custos da manutenção da casa eram enormes. — Estou indo, Chad. Invente uma desculpa convincente para o Jim, ok?

— Boa sorte!

— Eu vou precisar...

Jensen estava saindo de sua sala para ir buscar um café quando viu Jared saindo apressado. Se perguntou se o gerente do banco havia mandado chamá-lo ou se era algum outro assunto Parte dele, aquela parte vingativa que achava que só se sentiria bem se o destruísse, torcia para que Jared estivesse indo ao banco. A outra parte, aquela que queria acreditar cegamente que Jared o amava, estava apavorada só de pensar em Jared sofrendo.

Chad já ia passando por ele para ir falar com Beaver, quando Jensen o parou.

— Murray, sabe onde o Padalecki foi?

— Não, senhor. — Chad fez cara de desentendido.

— Chad... — Jensen falou baixinho. — Está acontecendo algum problema com o Jared?

— Ann... — Aquela era a primeira vez que Ackles o chamava pelo primeiro nome. E ao usar o primeiro nome de Jared também, ele deixava bem claro que sua curiosidade era pessoal, não coisa de chefe. — O gerente do banco dele o chamou para resolver umas coisas de juros. Algo assim...

— Entendo... Você pode pedir a ele para passar na minha sala assim que chegar?

— Claro.

— Obrigado. — Jensen deu-lhe um sorrisinho e voltou para sua sala.

Era a primeira vez que Chad via Ackles sorrindo. E só por que o cara, daquela vez, havia sido até educado, Chad achou que talvez ele não fosse tão babaca.

Jared curvou-se na cadeira e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Só podia ser mentira.

— Jared, eu quero que entenda que essa decisão não foi minha... — O gerente dizia. — A ordem veio de um escalão bem mais alto. Sinto muito.

— Como eu vou pagar isso? Se pudesse ser parcelado, ao menos...

— Sinto muito, Jared. Mesmo... Mas se você não tiver como pagar, o banco vai tomar a sua casa.

— Mas e um prazo? Você não pode conseguir um prazo maior?

— Jared, lembre-se que no ano passado, por causa daquele acidente na piscina do segundo piso da sua casa, você pediu para jogar os juros para esse ano. Pois bem, agora o banco não vai dar nenhum outro prazo. Você tem vinte dias, Jared.

— Mas isso é muito pouco para eu conseguir toda essa grana. — Jared estava desesperado.

— Quer um conselho, Jared? Peça para o seu pai.

— Não. — Jared disse com firmeza.

— Jared, o seu pai tem mais dinheiro do que consegue gastar. — o gerente explicava calmamente. — Você é o único filho dele, seu herdeiro... Tenho certeza de que essa quantia nem vai fazer muita diferença no saldo bancário dele.

— Não. — Jared estava decidido.

Encontrar Sandy no casamento de Jeffrey e Alicia o fez relembrar tudo que acontecera há cinco anos. Jeffrey usara dinheiro para separar Jared de Suzy e casá-lo com uma mulher que ele aprovava. Para Jeffrey tudo se resumia a dinheiro. Ele acreditava que com dinheiro poderia controlar tudo, até a vida do único filho. Mas não controlaria. Não mesmo.

Jared fora para Vancouver não só para fugir da dor do que passara com Sandy, mas também para se ver livre do pai. Tudo o que tinha, fora sido conquistado por seu próprio trabalho, não pelo dinheiro do pai. Se Jared agora fosse bater a porta do pai pedindo arrego, não só seu orgulho estaria quebrado, mas seu próprio ser. Jared estaria traindo tudo aquilo em que acreditava. Sem falar que pedir dinheiro para Jeffrey era o mesmo que dizer a ele que tudo bem mandar e desmandar em sua vida, afinal, dependeria financeiramente dele.

— Definitivamente, não.

— Então, não há nada que eu possa fazer por você, Jared. Você tem vinte dias.

Jared respirou fundo, se levantou, se despediu e foi embora. Quando voltou a se sentar a sua mesa no escritório, Chad fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas ao notar seu estado, se calou.

— Estou ferrado, Chad. – Jared deitou a cabeça sobre sua mesa.


	21. Chapter 21

Jared estava com a cabeça deitava sobre a mesa. Ele e Chad passaram o fim da tarde pensando em saídas para o seu problema. Estavam tão concentrados em encontrar um modo de Jared pagar os juros que Chad nem se lembrou que Ackles queria ver o amigo.

— Que tal seu pai? — Chad sugeriu pela quinta vez.

— E me transformar na marionete dele? Não mesmo.

— E Alicia?

— Não, Chad. Ela estava toda orgulhosa de mim por que eu me tornei um homem independente e agora eu vou atrás dela para pedir dinheiro?

— Hun... E que tal seu namorado?

— O quê?! — Jared se ergueu completamente horrorizado. Era quase como se Chad tivesse sugerido um sacrilégio. — Chad, nós mal começamos a namorar e de cara eu vou e peço uma quantia dessas? Não.

— Mas e se for só emprestado? Se eu fosse seu namorado e tivesse, eu emprestaria...

— Se tivesse, mas eu nem sei se ele tem. Porra, Chad! É muita grana!

— Mas o salário dele na _Loren_ era, tipo, astronômico, não era?

— É, era, mas eu sei que ele tem muitos gastos... O apartamento dele em Los Angeles é bem carinho, ainda tem o apartamento daqui e parece que ele paga um hospital bem caro para a irmã... Agora que ele não recebe mais aquela fortuna, deve ser difícil bancar tudo isso.

— Ele podia vender o apartamento de Los Angeles?

— Claro! Que ideia incrível, Chad! Eu vou pedir ao Jensen para vender a casa dele para me ajudar a pagar a minha... Mesmo que ele pudesse e quisesse fazer isso, ninguém vende um apartamento em tão pouco tempo.

— Ah, droga! Acabei de lembrar... O Ackles quer ver você.

— O quê?

— Ele disse que era para você ir a sala dele assim que chegasse.

— E você só me diz agora?

— Esqueci... — Chad encolheu os ombros. Jared simplesmente revirou os olhos e foi para a sala do namorado.

Jensen estava nervoso. Já estava quase no fim do expediente e nada de Jared chegar. E se ao receber a notícia, Jared tivesse ficado tão desesperado que simplesmente se atirara de uma ponte? Deus sabe que Vancouver tinha muitas... Estava pensando em ligar para Jared quando ouviu batidas na porta.

— Entre! — Quando Jared entrou na sala, o coração de Jensen se aquietou um pouquinho. Não muita coisa, por que a expressão no rosto de Jared lhe dizia que ele não estava nada bem. É, e a culpa era de Jensen. — O que aconteceu? Te vi saindo apressado mais cedo e agora te vejo com essa cara...

— Só uma coisa meio chata, nada demais... — Jared desconversou enquanto se sentava a sua frente. Jensen se perguntou onde não era nada demais estar prestes a perder a casa?

— Chad disse que seu gerente te chamou.

— É.

— E o que ele queria?

— Só me passar o valor dos reajustes dos juros de financiamento da minha casa.

— E de quanto foi o reajuste? — Jensen perguntou. Embora tivesse pedido para os juros serem aumentados, não sabia o quanto fora.

— 85%.

— O quê?!

Até Jensen se surpreendeu com o valor do aumento. Sugerira um aumento substancial ao banco, alegando que assim, a instituição comprovaria se Jared tinha mesmo condições de continuar arcando com o financiamento. Caso Jared não conseguisse, o banco ainda poderia lucrar já que parques aquáticos estavam em alta e a instituição poderia vender a casa para uma empresa de entretenimento. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, o banco gostara bastante da ideia de vender a casa de Jared.

— Esse aumento é, no mínimo, abusivo.

— Mas está previsto no meu contrato e como no ano passado eu consegui que o reajuste fosse deixado para esse ano, o banco alegou risco de inadimplência para poder reajustar os juros desse jeito.

— Talvez, um bom advogado...?

— Até que o advogado conseguisse fazer alguma coisa, eu já estaria desalojado, Jen... A batalha na justiça, que eu poderia ganhar ou não, levaria séculos.

— E o que você vai fazer, então?

— Ainda não sei.

Jensen estava se sentindo horrível. Ele próprio armara aquela situação, mas ao ver o desespero de Jared, teve vontade de voltar atrás, mas era tarde demais. No fundo, bem no fundo, Jensen já imaginava que poderia vir a se arrepender. Mas não se preocupou muito com isso, pois achou que, caso se sentisse muito mal pelo que fizera, teria condições de pagar os juros e salvar a casa de Jared. Mas com os juros em 85%?

Embora Jensen tivesse tido um bom ano, havia investido boa parte do seu dinheiro em aplicações. Só colheria os rendimentos depois de um tempo. Sendo assim, só havia uma forma de resolver as coisas.

— Certo, vou ver se consigo vender meu apartamento de Los Angeles.

— O quê?! Não. Você não vai fazer isso, Jensen.

— Tudo bem. Eu não pretendo voltar para lá mesmo... Além do mais, será só um empréstimo.

— Jensen, não. — O tom de voz de Jared era estranhamente duro e seu rosto exibia uma expressão fechada. — A casa é minha, o problema é meu e eu resolvo. Se não conseguir resolver, então eu vou arcar com as conseqüências.

— Mas, Jared, eu só quero te aju...

— Jensen, eu quero muita coisa de você, mas não isso. — Jared se levantou e suspirou profundamente. — Eu não sou mais um garoto, Jensen. Eu sou um homem que toma as próprias decisões e assume as conseqüências por suas escolhas. Quando eu pedi aquele financiamento, eu sabia que poderia chegar o dia que eu não conseguiria pagar os juros. Como homem, eu vou encarar os fatos e lidar com isso.

— Jared, você vai perder a sua casa! — Jensen tentou fazê-lo raciocinar logicamente, por que aquela história de homem de responsabilidade era muito bonitinha, mas não iria salvar o _palácio dos mares_. — Deixa eu te ajudar.

— Jensen, fui eu quem prometeu te ajudar, lembra? — Jared sorriu. — Que tipo de homem eu seria se te pedisse para confiar em mim, para entregar sua vida em minhas mãos, se quando as coisas apertam tudo o que faço é pedir para que você abra mão de algo seu para salvar algo meu?

— Jared, isso não vem ao caso. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra e...

— Tem sim e eu já estou decido. Eu não vou aceitar o dinheiro da venda do seu apartamento. Mais ainda... Se você o vender... Eu vou terminar tudo entre nós.

Jensen ficou de boca aberta. Ouvira bem? Jared terminaria com ele? Mas não era exatamente aquilo que Jensen queria? Queria mesmo...? O coração de Jensen se apertou. Só de se imaginar sem Jared, seu peito foi tomado por uma angústia profunda.

— Te vejo depois, Jen. — Jared disse ao sair da sala.

Jensen continuou estático. Além de ter feito uma coisa horrível, agora também se via de mãos atadas para poder consertar. Parte dele gritava que era assim que as coisas tinham que ser. Jared precisava sofrer e pagar por ter enganado Jensen. Mas outra parte, a parte que no momento falava mais alto, gritava a plenos pulmões que Jared era uma pessoa maravilhosa e que Jensen tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. Era o que faria.

Tentou com seus contatos do banco um reajuste no reajuste dos juros, mas o alto escalão da instituição se manteve irredutível. Era mais lucro para o banco vender a casa para uma grande empresa do que ficar recebendo os pagamentos picados do financiamento. Jensen já devia imaginar... A casa de Jared era o sonho de qualquer empresário que quisesse montar um parque aquático. O banco provavelmente venderia a casa por um valor bem alto.

Desesperado, Jensen pensou em tudo o que poderia fazer para ajudar Jared e até teria conseguido, mas antes mesmo de tomar a casa, o banco já havia encontrado um comprador. Mesmo Jensen tendo sugerido a Jared a transferência da dívida para outro banco, um de sua confiança onde os juros seriam reajustados de uma forma que fosse possível pagar, a operação foi barrada por que o processo de venda da casa já estava em andamento.

Dois dias após a data em que os juros deveriam ser pagos, Jared recebeu um aviso de despejo. Jensen queixou-se de que havia sido rápido demais, mas Jared o lembrou de que no ano passado ele não havia pagado os juros. Nada a fazer. Jensen ainda tentou um advogado que garantiu que a ordem de despejo poderia ser embargada, mas que Jared teria que se preparar para uma penosa batalha na justiça. Mas Jared não queria uma longa batalha na justiça; conhecia bem os termos do contrato e, ainda que os juros cobrados pelo banco fossem exorbitantes, legalmente não havia nenhuma irregularidade. Seria uma batalha perdida.

Na véspera de entregar a casa, Jensen foi ajudar Jared a empacotar as coisas. Chad também estava ali ajudando no que podia. Os móveis ficariam em um depósito e Jared ficaria na casa do amigo até encontrar um lugar para morar. Os cachorros já estavam com Jensen, por que era proibido ter animais no condomínio de Chad. Quando fecharam a última caixa e Chad foi levá-la para o caminhão da transportadora, Jensen se sentou em um degrau da escada aquário. Jared estava parado no meio do primeiro piso admirando pela última vez seu maior e mais belo trabalho.

E pensar que dedicara seus últimos anos àquela casa... Cada parede, cada espelho, cada piscina era um sonho seu realizado. Jared sonhara tanto com aquela casa e agora a estava perdendo. Tentou encarar as coisas de um modo positivo. Afinal, a maioria dos arquitetos construía suas grandes obras para os outros. Não para si mesmo. E Jared ainda era jovem e cheio de idéias. Assim que se recuperasse do baque de ter perdido aquela casa, logo ele pensaria em uma casa melhor, mais fantástica, mais a sua cara.

— Sabe, é difícil dizer adeus... — Jared disse.

— Sabe, é difícil te ver assim... e não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

— Você está do meu lado. Já é o suficiente.

— Estou? — Jensen franziu uma sobrancelha. — Engraçado você dizer isso por que... Eu sou seu namorado, mas ao invés de ir morar comigo, você vai morar com o Chad.

— Jensen, eu já te expliquei. É uma situação temporária. Eu quero que seja temporária. E morando com o Chad, obrigatoriamente, vai ser. Sério, eu já morei com ele antes e te digo uma coisa: é insuportável. Se eu morasse com você, provavelmente, eu nunca mais iria querer sair do seu lado e viraria um hóspede permanente do seu apartamento.

— E qual o problema em ficar comigo para sempre?

— Bem... Não é que eu não quero ficar com você, mas... Não quero ficar assim, tão dependente...

— Todas as vezes que você disse que me amava... Você estava brincando?

— Não. — Jared riu de nervosismo. — O que te faz pensar assim?

— Bem, eu não sou um cara muito filosófico, mas a meu ver, amor é entrega. E ao se entregar a alguém você passa a ser dependente dela, não é mesmo? Mas a parte interessante do amor é que quando o sentimento é mútuo, o outro alguém se torna seu dependente também. Se você tem horror a ser dependente de mim, então você não me ama.

— Jensen, não é bem assim...

— É exatamente assim. Eu queria te ajudar a permanecer nessa casa e você recusou minha ajuda. Agora eu te ofereço um lugar em meu apartamento e você não quer. Prefere morar com o Chad. Talvez eu tenha me enganado com você ou talvez você tenha me enganado esse tempo todo. Por que eu te amo, Jared, e preciso de você. Eu dependo de seu sorriso todas as manhãs, para ficar bem pelo resto do dia. Antes de me deitar, eu preciso ouvir sua voz, mesmo pelo telefone, para não ter pesadelos. Eu preciso de seu corpo junto ao meu para me sentir vivo. Se você não precisa de mim, não depende de mim, então você não me ama.

Jensen estava sendo sincero. Desde o dia em que vira Jared desesperado diante da certeza de que iria perder a casa que amava, a parte vingativa em seu peito caiu em um mutismo profundo. Tudo o que Jensen ouvia era aquela parte que queria por tudo no mundo ajudar Jared, ficar perto dele, amá-lo desmesuradamente. Se era uma mentira ou não, para aquela parte de Jensen não importava. Tudo o que era relevante é que Jensen amava Jared e sofria demais ao vê-lo machucado. Aquela parte sua loucamente apaixonada se quebrava em pedacinhos ao ver Jared com cara de choro sem poder ajudá-lo. E era aquela parte que precisava do sorriso de Jared, precisava da voz de Jared, precisava do corpo de Jared...

— Jensen, eu... — Jared parecia meio sem palavras. Seus olhos estavam presos aos de Jensen e ele se sentia estranhamente hipnotizado por eles.

— Então, vamos, Jay? — Chad chamou.

— Chad... — Jared se voltou sorrindo para o amigo. — Obrigado por tudo, cara, mas... Eu decidi ficar com o Jensen.

— Ah... — Chad não pareceu muito surpreso. Na verdade, parecia já esperar por isso.

— Você não vai ficar chateado com isso, vai?

— Ficar chateado por que eu não terei um gigante dormindo no meu sofá? Nenhum pouquinho. Tenho pena é do seu namoradinho aqui que vai ter que dividir a cama com você.

Jensen corou na mesma hora e virou o rosto, completamente constrangido. Jared olhou feio para Chad que se deu conta do vacilo.

— Desculpe. Eu não queria...

— Esquece. — Jared disse. — Você é bem capaz de tentar concertar o que disse e acabar piorando tudo.

— Hey, também não precisa ficar me tratando como se eu fosse um retardado. Foi só um deslizezinho e eu já pedi desculpa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Chad. — Jensen disse olhando para o rapaz. Ainda estava muito vermelho, mas não parecia chateado. — Não é segredo para você que Jared e eu estamos juntos.

— É, mas você é tímido, então... Foi meio que falta de tato da minha parte.

— Tudo bem. Cedo ou tarde eu vou ter que superar isso.

— Sabe que a cada dia que passa, eu te acho menos babaca...?

— Chad! — Jared queria pular no pescoço do amigo e esganá-lo.

— Quê foi?! — Chad parecia realmente não compreender a grandiosidade de seu vacilo.

— Eu desisto. — Jared escondeu o rosto vermelho de vergonha entre as mãos enormes.

— Sabe, Chad, essa foi a coisa mais gentil que um subordinado meu já me disse até hoje... — Jensen disse.

— É mesmo? — Chad e Jared perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Chad surpreso e Jared incrédulo.

— É. As pessoas costumam me chamar de coisas bem piores que babaca, mas geralmente fazem isso nas minhas costas.

— Por que será? — Chad perguntou com malícia.

— Chega, Chad! — Jared gritou. — Eu vou embora antes que você destrua o meu namoro com o Jensen ou a nossa amizade.

— Mas o quê que eu fiz?

— Nem vou te responder. — Jared foi até Jensen e o puxou pela mão. — A gente se vê amanhã no trabalho.

— Até amanhã, então, Jay-man! Até amanhã, Jensen!

Quando chegaram ao carro de Jensen, Jared bufou.

— Brincadeira. O Chad solta cada uma...

— Sabe que eu estou começando a gostar dele? — Jensen disse dando a partida.

— Você está brincando, não é?

— Não. É sério. Ficar perto do Chad é algo meio emocionante. Você nunca sabe o que vai sair da boca dele...

— Isso é verdade. — Jared gargalhou. — Sabe por que o Chad e eu somos amigos?

— Por que vocês dois são grandíssimos palhaços?

— Isso também. Mas o mais importante é que, embora o Chad haja como um completo imbecil na maior parte do tempo, eu sei que ele sempre vai estar ao meu lado quando eu precisar.

— Você também não é muito normal o tempo todo...

— Como assim não sou normal o tempo todo?

— Qual é, Jared...? Ontem de manhã eu te vi brincando em sua mesa com um monte de jujubas e m&m's.

— O que tem demais isso? — Jared franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Nada demais, Jared, para uma criança de seis anos. Agora, para um cara de quase trinta...

— Me desculpe por ser infantil. — Jared fez um bico exagerado que fez Jensen rir com vontade.

— Esse seu jeitão de criança é uma das partes que mais amo em você.

— As raras vezes em que ri desse jeito, é uma das partes que mais amo em você.

Jensen desviou os olhos da estrada por um momento para observar Jared e ver se ele não estava brincando. O rapaz estava sério e havia um brilho apaixonado em seus olhos. Uma vozinha bem lá no fundo do peito de Jensen fez questão de lembrá-lo que Jared, ao olhar para ele, via Alicia. Mas Jensen mandou essa vozinha se calar. Que se danasse se era Alicia quem ele amava! Jensen amava Jared e queria ficar com ele.

— Sabe, Jen, obrigado por me lembrar de como as coisas são no amor. — Jared dizia. — Eu sempre quis ser independente. Tanto do meu pai quanto da Alicia. Eu sempre quis provar ao Jeffrey que podia conquistar meu espaço mesmo sem ele e sempre quis que a Alicia se orgulhasse por eu ter me tornado um homem independente. Esse tipo de atitude funciona na maioria dos relacionamentos, mas não funciona no amor.

Jared pôs uma mão na coxa de Jensen. Jensen lhe lançou um rápido olhar antes de voltar a se concentrar na estrada.

— Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Jensen, e preciso de você. Eu disse que não queria depender de você, mas só estava negando os fatos. Eu dependo de você. Eu dependo de você desde muito tempo. Eu já não sou capaz de tomar o café da manhã sem você. Eu já não consigo ir embora para casa sem antes passar na sua sala e dizer alguma bobagem só para te ver corar e sorrir para mim daquele jeito que eu amo. Eu já não faço ideia do que seja deitar e levantar sem você no pensamento. Por que a cada manhã, eu me levanto por que sei que vou te encontrar. E a cada noite, eu me deito por que tenho esperança de sonhar com você. Não tem como eu ser mais dependente que isso.

Jensen levou o carro para o acostamento e parou. Imediatamente soltou o cinto de segurança e se jogou contra Jared num beijo apaixonado. Estava se entregando totalmente e sabia disso. Se amanhã Jared fosse fazer como Jeffrey, dizer para ele que na verdade sempre amara Alicia, no momento não importava. Tudo o que importava era Jared ali nos seus braços após ter dito que o amava. O que o futuro reservava para eles... Bem, Jensen lidaria com o futuro quando esse chegasse. No momento só o presente importava. Um presente com Jared.


	22. Chapter 22

Sadie e Harley, que haviam sido levados mais cedo para seu novo lar, um apartamento pequeno e super organizado, sentiam falta da casa antiga. O canil onde viviam era grande e tinha espaço de sobra no quintal para correr e brincar. Ali, estavam presos no minúsculo banheiro social e não tinham nada para fazer além de ficarem puxando tapetes e toalhas e ficarem brincando com as bugigangas que antes se enfileiravam diante do espelho da pia.

Quando ouviram um barulho na fechadura, latiram excitados. Seria seu dono? A porta do banheiro estava fechada, portanto eles ficaram arranhando a porta. Ouviram a porta da frente ser aberta e em seguida fechada, mas o dono não foi vê-los. O que estaria fazendo?

Jared prensou Jensen contra a porta enquanto esse, de costas, tentava trancá-la. Mal conseguiu virar a chave na fechadura, Jensen se viu puxado com toda a força para os braços de Jared. Os lábios do rapaz devoraram os seus e aquelas mãos grandes pareciam estar em todas as partes do seu corpo. Mas Jensen também não estava assim tão passivo. Seus braços envolviam com força o pescoço de Jared e ele se esfregava nele com o mesmo ardor.

Estavam famintos um do outro. Durante os dias que precederam a perda da casa, mal haviam se visto. Jared estava muito nervoso e Jensen passava a maior parte do tempo tentando encontrar uma solução para a situação. Então desde que Jensen havia se entregado na véspera do casamento de Jeffrey e Alicia, haviam se passado exatamente vinte e dois dias. Vinte e dois dias sem que Jared o agarrasse assim e o fizesse se sentir uma marionete de panos em suas mãos.

Estavam tão excitados que não se julgavam capazes de irem até o quarto. Jared arrancou as roupas de Jensen ali mesmo, contra a porta. Jensen se deixou despir e depois atacou as roupas do namorado puxando-as sem o menor cuidado. Que importava se elas se rasgassem? Jensen precisava de Jared naquele momento e as roupas eram um empecilho a ser contornado, senão destruído.

Jared tinha tanta paciência quanto Jensen. Mal se viu livre das roupas, prensou Jensen ainda mais contra a parede fazendo seus sexos túrgidos roçarem. Cada pedacinho da pele clara de Jensen era tomado num beijo voluptuoso ou numa mordida lasciva que excitava a ambos. Jared parecia desesperado em provar Jensen por inteiro. E Jensen parecia não ter como ficar mais afoito para se entregar a Jared novamente. Precisavam um do outro e precisavam naquele instante.

Jared se pôs de joelhos enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas de Jensen. Olhou-o cheio de vontade. Jensen o observava repleto de expectativa. Os dois trocaram aquele olhar pleno de promessas e desejos. Logo Jared abocanhou seu sexo, como um homem que estivera faminto por dias. E realmente estivera. Vinte e dois dias sem tocar em Jensen fora uma tortura. Tinha ficado tão absorvido por seus problemas que mal se dera conta do tanto que seu corpo necessitava do corpo de Jensen.

Jensen gemeu alto e deixou seus dedos se afundarem nos cabelos de Jared. Estivera sonhando tanto com aquilo. Tanto... Naquele instante não havia nenhum medo e nenhuma vozinha para atrapalhar. Tudo o que existia era Jared e as maravilhas que sua língua fazia em seu sexo. Sentiu as mãos de Jared apertando firme suas nádegas. Logo dedos longos exploravam aquele lugar escondido que só se revelava para ele. Jensen se deixou explorar, penetrar. Queria a boca de Jared, queria os dedos de Jared, queria o sexo de Jared, queria Jared por inteiro.

Nem se importou quando Jared se ergueu, o puxou para seus braços e passou suas pernas em torno da cintura fazendo-o apoiar as costas na porta. Jensen simplesmente o abraçou de volta e tomou seus lábios num beijo profundo em que sentia seu próprio gosto misturado ao de Jared. Jared o apertou mais enquanto seu sexo o penetrava lentamente, calidamente, jogando por terra o pouco autocontrole que Jensen ainda possuía.

Quando se viu inteiro dentro dele, Jared separou seus lábios e olhou bem para o rosto a sua frente. Jensen estava corado, arrepiado. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e meio sem foco, como se Jensen estivesse em pleno delírio. Jared amava ver Jensen assim. Amava saber que era ele quem deixava Jensen tão fora de si. Amava saber que ele era o único no mundo que fazia isso com Jensen.

— Diz que me ama... — Pediu. — Diz que não há ninguém além de mim.

— Não há ninguém no mundo que eu ame mais que você. — Jensen não estava mentindo. Naquele momento Jeffrey não era nem uma lembrança. Talvez, depois, o amor por Jeffrey pudesse voltar a dar as caras. Mas naquele instante, tudo o que existia era Jared e seu amor imensurável. — Já não sei viver sem você...

— Nem eu sem você... — Jared disse sorrindo antes de voltar a colar seus lábios nos dele.

Imediatamente seu corpo se arremeteu com força contra o de Jensen fazendo-o sacolejar em seus braços, tal qual uma marionete de pano. Jensen gemeu alto sem se importar que alguém estivesse passando no corredor e o escutasse. Ter Jared entrando e saindo dentro dele era a coisa mais gostosa no mundo. E ele pouco se importava que Jared estivesse chupando seu pescoço com tanta vontade que, provavelmente, deixaria marcas que no dia seguinte o colarinho da camisa não esconderia. Que importava se ele teria que trabalhar metade do dia em pé? Por que, sério, não conseguiria sentar direito no outro dia nem se fosse sobre um cubo de gelo. Jared se enfiava nele com tanta força que parecia querer parti-lo em dois.

Mas Jensen também estava bagunçando com Jared. Suas mãos arranhavam com força as costas largas do namorado e ele mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha de um jeito que a deixava inchada e vermelha. No dia seguinte, quando entrassem no escritório, todos ali saberiam que eles estiveram se pegando. Porém Jensen não se importava. Não se importava com mais nada. Nem mesmo com a porta que balançava ruidosamente as suas costas ou com os cachorros de Jared que latiam loucos trancados no banheiro. O próprio Jensen tinha vontade de urrar como um animal selvagem acordando todo o condomínio. Quando Jared acertou com mais força aquele ponto, Jensen realmente urrou. Estava explodindo de prazer. E Jared explodia junto com ele. Haviam alcançado o ápice juntos. Ficaram ainda um tempo abraçados contra a porta, sentindo o peito um do outro subindo e descendo e deixando a respiração normalizar lentamente enquanto trocavam caricias.

— Hey, Jay... — Jensen disse em determinado momento. — Acho melhor você ir ver seus cachorros...

— Depois... — Jared disse sonolento se curvando um pouco e encostando a testa no ombro de Jensen. — Tá tão gostoso ficar assim...

— Os cachorros estão latindo. Logo os vizinhos vão reclamar...

— Se não reclamaram de você gritando daquele jeito, nem vão se importar com uns latidinhos.

— Eu gritei tão alto assim?! — Jensen ficara extremamente vermelho.

— Alto? — Jared o encarou sorrindo. — Seus gritos poderiam acordar o papa a milhões de quilômetros daqui.

— Não exagera. — Jensen disse empurrando Jared para longe para ir tomar uma ducha.

— Não estou exagerando. — Jared o seguiu ainda sorrindo e fazendo graça só para ver Jensen ficar vermelho e sem jeito.

Depois da ducha, um tantinho demorada demais, Jared foi cuidar de seus cachorros. Ficou feliz por ter sido ele, não Jensen, quem se encarregou de Sadie e Harley, por que eles haviam feito uma enorme bagunça no banheiro social. Depois de limpar toda a bagunça, quando estava indo para a cozinha, Jared ouviu Jensen conversando com alguém a porta. Pelo pouco que pôde ouvir, uma vizinha estava reclamando dos cachorros. Jared, apesar de saber que seus bebês eram um incomodo, ficou aliviado pelos latidos deles terem abafado os gemidos dele e de Jensen. Imaginou que Jensen pediria para morrer caso um vizinho fosse reclamar dos seus gemidos.

— Vou arrumar um lugar para eles. — Jared disse assim que Jensen entrou na cozinha.

— Não esquenta com isso. Minha vizinha disse que tem dois dobermanns e que uma garota do andar de baixo cobra baratinho para passear com os cachorros todas as manhãs. De acordo com ela, isso impede que os cachorros fiquem muito agitados no restante do dia.

— Ah, então eu vou combinar com ela...

— Não precisa. Conversei com minha vizinha e ela disse que vai combinar com a garota ainda hoje. Amanhã ela já passa para pegar seus bebezinhos.

— Jensen, obrigado. — Jared estava meio constrangido. Mal chegar a casa de Jensen e já estava bagunçando a vida dele. — Eu não queria dar tanto trabalho...

— Um preço pequeno a pagar para ter você perto de mim, amor. — Jensen disse indo abraçar Jared. — Além do mais, seus cachorros serão muito úteis quando estivermos nos pegando enlouquecidos e urrando feito cães do mato, não acha?

— Ah, Jen, você é o máximo! — Jared gargalhou por que estava feliz. Seus cachorros estavam ali e Jensen também e ele poderia ficar perto dos três.

Dormiram abraçados. Jared pegou no sono assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas Jensen entrava e saia de sonos leves. Algo o estava incomodando. Aquela vozinha irritante estava tentando ser ouvida desde que foram se deitar, mas Jensen fazia força para calá-la. Armara contra Jared duas vezes e nas duas vezes os resultados só bagunçaram sua própria vida. Na primeira vez, ao separar Jared de Genevieve, fizera um favor a ele e ainda acabara caindo em seus braços. Na segunda, ficara se sentindo tão mal por ter machucado Jared, que já nem queria saber de vingança.

Afinal, talvez Welling estivesse errado. Talvez o amor de Jared por Alicia fosse só uma coisa de garoto. Com certeza Jared já tinha superado isso. Forçou-se a afastar do pensamento as imagens de Jared dançando abraçado com Alicia e chorando. Devia haver uma explicação racional para aquilo. É claro que Jensen não lhe perguntaria do nada: "Hey, baby, você chorou quando estava dançando com a Alicia por que estava de coração partido por vê-la se casar com seu pai ou teve outro motivo? Um motivo que me magoe menos...?" Mas um dia o assunto viria à tona e Jensen tiraria a questão a limpo. Estava começando a sentir os olhos pesados de sono, quando Jared se virou na cama e jogou seu braço sobre ele. Jensen deu-lhe um beijinho leve nos lábios. Só um roçar. Jared sorriu em seu sono e sussurrou:

— Alicia...

Jensen gelou. A vozinha irritante imediatamente se transformou em gritos histéricos. A cabeça de Jensen fervilhou com as imagens de Jared conversando animadamente com Alicia durante a festa e o ignorando, Jared e ela dançando de rostos colados, Jared presenteando Alicia com um castelo, Jared passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela para retirar o excesso de arroz, Jared chorando, Jared de olhos vermelhos e rosto molhado lhe pedindo para passar no seu quarto mais tarde.

Aquela parte dele que há bem pouco tempo havia conseguido se recompor voltava a se quebrar em mil pedaços. De repente seu peito não tinha mais ar e Jensen teve que se sentar na cama para puxar um pouco de oxigênio para seus pulmões. Como pôde ter sido tão idiota? Jared amava Alicia. Ele sabia disso. Sempre soube. Por que foi esquecer? Por que estava assim tão desesperado em negar a realidade? Por que amava Jared e queria muito ficar com ele. Mas agora, sem a menor sombra de dúvida de que era só um substituto de Alicia, alguém que Jared podia foder pensando nela, não seria capaz de continuar vivendo aquela mentira.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala. De sua janela contemplou a noite escura de Vancouver. Com ele era sempre assim. Sempre que achava que havia conquistado a felicidade, a vida vinha e lhe dava uma sacolejada para lembrá-lo de que Jensen não merecia ser feliz. Foi até seu escritório e tirou da lixeira a sua agenda onde havia os planos para destruir Jared. Seguiria em frente. Apanhou o telefone e ligou.

— Hey, Rosenbaum. Sabe aquele favorzinho...? Preciso que faça agora.

Jared acordou cedo. Estava de bom humor. Havia feito sexo louco e desvairado com Jensen a noite e ainda tivera a sorte de sonhar com Alicia. Sonhara que ainda era criança e Alicia tinha ido buscá-lo na escola para levá-lo para fazer piquenique na praia. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom! Ele estava parado esperando o motorista ir buscá-lo, quando alguém chegou as suas costas e tapou-lhe os olhos. Mas logo um selinho nos lábios fez com que ele descobrisse a dona daquelas mãos. Alicia. Quando ele era criança, alicia era a única a lhe beijar assim. Ter revivido em sonhos um momento tão feliz, fez Jared se sentir extremamente bem e disposto.

O sol nem havia nascido e ele já estava de pé. Alimentou seus cachorros, depois vestiu sua calça moletom, camiseta e tênis e saiu para correr. O bairro era diferente, as ruas eram mais apertadas e as casas um pouco mais simples que a de sua antiga vizinhança. O bairro onde Jensen morava não era tão nobre quanto seu antigo bairro, mas era um lugar agradável. Jared se acostumaria.

Depois de uma hora de corrida, Jared voltou para casa. A garota o esperava na porta do apartamento. Trazia pela coleira os dobermanns da vizinha de Jensen.

— Oi, eu sou a Emma. — Ela disse estendendo a mão livre. — Você deve ser o Jensen...

— Na verdade, eu sou o Jared, mas os cachorros são meus... — Jared abriu a porta e convidou Emma para entrar. Após apresentar os cachorros a ela, Jared lhe deu instruções de como tratá-los e pagou Emma adiantado. Antes de sair, a menina voltou-se para Jared com cara de quem queria perguntar alguma coisa. — Alguma dúvida, Emma?

— Hunn... Só uma. Você e o Jensen são tipo... namorados?

— Somos sim, Emma. Isso é um problema?

— Não para mim. Mas é para a minha irmã. A Danneel tem flertado com o Jensen desde que ele se mudou para cá. Agora eu entendo por que ele sempre a ignorou.

— Talvez não seja por causa disso. O Jensen é meio distraído. Se bobear ele nem percebeu que sua irmã estava flertando com ele.

— Isso quer dizer que minha irmã tem chance? — Emma sorriu esperançosa.

— Não mesmo. — Jared disse sério. — Não vou deixar sua irmã chegar nem perto dele. Pode avisar para ela que o Jensen tem dono.

— Que pena... — Emma fez muxoxo.

— Você se preocupa tanto assim com a vida amorosa da sua irmã? — Jared estava surpreso. Geralmente garotas daquela idade viam as irmãs mais velhas como rivais.

— Nem tanto. Mas se Jensen namorasse com a Danneel, então você estaria livre...

— Eu? — Jared gargalhou. — Não tem nenhum cara da sua idade morando nesse condomínio, não? Eu sou um pouquinho velho demais para você.

— Nem tanto. Eu já tenho dezesseis anos e, além disso, você e o Jensen são os caras mais gatos do condomínio. — Emma disse saindo. — Caso vocês terminem, eu moro no apartamento logo abaixo...

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Jared disse sorrindo.

— Não custa nada ter esperança... — A menina deu de ombros e foi embora com os cachorros.

Jared fechou a porta e foi tomar banho ainda sorrindo da cara de pau da garota. Quando terminou, se vestiu para o trabalho e foi preparar o café da manhã. Estava pondo a mesa quando Jensen chegou à cozinha. Ele já havia se vestido e olhou surpreso para a mesa de café.

— Alguma coisa errada, Jensen? — Jared franziu a sobrancelha. — Tem algo estranho aqui?

— Estranho para a minha cozinha... Ainda não consigo me acostumar a tomar o café da manhã aqui e não no caminho para o trabalho.

— Bom, gosto de tomar o café da manhã antes de sair. E você bem que precisa de um café da manhã decente, não é Jensen?

— Posso me acostumar com isso. — Jensen se sentou e provou o café. Estava do jeito que ele gostava, forte e com pouco açúcar. — Eu definitivamente posso me acostumar com isso. — Disse sorrindo sem, contudo, olhar diretamente para Jared.

Tomaram o café da manhã conversando sobre coisas sem importância. Na verdade, Jared falava e Jensen respondia com "un...hun's" e "an...han's". Por mais que Jared soubesse que Jensen era pouco falante, ainda mais de manhã, percebeu algo de errado em seu comportamento.

— Jensen, está tudo bem, amor?

— Claro, mas você não tem que sair agora? Afinal, você sempre para naquela loja para comprar doces...

— Não, eu vou te esperar para a gente ir junto.

— Não é uma boa ideia, Jared. É melhor você ir no seu carro e eu ir no meu.

— Jensen, qual é? Até quando a gente vai ir para o trabalho em carros separados? Você tem tanta vergonha assim de estar namorando comigo?

— Não é bem isso, amor... Eu só não quero que você mude toda a sua rotina por minha causa. Afinal, eu costumo chegar mais cedo no trabalho e sair mais tarde. Se formos juntos, você vai ter que sair mais cedo e vai ter que me esperar para voltar.

— Não vejo o menor problema nisso.

— Mas eu vejo. Jared, talvez depois do trabalho você queira pegar um cinema com o Chad ou ir tomar um chope com ele. Esses sempre foram seus hábitos e eu não quero que você mude isso por que está morando comigo. Eu quero que você se sinta livre, como era antes de vir morar aqui.

— Mas Jensen...

— Além do mais, eu não quero que o pessoal do escritório fique cochichando enquanto passo por eles. Já basta ouvi-los me xingando pelas costas...

— Eles o quê?! — Jared parecia horrorizado. — Eu vou ter uma conversa com esses caras.

— Não. Você não vai. — Jensen foi firme e dessa vez o olhou nos olhos. — Eu sou bom no que faço, Jared. Sou extremamente eficiente, mas não sou simpático. Isso é um fato. Ninguém na _Loren_ gostava de mim e duvido que alguém na _Vitória_ vá gostar. Para mim eficiência e simpatia não dividem a mesma frase. Eu me foco no meu trabalho e no melhor para a empresa. Se isso chateia os funcionários, desde que não os impeça de trabalhar, para mim pouco importa.

— Mas, Jensen, me chateia saber que te tratam assim.

— Mas a mim não chateia. Eu já estou acostumado. — Jensen terminou seu café, se levantou, juntou a louça e levou tudo para Apia. — Você já devia estar indo. Se chegar atrasado de novo, o Sr. Beaver vai te dar outra bronca.

— Deixa que eu cuido disso.

— Não. Você fez o café, então eu lavo a louça. Dividir as tarefas é o segredo para se morar junto.

— Certo, então eu já vou indo. — Jared disse se levantando.

— A gente se vê no trabalho. — Jensen disse de costas para Jared, concentrado em lavar a louça.

— Não vai me dar nenhum beijinho? — Jared o abraçou por trás o beijando na nuca e no pescoço. — Um beijinho pela manhã faz parte de se morar junto...

— Você vai se atrasar... — Jensen se virou e deu um beijo chocho em Jared. — Vai logo...

— Que tipo de beijo foi esse?! — Jared se queixou.

— Te dou tantos beijos quanto quiser e como quiser, quando voltarmos para casa. Agora, vai!

Enxotado, Jared foi para o trabalho ainda estranhando o comportamento de Jensen. Já haviam dormido juntos antes e Jensen nunca o havia tratado tão friamente pela manhã. Será que tinha feito algo de errado?

Após guardar a louça, Jensen enxugou as mãos no pano de prato enquanto olhava friamente para a cadeira que Jared ocupara a mesa. Tinha que se esforçar para tratá-lo melhor. Afinal, queria Jared bem ali onde estava. Já tinha tirado a casa dele e em breve tiraria o emprego e os amigos. Faria com que Jared se tornasse completamente dependente dele. E quando Jared não tivesse nada além dele, Jensen o abandonaria ferido e quebrado exatamente como Jeffrey fizera com ele e como Jared certamente faria se Alicia lhe desse uma chance. O momento estava próximo. Bem próximo...


	23. Chapter 23

Jared, como Jensen previra, chegou atrasado ao trabalho. A fila na loja de doces estava enorme e nem morto Jared sairia dali sem seu suprimento diário de jujubas, m&m's, chocolates e caramelos. Meia hora depois do horário, Jared entrou no escritório. Achou que era melhor ir direto a sala de Beaver se desculpar que esperá-lo gritar com ele na frente de todos. Já ia bater na porta quando viu Chad saindo dali completamente transtornado.

— Hey, Chad! O que aconteceu?

Chad abriu a boca umas duas vezes, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. As lágrimas em seus olhos ameaçavam transbordar a qualquer momento e Jared se desesperou só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido para deixar o amigo assim. Por fim, Chad desistiu de falar qualquer coisa e se afastou as pressas. Jared já ia atrás do amigo, mas ao sair, Chad deixara a porta aberta e Beaver ao vê-lo parado ali, gesticulou para que ele entrasse.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Chad, Jim? — Jared perguntou.

— Feche a porta. — Ele disse em seu tom mais baixo e perigoso. Jared obedeceu e mesmo sem convite se sentou diante de Beaver. — Hoje era o dia de entregar o projeto final de restauração de _Gastown_ para a prefeitura.

— E?

— Chad perdeu o projeto.

— Perdeu o projeto? Como assim? — Jared nunca ouvira falar de alguém que perdera o projeto no dia de entregar.

— Como, eu não sei. Mas ele perdeu tudo. As plantas, os esboços, os modelos digitais... Tudo. E a maquete que ele fez está mais incompleta que o topo da minha cabeça.

— Isso não é possível. — Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Conhecia Chad muito bem. Sabia que o amigo era meio desorganizado, mas daí a perder um projeto todo...? Não, isso era demais até para Chad. — Isso pode ter sido roubo. Ou, sei lá... Espionagem industrial. O Chad não perderia um projeto inteiro.

— O fato é que nós não temos o projeto e a prefeitura não costuma dar mais prazos. A nossa grande rival, a _Kimera Architecture_, era a primeira opção da Secretaria de Planejamento Urbano antes do Ackles fazê-la nos escolher. E agora todo o esforço do Ackles foi pelo ralo.

— Jim, deve haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer. — O cérebro de Jared trabalhava freneticamente buscando uma solução quando foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Beaver gritou para entrar e Jensen entrou.

— Conversei com o chefe de planejamento urbano e tenho novidades. — Jensen anunciou.

— Vamos ouvir isso. — Beaver disse ansioso. — Padalecki, pode nos dar licença?

— Isso não será necessário. — Jensen disse. — O Sr. Padalecki precisa fazer parte da conversa.

— É mesmo? — Beaver olhou de Jared para Jensen e depois voltou seu olhar para Jared e parou nele, como se soubesse de algum segredo que esse lhe escondia. — Sente-se, então, Ackles e nos conte as novidades.

— Consegui um prazo de quinze dias.

— Ah, Meu Deus, obrigado! — Beaver jogou as mãos para o alto. Ele parecia arrebatado, mas logo voltou a encarar Ackles com sua expressão de desespero. — Mas o Murray levou meses para fazer aquele projeto. Ele nunca conseguirá refazer tudo em duas semanas...

— O Murray não, mas o Padalecki sim. — Jensen disse.

— O quê?! — Jared se surpreendeu.

— Eu estive estudando seus projetos anteriores e percebi que você é excelente em projetos urbanísticos. — Jensen olhava para ele ao falar. — Quando passei para você o Rio Don, eu queria te fazer crescer, expandir seus horizontes. Mas diante de uma situação dessas, ninguém além de você pode refazer um projeto desses em tão pouco tempo.

— Mas... — Jared olhou de Jensen para Beaver buscando socorro. — Eu não posso fazer isso com o Chad. É o projeto dele...

— Eu sei que você e Murray são amigos, mas esse não é o momento para colocar a amizade acima do dever. — Jensen disse com firmeza. — A _Vitória_ tem um nome a zelar. Um nome que mal começou a ganhar prestígio. Se falharmos com esse projeto, a _Vitória_ perderá a credibilidade e nunca mais teremos nas mãos um projeto como esse.

— Mas... — Jared lançou um olhar suplicante para Beaver. O homem encolheu os ombros.

— É a única saída, Jared. — Beaver disse.

— Mas e o Rio Don? Você não espera que eu assuma os dois projetos, não é? — Agora Jared olhava para Jensen.

— Não. Eu não espero. — Jensen admitiu. — Mas como você sabe, a prefeitura barrou alguns detalhes no projeto de engenharia da _Atlantis_. Eles terão que refazer o projeto deles e nós o nosso. Isso dá tempo para você se dedicar a _Gastown_. Além do mais, eu estou tirando o Rio Don de você e passando para o Murray.

— Para o Murray? — Beaver perguntou aturdido. — Depois do que aconteceu, você vai passar um projeto desses para o Murray?

— Eu entendo sua apreensão, Sr. Beaver, mas Murray é extremamente experiente em projetar pontes. Ele pode nunca ter projetado uma ponte do porte do Rio Don, mas tenho certeza que dará conta. Além do mais, assim que Padalecki terminar com _Gastown_, ele pode se juntar a Murray na liderança do projeto.

— Mas e se ele perder outro projeto? — Beaver estava inseguro.

— Rosenbaum é meu homem de confiança e cuidará para que isso não se repita.

— Certo, então... — Beaver disse. — Aqui, Jared. — Beaver passou a pasta de _Gastown_ para Jared. — Parabéns pelo seu novo projeto, filho.

Depois disso, Beaver fez sinal para Jared sair. Ainda se sentindo um ladrão, Jared deixou a sala de Beaver e foi para sua mesa. Na mesa ao lado, Chad estava de cabeça baixa rabiscando numa folha de papel.

— Chad... — Jared chamou baixinho.

— O Beaver te contou? — A voz de Chad era só um fiapo. — Eu não sei como isso pôde acontecer. Eu cheguei hoje de manhã e minha mesa estava limpa, nada de planta, nada de esboço e a minha maquete estava completamente falhada, como se alguém tivesse retirado todas as alterações que planejei para o bairro. Liguei o computador procurando os modelos digitais e tinham sumido também. Eu ferrei com a _Vitória_.

— Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, Chad. — Jared disse. — Além do mais, você não precisa se preocupar. O Jensen conseguiu mais duas semanas de prazo.

— Ah, graças a Deus! — Chad finalmente ergueu a cabeça de seus rabiscos. Mas logo o sorriso que mal se abriga se apagou. — Deus, nem em sonhos eu conseguiria refazer esse projeto em duas semanas...

— E não vai. — Jared disse em tom de pedido de desculpa. — Jensen passou o projeto para mim.

— O quê? — Chad o olhou cheio de surpresa.

— Eu não queria aceitar, Chad, mas o Jim e o Jensen me pressionaram...

Chad abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo desistiu e apenas olhou para o outro lado. Jared também pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas o que poderia dizer numa hora daquelas? Chad era seu melhor amigo e, querendo ou não, ele o estava apunhalando.

— Você está chateado comigo? — Jared perguntou timidamente.

— Com você não. Eu só estou chateado. — Chad respondeu. — Eu entendo por que o Ackles te entregou o meu projeto e sei que não é por que vocês dois são namorados. Ele tem toda a razão. Você é o único arquiteto aqui que conseguiria refazer um projeto desses em duas semanas. Eu só estou chateado por que... Ninguém quer ter um projeto tirado dele e passado para outro.

— Olha pelo lado bom. — Jared disse. — Você perdeu _Gastown_, mas ganhou o Rio Don.

— Como assim?

— O Jensen acha que você tem muita experiência com pontes e por isso vai se dar bem com o Rio Don. — Jared disse sorrindo.

— Mas você já não finalizou esse projeto?

— Não, ele precisa de alterações.

— Então eu fui rebaixado a ser seu assistente...

— Não. Você vai liderar o projeto.

— Isso só até você concluir _Gastown_, não é? — Chad o olhou nos olhos e Jared, por um momento, ficou mudo.

— Nós vamos dividir a liderança.

— Sei... — Chad balançou a cabeça. — De qualquer forma, eu já estou satisfeito por Beaver ter deixado eu entrar em algum projeto. Pensei que depois do que aconteceu, ele até me mandaria embora.

— Quê isso, Chad. O Jim nunca te mandaria embora por conta disso. Tá na cara que alguém te sabotou.

— Acho que eu devo agradecer seu namorado por isso. — Chad refletiu. — Aposto que se não fosse por ele, o Beaver nunca me deixaria sequer chegar perto de um projeto desses... — Chad fez silêncio por um tempo, depois se voltou para Jared. — Seja sincero comigo, Jay, o Jensen só fez isso por que eu sou seu amigo, não é?

— Não, Chad. Claro que não. — Mas Jared não tinha tanta certeza disso. — Eu acho que não...

Jared mal fechara a boca e Jensen se aproximou com uma pasta na mão.

— O Padalecki já te atualizou? — Perguntou a Chad. — Ótimo! Aqui está a pasta do Rio Don. Logo o Padalecki te passará as plantas, os esboços, as maquetes e o modelo digital.

Jensen já ia se afastando quando Chad abriu a boca e fez menção de perguntar algo. Jensen percebeu e parou. Ficou esperando ele perguntar, mas Chad parecia não encontrar coragem.

— Se está se perguntando por que eu te passei esse projeto, fique sabendo que foi por que você é competente. Meio bagunceiro, mas competente. Só por isso e por nenhum outro motivo. — Jensen olhou significativamente para Jared e depois voltou a olhar Chad nos olhos. — Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso.

Ao dizer isso, ele se afastou. Chad pareceu pensar seriamente sobre o que Jensen falara.

— Pensando bem... — Disse em um tom mais leve. — Acho que o Jensen não é nada babaca.

— Eu disse a você. — Jared deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. — Hora de trabalhar, cara. Como o Jim sempre diz...

— Tempo é dinheiro. — Chad completou. Os dois riram e iniciaram seus novos projetos.

Perto dali, Mike os observava. Estivera escutando a conversa o tempo todo e se sentira extremamente aliviado pelas coisas terem ficado como estavam. Gostava de Chad quase tanto quanto gostava de Jared. Estava se sentindo horrível por ter roubado o projeto dele, mas como as coisas tinham se acertado no final, achou até que tinha sido melhor assim. Pelo que ouvira dos outros colegas, Jared era especialista em projetos urbanísticos e Chad tinha larga experiência com pontes. A troca só os recolocara em suas áreas de afinidade.

O que Mike não conseguia entender era o que o Ackles ganhava com aquilo? Principalmente por que ele o havia proibido terminantemente de jogar fora o que roubara. Será que o homem planejava mais alguma coisa?


	24. Chapter 24

Jared desabou sobre sua cadeira. Tinha passado quinze dias quase sem dormir, sem comer e sem descansar, mas enfim, concluíra o projeto que acabara de ser aprovado pela Secretaria de Planejamento Urbano. Mal fazia cinco minutos que o Secretário e seus assistentes deixaram a _Vitória_. Eles pareciam muito satisfeitos com a restauração planejada por Jared em tempo Record de um dos bairros mais importantes da cidade. Feliz por ter dado conta do trabalho, tudo o que Jared queria era uma quantidade obscenamente grande de chocolates e caramelos, uma cama confortável e Jensen ao seu lado, ou sob ele.

Desde que Jared assumira o projeto de Chad, ou antes disso talvez, não se lembrava direito, Jensen estava distante. E pior, estava meio frio. Sempre que Jared tentava se aproximar, Jensen o afastava dizendo que ele deveria se concentrar no projeto. A última vez que fizeram amor, fora na noite em que Jared se mudara para o apartamento de Jensen. Depois disso nem as trocas de carinho que antes substituíam o sexo existiam mais. Até mesmo os beijos se tornaram raridade.

Jared não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tudo bem que estivera todo aquele tempo com a corda no pescoço e que pelo seu bem e pelo bem da empresa, Jensen, o cara mais obcecado pelo trabalho que existia sobre a face da terra, priorizara a conclusão do projeto, mas negar-lhe um beijo pela manhã? Não. Isso era demais. Algo errado estava acontecendo. Jared só não conseguia imaginar o quê.

Mas como terminara seu projeto e o projeto do Rio Don estava indo de vento e popa nas mãos de Chad, Jared se julgava com tempo e ânimo para resolver a sua situação com Jensen. Não era como se o homem não estivesse sendo companheiro. Como Jared estava trabalhando até tarde em seu projeto e madrugando para trabalhar ainda mais, Jensen se ocupava de todas as tarefas de casa e cuidava de Sadie e Harley. Além disso, passara a madrugar para preparar o café da manhã de Jared. Jensen Ackles odiava acordar cedo, mas por seu namorado passara a fazer o sacrifício. Além do mais, Jared sabia que era desorganizado por natureza e estivera sendo ainda mais por causa do projeto. Não dava para se preocupar em jogar os esboços na lixeira quando se corria contra o tempo para criar um projeto perfeito. Seus cachorros, então...? Nem se fala. Embora Emma passeasse com os dois todas as manhãs, Sadie e Harley sempre queriam brincar quando Jared chegava a casa. Então, Jensen tinha que ficar afastando os cachorros dele a cada cinco minutos para Jared conseguir trabalhar. E olha que Jensen já estava sobrecarregado com seus próprios trabalhos.

Jared sabia que Jensen era o Sr. Certinho e a organização em pessoa. Não devia estar sendo fácil para ele conviver com um cara tão bagunceiro como Jared e ainda por cima com seus cachorros. Talvez Jensen também estivesse muito estressado e cansado, assim como Jared. Esse poderia ser o motivo do afastamento dos dois. Mas com o projeto concluído, Jared queria retomar o seu plano de fazer Jensen amá-lo ainda mais e se esquecer de vez do tal ex de Los Angeles que despedaçara seu coração.

Estava pensando nisso quando viu Jensen passar por dois de seus colegas rumo a sua sala e os dois homens fazerem gestos obscenos para ele as suas costas. Os demais colegas que assistiam de suas mesas riram. Alheio a isso ou fingindo não se dar conta da chacota dos funcionários, Jensen voltou a sua sala. Jared já ia se levantar para brigar com o escritório inteiro, quando Chad o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o voltar a se sentar.

— Para o bem do Jensen, não faça isso.

— Mas esses caras estão zombando dele. — Jared rugiu.

— E vão zombar ainda mais se o namorado dele for defendê-lo. — Chad o encarou. O queixo de Jared caiu. Como assim? Entendendo a confusão do amigo, Chad decidiu explicar. — Olha, o Jensen é o cara mais discreto que eu já vi e ele poderia ter continuado no armário a vida toda sem que ninguém desconfiasse se, é claro, não estivesse namorando você.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Jared não entendia o que Chad estava tentando explicar. Assistiu irritado o amigo virar os olhos de impaciência.

— O Jensen é discreto, mas você não. Você é espalhafatoso, meu amigo, e o seu jeito de gostar chama atenção.

— Mas eu nem fiz nada demais...

— Não? O que me diz de levar donuts, brownes e cafezinho para ele todas as manhãs? Ou agarrá-lo pelo braço e sair arrastando-o na frente de todos para irem almoçar juntos? Talvez você ache que ninguém percebe quando você o despe com os olhos toda vez que ele cruza o escritório, mas, cara, está dando bandeira. Tanto que ninguém aqui tem dúvida de que vocês andam se pegando. As apostas ultimamente giram em torno de quem está comendo quem...

— Aposta? — Jared perguntou horrorizado.

— É, meu amigo. — Chad disse pesaroso. — Chegamos a esse ponto. Se quer saber, 80% das apostas feitas até agora apontam que quem come é você...

— Ah, Deus! Se o Jensen sequer sonhar com isso...

— Sinceramente, acho que ele já sabe. O Jensen se faz de bobo, mas ele é bem sagaz. Ele, com certeza, sacou o que está acontecendo, mas uma vez que seu namorado deu motivo para as pessoas falarem, bem, não há nada que possa fazer a respeito, não é mesmo?

— Mas... — Jared se deu conta da burrada que havia feito. Jensen era tímido e discreto. Não gostava de chamar atenção. E Jared e seu amor louco o colocaram na mira de todos o tornando a piada do escritório. — Como eu concerto isso?

— Não concerta. — Chad deu de ombros. — Se algo pudesse ser feito, você não acha que o Sr. Eficiência já não teria concertado isso? Deixe estar. Ignore. Finja que nada está acontecendo. É o que o Jensen está fazendo.

— Isso explica por que ele está tão distante comigo. — Jared concluiu. — Eu sou um idiota.

— Não quero interromper sua auto depreciação, mas temos um projeto para terminar. O Rio Don, lembra? — Chad chamou sua atenção. — Tive que mudar muitos pontos que você projetou. Estavam muito bonitos, mas pouco viáveis... Agora que você voltou à liderança do projeto, preciso da sua aprovação para os cortes...

— Chad, você não é menos líder que eu e o especialista em pontes aqui é você. Se acha que tem que cortar alguma coisa, então corte.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Jay. Se queremos que esse projeto dê certo, temos que fazer isso juntos. Aqui... — Chad colocou uma planta sobre a mesa de Jared. — Dê uma olhada nos cortes que eu propus e depois me diga se concorda ou não.

— Certo, Chad. — Jared tentou se concentrar na planta a sua frente, mas tudo o que se passava em sua mente era o quanto a vida de Jensen devia estar sendo um inferno e por sua causa. O pior era que Jared nem percebera. Estivera tão focado em seu projeto que permitira que Jensen passasse por aquilo tudo sozinho.

— Seus olhos passeiam pela planta, mas não vêem nada... — Chad comentou.

— Desculpe, Chad, mas eu...

— Está preocupado demais com o Jensen. — Concluiu. — Eu te entendo. De qualquer forma, você acabou de finalizar um projeto. Eu deveria te deixar respirar um pouco. Me dê isso aqui. A gente pode deixar isso para amanhã...

— Obrigado. — Jared agradeceu num tom cansado.

— Tudo bem. Então, por que você não leva um café para o Jensen e aproveita para conversar sobre essas coisas que têm acontecido aqui...?

— Está louco?! — Jared arregalou os olhos. — Você mesmo disse que...

— Jay, agora todo mundo já sabe. Não adianta querer esconder. Seu namorado precisa de você. Vai lá...

Seguindo o conselho do amigo, Jared foi até a pequena cozinha do escritório e preparou um café quase sem açúcar para Jensen. Quando se dirigia a sala do chefe, ouviu um "Uiui..." às suas costas e risadinhas abafadas. Jared se conformou com o fato. Já que seria assim mesmo...

Virou-se com a expressão mais sacana do mundo no rosto e mandou um beijinho para o engraçadinho que gritara "Uiui...". Depois, apenas movendo os lábios, dissera:

— Estou guardando o melhor para nós dois mais tarde, amor.

Muitos arregalaram os olhos, mas a maioria riu e debochou do colega zombeteiro. Sentindo-se menos intimidado, Jared bateu na porta. Ouviu a voz rouca de Jensen o convidando para entrar. Respirou fundo e entrou. Assim que o viu, Jensen o olhou de um modo estranho. Quase como se Jared fosse a última pessoa que ele esperaria ver ali.

— Hey, baby! Trouxe um café...

— Ah... — Jensen parecia constrangido. — Obrigado, Jared. Você é muito...

— Idiota?

— O quê?! — Jensen o olhou sem entender.

— Eu só percebi agora o grande idiota que fui. Se eu tivesse sido mais discreto, você não teria que passar por todos esses aborrecimentos no escritório. Sinto muito, amor.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Jensen sorriu de um jeito pouco sincero. — Se não tivessem descoberto que sou gay, encontrariam outra coisa para zombarem de mim. Eu te disse, me odiavam na _Loren_ e me odeiam aqui também. Não sou simpático. E antipatia só gera ódio e deboche.

— Não, Jensen. Não é culpa sua. Esse povo é que é muito preconceituoso e eu que sou muito sem noção. Se eu tivesse pensado mais em você...

— Mas pensar em mim nunca fez parte de sua lista de prioridades, não é?

— Ah... — Jared havia percebido a nota de amargura na voz de Jensen. Nunca antes ele falara daquele jeito e isso o surpreendeu.

— Desculpe, Jared. — Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto visivelmente cansado. — Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu estou meio cansado... Você também está, eu sei. Mais tarde, em casa, a gente conversa.

— Jensen, me beije. — Jared pediu. Algo lhe dizia que estava perdendo Jensen. O estava perdendo naquele exato momento. Podia sentir um abismo se abrindo entre eles e esse abismo ia crescendo a cada segundo levando Jensen para fora do seu alcance.

— O quê?! — Jensen o olhou assustado.

— Me beije, por favor. — Jared insistiu. — Algo me diz que se nesse exato momento eu não fizer você se lembrar que me ama, irei perdê-lo.

— Que bobagem, Jared... — Jensen sorriu de um jeito estranho.

— Então, me beije...

Jensen ficou onde estava por mais um tempo. Depois, lentamente, se levantou de sua cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e parou de frente a Jared. Os dois se olharam nos olhos trocando emoções confusas. Jared tinha desespero no olhar, um medo enorme e um amor profundo. Jensen o olhava com certa relutância, como se não quisesse lhe entregar os segredos que escondia em seu íntimo. E Jared se perguntou se já era tarde demais. Não podia ser... Jensen ficou na ponta dos pés e juntou seus lábios aos de Jared num beijo áspero e seco.

Antes que Jared processasse o estranho beijo, Jensen já havia separado seus lábios dos dele. Que beijo fora aquele?

— Jen, isso nem pode ser chamado de beijo. — Jared queixou-se.

— Jared, eu estou super atarefado. — Jensen desconversou. — Se você puder ir agora...

— Não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não me beijar direito. — Jared disse com firmeza. Agora tinha mais certeza que antes que Jensen estava lhe escapando das mãos. Perderia Jensen de vez se não fizesse algo.

— Jared... — O olhar de Jensen era de alguém meio desesperado e encurralado.

— Meu beijo.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente. Jared o puxou pela cintura, trazendo seu corpo para junto de si. Timidamente, Jensen passou os braços pelo pescoço de Jared e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Satisfeito, Jared reconheceu aquele brilho no olhar do outro. Estava bastante escondido, encoberto por medo e frustração, mas estava lá. O brilho do amor. Já ia beijá-lo de um jeito que o incendiaria e faria o amor emergir, quando alguém bateu na porta. Rapidamente, Jensen se afastou de Jared e voltou para sua cadeira.

— Entre. — Ele disse apanhando um arquivo e folheando-o.

— O senhor me pediu para vir... — Mike disse constrangido por ver Jared ali. Pela cara de frustração do colega, tinha certeza de ter interrompido algo.

— Sente-se, Rosenbaum. — Jensen convidou. — Você já pode ir, Padalecki.

Jared ainda abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu se calar. Mike estava ali, não era o momento. Dispensado, ele saiu da sala com a estranha certeza de que perdera, talvez, sua última oportunidade de salvar seu relacionamento com Jensen.

De sua mesa ficou observando a sala de Jensen para ver quando Mike sairia dali. O tempo pareceu passar lentamente, mas enfim o homem saiu. Ele parecia nervoso e assim que viu que Jared olhava para ele, desviou o olhar e foi para a cozinha. Jared estranhou aquela atitude do colega. Mike não costumava ser assim. O que teria acontecido?

No fim do expediente, voltou a tentar conversar com Jensen. Mas esse disse que estava muito atarefado e que Jared podia ir para casa primeiro, ele iria assim que pudesse. Disposto a preparar um jantar romântico e aguardar o namorado para acertarem as coisas, Jared concordou em ir.

Preparou uma lasanha e decorou a mesa com flores e velas. Quando Jensen chegasse, eles teriam um jantar romântico e colocariam um fim àquela situação desagradável na cama. Há quanto tempo não se tocavam? Precisavam do corpo um do outro para lembrar-se do quanto se amavam. Jared até que não, mas Jensen parecia ter se esquecido da profundidade do amor dos dois. Porém Jared o lembraria. Faria Jensen mergulhar em seu amor.

O tempo transcorreu impiedoso e o corpo de Jared sucumbiu ao cansaço. Estava sonhando com um quarto estranho, mas que lhe lembrava algum lugar ou alguém, quando se sentiu ser balançado.

— Jared, acorde!

— An...? — Ergueu a cabeça da mesa. Olhou ao redor. Tudo estava escuro, as velas tinham se pagado. Ao seu lado, parecendo acabar de chegar, estava Jensen.

— Já é tarde. — Ele disse secamente. — É melhor você ir para cama.

— O jantar... — Jared olhou triste para a lasanha gelada sobre a mesa.

— Eu comi algo no escritório...

— Ah... — Jared suspirou decepcionado.

— Quer que eu esquente isso para você? — Jensen apontou para a lasanha.

— Não, obrigado. Perdi a fome.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Por fim, Jensen se sentou a mesa, ao lado de Jared.

— Jared, escute... — Seu tom de voz era cansado. — As coisas não têm sido fáceis para nós. Trabalho, provocações no escritório... A gente não tem tido muito tempo junto e acho que isso está esfriando nossa relação.

Jared também pensava assim, mas sabia que ao menos ele estava tentando ajeitar as coisas. Mas Jensen, pelo tom da conversa, parecia querer terminar a relação.

— Não vamos deixar isso acontecer. — A mão de Jensen se fechou sobre a de Jared. Os dois se olharam. Jensen sorriu. — Nós vamos concertar as coisas, certo?

— Jensen... — Jared finalmente passou a sentir alguma esperança. Jensen não estava terminando. Ele estava dizendo que concertariam as coisas. Então ele ainda queria, ainda o amava.

— Hoje eu estou muito, muito cansado. — Jensen disse. — Amanhã, eu vou chegar cedo, preparar aquela macarronada que você gosta, abrir aquele vinho daquela safra especial, nós iremos conversar e depois vamos fazer amor. — Jensen alisou a mão de Jared. — Acho que precisamos do corpo um do outro para nos lembrarmos do quanto nosso amor é forte...

— Ah, Jensen... — Os olhos de Jared estavam marejados de lágrimas. — Eu tive tanto medo de que você não me amasse mais... Não me quisesse mais...

— Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui. — Jensen disse num tom suave, confortador. Jared fechou os olhos e deixou a singela caricia de Jensen em sua mão lhe incutir uma agradável sensação de alívio que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. — Vá se deitar, amor. Eu vou tomar um banho.

— Certo, eu só vou tirar a mesa...

— Deixe isso aí. — Jensen disse com meiguice. — Amanhã a gente cuida disso. Vá deitar. Você está precisando...

Jensen rompeu a pouca distância entre os dois e tomou os lábios de Jared num beijo inesperado. Não era um beijo áspero e seco como lhe dera mais cedo, nem como os beijos apaixonados que costumavam trocar. Era um beijo morno, mas para Jared, aquilo era sinal de que ainda havia uma chama ali. Ela estava branda, meio vacilante, mas ainda estava ali. No dia seguinte, reavivariam aquela chama ao fazerem amor.

— Boa noite, Jen... — Jared sussurrou antes de ir se deitar.

— Boa noite, Jay! — Jensen sorriu até ver Jared sumir de seu campo de visão. Depois seu sorriso morreu. No dia seguinte não haveria macarronada, nem vinho, muito menos amor. No dia seguinte, quando Jensen chegasse do trabalho, Jared estaria o esperando completamente em prantos.


	25. Chapter 25

Jim Beaver estava trancado em seu escritório fitando em silêncio um copo de conhaque sobre sua mesa abarrotada de papéis e plantas de casas, bairros e pontes. Eram apenas 9 da manhã, horário que nem em sonhos ele começaria a beber, mas a situação em que se encontrava requeria uma dose extra de coragem.

Ele não era um sujeito ruim. Gritava muito com seus funcionários e pegava no pé, mas fazia isso pelo bem de todos, dele, dos funcionários e da empresa. A empresa importava muito, pois sem ela todos ali estariam desempregados. Era por isso que, mesmo com o coração partido, Jim se preparava para tomar uma decisão que esperava impedir que a empresa se transformasse em um acirrado campo de batalha entre seus arquitetos para alcançar o topo não se importando em destruir os companheiros. Prezava muito a _Vitória_ e não só pelas conquistas que vinham obtendo, mas pelo tipo de empresa que era. A _Vitória_ era uma família. Era assim que Beaver a via. Para manter a família estável, Jim teria que mandar um de seus filhos embora. E justo seu filho favorito...

Na noite anterior, Jim e Ackles haviam ficado no escritório até tarde. Um aviso da vigilância sanitária os alertara sobre uma infestação de baratas. Às pressas, contrataram uma dedetizadora que se propôs a fazer o serviço a noite. Enquanto os dedetizadores faziam seu trabalho, Jim e Ackles tinham que ir de mesa em mesa juntando as plantas, esboços e tudo mais dos arquitetos que, desavisados, haviam ido embora deixando tudo preparado para retomarem os trabalhos do dia seguinte de onde pararam. Apanhavam tudo e colocavam nos armários de aço que Jim comprara há muito tempo para cada um na esperança de torná-los mais organizados. Mas o que acontecia era que os arquitetos guardavam coisíssima nenhuma nos armários, preferindo deixar tudo solto sobre as mesas de trabalho. Agora os armários se tornavam úteis, pois nenhum arquiteto iria gostar de chegar pela manhã e ver sua planta manchada de algum veneno contra baratas.

Jim e Ackles dividiram o escritório e cada um foi para um lado recolhendo tudo das mesas e guardando nos armários. Quando Jim foi guardar as coisas de Jared em seu armário, estranhou que o rapaz estivesse fazendo uso dele. Havia uma planta enrolada ali, alguns esboços e peças de maquete. Jim poderia apenas ter enfiado as coisas de Jared ali, mas as coisas no armário do rapaz o deixaram com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Ainda mais por que Jared era o mais desorganizado dentre todos os seus arquitetos, com exceção de Chad, talvez. Como Ackles estava distraído do outro lado do escritório, Jim decidiu verificar a planta, os esboços e as peças de maquete. Quase teve um infarto ao perceber a quem pertencia aquilo tudo. Em silêncio, recolheu as coisas do armário do rapaz e levou para sua sala. Quando a dedetização terminou, Jim e Ackles ainda tiveram que limpar todo o lugar para que fosse possível trabalhar ali no dia seguinte.

— Finalmente... — Ackles disse movendo o pescoço de um lado para o outro.

— Realmente... — Jim disse sem graça. — Já está bem tarde. Pode ir, Ackles.

— E o senhor? Não vai ir embora? — Jensen perguntou desconfiado.

— Não... Ainda tenho umas coisas para terminar na minha sala.

— Posso fazer isso para o senhor. — Jensen se ofereceu.

— Não precisa. Eu faço sozinho. — Jim forçou um sorriso. — Vá para casa. A gente se vê amanhã.

— Até amanhã, então...

Assim que Jensen foi embora, Jim voltou ao seu escritório e estudou mais uma vez a planta, os esboços e as peças de maquete. Não havia dúvida. Aquele era o projeto perdido de Chad.

Jim tomou um gole de conhaque. A decisão já estava tomada. Teria que mandar Jared embora. Não queria fazer isso. Adorava o rapaz. Era quase como um filho para ele. E exatamente por isso, Jim não conseguia entender como Jared havia sido capaz de sacanear o melhor amigo. Chad e Jared eram como irmãos. Fora Chad quem lhe pedira para empregar o amigo. Se não fosse por Chad, Jared não estaria ali.

Entendia que Jared queria muito o projeto de restauração de _Gastown_. Era o sonho dele e mesmo Jim ainda não compreendia por que Ackles não havia lhe dado o projeto de cara. Mas daí a fazer o que fez arriscando a empresa e colocando o melhor amigo em uma situação embaraçosa...? Não. Jared não devia ter feito isso.

O pior de tudo é que mandando Jared embora, Jim corria o risco de ficar sem Ackles também. Ackles fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu à _Vitória_. Graças a ele, além de estarem envolvidos em três grandes projetos, a lista de clientes que queriam um projeto com a assinatura da _Vitória_ multiplicara. A _Vitória_ havia passado de escritório promissor a escritório de sucesso em poucos meses. E tudo graças a Ackles. Se o perdesse, o que faria? Era bem provável que o perdesse.

Não havia a menor sombra de dúvida de que Ackles e Jared estavam juntos. O escritório inteiro sabia disso e comentava. Ackles era discreto, muito reservado, mas Jared... Jared não poderia ter deixado mais óbvio que estava comendo o chefe. Jim fazia vista grossa para isso e até admirava o autocontrole de Ackles por suportar aquelas provocações como se nada estivesse acontecendo. É claro que ninguém se atrevia a fazer nada na cara dele, mas dificilmente o homem não perceberia os risinhos as suas costas. Jim sabia que a culpa era de Jared. Se o rapaz ao menos tivesse imitado o namorado em sua discrição, teria lhe poupado uma série de constrangimentos.

Mas se Ackles aceitava passar por tudo aquilo para continuar com Jared era por que devia amá-lo muito. E se Ackles o amava tanto, como reagiria ao ver o namorado ser demitido?

Por gostar muito de Jared, Jim manteria a polícia fora do assunto. Duvidava que Chad protestaria contra isso. Jared podia ser um sacana, mas Chad não era. Mesmo tendo sido traído, Chad não prejudicaria o amigo. Jim tinha total certeza disso.

Virou o copo e sorveu até a última gota de conhaque. Era hora de resolver as coisas. Havia mandado Chad, Ackles e Jared se reunirem na sala de reuniões há uns quinze minutos. Já esperaram demais. Quando chegou a sala, os encontrou bem humorados. Chad e Jared conversavam animadamente sobre futebol e Ackles escutava com toda atenção. Quando viram Jim, voltaram-se para o chefe e ficaram em silêncio, mas nenhum pouco tensos. Estavam tão relaxados, principalmente Jared, que Jim quase não conseguia acreditar que estivesse prestes a tornar o clima agradável existente ali em algo ruim.

— Senhores, eu os chamei aqui para uma conversa nenhum pouco agradável... — Jim mal conseguia formular as palavras necessárias. Tomou fôlego, se sentou e colocou a planta, os esboços e a maquete sobre a mesa.

Chad arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu seu projeto. Jared apenas olhou desconfiado para a papelada sobre a mesa e Ackles pareceu pouco interessado no que via. As reações de Ackles e Chad eram esperadas por Jim, mas ele não esperava que Jared fosse agir como se não soubesse do que se tratava.

— Onde... Onde estavam? — Chad perguntou sem saber se sorria ou se surpreendia com o que via a frente.

— No armário de um dos seus colegas de escritório. — Jim sentenciou esperando para ver as reações de todos.

— O quê? — Jared e Chad perguntaram juntos.

Jim pôde perceber que Chad estava confuso com aquilo. Sabia que era difícil para o rapaz aceitar que um de seus colegas o havia sabotado, mas sabia que seria ainda mais doloroso quando Chad descobrisse a identidade do tal colega. Jared, por sua vez, devia ser um ótimo ator e achá-lo um idiota, pois tinha o mesmo olhar incrédulo de Chad.

— Se alguém do escritório fez isso... — Jensen disse secamente. — Só há uma coisa a fazer: mandá-lo embora. Não podemos ter na empresa alguém que faz isso com um colega de trabalho.

— Mas não pode ter sido um engano? — Jared perguntou. — Ninguém faria sacanagem com o Chad de propósito. Todo mundo aqui gosta dele.

— As coisas de Chad estavam escondidas no armário. Ninguém pegaria as coisas de um colega e as colocaria no próprio armário por engano. — Jim disse. — Quem fez isso, o fez para obter vantagem.

— Mas que vantagem alguém teria ao sabotar o projeto de Chad? — Jared perguntou.

— Que vantagem? — Jim olhou firme para Jared. — Que tal ficar com o projeto dele?

Um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre todos na sala. Chad, no princípio, pareceu não entender, mas logo a ficha caiu e ele arregalou os olhos. Não se atreveu a virar o rosto e encarar Jared ao seu lado. Por sua vez, Jared abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas as palavras lhe escaparam. Ackles apenas olhara para o chefe de um modo que Jim não conseguia definir se era surpresa, decepção ou incredulidade.

— Vo...cê está diz ..zendo... — Jared gaguejava.

— O projeto de Chad estava escondido no seu armário, Jared. — Jim disse com profundo pesar. — Por que o projeto dele sumiu, você assumiu _Gastown_. A prova do crime estava em seu armário e você é único que lucrou com isso.

— Eu não fiz isso. — Jared disse com firmeza. Mas ele não se dirigia a Jim e sim a Chad ao seu lado que continuava incapaz de encará-lo. — Eu não faria isso com você, Chad. Eu não faria isso com ninguém, principalmente com você.

Mas Chad não foi capaz de permanecer ali. Se levantou e saiu da sala às pressas, como se as chamas do inferno o estivessem perseguindo. Jared, de boca aberta e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, continuou olhando para a porta por onde o amigo saíra. Ackles tinha um olhar indecifrável. Por um momento, Jim se sentiu tentado a acreditar em Jared. Porém por mais que raciocinasse não via ninguém que poderia levar vantagem roubando Chad e acusando Jared.

— Jared, eu quero que junte suas coisas e passe no R.H. — Jim disse. Foi só ao ouvir isso que Jared pareceu voltar para a sala e para a situação em que se encontrava. Ele o olhou de uma forma tão sentida que Jim quase amoleceu. — Não vou envolver a polícia nessa história. Fique agradecido por isso. Agora, por favor, saia da minha frente.

Em silêncio e ainda parecendo em choque, Jared se levantou e saiu. Ackles continuou onde estava, como se estivesse petrificado. Não havia olhado para Jared em nenhum momento. Jim não sabia se ele acreditava ou não naquilo tudo. Mas precisava desesperadamente de Ackles ali. Agora, com a saída de Jared, Jim precisava da genialidade de Ackles para contornar a situação e redividir as funções. Não poderia perdê-lo.

— Ackles... — Jim começou. — Eu sei sobre você e o Jared.

— O escritório inteiro sabe. — Ackles disse secamente olhando para as mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas. Parecia um garotinho que fora pego fazendo estripulia e agora tinha que ouvir sermão do diretor da escola.

— O que aconteceu... Espero que não interfira... — Como Jim poderia falar aquilo direito? Mas não havia uma forma certa de falar aquilo. Jim deu um soco na mesa que fez as folhas pularem e Ackles levantar os olhos para ele. — Droga, Ackles, fique aqui. A _Vitória_ precisa de você nesse momento. Foi você quem nos lançou nesses projetos. Não pode nos deixar. Sem você, como acha que vou tocar as coisas daqui para frente? Você não pode sair de jeito nenhum. Você me deu sua palavra de que ficaria aqui ao menos oito meses e não se passaram nem seis. Fique aqui.

Ackles o olhava meio aturdido. Jim não sabia se o tinha assustado ou convencido. Por fim o homem passou a mão pelo rosto e pareceu voltar ao normal.

— O senhor pode me dar o dia de folga? — Pediu com a voz fraca.

— Claro. — Jim achou que aquilo não era um bom sinal. — O Jared vai precisar de você.

Ackles concordou com a cabeça, se levantou e saiu da sala. Jim recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou. Só um milagre salvaria a _Vitória_ agora.

Jared saiu do R.H. e foi direto para a sua mesa. Todos no escritório lhe lançavam olhares aturdidos. Jared não sabia se a história já havia se espalhado ou não, mas também não queria saber. Para ele não importava se o escritório inteiro o considerasse um ladrão. Tudo o que não queria era que Chad pensasse que ele fosse capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. Por que Jared não faria aquilo. E por mais que tivesse procurado em todos os lugares, não encontrou Chad para tentar se explicar. Chad não queria vê-lo. Estava se escondendo dele.

Com um suspiro profundo e se sentindo a criatura mais injustiçada sobre a face da terra, começou a juntar suas coisas em silêncio. Mike se aproximou. Jared nem sequer olhou para ele. Continuou juntando suas coisas.

— Está indo embora...? — Perguntou baixinho sem querer que os colegas ouvissem.

— É o que parece. — Jared disse magoado.

— Sinto muito.

— Por quê? Você não fez nada. Aparentemente, eu fiz. — Jared pôs uma mão no ombro do colega e lhe sorriu de um jeito encorajador. — Cuide do Chad para mim. Ele é um grande arquiteto e é especialista em pontes, mas tende a trocar os pés pelas mãos quando se sente muito pressionado. Fique de olho nele.

— Eu vou ficar. — Mike disse tristemente fazendo força para não chorar. — Você não merecia isso, Jay...

— Você é um grande cara, Mike! — Jared puxou o colega para um abraço. — A gente se vê.

Dizendo isso, Jared colocou as duas caixas com suas coisas nos braços e saiu do escritório. Antes de alcançar o elevador, sentiu um par de mãos puxando uma das caixas e aliviando-lhe o peso.

— Eu te ajudo. — Jensen disse em tom comedido. Sua cabeça estava baixa como se ele não suportasse olhar para Jared.

— Você também acha que eu fiz aquilo com o Chad. — Jared sentenciou apertando o botão do elevador.

— Não. Eu sei que não foi você. — Jensen disse ainda sem encará-lo. — Mas se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa naquela hora, só ia parecer que eu estava defendendo meu namorado.

— Caso você não tenha reparado, Jensen, seu namorado meio que precisava de uma defesa ali... — Jared não escondeu seu rancor. Jensen simplesmente ficara calado enquanto o mundo desabara sobre sua cabeça.

— Me desculpe. — Jensen pediu com voz quebrada. — Eu não sabia o que fazer...

— Isso é novidade. — O tom de voz de Jared era ferinamente sarcástico.

Estava tão magoado por Jim tê-lo mandado embora sem nenhuma chance de se defender e por Chad não ter acreditado nele que no momento em que viu que Jensen não o defenderia de forma alguma, se sentiu tão abandonado que seria capaz de socar o namorado.

Mas agora, longe daquela tensão, seus sentimentos começavam entrar em foco e ele já começava a buscar justificativas mirabolantes para o comportamento de Jensen, o que sempre fazia quando o namorado agia estranho. Afinal, Jensen nunca deve ter se visto em situação semelhante. Como chefe, ele deveria discutir o assunto em particular com Beaver e não fazer uma defesa apaixonada do namorado demonstrando pouco profissionalismo. Se Jensen agisse assim não ajudaria Jared e ainda se ferraria. Ele tivera motivos para não defendê-lo.

— Me desculpe, Jensen. — Jared disse entrando no elevador. Jensen o seguiu. — A culpa não é sua e eu não deveria estar descontando em você. É só que... Dói.

— Eu sei como é isso. — Jensen continuava de cabeça baixa e isso incomodava Jared.

— Por que está com sua pasta? Você já está indo embora?

— ...

— Não me diga que vai sair da _Vitória_ só por que o Jim me mandou embora... — Jared não podia acreditar que Jensen faria uma burrada daquelas. — Sair da _Vitória_ não irá fazer eu ter de volta meu emprego.

— Então me diga o que eu deveria fazer? — Jensen levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam secos. Nenhuma lágrima, mas, de certa forma, aquilo ressaltava sua dor. Era como se ele estivesse quebrado por dentro. Tão quebrado que não havia mais lágrimas para chorar.

— Trabalhe, siga com sua rotina como se não tivesse acontecido nada de anormal. No fim do expediente faça hora extra como sempre faz, depois vá para casa onde eu estarei te esperando.

— Jared...

— Vai ser meio difícil arrumar outro emprego na área... O Jim não vai querer me dar referência. Mas eu vou arrumar outro emprego. Pode demorar um pouco, mas... Não serei um peso para você.

— Você nunca seria um peso para mim, Jared. Mesmo por que, eu decidi ficar na _Vitória_ e descobrir quem fez isso. Assim que eu descobrir, o Beaver vai te implorar para voltar.

— Você acha que consegue...? — Jared perguntou esperançoso.

— Algo parecido já aconteceu na _Loren_. Depois de um tempo, descobrimos o culpado.

— Ah, Jensen... — Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrima. — Você faria isso por mim?

— Eu faria tudo por você. — Jensen disse o olhando nos olhos.

Jared se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas Jensen colocou a caixa de papel na frente de seus lábios bem em tempo, pois a porta do elevador se abriu e havia pessoas querendo entrar.

— Vamos. — Jensen saiu do elevador e Jared foi atrás. — Vamos no seu carro. Vou deixar o meu aqui hoje.

— Por que quando tudo cai por terra é que você decide me tratar publicamente como seu namorado me ajudando a carregar minhas coisas e indo no mesmo carro...?

— Me desculpe por não ter feito isso antes...

— Estou brincando, querido. — Jared sorriu. — Eu sei que você gosta de discrição.

Entraram no carro e foram em silêncio até o apartamento de Jensen. Mal entraram e Sadie e Harley latiram empolgados. Jared foi até eles e os soltou. Passou o resto da manhã brincando com os cachorros. Jensen preparou o almoço, a prometida macarronada, e abriu a garrafa de vinho. Almoçaram conversando amenidades e por um momento Jared se permitiu esquecer-se da manhã no escritório. Havia uma espécie de véu em sua mente que o impedia de sentir totalmente o impacto dos acontecimentos. O véu cairia em breve e Jared se desesperaria, sabia, mas no momento ele queria estar ali com Jensen.

Após o almoço, Jared e Jensen se trancaram no quarto para que os cachorros não fossem incomodá-los. Precisavam se amar. Precisam provar do corpo um do outro para se descobrirem ainda amados.

Jared ainda sentia Jensen meio estranho, mas queria tanto fugir das lembranças do que se passara na sala de reuniões que não se atentou a isso. Deitou Jensen na cama se colocando sobre ele enquanto se beijavam e despiam um ao outro. Jensen tremia um pouco a cada aperto mais forte das mãos de Jared, mas não tentou escapar. Nem mesmo quando Jared inverteu as posições mantendo Jensen sobre ele, mas o fazendo se sentar sobre seu quadril.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos por um longo tempo buscando algo um no outro. Tudo que queriam era amor, mas mesmo quando o encontravam ali não conseguiam acreditar totalmente. Jared via o amor de Jensen encoberto por uma nuvem tão escura que se perguntava se aquele sentimento ainda estava vivo. Já Jensen via todo aquele amor nos olhos de Jared, mas não se sentia o dono dele.

Jensen se inclinou sobre Jared e o beijou. Jared levou a mão até a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama e tirou dali um tubo de lubrificante. Derramou nos dedos e começou a preparar Jensen que, ainda inclinado sobre ele, se ocupava em beijar-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, explorando-o, descobrindo-o. Jared amava quando Jensen o tocava daquela forma, como se ele fosse seu tudo. Amava tanto Jensen.

Deixou que seus dedos brincassem dentro dele enquanto captava gemidinhos de prazer e sentia Jensen rebolar sobre seu quadril. Já estava aceso desde o primeiro beijo trocado no quarto. Ficara tanto tempo sem tê-lo que só a perspectiva de poder finalmente amá-lo já o excitava. Se não estivesse tão desesperado em possuí-lo teria esperado mais, teria ido com mais calma. No entanto seu corpo ardia de desejo pelo corpo de Jensen e com um movimento rápido ele o forçou a recebê-lo inteiro. O encaixe foi visivelmente doloroso, pois Jensen fez uma careta e se contorceu um pouco, mas não resistiu.

Jared acariciou as coxas de Jensen e deixou as mãos subirem por seu corpo até se fecharem com força contra sua cintura. Jensen pôs suas mãos sobre as dele e começou a se movimentar lentamente, sensualmente fazendo Jared gemer alto. Seu rosto que outrora denunciava desconforto exibia agora uma expressão de puro prazer.

— Ah, Jensen, por que você não pode ser sempre assim...? — Jared perguntou.

Na cama era tão fácil entender Jensen, era tão fácil saber quando o havia machucado, quando estava agradando. De certa forma, Jared achava que Jensen só era honesto de verdade quando estavam fazendo amor.

— Você também... — Jensen sussurrou ainda rebolando daquele jeitinho que incitava Jared. — Por que você não pode ser meu o tempo todo?

— Mas eu sou seu. — Jared disse sem entender o que Jensen queria dizer com aquilo.

Jensen apenas sorriu de um jeito triste como se não acreditasse nele. E Jared já estava abrindo a boca para jurar a Jensen que era todo seu, quando o sentiu se pressionar com mais força contra seu sexo fazendo o que ia dizer ficar preso na garganta. Jensen, quando queria, conseguia fazer Jared ficar surpreso com sua desenvoltura na cama. Suas mãos passeavam pelo próprio corpo aumentando o deleite visual de Jared e seus gemidinhos instigantes faziam-no perder o controle.

Por que amar Jensen era assim, era cair de cabeça num mar temperamental que hora balançava suavemente outrora se agitava com fúria selvagem. E Jared já estava perdendo a cabeça e queria trocar as posições. Queria jogar Jensen na cama e fodê-lo com toda força. Mas Jensen tinha outros planos. Se inclinou sobre ele e apanhou algo que estava jogado sobre o criado ao lado da cama, sua gravata. Jared o olhou com curiosidade, mas Jensen lhe sorriu daquele jeito matreiro que Jared raramente via. Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Jared já tinha uma mão amarrada à cabeceira da cama e Jensen amarrava a outra. Jared o encarou como se lhe perguntasse o porquê daquilo. Jensen sorriu.

— Ao menos assim vou ter certeza de que você está totalmente em minhas mãos.

— Mas eu... Aaaah! — Jared gemeu ensandecido, pois Jensen começara a cavalgá-lo com movimentos rápidos e fortes que o levavam ao limite da loucura.

Como um cara que até bem pouco tempo não suportava sequer ser tocado podia subir e descer sobre ele daquele jeito? E o modo como Jensen parava e rebolava de mansinho se apertando contra seu sexo o fazia gritar e xingar palavrões por que aquilo era muito bom e ao mesmo tempo torturante. Jensen acabava com ele, estraçalhava seu coração e esmigalhava sua sanidade. Jared não demorou a atingir o ápice, mas Jensen continuou ainda um tempo sobre ele em busca do próprio prazer até que o atingiu. Ambos estavam exaustos e suados, mas Jensen não lhe deu sossego. Ficou o instigando até que Jared estivesse pronto de novo e pudesse entretê-lo mais um pouco.

Quando Jensen finalmente o soltou, Jared estava totalmente esgotado. Mas como haviam passado tanto tempo longe do corpo um do outro, achava que aquilo era uma forma de compensação. Sua vista escureceu rapidamente e meio dormindo e meio acordado, ele viu Jensen sair da cama e ir para o chuveiro. Se tivesse ainda um pingo de energia, o seguiria para um banho, mas não lhe restara nada. Fechou os olhos e dormiu pesadamente.

Sob o chuveiro, Jensen deixava a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo levando embora o cheiro de Jared e as sensações agradáveis de amá-lo. Concluíra as quatro etapas de seu plano e, embora não tivesse a menor intenção de voltar atrás, se sentia péssimo. Passara tanto tempo ao lado de Jared que simplesmente não se julgava capaz de se separar dele. A última etapa do plano era roubar-lhe totalmente a independência e Jensen havia conseguido fazer isso. Jared não tinha casa, estava desempregado e sem amigos. Tudo o que ele tinha era Jensen. E Jensen poderia chutá-lo a qualquer hora. Mas faria mesmo isso?

Ainda não. Decidiu. Esperaria mais um pouco. Faria Jared ficar ainda mais afeiçoado a ele. Quando Jared simplesmente não conseguisse mais respirar sozinho, Jensen terminaria tudo e o mandaria de volta para o papai. Depois disso... Depois disso Jensen não tinha ideia do que iria fazer com sua vida ou sequer se iria continuar a viver. Depois era depois.


	26. Chapter 26

Dependência

Jared abriu os olhos. Ainda estava escuro. Ao seu lado, Jensen ressonava levemente. Seu semblante estava suave, como se ele estivesse tendo um bom sonho. Jared passou os dedos de leve sobre seus lábios perfeitos, contornando-os, guardando-os em sua memória e em seu coração. Havia uma dor profunda em seu peito que o fazia se sentir sem direção, sem chão, sem forças sequer para respirar. Mas olhar para Jensen, de algum modo, o acalmava. Era como se Jensen fosse sua âncora.

Ainda assim, Jared se sentia perdido. Não conseguia entender como em tão pouco tempo sua vida havia mudado tanto. Havia perdido sua casa, que era, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, seu maior projeto arquitetônico e seu maior sonho. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, havia perdido o emprego e, o pior de tudo, o melhor amigo. Agora que o choque inicial passara, Jared sentia como se um abismo tivesse sido aberto em seu peito.

O que seria da sua vida sem Chad? Para quem ele ligaria no meio da noite para contar que topara com um móvel no canto do quarto e que seu dedão do pé, além de sangrando, estava com um formato estranho e que talvez ele tivesse que amputá-lo? Quem lhe responderia que ele era paranóico, mas já que estava tão preocupado, poderia pesquisar na internet se pessoas sem o dedão do pé conseguiam levar uma vida normal ou precisavam de um período de adaptação? E quem iria aparecer na porta da sua casa do nada com uma caixa de cerveja e uma pizza pedindo para jogarem videogame por que a garota com quem ele iria sair desmarcara do nada e o deixara em depressão? Quem iria cantar a música mais brega do mundo e do modo mais desafinado possível só para descontraí-lo?

E quando tivesse uma maratona de filmes de ação passando no telecine, com quem ele iria assistir? Quem o convidaria para servir de cobaia quando resolvesse experimentar alguma receita daquela revista de dicas fáceis para solteiros? Com quem ele compartilharia os doces do dia a dia e depois iria correr para queimar as calorias adquiridas? Quem iria perturbá-lo narrando trezentas vezes o lance final do jogo que desclassificara seu time para o campeonato nacional de hockey? Quem iria simplesmente ficar ao seu lado em silêncio quando não houvesse nada para ser dito, mas ainda assim existisse uma necessidade enorme de se fazer presente?

Jared sentou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Deus, o que seria de sua vida sem Chad? Estava quebrado, dividido ao meio sem o amigo. Não suportaria um dia sequer sem ele. Não, não suportaria... Estava prestes a surtar de vez, quando ouviu Jensen se mexendo ao seu lado. Olhou para o homem e encontrou seus olhos verdes meio abertos, meio turvos de sono.

– Bom dia, amor... – Jensen sussurrou sorrindo de um jeitinho que desanuviava a mente de Jared.

– Bom dia! – Jared sorriu de volta. Não tinha Chad. Isso doía profundamente. Mas sua vida não chegara ao fim. Ele tinha Jensen. Jensen estava ali ao seu lado e o amava, não é? – Ainda é cedo. Durma mais um pouco.

– Vai fazer caminhada? – Jensen perguntou sonolento esfregando os olhos.

– Uma corridinha de manhã vai me fazer bem. – Jared alisou o rosto de Jensen. – Depois vou preparar nosso café da manhã e aí vou sair para procurar emprego.

– Mas já? – Jensen segurou a mão de Jared mantendo-a em seu rosto. – Por que você não espera mais um pouco.

– Jensen, eu não gosto de ficar parado. Além do mais, eu não quero ficar escorado em você...

– Jared, não é como se você estivesse escorado em mim. Cara, você acabou de perder o emprego há o quê...? Um dia? – Jensen também se sentou – Nós temos divido as despesas do apartamento, não é mesmo? As contas estão pagas, as compras já foram feitas e o aluguel está adiantado uns três meses. Nós não vamos quebrar se você tirar uma semana para colocar a cabeça no lugar e pensar direito sobre seu futuro, quais as possibilidades de trabalho e coisa e tal.

– Eu sei, Jen. É só que...

– Você não gosta de depender de mim. – Jensen concluiu.

– Não, Jensen. Não é que eu não goste de depender especificamente de você. Eu só não gosto de ficar assim, dependente. – Jared não sabia como explicar a Jensen que a vida inteira ele quis liberdade e que para ser livre ele precisava ser independente. – Eu não me sinto bem tendo você tomando conta de tudo, arcando com todas as despesas e responsabilidades da casa e da relação.

– Por que não? – Jensen o abraçou. – Jared, você tem cuidado de mim, por muito tempo. Você me fez superar meus medos, vencer meus pesadelos, voltar a querer alguém ao meu lado... Agora é minha vez de cuidar de você. Hun...? – Jensen lhe deu um beijinho leve – Deixe-me cuidar de você, amor.

– Jensen... – Jared fechou os olhos enquanto Jensen beijava seu pescoço.

– É uma situação passageira, querido. – Jensen o puxou para mais junto de seu corpo e começou a embalá-lo suavemente. – Vá correr, vá brincar com seus cachorros e depois vá à academia ou fique jogando videogame. Quando eu chegar, a gente pode sair para jantar. Talvez um cineminha, hein?

– Jantar e cineminha com você pagando. – Jared disse meio aborrecido.

– Você pode me pagar quando voltar a trabalhar. – Jensen o beijou. – Casais têm que saber passar por momentos turbulentos assim apoiando um ao outro. Se você for ficar todo carrancudo por que eu estou trabalhando e você não, se a situação se inverter, eu não serei capaz de aceitar sua ajuda, meu bem. Você sabe que a situação pode se inverter, não sabe?

– Se inverter? – Jared riu sem o menor humor. – Jensen, as empresas brigam por sua causa, amor. Você nunca vai ficar desempregado, a não ser que queira.

– E se eu adoecer? Essa é uma possibilidade bem viável levando em conta meu estilo de vida e os poucos cuidados que tenho comigo mesmo. E se eu ficar em casa impossibilitado de trabalhar, Jared? Você vai cuidar de mim, não vai, amor?

– Claro, Jensen.

– Então, por que eu não posso cuidar de você um pouco? – Jensen apertou o abraço e Jared se rendeu se largando em seus braços. – Eu te amo! Quero cuidar de você até que esteja bem de novo. Não vai demorar, mas por enquanto, é melhor você dar um tempo.

– Uma semana e só. – Jared declarou. – Depois eu vou arranjar um trabalho.

– Ok. Uma semana. – Jensen concordou. – Agora vá correr e me deixe dormir mais um pouco.

Jensen soltou Jared e voltou a se enroscar nos cobertores. Jared sorriu e deu-lhe um beijinho nos cabelos bagunçados antes de se levantar. Tomou uma ducha quente e saiu para correr. Jensen ficou na cama, pensando em como Jared já estava dependente dele e nem se dava conta direito.

Jim Beaver estava ansioso. Ackles havia pedido o dia anterior de folga, mas não dera certeza se viria trabalhar no dia seguinte. Por isso, assim que Jim entrou no escritório foi direto para a sala do homem. Se Ackles tivesse decidido sair da _Vitória_, ele não estaria em seu escritório, mas se ele fosse ficar... Abriu a porta sem bater e encontrou Ackles atrás da mesa estudando um documento. Quando percebeu a presença do chefe, Ackles levantou os olhos do documento para encará-lo.

– Algum problema, Sr. Beaver? – Perguntou tirando os óculos.

– Não. Eu só... – Beaver sorriu sem jeito. – Que bom que você continua conosco.

– Eu estou concertando as coisas. – Ackles disse. – Agora que... Que estamos com um arquiteto a menos, temos que redividir os projetos. Eu pensei em deixar Rosenbaum acompanhar a restauração de _Gastown_, já que ele está por dentro do projeto, e deixar Murray cuidar do _Rio Don_ sozinho.

– Certo. – Beaver concordou prontamente. – Faça o que achar melhor. Eu lhe dou carta branca.

– Obrigado. – Ackles recolocou os óculos e voltou a se concentrar em seu documento.

Beaver saiu da sala com um longo suspiro de alívio. Ackles continuaria na _Vitória_. Estavam todos salvos. Durante o tempo em que estivera com ele na sala, teve vontade de perguntar sobre Jared. Apesar de tudo, gostava de Jared e se preocupava com ele. Mas percebeu que o homem estava evitando tocar no nome do namorado. Jim não sabia se eles estavam bem depois daquilo ou se Ackles estava magoado com ele e com a empresa por causa da demissão de Jared. Por mais que tivesse dúvidas, não poderia simplesmente perguntar a Ackles, não é? Ackles era um homem que não deixava nenhuma abertura para alguém se aproximar. Jim até se surpreendia um pouco por ele ter se envolvido com Jared. Se bem que Jared era bem o único tipo pessoa que conseguiria passar pela barreira que Ackles erguia em torno de si, já que o rapaz não respeitava o espaço pessoal de ninguém e tratava todos como velhos amigos mesmo que tivessem acabado de se conhecer. Jared era realmente uma pessoa incrível. Essa certeza deixava Jim ainda mais desconfortável com a situação e terrivelmente decepcionado pela atitude dele. Se tivesse uma única prova de que não havia sido Jared...

Quando se dirigia a sua sala viu Chad chegando. O rapaz o cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Jim reparou que ele estava pálido, muito abatido e com enormes olheiras. Como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Não devia estar sendo fácil para ele. Jared era seu melhor amigo. Aquilo devia doer. Jim só esperava que Chad pudesse continuar realizando seu trabalho. Afinal, a _Vitória_ estava a pleno vapor e ficar pensando nos problemas não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para Chad. Tinham que seguir em frente.

Chad se sentou a sua mesa evitando olhar para a mesa ao lado da sua. Não queria olhar para o lado e descobrir que Jared não estava ali enfiando na boca um caramelo atrás do outro. Não queria pensar na traição do amigo. Passara a noite em claro pensando em mil razões para as suas coisas estarem no armário de Jared, mas não conseguiu sequer um motivo razoável que justificasse sua atitude. Queria acreditar em Jared. Achava que devia isso a ele. Como seu amigo, ele deveria lhe dar ao menos o beneficio da dúvida. Mas toda vez que parava para pensar no assunto, se lembrava de como Jared ficara quando Jensen lhe passara o projeto de _Gastown_. Aquele era o projeto dos sonhos de Jared, Chad sabia.

Quando parou para rever seu projeto recuperado e o comparou com o atual projeto de Jared, percebeu que a diferença era escandalosa. Jared realmente nascera para projetos urbanísticos enquanto Chad era apenas passável. Mas isso não justificava a atitude do amigo. Não mesmo. Chad ficara extremamente decepcionado por Jensen não ter lhe dado o _Rio Don_, mas ficara sinceramente feliz pelo amigo ter ganhado o projeto e nunca, nem por um momento sequer, passou por sua mente sacanear Jared para tomá-lo dele. Então por que Jared fizera aquilo com ele? Parte dele queria procurar Jared e perguntar por que fizera aquilo, mas outra parte não queria ao menos olhar para o amigo, ou melhor, ex-amigo.

Chad se concentrou em corrigir a planta a sua frente. As marcas da criatividade de Jared estavam por toda parte. Era bem típico do amigo criar estruturas mirabolantes que dificilmente seriam concretizadas. Tudo era muito lindo, mas pouco viável. Passou duas horas tentando encontrar uma maneira de concertar a viga principal desenhada por Jared sem tirar o estilo dele, mas tornando a construção da mesma possível. Quando finalmente terminou, sorriu satisfeito. A viga era a cara de Jared, mas o dedo de Chad estava ali.

– O que acha? – Virou-se sorrindo para a mesa ao lado, mas ela estava vazia. Chad se forçou a engolir o nó que começava a se formar em sua garganta. Sem perceber, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Porém ele não se permitiu derramá-las. O telefone em sua mesa tocou. – Sim?

– Murray, pode vir a minha sala? – Era Jensen.

– Já estou indo. – Chad desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Ficar cara a cara com Jensen era uma perspectiva quase tão ruim quanto encarar Jared. Foi até a sala do chefe, bateu e entrou. – Queria me ver...?

– Sente-se. – Jensen fechou a pasta que estava estudando e encarou Chad. – Como estamos com um arquiteto a menos, estou transferindo Rosenbaum para _Gastown_. O projeto já está terminado. Ele só precisa acompanhar o trabalho de restauração. – Chad continuou em silêncio sem olhar diretamente para o chefe. – Isso significa que o comando do Rio Don será todo seu. Miner, Bledel e Sampson continuam com você, mas por pouco tempo. Estamos pegando mais dois projetos e em breve irei precisar delas.

Chad apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Parte dele ouvia o que Jensen dizia, mas outra estava longe se perguntando se Jared estaria bem e se estava arrependido.

– Você acha que dá conta?

– O quê? – Chad se surpreendeu. Olhou assustado para Jensen e o descobriu o observando atentamente.

– Perguntei se você dá conta do _Rio Don_ sozinho ou se devo contratar um novo arquiteto para te ajudar? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta.

– Eu dou conta. – Chad garantiu.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – Chad sabia de suas limitações, mas quando se envolvia com um projeto ele dava tudo de si. Além do mais, meter a cabeça no trabalho o ajudaria a evitar pensar em Jared.

– Certo, então... – Jensen voltou a dar atenção a sua papelada. – Pode ir.

Chad se levantou. Já estava abrindo a porta quando não suportou mais.

– Como o Jared está? – Perguntou antes que conseguisse se segurar. Jensen parou o que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

– Por que você não vai lá em casa e vê?

– Não, obrigado. – Chad saiu da sala.

Gostava de Jared. Droga! Gostava pra caramba, mesmo Jared tendo feito uma sujeira com ele. Estava preocupado com o amigo, mas também estava com raiva. Não iria à casa de Jensen para vê-lo, para ouvi-lo contar suas mentiras. Não. Não iria. Só em saber que Jared e Jensen ainda estavam juntos, Chad já se dava por satisfeito. Se Jensen tivesse largado Jared pelo que aconteceu, Chad estaria surtando, pois sabia que o amigo estaria perdido. Sem casa, sem emprego, sem amigo e sem namorado a quem Jared poderia recorrer? Ele era orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda ao pai e com Alicia em fase terminal não ousaria perturbá-la. Mas se ele estava com Jensen, então estava tudo bem.

2 semanas depois...

Jensen estava apressado. Atrasado não estava, mas queria chegar rápido ao escritório. Tomou o café num único gole e enfiou o muffin todo na boca. Jared, em pé encostado na pia da cozinha, assistia ao namorado agitado vestindo o paletó e espanando os farelos da camisa branca riscada.

– Jay, devo demorar hoje... – Jensen disse enquanto enfiava uma pasta dentro de sua bolsa. – A que horas é sua entrevista mesmo?

– Daqui a duas horas. – Jared respondeu sem mudar a expressão fechada.

– Então, será que pode me fazer um favor? Estão faltando algumas coisas em casa. Eu fiz uma listinha. Será que você pode comprar na volta?

– Claro.

– Obrigado, amor! – Jensen lhe deu um beijinho rápido. Já estava quase na porta quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. Enfiou a mão na bolsa, correu até a cozinha e colocou um cartão junto à lista de compras. – Você sabe a minha senha, não sabe? Aproveite e coloque gasolina no seu carro ou pode ficar a pé na volta. Te amo!

Jensen saiu correndo e Jared continuou onde estava olhando para a lista sobre a mesa e para o cartão ao lado dela. Havia concordado em passar uma semana em casa descansando, mas escondido de Jensen, procurara trabalho. Fizera uma entrevista atrás da outra e fora recusado em todas elas. O motivo era o mesmo: o currículo de Jared era incrível, mas sem referência da última empresa em que trabalhara era impossível contratá-lo. Cada entrevista era uma decepção atrás da outra.

A cada dia que passava, Jared se sentia menor, como se tivesse sido reduzido a um enorme nada. Aproximou-se da mesa e apanhou a lista. Jensen havia pedido poucas coisas para si mesmo e para a casa. A maior parte da lista era constituída de coisas de Jared: seu cereal, suas vitaminas, seu xampu, seu condicionador, seus doces e outras coisas do dia a dia que começavam a acabar e que ele jamais pediria a Jensen para comprar, mas tentar esconder algo de um cara observador como seu namorado era meio complicado. Jensen até sacara que sua gasolina estava no final.

Jared fechou os olhos e se forçou a pensar que a situação era passageira. Logo ele conseguiria um emprego e compensaria Jensen por isso. Mas essa convicção desabou quando ele foi rejeitado em mais uma entrevista. Voltou para casa se sentindo pior do que quando saíra. Colocou as compras sobre a mesa da cozinha e abriu uma garrafa de vinho que Jensen não pedira, mas ele comprara assim mesmo. Sabia que se embebedar não era a coisa certa a fazer, mas no momento nada em sua vida estava certo. Nada... Como tudo fora ficar daquele jeito? Sem emprego, sem sua casa e sem seu amigo, não havia alegria para Jared. Alegria nenhuma fora Jensen.

A única coisa que o fazia se levantar pela manhã era saber que Jensen logo acordaria e ele poderia ao menos preparar seu café da manhã, cuidar para que o namorado levasse uma vida mais saudável. Arrumar a casa para Jensen, cuidar da sua roupa, preparar o jantar e esperar pacientemente até que ele voltasse para casa se tornaram mais que sua rotina. Estava se sentindo meio a esposa de Jensen, mas não era isso que o incomodava. O verdadeiro incômodo era saber que ele não era assim. Jensen se envolvera com um cara independente, livre e surpreendente que prometera cuidar dele. E agora, olha como as coisas estavam: era Jensen quem estava cuidando de Jared e o Jared sob os cuidados de Jensen não era o mesmo com quem se envolvera. Esse era um Jared frágil, frustrado e que fracassava em tudo o que fazia. Não queria ser assim. Não queria que Jensen tivesse alguém assim. Queria ser melhor para Jensen e para si mesmo, por que não? Não gostava da pessoa que era no momento. Não gostava, mas não sabia como reverter a situação. Não sabia como voltar a ser o velho Jared.

Encheu uma taça de vinho e levou-a aos lábios aspirando à fragrância suave da bebida. O cheiro lembrava Jensen de alguma forma. Não sabia explicar de onde vinha, mas a sensação que tinha era que estar com Jensen era o mesmo que se afogar numa taça de vinho. Era doce, era mágico, fazia sua visão anuviar, sua cabeça girar e lhe trazia uma enorme euforia, mas em algum momento ele se sentia perdido no vinho e no amor de Jensen. E por mais que soubesse que se continuasse bebendo daquela suave armadilha acordaria no dia seguinte com a cabeça explodindo e com uma sensação de vazio no estômago, não era capaz de parar, de afastar de si aquela taça repleta de uma deliciosa tragédia amorosa. Queria afogar seus fracassos, sua frustração, naquela taça de vinho e nos braços de Jensen. Precisava de ambos. Estava se tornando um alcoólatra e o que quer que fosse alguém viciado em outro alguém, por que estava viciado em Jensen. Já não conseguia respirar sem ele. Estava tão dependente...

Jensen estava irritado. Havia mandado chamar Rosenbaum a sua sala e recebera como resposta que o homem não havia ido trabalhar. Faltas sem justificativa eram coisas que Jensen não perdoava. Afinal, mesmo se sentindo um lixo dia após dia, ele continuava indo trabalhar. Por que o outro não podia fazer o mesmo? Sabia, percebia claramente, que Rosenbaum estava mal pelo que fizera a Jared. Como prometera, Jensen deixara bem claro que não pretendia forçá-lo a mais nada e que ele poderia continuar na _Vitória_ ou sair. Rosenbaum preferira ficar. Não havia nenhum emprego esperando por ele em Los Angeles. Então, Jensen fizera sua parte e deixara Rosenbaum acompanhar a restauração de _Gastown_. Como o projeto havia sido de Jared, não havia nenhuma falha. O trabalho de Rosenbaum era muito simples: só precisava acompanhar a realização da obra e cuidar para que tudo fosse feito de acordo com o projeto de Jared. Simples. Ainda assim, por que Rosenbaum decidira faltar? E justo naquele dia?

Chad também havia faltado. Sua mãe adoecera e ele voara às pressas para Los Angeles para ver como ela estava. Jensen teve que colocar Sampson no comando do _Rio Don_ temporariamente e depois tivera que deslocar Bledel para _Gastown_ e deixar Miner sozinha no projeto novo. Como se isso não bastasse, Beaver, que chegara extremamente atrasado, mandara chamá-lo às pressas a sua sala. De muito mau humor e prevendo mais um pepino para cuidar, Jensen bateu na porta do chefe.

– Entre. – Ouviu Beaver dizer. Entrou e encontrou o homem com um copo de conhaque na mão. Não conhecia Beaver muito bem, mas sabia que ele não era de beber logo de manhã e muito menos no trabalho a não ser que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido. Jensen se perguntava qual seria a catástrofe. – Sente-se. Não é uma notícia para se ouvir de pé.

Jensen obedeceu. Algo no tom de voz de Beaver o alertava de que estava prestes a ouvir algo muito ruim.

– Jensen, você me pediu para contratar Rosenbaum por que já havia trabalhado com ele na _Lauren_, não foi? – Jensen gelou.

Beaver nunca o chamara pelo nome. Geralmente Beaver não chamava ninguém pelo nome. A única vez que viu Beaver tratar algum funcionário assim tão informalmente foi na ocasião da demissão de Jared. Só isso já seria o bastante para mantê-lo em alerta, mas falar sobre Rosenbaum e seu passado na _Lauren_ era sinal claro de que o homem havia descoberto algo.

– Imagino que você sabia sobre o acontecido entre ele e uma arquiteta chamada Kristen Kreuk? – Beaver o encarava com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Sim, senhor.

– Então, por que me pediu para contratá-lo? – Beaver o olhava de um jeito que fazia Jensen se sentir em um tubo de ensaio sendo minuciosamente estudado por algum cientista louco. – Queria dar uma segunda chance para ele ou o quê?

– ... – Jensen simplesmente baixou a cabeça. Não sabia até onde Beaver sabia. O homem era uma raposa velha e pelo visto ele pretendia pegá-lo em contradição. Mas Jensen não diria nada. Esperaria Beaver colocar todas as suas cartas na mesa.

Um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre a sala. Os únicos sons audíveis eram a respiração ruidosa de Beaver e as batidas aceleradas do coração de Jensen. Beaver se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os dedos sobre a barriga meio volumosa sem tirar os olhos de seu diretor administrativo.

– Rosenbaum me parou hoje na portaria quando eu chegava para trabalhar. – Ele disse ainda estudando as reações de Jensen. – Ele me pediu para conversar e... pediu demissão. – Jensen continuou em silêncio. – Isso o surpreende?

– Um pouco. – Jensen olhava para os próprios joelhos.

– Então será que ficará surpreso se eu disser que ele confessou ter roubado o projeto de Chad e ter colocado no armário de Jared?

Jensen ergueu a cabeça e encarou o rosto impassível de Jim Beaver. Fora pego. A velha raposa o pegara de jeito.


	27. Chapter 27

Jensen se encontrava numa situação muito mais complicada do que a que Jared estivera antes. Poderia ser muito mais que demitido. Poderia ser preso. Mas o que realmente o preocupava era como Jared reagiria quando soubesse. Jared ficaria quebrado. Muito mais quebrado do que já estava. E o pior de tudo, Jared o odiaria. Aquela certeza fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Jared o odiaria. Jared o odiaria e o deixaria. Mas Jensen não deveria se importar com isso, não é?

Naquele instante Jensen se deu conta de que se importava sim. E muito. O tempo que passara com Jared fora como um sonho meio às avessas. Jensen amava se deitar ao lado dele na cama e acordar sentindo o aroma do café feito por ele. Amava a conversa pela manhã, amava chegar a casa e encontrá-lo esperando por ele, amava ficar sentado no sofá apenas assistindo Jared brincar com seus cachorros, amava simplesmente saber que Jared estava ali. Amava Jared e agora ficaria sem ele.

Agora percebia. Jensen já tinha tirado tudo de Jared. Tudo o que faltava era chutá-lo, mas Jensen não fizera isso. Por quê? Agora sabia. Jared podia amar Alicia, podia estar brincando com ele assim como Jeffrey fizera, mas isso não importava. Jensen o amava e o queria perto dele. Ele jamais abriria mão de Jared. Ao contrário, ele garantiria que Jared jamais o deixasse, não permitiria que Jared fizesse como Jeffrey, prenderia Jared em seus braços para sempre. Por isso fizera tudo aquilo.

O único jeito de manter Jared para sempre ao seu lado era tê-lo completamente dependente dele. Se Jared só tivesse Jensen, jamais o deixaria, mesmo por Alicia. Agora Jensen entendia suas atitudes. Agora ele sabia por que não chutara Jared, por que se sentia eufórico todas as manhãs apenas por acordar sabendo que assim que abrisse os olhos encontraria seu sorriso fácil que deixava as covinhas à mostra. Entendia por que agora raramente fazia hora extra, por que sempre voltava correndo para casa e seu coração agitado só se acalmava quando tinha certeza de que Jared estava esperando por ele.

Mas agora era tarde. Tudo estava acabado e Jensen nunca mais dormiria sentindo os braços de Jared em torno de seu corpo, jamais passaria as tardes de domingo sentado no sofá com a cabeça de Jared em seus joelhos enquanto alisava seus cabelos castanhos. Nunca mais escutaria aquela sua gargalhada contagiante por tudo e qualquer coisa que o fazia gargalhar também sem motivo algum. Deus, o que Jensen faria sem Jared?

– Vejo que perdeu a fala. – Beaver observou. – Não o culpo por isso. Sei o que é pensar que conhece alguém e depois se decepcionar feio.

– ... – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos. Estava com medo. Quando saísse dali iria direto para o inferno. Ele chegaria em casa e teria que contar tudo a Jared ou talvez Beaver já tivesse ligado contando. O fato era que Jared jamais o perdoaria e Jensen sabia que não merecia perdão.

– Conto com você para acertar as coisas, Jensen. – Beaver disse.

– O quê? – Jensen voltou a encará-lo. Ouvira bem?

– Não acho que Jared aceitará um pedido meu de perdão assim tão fácil, mas como você também foi enganado pelo Rosenbaum, talvez ele possa olhar com simpatia para minha falha.

– Sr. Beaver, o senhor não vai me demitir? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

– Te demitir? – Beaver arregalou os olhos. – Você está louco? Por que eu faria isso? Rosenbaum te enganou tanto quanto me enganou. Você foi ingênuo por pensar que recebendo uma segunda chance ele não voltaria a cometer o mesmo erro. Mas isso não é motivo para demiti-lo. Além do mais, o que seria da _Vitória_ sem você?

– Eu não entendo... – Jensen estava confuso. – O que o Rosenbaum falou para o senhor?

– Ele contou sobre o que houve na _Lauren_, como roubou o projeto da Kreuk para pagar o hospital do pai e como você o desmascarou. Contou como ele estava na pior até você ligar lhe oferecendo uma segunda chance e como você o fez prometer que não cometeria o mesmo erro. E mesmo assim ele fez de novo.

Jensen ainda estava confuso. A sua frente, Beaver parecia meio constrangido por estar contando a história de Rosenbaum, mas não deu mostras de desconfiar do que dizia.

– A justificativa dele é bem estranha... Ele disse que percebeu que o projeto do Chad era uma porcaria e disse que ao trabalhar com Jared descobriu que se havia alguém que poderia fazer um projeto urbanístico decente era ele. Como te conhecia bem, Rosenbaum sabia que você conseguiria mais prazo e daria o projeto para Jared, caso algo de errado acontecesse com o projeto de Chad. Por isso ele roubou o projeto, mas não teve como levá-lo para casa sem levantar suspeitas. Como arquiteto novo, ele não possuía um armário próprio e estava dividindo o de Jared e escondeu o projeto lá. Ele não imaginou que eu iria encontrá-lo. Quando tudo aconteceu, ele se sentiu culpado, mas não teve coragem de confessar. Bom, até agora.

Jensen não conseguia acreditar. Rosenbaum assumira toda a culpa. Mas por quê? Jensen havia sido um cretino com ele forçando-o a fazer o que não queria. Por que não acusá-lo? Por que não destruí-lo? Essas questões passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça enquanto uma sensação de alívio o invadia. Jared não iria odiá-lo por que não saberia de nada. Jared não o deixaria. Jared ainda o amaria. E tudo era uma mentira.

Jensen escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Estava se sentindo péssimo. Rosenbaum se ferrara e o poupara e tudo o que importava para Jensen é que Jared não descobriria a verdade e assim não o deixaria. Que tipo de pessoa era Jensen? Antes ele se orgulhava de ser uma pessoa certa. Ele podia ser odiado por seu jeito careta e controlador, mas ao menos tinha a convicção de estar fazendo a coisa certa. E agora?

Quando foi que Jensen se tornara aquele homem baixo e covarde? E por que mesmo Jensen ficara assim? Tudo por que levara um fora de um homem? Jeffrey não era um homem qualquer. Era o amor de sua vida, mas mesmo assim isso não justificava as atitudes de Jensen. Destruir o filho dele enganado todo mundo só para destruí-lo? Esse tipo de atitude não era próprio de Jensen. Ele não era assim.

E Jared? Que importava se Jared amava Alicia? Alicia estava para morrer. Jared sofreria, mas com o apoio de Jensen ele poderia superar e até vir a amá-lo de verdade algum dia. Por que Jensen não podia simplesmente esperá-lo? Por que Jensen tinha que tornar tudo tão complicado? Por quê? Por quê?

– Jensen, não fique assim... Não foi sua culpa...

Jensen, até então, não havia percebido que estava tremendo e que lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Beaver havia dado a volta na mesa e agora lhe dava tapinhas nas costas.

– O senhor não deveria estar me consolando. – Jensen sussurrou. – Isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível...

– Nãão. Você não é. – Beaver forçou Jensen a tirar as mãos do rosto. – Olhe para mim, Jensen.

– ... – Jensen soluçava e tremia levemente. Seus olhos estavam presos nos do homem.

– Assim que te conheci, eu saquei o tipo de pessoa que você era e, por isso mesmo, fiz de tudo para protegê-lo.

– O quê? – Jensen estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Quando te conheci, percebi que você era do tipo que gostava de fazer tudo certinho e que estava acostumado a ver as coisas darem certo graças ao seu esforço e que provavelmente não lidaria bem com uma falha. Pessoas como você, auto-suficientes demais e muito seguros de si se quebram muito fácil. Assim que saquei isso em você, eu te confesso que tive medo. Eu pensei: Droga, o que vai acontecer se algo der errado? Será que esse cara vai quebrar? Vai surtar?

Jensen o olhava espantado. Ele mesmo nunca havia pensado em si mesmo daquele modo, mas agora que Beaver havia falado, Jensen realmente se via assim.

– Quando percebi que você começou a sair com o Jared, eu fiquei ainda mais preocupado. O que aconteceria se o relacionamento não desse certo? E aí vieram as provocações dos outros funcionários e eu tive mais medo ainda. Pensei em interferir, mas você decidiu ignorar e eu achei que deveria fazer o mesmo. Depois veio o roubo do projeto, a demissão do Jared e você parecia tão perdido, tão desorientado. Eu juro que pensei que você não voltaria aqui no dia seguinte, mas você voltou.

– ... – Jensen ainda o olhava sem entender.

– Então, eu pensei: o cara é mais forte do que eu pensava ou então o ponto fraco dele não é bem aí. Eu estava certo. Você só surta quando acha que a falha é sua. Você trouxe o Rosenbaum e encara a falha dele como sua própria falha. Como o que Rosenbaum fez causou a demissão de Jared e o rompimento da amizade dele com o Chad, você sente como se tivesse falhado com os dois também, como se fosse o responsável por tudo. Mas não é, Jensen. Não é...

– Eu sou. – Jensen disse desesperado. – Eu sou sim. O senhor não sabe, mas é tudo culpa minha...

– Não. Não é...

– É. – Jensen se levantou de uma vez só, mas teve uma vertigem e teria caído se Beaver não o tivesse segurado. Jensen respirou fundo e se preparou para contar tudo, mas a imagem do rosto sorridente de Jared surgiu em sua mente e ele teve medo. Não merecia aquela consideração de Beaver. Não merecia Jared, não merecia nada, mas não podia ficar sem ele. Precisava de Jared. O amava e precisava dele. Não poderia contar.

– Vamos, Jensen. Se acalme. Sente-se aqui... – Beaver o ajudou a se sentar. – Vou buscar uma água para você. Depois você pode ir para casa e conversar com o Jared. Ok?

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Beaver saiu da sala e o deixou lá. Jensen tentou se acalmar. Não queria mais continuar naquela mentira, mas se contasse a verdade Jared o odiaria e o deixaria. Jensen não suportaria isso.

Estava se torturando mentalmente quando seu celular tocou. Não iria atender. Não iria mesmo, mas depois de tudo o que havia feito, o mínimo que poderia fazer era ouvir o que Jeffrey tinha a dizer.

– O que você quer, Jeffrey? – Perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Jen...

Jensen ouviu um soluço. Jeffrey estava chorando?

Jared arrumara a casa, guardara as compras, alimentara e prendera seus cachorros e estava terminando de preparar seu almoço solitário. Não fazia muita questão de um almoço requintado já que Jensen não estava lá, podia se virar muito bem com um bife acebolado. Havia tomado sozinho uma garrafa de vinho. Não era o bastante para embebedá-lo, mas o deixara meio zonzo. Até a noite o efeito já teria passado. Quando Jensen chegasse queria estar com um sorriso sóbrio e doce, por mais que fosse falso. Não queria ser para Jensen, além de um peso, alguém que só trazia frustração. Tinha que ser, ao menos, agradável ou Jensen acabaria se cansando dele e o deixando. E isso Jared não suportaria.

Quando ouviu a chave girar no trinco, se surpreendeu. Jensen nunca almoçava em casa e havia dito pela manhã que chegaria tarde. Será que havia acontecido algo? Logo Jensen apareceu na cozinha e Jared se assustou com sua aparência. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele estava pálido.

– Jensen, tudo bem?

– Sente-se, Jared. – Jensen pediu e Jared gelou. Apagou o fogo sob a frigideira e se sentou. Jensen então, se aproximou dele o envolveu em seus braços. – O Jeffrey me ligou. A Alicia se foi.


	28. Chapter 28

O vôo foi mais demorado que o normal ou assim Jared pensou. Quando chegou a Los Angeles, parecia que havia se passado um século desde que recebera a notícia, mas mesmo assim a dor não se abrandara. Alicia estava morta. A mulher que fora uma segunda mãe para ele estava morta e Jared se sentia órfão de novo. Jensen, ao seu lado, segurara sua mão o tempo todo. Assim que pousaram, tomaram um táxi direto para a mansão de Jeffrey onde as cinzas de Alicia seriam veladas. Durante o trajeto do aeroporto até a mansão, Jensen e Jared não trocaram uma única palavra. No apartamento de Jensen, Jared havia chorado horrores, havia se descontrolado, surtado completamente. Jensen o abraçara e dissera palavras gentis. Prometera estar com ele o tempo todo e amá-lo imensuravelmente. Depois praticamente o arrastara até o aeroporto de Vancouver. Agora, não havia mais palavras. O que Jensen poderia dizer para amenizar a dor de Jared? Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ao seu lado.

Foram recebidos por criados que levaram suas bagagens para o antigo quarto de Jared. Ficariam ali aquela noite. A mansão de Jeffrey estava cheia. Alicia não tinha muitos amigos, mas todas as pessoas importantes com quem já mantivera negócios estavam lá e esperavam, dessa forma, continuar a manter negócios com seu viúvo. Jeffrey, embora muito abatido e com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, parecia estar segurando firme. Aceitava os pesares de todos com um sorriso gentil e apertava a mão de todos. Quando Jared e Jensen chegaram, Jeffrey foi direto ao encontro do filho e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Jared interrompeu o abraço.

– Como aconteceu? – Jared perguntou.

– Foi de repente... – Jeffrey disse com a voz fraca. – Ela vinha se sentindo indisposta com muita freqüência... Ontem ela não quis ir trabalhar, então fiquei em casa com ela. Tom veio trazer uns contratos para eu assinar. Eu fiquei com ele no escritório do primeiro piso boa parte da manhã... Quando subi, Alicia já estava... – Jeffrey não foi capaz de continuar a falar.

– Espero que ela não tenha sofrido. – Jared fungou.

– Ela estava dormindo, Jared. – Jeffrey sorriu tristemente. – Acho que não consigo imaginar uma maneira melhor de alguém partir.

– Também não... – Jared se deixou conduzir pelo pai até o centro da sala onde a urna com as cinzas de Alicia estavam depositadas.

Jensen permaneceu onde estava. Ele se sentia mais ou menos um intruso na dor daqueles homens e, além disso, um grande aproveitador. Ali estavam os dois homens de sua vida que nunca foram capazes de amá-lo, pois amavam Alicia. Agora a mulher estava morta e ele se sentia meio esperançoso por isso. Ao mesmo tempo se sentia culpado por se sentir assim. Mas o fato era que com Alicia fora do caminho Jensen se sentia capaz de reconquistar Jeffrey ou manter Jared ao seu lado. Sem Alicia, Jensen se sentia capaz de ser amado por um dos dois. Só não sabia qual deles seu coração desejava mais, qual amor importava mais.

Ao olhar para os dois lado a lado, sentiu um aperto no peito. Não merecia o amor de nenhum dos dois. Qualquer um dos dois o odiaria se soubesse a verdade. Qualquer um dos dois o abandonaria para sempre se soubesse tudo o que havia feito. É claro que Jensen não precisava contar, mas...

Como ficar ao lado de qualquer um sabendo que havia uma mentira entre eles?

Jensen respirou fundo. Deixaria os dois homens chorarem a perda de Alicia, depois contaria tudo. Antes de voltar a Vancouver abriria o jogo e ficaria sozinho. Por que não havia a menor possibilidade de ser perdoado após ter feito tudo aquilo. Agora Jensen pensava que se apenas tivesse sido paciente, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferente. Talvez ele pudesse estar oferecendo o ombro a Jeffrey e num futuro próximo, quem sabe, se acertarem. Ou se tivesse seguido seu primeiro impulso de vingança, mas parado como teve vontade tantas vezes, ele poderia estar consolando Jared sabendo que um dia o rapaz poderia vir a amá-lo de verdade. Agora era tarde.

Jeffrey deixou Jared se despedindo do que restara de Alicia e foi para junto de Jensen. Seu sorriso triste transmitia uma dor tão profunda e, ao mesmo tempo, algo tão terno que Jensen se descobriu relembrando por que o amava tanto.

– Obrigado por vir. – Jeffrey disse.

– Eu não poderia deixar o Jared vir sozinho. – Jensen disse desviando o olhar. – Ele estava muito abatido.

– Sou muito grato por você estar cuidando do meu filho... – Jeffrey disse num tom de voz levemente irônico. – Se não se importa, eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular.

Jensen alteou uma sobrancelha. Por que Jeffrey iria querer conversar com ele em particular?

– Claro.

Os dois foram para o escritório. Lá, Jeffrey indicou uma poltrona de chintz para Jensen se sentar e lhe serviu uma dose de seu whisky favorito. Após servir o próprio copo e se sentar de frente para o antigo namorado, Jeffrey se permitiu um sorriso menos abatido. Seu olhar pousava suavemente sobre Jensen como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez em muito tempo e mal conseguisse controlar a vontade de tocá-lo. Jensen estranhou aquele olhar. Talvez estivesse interpretando mal. Talvez fosse somente seu desejo confundindo sua percepção.

– O que quer falar comigo, Jeffrey? – Jensen decidiu ir direto ao assunto. Já que estavam a sós, iria começar por Jeffrey. Escutaria o homem e depois lhe contaria tudo. Depois seria a parte mais difícil: contar a Jared.

– Jensen, eu sei. – Foi tudo o que Jeffrey disse.

– Sabe o quê? – Um frio percorreu a espinha de Jensen. Por algum motivo estranho, Jensen sabia exatamente do que Jeffrey estava falando.

– Quando vi o Jared saindo do seu quarto, eu fiquei um pouco confuso. Pensei: como o Jensen vai fugir de mim e acaba na mesma cidade e na mesma empresa em que meu filho e termina se envolvendo justamente com ele? – Jeffrey tomou um longo gole do whisky. – Você pode chamar de pressentimento ou astúcia, mas algo me dizia que algo ali estava errado. Então, decidi ficar de olho em você. Aí, descobri sobre a casa. Você moveu seus pauzinhos e conseguiu aumentar absurdamente os juros do financiamento da casa e o Jared a perdeu.

– Você sabia... – Jensen constatou com um fiozinho de voz. – E não fez nada?

– O que eu poderia fazer? Jared jamais aceitaria minha ajuda ou meu dinheiro. Então, decidi interferir de outra forma. Eu comprei a casa e fiquei aguardando o melhor momento para devolvê-la. Mas antes que esse momento chegasse, soube sobre Rosenbaum e me perguntei: por que diabos o Jensen pediria para contratá-lo? Não foi surpresa quando ouvi, do próprio Rosenbaum, sobre a sua armadilha.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto onde uma fina camada de suor frio começava a se formar.

– Eu acertei as coisas com o Rosenbaum. Dei a ele um cargo na _Lauren_. Em troca ele assumiu toda a culpa para o Beaver. Assunto resolvido. Ninguém precisa saber o que você andou aprontando, Jen.

– Ninguém precisa saber...? – Jensen sorriu com desdém. – E por que toda essa generosidade, Jeffrey? Eu fiz de tudo para ferrar seu filho e tudo o que você faz é limpar minha sujeira? Por quê?

– Por que eu sou o culpado. – Jeffrey baixou a cabeça e fitou as próprias mãos em torno do copo de whisky. – Esse homem que você é agora... É minha culpa. – Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos verdes do antigo namorado. – Foi por minha causa que você ficou assim. Esse homem vingativo, rancoroso e capaz de machucar uma pessoa inocente para atingir outra não é você, baby. Ah, Jen, você não é assim. Não de verdade.

Jensen ficou em silêncio. Havia tanta sinceridade e tamanha preocupação na voz de Jeffrey e em seu olhar sofrido que Jensen quase podia sentir a culpa que o homem sentia.

– Esse não é você, querido. – Jeffrey disse com um sorriso docemente sofrido. – Esse não é o homem que eu amo.

– O quê...? – Jensen escutara bem?

– Você, provavelmente, vai me odiar ainda mais quando souber tudo o que eu fiz, mas... – Jeffrey abriu os braços como se estivesse se pondo desarmado perante a fúria que Jensen possivelmente sentiria dele. – Eu sempre te amei. Eu nunca amei a Alicia. Bom, ao menos não do jeito que ela queria. Esse tipo de amor só você teve e ainda tem.

– Que absurdo é esse, Jeffrey?! – Jensen se levantou tremendo. Não sabia se o tremor vinha da raiva por escutar aquelas palavras que eram mentira – não eram? – ou por causa daquela chamazinha quase extinta de esperança que agora se avivava numa furiosa velocidade. – Você disse que não me amava. – Acusou. – Você disse que só estava comigo por que eu te fazia se lembrar da Alicia.

– E de que outra maneira eu faria você se afastar de mim e ir viver sua vida? – Jeffrey também se pôs de pé. – Alicia estava morrendo e eu devia tanto a ela... E tudo o que ela queria de mim era algo que só você tinha. Acho que nem mesmo minha primeira esposa chegou perto de ter de mim o que você tem... Por gratidão, por amizade, por piedade eu decidi oferecer a ela uma mentira. Uma mentira que a fez feliz até o final.

– Jeffrey, então por que... Por que você me disse aquelas coisas? Por que você me fez acreditar que estava apenas me usando? – Jensen não conseguia entender. Sonhara tanto com Jeffrey dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras, no entanto, agora que eram ditas, elas não lhe traziam a satisfação ansiada. Havia uma dor profunda em seu peito e uma certeza que Jensen custava a aceitar. A certeza de que era tarde demais. As palavras sonhadas haviam chegado tarde demais.

– Por que eu não sabia quanto tempo Alicia viveria, quanto tempo eu teria que ficar ao lado dela e... Te conhecendo como conheço, eu sabia que você esperaria o tempo que fosse. Baby, como eu poderia te fazer sofrer tanto e por um tempo indefinido? Seria muito egoísmo da minha parte. Quando eu disse aquelas palavras, eu sabia que estava correndo o risco de te perder como, aliás, perdi.

Jensen sentiu seus joelhos falharem e desabou sobre a poltrona. E só por puro nervosismo, ele deixou escapar uma gargalhada rouca sem um pingo de humor. Aquilo tudo era irreal demais.

– Quando descobri sobre você e Jared, eu quase voltei atrás e te contei tudo. Quando nos encontramos junto ao elevador do hotel, eu quase me ajoelhei aos seus pés te implorando para deixar o Jared e esperar por mim. Quase, mas... Se você estava feliz e se o homem que havia escolhido era meu próprio filho, como eu poderia estragar a felicidade das duas pessoas mais importantes para mim?

Jeffrey voltou a servir whisky a Jensen. Depois serviu a si próprio e se sentou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados e molhados. Jensen não sabia se aquelas lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos eram por Alicia ou por ele, mas Jeffrey definitivamente estava sofrendo.

– Naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir. Na manhã seguinte comecei a investigar e me dei conta das suas intenções. Confesso que fiquei espantado, mas extremamente aliviado ao constatar que tudo se tratava de uma vingança. Por que, baby, a gente só procura se vingar de quem ainda sente amor. Se você queria se vingar de mim através do Jared, era por que ainda me amava.

Jeffrey deixou o copo de lado e tomou as mãos de Jensen entre as suas. Seus olhos se encontraram.

– É claro que eu percebi que a coisa não parou só na vingança. Por que se fosse só para se vingar, você já teria abandonado o Jared há muito tempo, certo? Se você não o deixou... Você o ama, não é? Talvez ainda me ame, mas também ama o Jared, não ama?

Jensen não foi capaz de dizer nada. As lágrimas que ele nem sabia que estava contendo escaparam de seus olhos e banharam seu rosto. Antes que se desse conta, já estava soluçando nos braços de Jeffrey. O homem afagou seus cabelos enquanto o envolvia num abraço cálido.

– Ah, Jen, eu te conheço tão bem e te amo tanto! – Jeffrey tomou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos. – Eu sempre tento fazer a coisa certa. Sempre tento deixar o egoísmo de lado e procuro pensar nos outros. Sempre... Mas desta vez... Só desta vez, eu não posso deixar de ser egoísta. Estou cansado de pensar nos outros. Eu te amo, Jen, e quero ficar com você. Eu sei que você ama o Jared e sei que ele te ama, mas eu quero ficar com você. Será que seu amor por mim não é maior? Será que você não pode abandonar o Jared e ficar comigo?

Os lábios de Jeffrey pousaram sobre os de Jensen e logo os dois homens se viam presos num beijo que colidia sentimentos e sensações contrastantes. Jeffrey era amor, desespero e esperança num beijo que implorava para ser correspondido com os mesmos sentimentos. Jensen era confusão, medo, saudade e a triste certeza de que aquele beijo jamais teria o mesmo gosto que tivera quando estavam juntos. Um percebia claramente a bagunça interior do outro e a dor advinda daquele contato doloroso, mas necessário. Aquele beijo era o final de uma história. Aquele beijo era o fim.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu Jared parado a porta assistindo completamente atônito aquele beijo. Imediatamente milhões de coisas começaram a se passar pela cabeça de Jared. Ele sabia que Jensen fugira de Los Angeles por causa de um amor perdido, um homem que havia lhe trocado por outro alguém. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Jensen que nunca se aproximava de ninguém e Jeffrey que nunca tivera amigos de verdade... Eles haviam sido amantes. Jeffrey era o grande amor do passado de Jensen e o trocara por Alicia. Agora Alicia estava morta e Jeffrey estava livre para reconquistar Jensen.


	29. Chapter 29

Abalado e meio fora de si, Jared se afastou correndo dali. Subiu as escadas às pressas e entrou em seu antigo quarto. As malas dele e de Jensen já haviam sido desfeitas por algum criado. Mais que depressa, Jared jogou as malas abertas sobre a cama e começou a tirar as roupas do closet e guardá-las de volta. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Só sabia que não ficaria ali vendo Jeffrey lhe roubar Jensen. Jeffrey podia lhe tirar tudo: Suzy, Sandy e até Alicia, mas não Jensen. De Jensen, Jared não abriria mão. Amava Alicia como se fosse sua segunda mãe e lhe devia toda gratidão e respeito, mas não poderia ficar nem mais um minuto ali ou perderia Jensen. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que pegar Jensen e voltar rápido para Vancouver onde os dois eram felizes e se amavam.

Estava terminando de fechar a mala de Jensen quando ouviu o ranger da porta do quarto ao ser aberta. Olhou para trás e viu o namorado o observando com curiosidade. Seus olhos verdes estavam molhados e suas faces estavam coradas.

– O que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou em voz baixa e rouca.

– Estamos indo embora. – Jared anunciou colocando as malas no chão. – Agora.

– Pensei que queria se despedir de Alicia...

– Já me despedi. Agora quero ir embora.

– Certo. – Jensen disse.

– Certo?! – Jared estava surpreso. Fácil assim? Aquele beijando Jeffrey no escritório havia sido mesmo Jensen? – Você vai embora comigo agora? – Jared perguntou para ter certeza.

– Eu vou embora agora sim. – Jensen disse num tom estranho. – Com você... Bem, isso é outra história.

Jared gelou. Jensen estava dizendo que iria ficar com Jeffrey? Era isso?

– Antes de ir, Jared, você precisa escutar o que eu tenho a dizer.

– Eu não quero escutar nada. – Jared disse meio desesperado. – Eu não quero ouvir que você e meu pai estão juntos. – As lágrimas rolavam. – Eu não quero ouvir que você quer me deixar.

– Depois do que eu disser, é você quem vai querer me deixar, Jared. – Jensen disse. Seus olhos verdes estavam repletos de dor e medo. Mas medo de quê? – Sente-se, por favor, Jared.

– Não! Eu não quero ouvir nada. Eu quero ir embora agora e você vai comigo.

– Não haja como uma criança birrenta! – A voz de Jensen foi firme o bastante para fazer Jared sentar-se imediatamente. – Eu vou falar e você vai ouvir em silêncio, sem fazer uma única interrupção. Quando eu terminar, você pode fazer o que quiser: me xingar ou até mesmo me bater. Mas agora você vai me ouvir.

Jared engoliu em seco. Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa faria um estrago em seu peito.

– Acho que não preciso lhe dizer que o Jeffrey é o meu amor de Los Angeles do qual eu fugi após ele ter me deixado por outro alguém... – A voz de Jensen voltava ao seu tom calmo de sempre. – Quando a Alicia ficou doente, Jeffrey disse que estava comigo só por que eu me parecia com ela. Disse que ela era o grande amor da vida dele e que eu tinha sido um tipo de substituto. Isso acabou comigo. Eu me senti tão arrasado, tão humilhado e usado que tudo o que queria era provocar em Jeffrey uma dor tão grande quanto a minha. Mas como? Nem mesmo tendo perdido o Jeffrey para Alicia, eu seria capaz de fazer algo contra uma moribunda. Então, me lembrei de você.

– O quê?! – Jared arregalou os olhos. Do que Jensen estava falando?

– Eu não sabia muito sobre você. Tudo o que eu sabia era que você era um rapaz mimado e que não se importava em ferir os outros. Igualzinho ao seu pai. E, embora, não conversasse com Jeffrey, ainda era a paixão da vida dele.

Jensen começou a andar pelo quarto como se procurasse palavras para contar tudo a Jared.

– O caso com Sandy era prova suficiente de que você era um canalha. Foi o que pensei... Mas na verdade, foi um mal entendido das duas partes. Eu só soube disso depois daquela conversa na sua casa. A Sandy era, de fato, uma atriz, mas tomou trauma do palco após presenciar um acidente que matou e feriu dezenas de crianças que assistiam a uma peça em que ela era a protagonista. A _Lauren_ estava envolvida no acidente, embora não fosse a responsável. A Sandy veio a Los Angeles com a intenção de fazer a _Lauren_ pagar uma indenização. Ela não sabia que você era filho do Jeffrey, mas seu pai não acreditou nisso e tentou afastá-la de você. Em vão. Ela te amava, mas não contou nada por que teve medo de que você também pensasse como Jeffrey. No fim, seu pai se compadeceu das vítimas do acidente e passou um cheque para Sandy entregar para os sobreviventes. Isso foi um dia antes do casamento. Durante o jantar, ela contou ao Jeffrey que estava esperando um filho seu.

– O quê?! – Jared sentiu as pernas tremerem. Sandy tinha tido um filho dele?

– Quando você a abandonou no altar, a Sandy sofreu um aborto e perdeu o bebê. Sinto muito...

Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Sandy não era a vigarista que acreditara? Ele havia abandonado Sandy no altar por causa de nada e ainda a havia feito perder o filho deles?

– Eu gostaria de lhe dar um tempo para digerir essa história, mas acho que é melhor seguir em frente. – Jensen disse como se pedisse desculpas. – Como eu estava dizendo, para mim você não passava de um cretino. Sendo assim, por que não te usar para atingir seu pai? Eu sabia que você valorizava muito sua liberdade em Vancouver, sua namorada, sua casa, seu emprego e seu melhor amigo, Chad. Então, decidi tirar tudo de você.

A boca de Jared se abriu. Jensen estava dizendo mesmo aquilo?

– Foi tudo planejado minuciosamente: primeiro a namorada. Aquele lance com Cassidy... Tudo armação. Eu só não esperava que você já não estivesse apaixonado pela Genevieve. E quem diria que você se apaixonaria por mim? Decidi aproveitar a oportunidade e assim facilitar as coisas. Para minha total surpresa, também me apaixonei por você e teria desistido da vingança se Tom não tivesse me contado que, assim como seu pai, você amava Alicia.

Jensen sorriu sem o menor humor. Um sorriso amargo que causava quase uma ferida em seu rosto corado.

– Eu me senti usado de novo. Então decidi que te destruiria não só pelo seu pai, mas também por você ter me usado exatamente como ele. Eu cuidei para que os juros da sua casa fossem aumentados de um modo que você não pudesse pagar. Mas assim que vi seu desespero ao estar prestes a perder a casa, meu amor por você falou mais alto e eu tentei voltar atrás, consertar as coisas, porém era tarde demais.

Jared voltou a balançar a cabeça. Mesmo que Jensen tivesse lhe dado permissão para falar, Jared não conseguiria dizer nada. Estava sem palavras.

– Quando te chamei para morar comigo, eu estava sendo sincero. Eu realmente te queria comigo, mas... Mas o fantasma da Alicia estava sempre entre nós. Você até sonhava com ela... Acabei me convencendo de que o único modo de te ter para mim, de não te perder para ela como perdi seu pai, era te fazer completamente dependente de mim. Então segui em frente com meus planos. Forcei Rosenbaum a roubar o projeto de Chad e colocar no seu armário. Quando sua saída já não era tão prejudicial para a _Vitória_, armei para que Beaver encontrasse o projeto roubado. Tudo ocorreu como o esperado. Você perdeu seu emprego, seu melhor amigo e sua independência de uma vez só.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o olhou de um modo que denunciava todo o seu amor e todo o seu arrependimento.

– E, então, você era meu. Todo meu... Você dependia de mim, precisava de mim e me amava cada dia mais. E mesmo sabendo que estava errado, eu estava tão feliz ao seu lado que nem me importei se estava te machucando.

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos verdes de Jensen. Jared também chorava em silêncio. Os poucos segundos que se passaram após a confissão de Jensen foram o bastante para que Jared assimilasse suas palavras e entendesse tudo.

– E agora Alicia morreu e meu pai quer você de volta.

Jared desviou o olhar. Não suportaria olhar para Jensen por nem mais um segundo. Por que olhar para ele era criar uma bagunça em seu peito, pois ele queria beijá-lo e socá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

– Jeffrey disse que mentiu quanto a amar Alicia e não me amar.

– Que bom para você! – Jared foi sarcástico. Não sabia de quem tinha mais raiva, se de Jensen por tê-lo enganado e ter ferrado com sua vida ou de si mesmo por ainda amá-lo mesmo após ouvir toda a verdade.

– A casa... Seu pai a comprou e já a colocou no seu nome. Rosenbaum assumiu a culpa pelo roubo do projeto, mas eu já passei um fax a Beaver e a Chad explicando a história toda. Infelizmente não sei como consertar as coisas com a Genevieve, mas...

– E você acha que assim tudo se resolve, como uma porcelana quebrada que basta colar os cacos e está nova em folha?

– Não. Eu não acho. – Jensen admitiu. – Eu não mereço e nem espero o seu perdão.

– Quer saber de uma coisa, Jensen? – Jared estava tão machucado que não conseguiu refrear o súbito desejo de machucar Jensen também. – Tom é um idiota. O que eu sentia pela Alicia era amor de um filho pela mãe. Quando mais jovem, eu confundi as coisas, mas desde que você entrou em minha vida, meus sentimentos ficaram bem claros. Era você quem eu amava. Só você. Alicia nunca foi uma ameaça para você. Nunca... Você foi o único a destruir o que eu sentia por você.

Jensen o encarou de boca aberta, mas estava sem palavras. Jared pôde ver a surpresa e a angústia em seus olhos. Uma dolorosa satisfação traçou um sorriso áspero em seus lábios amargos. Jensen desviou o rosto e mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos cansados de tanto chorar.

– Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo que fiz a você, Jared. – Disse sem encará-lo. – E nunca vou esquecê-lo. Mas não irei atormentá-lo com minha presença. Não vou voltar para Vancouver. Vou sumir da sua vida para sempre.

– Vai fugir de novo? Por que não estou surpreso...? – Jared debochou. A dor o tornava cruel como nunca havia sido antes.

– Como pode ver, eu sou um grande covarde. – Jensen, de cabeça baixa, foi até junto à cama e apanhou sua mala. Não arriscou um único olhar para Jared. – Eu sinto muito.

Foi tudo o que disse antes de sair do quarto deixando a porta aberta. Jared continuou sentado na beirada da cama. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto e ainda que metade de seu peito gritasse que ele deveria correr atrás de Jensen e não deixá-lo partir, a outra metade, a metade mais forte, estava quebrada em tantos pedaços que Jared não conseguia sair do lugar. Sabia que estava perdendo Jensen, mas também tinha consciência de que o homem que ele amava e julgara conhecer não existia de verdade. Aquele Jensen era uma mentira.

Quando Jeffrey entrou no quarto e parou diante dele, Jared mal o reconheceu. Sabia que aquele homem, de alguma forma, era querido e odiado em seu coração, mas não sabia ao certo quem era ele ou por que o queria e, ao mesmo tempo, o repudiava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, os soluços de Jared encheram o quarto. Jeffrey sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, filho... – Jeffrey sussurrou. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

Não muito longe dali, Jensen tomava um vôo para Dallas. De volta ao começo. Estava cansado de fugir das coisas. Era hora de voltar para casa e encarar seu passado.


	30. Chapter 30

Em várias partes da América existem casas conhecidas como assombradas. Toda cidade tem ao menos uma casa mal assombrada e Dallas não era diferente. Na verdade, Dallas tinha mais de uma casa mal assombrada, mas uma, especificamente, era a casa em que ninguém queria entrar. Era a velha casa do reverendo Ackles, morto pela esposa enquanto abusava da filha. A mulher se matou em seguida e ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu aos seus dois, talvez três, filhos. Alguns dizem que eles foram enterrados vivos nas paredes da casa, outros dizem que foram enterrados no porão ou afogados na banheira. O que ninguém tem dúvida é que o espírito dos Ackles vaga pela casa e prende em seus cômodos qualquer um que ouse perturbar o eterno tormento daquela família amaldiçoada. Por essa razão, nenhuma pessoa normal se aproxima da casa.

Mas naquele fim de tarde, um homem se aproximou. Ele era alto, loiro, o rosto salpicado de sardas, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas emoldurados por cílios longos demais que lhe davam certo ar feminino e sensual e os lábios carnudos e bem desenhados que completavam aquela beleza peculiar. Era de se esperar que após admirar as pichações nas paredes externas da casa e as correntes nas portas, o homem desse meia volta e retornasse de onde viera. Mas não. O homem aproximou-se da porta e usando uma chave enferrujada abriu os três cadeados enormes que seguravam as grossas correntes. A porta da frente rangeu alto quando foi aberta. O homem entrou. A poeira sobre o piso de madeira velha abafou seus passos e o ar pesado de mofo e bolor penetrou seus pulmões. Ele tossiu um pouco, mas logo tapou o nariz com um lenço impecavelmente limpo que retirou do bolso da calça. Aquele era um dos verões mais quentes da cidade e, ainda que gostasse de ternos, ele usava camiseta regata, jeans rasgadas nos joelhos e sandálias.

Após passar um minuto no primeiro piso da casa, o homem explorou cada cômodo, cada canto, cada centímetro daquele lugar que um dia ele chamara de lar. Deixou por último o quarto do fim do corredor do segundo piso. Aquele havia sido seu quarto, seu refúgio não muitas vezes seguro, mas ainda assim seu. Estava admirando o papel de parede gasto e que já começava a se soltar quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Por um momento sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Lembrava-se daquela sensação de medo. A triste certeza de que a porta de seu quarto seria aberta e de que seu corpo seria usado de uma forma que ele detestava. As lembranças estavam reavivando seu passado a cada passo ouvido e ele se sentia novamente um menino sozinho e desprotegido em seu quarto esperando o bicho papão ir atormentá-lo.

– Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, Jensen.

Jensen ouviu a voz conhecida. Aquela era voz que sussurrava obscenidades em seu ouvido enquanto o transformava de menino a brinquedo sexual, mas estava diferente. Não possuía mais aquela maldade, aquele prazeroso poder de amedrontá-lo. Jensen virou-se para encarar o fantasma do reverendo e o descobriu mais jovem, menos gordo e bem menos careca.

– Josh? – Arriscou timidamente.

Como resposta, o homem fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas Jensen se afastou. Sem graça, mas compreensivo, o homem se deteve e apenas sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.

– Cheio de cicatrizes, não é? – Sorriu de forma triste. – Como eu. Levei uns bons cinco anos até conseguir aceitar um abraço sem surtar...

– Você foi embora... – Jensen sussurrou. – Você prometeu que não nos deixaria e foi embora...

– Eu sei. E, acredite, irmãozinho, eu me arrependo amargamente por isso todos os dias da minha vida. – Josh disse com um sorriso culpado. – Eu devia ter levado você e Kenzie comigo.

As lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dos dois. Não havia palavras ou abraços que os unisse mais que aquelas lágrimas, aquela manifestação de dor. Jensen enxugou o rosto com o lenço enquanto Josh passava as costas das mãos pela face corada.

– Onde você mora? – Josh perguntou.

– Estou ficando num hotel perto daqui...

– Mas onde você mora?

– Eu... Morei em Los Angeles e em Vancouver... Agora estou perdido. – Jensen admitiu.

– Eu moro em Little Rock. – Josh disse. – Venho aqui uma vez por ano... Nem sei bem por que faço isso. Talvez eu tivesse uma esperança oculta de te reencontrar... Talvez eu só quisesse me castigar por ter ido embora. O fato é que te encontrei. Venha comigo para casa.

– Não sei, Josh. Eu...

– Nós somos irmãos. Temos que ficar juntos. Eu te deixei para trás uma vez. Não vou fazer de novo. Vem comigo...

Jensen apenas encarou o irmão mais velho. Josh se parecia tanto com o reverendo que era difícil para Jensen olhar para ele sem sentir medo. Mas assim que Josh sorriu, Jensen logo viu a diferença. O sorriso de Josh não tinha maldade, segundas intenções. Era um sorriso limpo, sincero, fraternal.

– Eu vou.

Jared parou na loja de sempre e comprou os doces de sempre. Chegou atrasado ao escritório, como sempre, e se sentou a mesa ao lado de Chad, como sempre. Mas algo estava diferente. Ainda que quisesse sentir em cada barra de chocolate o gosto da felicidade, ela não estava lá. As conversas do escritório não o alcançavam e até mesmo a preciosa amizade de Chad recuperada com tanto gosto não conseguia movê-lo. Todo o tempo o gosto amargo e salgado das lágrimas azedava sua boca e irritava seus olhos. E Jared não parava de lançar olhares ressentidos a sala abandonada de Jensen.

Beaver e Chad não comentaram nada sobre o fax que Jensen lhes enviara. Os dois procuraram Jared pessoalmente para pedir desculpas, mas fizeram o máximo possível para não tocar no nome de seu antigo namorado. Ainda que estivesse extremamente perturbado e desorientado sem seu diretor administrativo, Beaver se desdobrava para passar a impressão de que tudo estava sob controle. Mas os funcionários sabiam que havia algo errado. Padalecki, acusado de roubar o melhor amigo, voltara a trabalhar ali enquanto o diretor gênio e o arquiteto trazido de Los Angeles por ele pularam fora. Tinha algo errado. Só não sabiam o quê.

Indiferente aos murmurinhos do escritório, Jared se concentrava em terminar seu projeto. Sem Jensen, a _Vitória_ não conseguira novos contratos. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era se concentrar em terminar o projeto do _Rio Don_ com Chad. Rosenbaum já havia cuidado da restauração de _Gastown_ antes de ir embora. Então as coisas estavam meio paradas na _Vitória_.

Jared havia voltado para sua antiga casa. Agora ela era totalmente sua. Afinal, seu pai a comprara e a colocara em seu nome. No princípio ele não queria aceitar, mas aí se deu conta de que não havia razão para recusar a ajuda do pai, uma vez que o mal entendido sobre Sandy havia se desfeito.

Não que a relação entre os dois estivesse as mil maravilhas. Jeffrey deixara bem claro ao filho que faria de tudo para reconquistar Jensen e, por mais que não admitisse ainda amar o homem, Jared não podia aceitar entregar o antigo namorado de mão beijada para o pai. Isso causou certo mal estar entre pai e filho, mas não passou disso, pois nenhum dos dois fazia ideia de onde Jensen estava.

A falta de Jensen na vida de Jared era quase palpável. Jared desaprendera a tomar café melado como antes. Se seu café não fosse forte e quase sem açúcar, ele sentia que não estava tomando café de verdade. Ele, que sempre fora super desorganizado, quase automaticamente, ao fim do dia, saia guardando suas coisas no lugar e até no armário que Beaver lhe comprara e que antes raramente era usado.

A parte mais difícil depois de se adaptar a uma vida sem Jensen, era voltar a trabalhar com todos aqueles que lhe olhavam torto e ainda pensavam nele como um ladrão. Beaver se oferecera para esclarecer tudo, mas Jared não queria o nome de Jensen na boca de todo mundo e pediu descrição ao chefe. Satisfeito por ter sido perdoado, Beaver concordou prontamente. Quanto a Chad, não foi realmente difícil perdoar o amigo. Jared estava tão desesperado em reatar a amizade com Chad que quando o amigo apareceu constrangido e sem saber direito o que dizer na porta de sua casa, ele simplesmente o puxou para um abraço apertado e depois o convidou para assistir a um jogo qualquer que estava passando na televisão.

Mas Chad, apesar de ser seu melhor amigo, era, atualmente, seu maior inimigo. Pois não parava de tentar puxar conversa sobre Jensen e Jared não queria falar sobre ele. Não. Seu coração ainda estava muito machucado. Será que já não bastava Jared sonhar com Jensen toda noite e acordar sozinho naquele quarto enorme repleto de piscinas geladas que só lhe lembravam o quanto fazia frio sem o homem ali? Não. Chad ainda tinha que tentar lhe fazer relembrar o tanto que amava aquele que ferrara sua vida. Sempre que Chad abria a boca para falar de Jensen, Jared olhava feio para ele e o silenciava. Mas Jared sabia que a menor oportunidade, Chad tocaria no assunto, cutucaria sua ferida ainda aberta.

E Jared não queria isso. Queria conseguir esquecer. Tinha que esquecer Jensen, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Jensen se tornara parte dele. Tanto que Jared já nem sabia quem era sem Jensen ali por perto. Jared precisava esquecer Jensen, mas já não podia viver sem ele. E Jensen sumira, fugira... Jared o deixara ir. Agora, Jared se perguntava onde estaria o homem? Será que Jensen estava bem? Será que Jensen um dia voltaria? Não sabia. Só sabia que queria Jensen e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria.

Josh olhou para as mãos sujas de graxa e para o macacão ainda mais imundo. Em contraste com ele, Jensen tinha as mãos e o macacão impecavelmente limpos. Os dois estavam sentados a mesa e sua mulher olhava feio para ele. Mandy sempre o censurava por fazer as refeições todo sujo, mas Josh tinha uma oficina mecânica. Como conseguiria ficar limpinho o dia inteiro? Josh não conseguia, mas Jensen sim. Se Jensen trocava um pistão, lavava as mãos. Se apertava um parafuso, lavava as mãos. Josh não tinha paciência e nem disciplina para isso. Agora que, graças a Jensen, a oficina estava com mais trabalho do que tivera em anos, Josh mal tinha tempo de respirar, quanto mais tomar um banho e trocar o macacão para poder almoçar em casa.

Uma mudança na estrutura da oficina, um pequeno investimento em propaganda e a _Oficina do Josh_ passara de freqüentável a aconselhável. Pessoas que antes iam ao outro lado da cidade para até mesmo trocar um pneu, agora faziam fila para serem atendidas por Josh. Tudo graças à intervenção de Jensen. Assim como o velho reverendo, Jensen tinha o toque de Midas.

Aquilo havia sido bom para os negócios. Josh já pensava em contratar um ou dois funcionários. Com Jensen por perto, as coisas poderiam crescer. Mas Josh não queria Jensen por perto. Não definitivamente. Após algumas semanas, Jensen abrira o jogo e contara toda sua história vivida com Jeffrey e Jared. Josh se abstivera de dar opinião. Decidiu dar um tempo para o irmão se recuperar, colocar a cabeça no lugar. Mas agora sentia que era hora de Jensen consertar as coisas. Não era que não quisesse Jensen ali. Queria. Mas sentia que o Jensen sentado ao seu lado comendo brócolis cozidos no vapor, especialidade de sua esposa, não era o Jensen completo. Jensen só estaria inteiro quando resolvesse as coisas com Jeffrey e Jared.

Quando Mandy foi atender ao telefone e Josh, pela conversa ouvida, percebeu que ela iria demorar, decidiu resolver o assunto.

– Então, Jen... – Pigarreou. – Quando pretende voltar para Vancouver para conversar com o Jared?

– Josh, se eu estou incomodando...

– Não está. – Josh foi firme. – Você pode morar comigo para sempre se quiser. Só não quero que você fique aqui por estar fugindo.

– ... – Jensen remexeu os brócolis com o garfo. – O Jared não vai me perdoar. Eu não mereço perdão.

– Certo. E só por isso, você não vai nem tentar? – Josh aguardou uma resposta do irmão, mas como essa não veio, ele continuou. – Você me lembra o velho reverendo em muitos pontos. O ponto mais concomitante entre vocês é que nenhum dos dois jamais jogou para perder. Se um investimento não tem, ao menos, 90% de chance de dar certo, você não encara.

Jensen continuou em silêncio.

– Jared provavelmente não vai te perdoar, provavelmente nem vai querer olhar para a sua cara de novo. Mesmo assim, você deveria tentar. Tente, Jensen. Você foi homem o suficiente para fazer a burrada. Agora seja homem o bastante para tentar consertar.

Jensen abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas logo mudou de ideia e guardou silêncio.

– E quanto à _Vitória_? Você tem obrigações com ela, não tem? – Josh encarou o irmão que desviou o olhar. – Não acha que deve ao menos cumprir o tempo prometido? E enquanto estiver lá trabalhando, não custa nada tentar se acertar com o Jared.

– Depois do que eu fiz... Beaver não vai me deixar voltar...

– Você tentou? – Josh o olhava nos olhos. – Não desista antes de tentar, Jensen. Fugir é a opção mais fácil, mas nem sempre a menos dolorosa. Eu não sei se o Jared irá te perdoar ou se, talvez, o Jeffrey vai acabar te reconquistando. Eu só sei que nada vai ir para frente se você não tentar.

– Eu tenho medo...

– Eu sei. Sentir medo é normal. – Josh pôs a mão em seu ombro e deu um leve aperto. – Jen, lembre-se que eu estou aqui e que, se tudo der errado, você sempre pode voltar para casa.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e passou um tempo encarando o próprio prato. Depois respirou fundo e tirou o celular do bolso.

– Sr. Beaver? Aqui é o Ackles...


	31. Chapter 31

Jared e Chad haviam sido chamados à sala de Beaver. Jared se perguntava se estaria encrencado de alguma forma. Não que houvesse aprontado nos últimos dias. Em sua opinião, desde que voltara à _Vitória_, estava sendo muito bem comportado. Chegava atrasado, é claro, mas em compensação andava fazendo hora extra. Além disso, o projeto do _Rio Don_ andava cada vez melhor. Chad e Jared formavam uma parceria perfeita. Sendo assim, não entendia por que Beaver insistira em vê-los nas primeiras horas da manhã.

– Eu chamei os dois aqui, por que tenho algo muito sério para discutir com vocês. – O homem disse com uma expressão séria. – Como vocês sabem, a _Vitória_, no momento, está estagnada. Além dos projetos que já estamos finalizando, não temos novos projetos.

Chad e Jared guardaram silêncio. Os dois sabiam que Beaver havia dispensado projetos menores por que, com Jensen, esperava ter melhores propostas. Graças a isso, a _Vitória_ não tinha trabalhos futuros.

– A situação é preocupante, mas não desesperadora. Com um pouco de sorte e dedicação, em alguns anos... Pode ser que as coisas melhorem. Ou...

– Ou...? – Chad e Jared olhavam atentamente para Beaver.

– Ackles ligou. – Beaver desabafou. – Ele disse que se sente mal não cumprindo o tempo que prometeu ficar aqui. Disse que se vocês não se incomodarem, ele quer cumprir o restante dos oito meses prometidos. Ele acha que isso é o suficiente para deixar a _Vitória_ em boa situação.

O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. Jensen de volta? Jensen queria voltar? Jared forçou-se a se acalmar. Jensen queria voltar para a _Vitória_. Ele queria cumprir com sua obrigação. Nada mais.

– Não vou aceitá-lo de volta se isso for difícil para vocês. – Beaver disse. – A decisão está em suas mãos, rapazes.

Chad e Jared trocaram olhares. Era bem típico de Beaver colocar a dinamite na mão dos dois. Se eles dissessem que não queriam Jensen ali, a _Vitória_ afundaria e a culpa seria deles. Se dissessem que estava tudo bem Ackles voltar, então teriam que se abster de fazer qualquer reclamação a respeito dele, afinal, teriam concordado com sua presença ali.

– Por mim, tudo bem ele voltar. – Chad disse.

– Eu não me importo. – Jared disse dando de ombros. – Contanto que a relação seja estritamente profissional, tanto faz se for o Jensen ou outro naquela sala.

– Então, está tudo certo. – Beaver sorriu satisfeito. – Amanhã Ackles estará aqui.

– Amanhã?! – Chad e Jared se surpreenderam. – Mas já? – Jared esperava ao menos um tempo para poder se acostumar com a ideia de ver Jensen todos os dias.

– Tempo é dinheiro, Padalecki. – Beaver disse. – Agora, vão trabalhar.

O restante do dia foi uma tortura para Jared. Ele não parava de lançar olhares a sala vazia de Jensen. Sabia que o homem não estava lá, mas sentia como se parte dele já estivesse ali para perturbá-lo. Chad parecia igualmente inquieto. Não parava de lançar olhares a Jared. Ao fim do expediente, Chad o convidou para um chope.

Estavam sentados num barzinho perto do escritório apenas bebendo em silêncio, quando alguém colocou uma moeda na maquininha de música e selecionou uma canção que fez Jared sentir uma pontada aguda no peito.

_I'll never fall in love again_ de Dionne Warwick. Jensen tinha o hábito de cantar enquanto cozinhava e uma de suas canções favoritas era aquela. Ao ouvir a voz potente da mulher, Jared pensou ter escutado a voz rouca de Jensen. Era a voz de Jensen dizendo que nunca iria se apaixonar novamente. Era Jensen e Jensen...

Jared tomou um longo gole de chope para afogar o choro que começava a se formar em sua garganta. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Ao seu lado, Chad o observava atentamente. Jared olhou para o amigo e suspirou. Não dava mais para evitar a conversa.

– Você ainda o ama, não é? – Chad perguntou.

– Amo e acho que nunca vou deixar de amá-lo. – Era a primeira vez que Jared admitia aquilo em voz alta.

– Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez?

– Mesmo depois de tudo. – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior num sorriso meio desesperado que traduzia todo o seu interior, uma confusão completa.

– Então, amanhã quando chegar ao escritório, vá direto à sala dele e diga que o perdoa.

– Não. – Jared balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

– Você o ama. – Chad o lembrou.

– Mas isso não apaga o que ele fez comigo, Chad. – Jared voltou a balançar a cabeça. Como poderia simplesmente passar uma borracha sobre tudo e perdoar Jensen? – Acha que eu conseguiria esquecer o desespero pelo qual passei quando você pensou que eu havia te roubado? A humilhação de ter sido mandando embora como um ladrão? A sensação de impotência dia após dia sem conseguir arrumar um trabalho?

– Ok. – Chad deu de ombros. – Você não pode esquecer essas coisas, mas será que pode esquecer os momentos bons que passou com ele?

– Ah... – Jared abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de responder.

Como poderia esquecer as noites quentes de amor? Como esquecer a felicidade singela de acordar de manhã e contemplar seu rosto adormecido? Poderia apagar da memória as conversas a mesa do café ou as juras de amor em seus jantares românticos? Poderia tirar de seus ouvidos a melodia suave de sua risada rouca ou de seus olhos o brilho intenso de seu olhar apaixonado?

Enquanto Dionne cantava _I'll never fall in love again_, Jared se perguntava se poderia de alguma forma trancar seu peito para nunca mais se apaixonar. O amor só lhe trazia sofrimentos, misérias... O homem pelo qual Jared se apaixonara era uma mentira. Aquele Jensen doce e apaixonado fora uma encenação para prendê-lo e então destruí-lo. No fim das contas, Jared estava cheio de sentimentos por uma pessoa que nem era real.

De volta ao seu apartamento, Jensen contemplava o que havia deixado para trás. Jared ao se mudar dali havia deixado tudo em ordem. Não deixara para trás nem mesmo um par de meia, nem mesmo um fio de cabelo. Como se quisesse apagar de vez qualquer vestígio de sua estadia ali. Jensen respirou fundo e quase pôde sentir no ar o perfume da loção pós barba de Jared misturado ao cheiro do jantar queimado, por que Jared sempre queimava uma parte do jantar. E mesmo assim, Jensen trocaria um jantar no mais fino restaurante francês pela omelete queimada de Jared.

Quase podia vê-lo brincar com seus cachorros na sala bagunçando tudo, trocando as coisas de lugar, manchando o tapete com chocolate quente ou quebrando alguma porcelana antiga. Sua gargalhada ecoava em seus ouvidos fazendo seus tímpanos vibrarem de ansiedade.

Jensen foi até a sala e se sentou na poltrona favorita de Jared, aquela que ele sempre ocupava para assistir a qualquer jogo na televisão. Era quase como se o calor de Jared ainda estivesse ali.

Com um sorriso triste, Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou pesadamente. Mesmo que reconquistasse Jared, nada mais seria como antes. Jensen não queria mais que as coisas fossem como antes. No pouco tempo em que estivera fora, havia mudado bastante. Era um homem muito diferente daquele que conquistara Jared sem querer e o destruíra por vontade própria.

Não. Aquele era um novo Jensen. Um Jensen mais forte e mais seguro de si. Um Jensen disposto a correr riscos e preparado para se decepcionar se fosse o caso. Voltar a sua casa e enfrentar os fantasmas do seu passado havia surtido um efeito reestruturador em Jensen. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos, ainda tinha dificuldade em se relacionar com os outros e se deixar tocar, mas agora ele lidava melhor com isso. O contato com Josh e a esposa dele o havia mostrado que as coisas poderiam dar certo. Bastava acreditar e tentar. E Jensen tentaria.

Estava disposto a tudo, menos desistir de Jared. No passado, se tivesse se revoltado contra as palavras de Jeffrey e tivesse lutado por ele, talvez estivessem juntos. Agora Jeffrey não importava. Não mais. Tinha um carinho especial por Jeffrey. Acreditava que se Jeffrey não tivesse passado por sua vida, mesmo se tivesse conhecido Jared em outra ocasião, em outras circunstâncias, não teria conseguido se entregar. Jeffrey havia sido importante em sua vida, mas acabara. Agora tudo o que importava era Jared. E Jensen faria tudo para reconquistá-lo.

Jared chegou ao trabalho mais atrasado que o habitual. Levara mais tempo que o normal na loja de doces. O tempo todo ficava pensando se Jensen chegaria cedo como de costume ou se chegaria no mesmo horário que os demais funcionários. Se Jensen chegasse no horário normal, Jared não queria correr o risco de encontrá-lo. Não. Ainda não. Não estava preparado para vê-lo. Precisava se preparar.

Quando se sentou ao lado de Chad, seu olhar automaticamente se voltou para a sala de Jensen.

– Ele já chegou? – Perguntou antes que conseguisse se conter.

– Não sei. Não o vi ainda. – Chad respondeu. – Mas se o Jensen estiver cumprindo com a rotina de sempre, lá pelas dez da manhã ele deve ir buscar um café, não é mesmo?

– É. – Jared se surpreendeu ao perceber que Chad, assim como ele, conhecia tão bem a rotina de Jensen.

Como esperavam, às dez da manhã Jensen saiu de sua sala e foi até a pequena cozinha pegar um café. Quando atravessou o escritório, Jensen não olhou para os lados. Nem viu que Chad e Jared o seguiam com o olhar.

– É impressão minha ou o Jensen parece meio diferente? – Chad perguntou.

– Cortou o cabelo. – Jared concluiu, mas não era apenas aquilo.

Havia algo diferente no modo de Jensen andar. Algo em sua postura estava mudado. Jensen parecia mais solto, menos medroso. Jared, como o conhecia muito bem, sabia que Jensen cruzava o escritório sempre a passadas largas e rápidas sem olhar para os lados por pura insegurança. Sua firmeza ao andar era um tipo de armadura. Mas o Jensen que Jared acabou de ver atravessar o escritório tinha um caminhar leve, quase despreocupado.

Quando Jensen voltava da cozinha, mais ou menos na metade do escritório, lançou um olhar em direção a Jared e Chad que rapidamente desviaram o olhar. Depois de esperar o tempo que julgou ser necessário para Jensen voltar a sua sala, Jared voltou a olhar para frente.

– Você acha que ele vai tentar puxar conversa com você? – Chad perguntou.

– Por que ele tentaria? – Jared tentou voltar a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

– Bom, talvez ele queira pedir desculpas.

– Ele sabe que eu não vou perdoá-lo. – Jared disse secamente. – Quando ele me contou a verdade em Los Angeles, sabia que não teria perdão.

– Então, em Los Angeles ele não pediu perdão, não é? Talvez ele queira fazer isso agora.

– Chad, o Jensen ficou sumido por um mês. Um mês. Você acha que se ele realmente quisesse se desculpar já não teria me chamado a sala dele?

Nesse instante o telefone na mesa de Jared tocou e ele atendeu automaticamente.

– Jared falando.

– Venha a minha sala, por favor. – Era a voz de Jensen.

– Ah... – Jared ficou sem fala. Depois de tanto tempo, ouvir a voz de Jensen causava um turbilhão de emoções em seu peito. – Já vou.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Chad o olhou com uma expressão indagadora.

– O Jensen quer me ver. – Jared contou. – O que eu faço?

– Vai lá. – Chad incentivou.

– Mas e se...

– E se...?

– Não sei se estou pronto. – Jared disse nervoso. – Não quero ir.

– Ele ainda é o seu chefe. – Chad o lembrou. – Você tem que ir.

– Mas...

– Jay, pare de inventar desculpas e vai logo. – Chad incentivou.

Inseguro, tremendo um pouco de ansiedade, Jared se levantou e seguiu rumo à sala do chefe. Imediatamente todos os olhares do escritório se voltaram para ele e um incômodo murmurinho teve início. Quando chegou diante da porta da sala, Jared respirou fundo, bateu na porta e entrou.


	32. Chapter 32

Era como se nenhum dia houvesse se passado. Como se nunca houvesse existido distância entre eles. Os cabelos loiros estavam um pouco mais curtos, mas os olhos verdes eram os mesmos, os lábios carnudos continuavam sensuais, as faces salpicadas de sardas continuavam a corar levemente quando ele sorria daquele jeitinho meio sério, meio descontraído. Como se não soubesse direito qual emoção escolher para dar vazão. Como se ele quisesse se mostrar sério, mas não fosse capaz de conter a felicidade que sentia apenas em vê-lo. E por um momento, Jared pensou: "É o mesmo Jensen de sempre e é claro que ele me ama." Mas aí lhe veio outro pensamento: "Se ele me ama, por que fez tudo aquilo comigo?"

– Queria me ver, senhor. – Jared foi propositadamente seco.

– É... – Jensen pareceu meio constrangido e surpreso pela atitude dele. – Sente-se, por favor.

Jared sentou-se e Jensen mexeu nos papéis sobre a mesa como se procurasse algo para travar conversa com ele e não encontrasse.

– O projeto do Rio Don está bem adiantado... – Jensen comentou ainda procurando algo no meio de sua papelada. Como Jared continuou em silêncio, Jensen pigarreou e deu continuidade ao que dizia: – Tudo está praticamente concluído. Creio que em uma semana, você e Chad já terão terminado.

– Assim esperamos, senhor. – Se Jensen achava que era só voltar, chamá-lo em sua sala e lançar-lhe aquele olharzinho sensual e então Jared iria se derreter e se atirar em seus braços, estava muito enganado. Jared não iria facilitar nada para ele.

– Bom, tenho um novo projeto que gostaria que desse uma olhada. – Jensen passou uma pasta para Jared. – É sua especialidade... Um projeto urbanístico bem no centro de Toronto. Pode começar assim que terminar com o Rio Don. O que acha?

Jared apanhou a pasta e a abriu. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar nos documentos em suas mãos, tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era como Jensen continuava lindo e como a voz dele continuava a fazer um alvoroço em seu peito. Seus olhos passeavam pelos documentos sem lê-los de verdade.

– Parece bom. – Jared se forçou a manter a frieza na voz.

– Isso quer dizer que aceita? – Jensen perguntou com uma notinha de insegurança na voz.

– Desde quando o senhor precisa da minha aprovação para me passar um projeto? – Jared foi sarcástico.

– O Sr. Beaver colocou algumas condições para eu voltar. Uma delas é que eu não poderia impingir nenhum projeto a você e ao Chad. Então se você não quiser o projeto...

– Eu quero. – Jared disse um pouquinho rápido demais. Não queria dar a Jensen o gostinho de vê-lo encantado com algo que ele estava lhe dando, embora tivesse consciência de que o chefe sabia muito bem que aquele era o projeto dos sonhos de Jared, um projeto urbanístico de grande porte em uma grande cidade.

– Ótimo! Pode começar assim que concluir o Rio Don.

– Se é só isso... – Jared fez menção de se levantar.

– Só mais uma coisa. – A voz de Jensen estava uma nota mais baixa e traia um pouco de insegurança. – Se não estiver muito ocupado essa noite... Poderia me dar só alguns minutos? Preciso conversar com você.

– É sobre trabalho? – Jared perguntou com frieza. Jensen abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. – Então, não.

Jared se levantou e saiu saboreando o gostinho amargo da vingança. Não daria moleza a Jensen. Não mesmo. Se Jensen voltara por que esperava que fosse fácil reconquistar Jared, estava redondamente enganado. Jared caíra na teia dele uma vez, mas não cairia de novo.

Quando se sentou ao lado de Chad pronto para se vangloriar pelo troco dado ao ex-namorado, descobriu que não se sentia nenhum pouquinho feliz pelo ocorrido. Jensen ainda era uma ferida aberta e magoá-lo não diminuía a dor ou estancava o sangue.

– Como foi? – Chad perguntou.

– Ganhei um novo projeto. – Jared contou sem emoção.

– Um projeto ruim?

– Não. Um ótimo projeto.

– Então por que essa cara? – Chad esperou que o amigo respondesse, mas como a resposta não veio, acabou deduzindo o que se passava. – Ele tentou se desculpar?

– Talvez ele quisesse. – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto. – Eu não sei. Ele queria conversar comigo hoje à noite.

– E?

– Eu recusei.

– Por quê?

– Por que eu não quero cair de quatro por ele de novo, Chad. – Jared disse meio desesperado.

– Você sabe que nunca deixou de estar de quatro por ele, não sabe?

– Eu sei, mas... – Era tão complicado que Jared mal podia pôr em palavras. – Ele já me machucou tanto! Não quero isso de novo.

– Então, por que não quer que ele te machuque, você mesmo está se machucando? Isso não parece muito inteligente.

– Chad, por favor, não bagunce ainda mais minha cabeça!

– Quem está fazendo bagunça aqui é você.

– Chad, chega! Se quer me ajudar, vem comigo ao Cosmopolitan e canta uma música bem brega no karaokê.

– Se isso ajuda...?

– Ajuda muito.

O telefone na mesa de Chad tocou e ele atendeu. A conversa foi rápida e assim que a ligação se encerrou, com um suspiro, Chad foi até a sala de Jensen. Jared, ansioso e curioso, ficou contando os segundos para Chad voltar. Quando o amigo finalmente voltou a se sentar ao seu lado, Jared nem lhe deu tempo de respirar.

– O que ele queria?

– Me passar um novo projeto. – Chad disse com indiferença. – A parte arquitetônica de um viaduto.

– E? – Jared insistiu.

– E só.

– Só? – Jared não podia acreditar que Jensen tinha tido seu melhor amigo em sua sala a sós por quinze minutos e só falara de trabalho com ele. Se Jensen estava mesmo interessado em reconquistá-lo, não deveria se esforçar um pouco mais?

– Relaxa, Jared. – Chad disse. – É o primeiro dia do Jensen de volta. Ele ainda vai ter muito tempo para tentar reconquistá-lo.

– Como se eu estivesse esperando por isso... – Mas Jared esperava. Esperava e estava admirado pelo amigo saber exatamente o que pensava. Realmente, teria sido terrível continuar sem a amizade de Chad.

Á noite, Jared e Chad foram ao Cosmopolitan. Sentaram-se no lugar de sempre, uma mesa bem diante do palco. Ainda era cedo para as pessoas começarem a cantar, por isso eles apenas ficaram bebendo e conversando futilidades. Jared estava passeando o olhar pelo local tentando identificar quem se arriscaria a cantar quando descobriu Jensen e Chris sentados a um canto.

– Chad, o Jensen está aqui! – Jared disse em pânico.

– Está?! – Chad virou a cabeça na direção onde Jared olhava. – Ah, é ele mesmo...

– Chad, não se faça de bobo. – Jared olhou feio para o amigo. – Cem dólares como foi você quem contou para ele que viríamos aqui.

– Eu não contei nada, Jared. – Chad fez cara de ofendido. – Se ele tivesse perguntado, eu teria contado, mas como não perguntou...

– Está mentindo.

– Não estou. O Jensen já veio aqui antes. Com o Chris, lembra? Talvez o Chris tenha convidado...

– Quais as chances de isso acontecer? – Jared já não estava tão convencido de que Chad tivesse contado a Jensen onde encontrá-lo e isso o decepcionava. Por que se Jensen não sabia que ele estaria no Cosmopolitan, então não fora ali por sua causa.

– Ele vai cantar! – Chad disse. Jared arregalou os olhos enquanto observava Jensen se dirigir ao palco. – Será que ele vai cantar uma música para você?

– Até parece... – Mas o coração de Jared bateu mais forte quando Jensen apanhou o microfone e olhou para ele.

– An... – Jensen estava vermelho e visivelmente constrangido. Jared pensou que nada era tão encantador quanto Jensen com vergonha. – A música que escolhi cantar essa noite foi escolhida por que diz tudo o que eu quero dizer... Eu queria poder dizer com minhas próprias palavras, mas isso é impossível no momento. Então, só espero que a pessoa que eu amo escute essa música e saiba que... Eu sinto muito.

Jared prendeu a respiração. Era para ele, não era? Jensen iria cantar para ele, não iria? Jensen respirou fundo e cantou:

– "Everybody needs a little time away." I heard her say, "From each other." ("Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de tempo longe" Eu ouvi dizer, "um do outro"). "Even lovers need a holiday. Far away, from each other" ("mesmo os amantes precisam de um feriado longe um do outro"). Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. (Segure-me agora.  
É difícil para eu dizer que sinto muito).

– Bela escolha... – Chad comentou.

– I just want you to stay. After all that we've been through... I will make it up to you.  
I promise to. (Eu só quero que você fique. Depois de tudo que nós passamos... Vou fazer isso para você. Prometo.) And after all that's been said and done...  
You're just the part of me I can't let go. Ooo... Ooo... (E depois de tudo que foi dito e feito... Você é uma parte de mim que eu não posso deixar ir)

Jared até tentou não se comover, mas Jensen cantava olhando diretamente para ele e isso fazia um estrago em seu peito. Por que Jensen tinha que ter tanto poder sobre ele? Por quê?

– Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body (Não posso ser mantido longe apenas por um dia do seu corpo). Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
far away, from the one that i love (Não gostaria de ser varrido para longe dali, daquele que eu amo).

Os olhos de Jared começaram a arder e ele se deu conta de que estava prendendo as lágrimas. Por que Jensen tinha que escolher justamente uma música como aquela, uma música que falava tão intimamente ao seu peito?

– Hold me now. It's hard for me to say: I'm sorry. I just want you to know (Segure-me agora. É difícil para eu dizer: Eu sinto muito. Eu só quero que você saiba). Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry (Segure-me agora. Eu realmente quero te dizer que sinto muito)...

Sem poder se conter por mais tempo, Jared se levantou e saiu ás pressas do bar. Ao longe ainda podia ouvir a voz rouca de Jensen cantando que sentia muito. Mas o que eram os pedidos de desculpa de Jensen perante todo o sofrimento que ele o fizera passar? Jared ouviu a voz de Chad o chamando, mas não olhou para trás. Sinalizou para o primeiro táxi que passou, entrou e mandou o motorista disparar.

– Para onde? – O taxista quis saber.

– Para um bar. Qualquer bar, contanto que seja longe daqui...

– Você é quem sabe...

Jared tentou esquecer a voz doce de Jensen enquanto entornava um copo de whisky atrás do outro. O bar em que fora deixado pelo taxista não era longe do apartamento em que morara por um tempo com Jensen. Se quisesse, poderia ir até lá a pé. Mas não queria ir, não é mesmo?

Tudo o que queria era afastar da mente as imagens dos momentos felizes ao lado de Jensen e as dolorosas cenas de todo o sofrimento que ele o fez passar. Não era que não quisesse perdoar Jensen. Queria, mas não conseguia. Toda vez que relembrava a voz rouca de Jensen cantando que sentia muito, tinha vontade de gritar que o perdoava, mas havia uma ferida aberta em seu peito que doía tanto, tanto... E aquela ferida fora aberta por Jensen. Se ao menos aquela dor desse uma trégua... Se ao menos por um momento ele pudesse se lembrar de Jensen sem sentir aquela dor...

Então bebeu. Bebeu até aquela dor ficar meio anestesiada. Até que tudo o que seu corpo sentisse fosse a necessidade de ter Jensen entre os braços. Horas depois, cambaleando e com a imagem de Jensen na cabeça, Jared foi até o apartamento dele e tocou a campainha. Quando a porta se abriu, deparou-se com um Jensen surpreso e vestindo aquele pijama azul que o deixava extremamente fofo e sensual.

– Preciso de você... – Jared sussurrou.


	33. Chapter 33

Jared cambaleou para dentro do apartamento e meio que caiu nos braços de Jensen que o amparou. Os lábios de Jared procuraram os de Jensen imediatamente e seus braços tentavam tocá-lo, despi-lo, mas o homem o afastou com um empurrão que o fez bater com as costas na parede.

– Você não me quer?! – Jared perguntou cheio de surpresa e decepção. – Cantou aquela música para mim e agora não me quer?

– Não entenda errado, Jared. Eu quero você. –Jensen disse. Jared, então, voltou a avançar na direção de Jensen, mas foi novamente repelido com um empurrão. – Eu quero você, mas não assim... Bêbado.

– Cheio de frescuras... – Jared debochou.

– Não é frescura. Eu quero você, Jared. Mas quero que você me aceite por que me perdoa, por que me ama, por que me quer. Não por que está bêbado. Não quero que amanhã você use a bebida como desculpa ou me acuse de me aproveitar da situação.

– Você é um fresco. – Jared acusou.

– Que seja, mas não vou para cama com você assim.

– Eu vou embora... – Jared tentou se virar para sair, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teria caído se Jensen não o segurasse.

– Não vou deixar você sair por aí desse jeito. – Jensen disse o conduzindo até o quarto. – Melhor dormir aqui.

– Tem certeza que isso não é desculpa para me levar para cama? – Jared perguntou num tom meio sacana enquanto Jensen o deitava. Jensen não respondeu. Apenas despiu Jared e o cobriu com um edredom. – O quê?! Sem barreira de travesseiros...?

– Boa noite, Jared! – Jensen disse antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta.

Antes de cair num sono pesado, Jared só teve tempo de se perguntar onde Jensen dormiria. No dia seguinte acordou com a cabeça latejando e o estômago dando voltas. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Estava amaldiçoando o whisky quando sentiu alguém colocar uma toalha molhada em sua nuca. Virou-se esperando encontrar Jensen, mas ali estava Chad.

– Chad? – Jared se perguntou se ainda estaria bêbado.

– O Jensen me ligou bem cedinho. Assim que cheguei, ele saiu. – Chad explicou enquanto ajudava Jared a se levantar. – Fiquei preocupado com você. Te procurei na sua casa e nada. Também não atendeu as minhas ligações...

– Sinto muito... – Jared cambaleou até a pia e lavou o rosto e a boca.

– Talvez você queira tomar um banho. – Chad sugeriu. – Eu trouxe suas roupas...

– Que horas são?

– Já estamos atrasados, mas o Jensen disse que vai aliviar nossa barra com o Beaver.

– Que gentileza a dele... – Jared disse com sarcasmo enquanto abria a porta do boxe.

– E é mesmo. – Chad disse. – E então? Vocês...?

– Não. – Jared disse se enfiando embaixo da ducha fria.

– Por que não?

– Por que ele não quis.

– Por que não? – Chad parecia surpreso. – Achei que ele te quisesse de volta.

– E ele quer, mas não bêbado feito um gambá como eu estava ontem à noite.

– Ah! – Chad não disfarçou o alívio. – Então é só vocês conversarem hoje e...

– Chad, não vai ter conversa. Eu não perdoei o Jensen e não o quero de volta.

– Como não? Você veio atrás dele...

– Eu estava bêbado. – Jared justificou-se. – Ainda bem que o Jensen me rejeitou ontem à noite ou hoje eu estaria muito arrependido.

– Jared, você só está dificultando as coisas, sabia?

– Que seja! Não vou voltar para o Jensen.

– Está fazendo uma burrada, amigo.

– Burrada eu fiz quando me apaixonei pelo Jensen...

Chad iria argumentar, mas achou melhor ficar calado. Conhecia Jared muito bem e sabia o quanto o amigo estava magoado. Enquanto aquela dor não amainasse, Jared não seria capaz de aceitar Jensen de volta. Se Jensen realmente amava Jared como dizia amar, então ele teria que ter paciência e persistência. Não seria nada fácil reconquistar Jared.

Jensen passou a manhã inteira inquieto. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Havia dormido no sofá por dois motivos. O primeiro era que não queria dar a Jared motivos para pensar que ele havia se aproveitado de alguma forma da situação. E o segundo motivo era que se Jensen não ficasse bem longe de Jared, ele realmente se aproveitaria da situação. Por que Jared era lindo e mesmo estando bêbado e cheirando igual a um barril de whisky, ainda era capaz de fazer Jensen perder a cabeça.

Se Jensen tivesse dividido a cama com Jared, nem mesmo uma barreira de mil travesseiros teria conseguido impedi-lo de tocar em seu corpo e beijá-lo com todo ardor. Não, Jensen não resistiria sequer ficar no mesmo quarto que Jared. Dormindo na sala, ele mal conseguiu pegar no sono direito, pois travava uma incessante batalha contra a sua louca vontade ir até Jared e se entregar.

Como resultado da noite mal dormida, estava com olheiras e com um cansaço extremo. Teve que tomar mais café que o normal para dar conta de trabalhar. Quando, às 11 da manhã, foi à cozinha pegar o quinto café do dia, avistou Jared em sua mesa. O rapaz estava pálido e visivelmente de ressaca. Jensen teve vontade de ir até ele e oferecer algum medicamento ou um café amargo, mas ainda se lembrava da frieza com que Jared o tratara em sua sala no dia anterior. Era melhor não misturar trabalho e vida pessoal. Se queria reconquistar Jared, teria que dar um jeito de fazer isso fora do escritório.

Mas como? Chad lhe contara que os dois iriam ao Cosmopolitan na noite anterior e Jensen obrigara Chris a ir com ele ao local. Escolhera a dedo a música para cantar para Jared e tudo o que conseguira foi fazê-lo sair correndo e se embebedar. Entendia que Jared estava muito magoado. Quem não estaria? Mas não podia dar mais tempo para ele se recuperar, pois tinha medo de perdê-lo. Jeffrey o perdera justamente por que o afastara. Jensen não cometeria o mesmo erro. Não daria a Jared a chance de esquecê-lo.

Então onde e como tentar se aproximar de Jared? Jensen ainda não sabia, mas pensaria em algo. Amava Jared e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

Jared havia passado um dia horrível. A cabeça havia doído o dia inteiro e seu estômago só voltara ao normal no fim da tarde. Jared voltou para casa jurando para si mesmo que nunca mais beberia. Para compensar o dia anterior, acordou mais cedo que o normal e foi correr. Uma corrida matinal sempre lhe fazia bem. Já estava na metade do caminho para casa quando sentiu alguém se aproximar dele. Muitas pessoas naquele bairro corriam de manhã e aquela rua era uma das favoritas dos moradores. Sendo assim, Jared não estranhou que alguém estivesse quase emparelhando com ele. Jared foi um pouco para o lado para dar passagem ao corredor, mas este seguiu no mesmo ritmo que ele e ficou ao seu lado. Curioso, Jared virou-se para ver quem o acompanhava e quase tropeçou de susto ao reconhecer Jensen.

– Você?! – Perguntou atônito.

Jensen odiava acordar cedo e era a pessoa menos atlética que Jared conhecia. Por que raios Jensen estava ali, àquela hora da manhã e correndo?

– Imaginei que ainda tinha o hábito de correr a essa hora. – Jensen disse.

– E veio aqui só para conferir? – Jared perguntou com sarcasmo.

– Não. – Jensen disse ainda mantendo o ritmo. – Como você deixou bem claro que não quer conversar sobre assuntos pessoais comigo no escritório, decidi me aproximar em um local neutro.

– E veio aqui a essa hora da manhã só para chegar perto de mim? – Jared não podia acreditar na cara de pau de Jensen. – Se eu não quis te escutar na sua sala, o que te faz pensar que eu te escutaria agora?

Ao dizer isso, Jared apertou o ritmo e afastou-se rapidamente de Jensen. Para ser capaz de acompanhá-lo, Jensen teria que praticar muito. Enquanto se afastava sem ao menos precisar olhar para trás para ter certeza de que Jensen não conseguiria alcançá-lo, Jared pensava que nunca em toda a sua vida sequer cogitara a ideia de Jensen madrugar e ir correr só para se aproximar dele. Quando moravam juntos, Jared até tentara convencer Jensen a fazer ao menos uma caminhada de manhã, mas o ex-namorado acordava sempre de mau humor e só em ouvir falar em sair da cama antes do nascer do sol ou com ele despontando olhava feio, como se fosse capaz de matar o atrevido que o acordara antes do seu horário habitual.

E agora Jensen fora ali, antes das sete da manhã, só para tentar falar com ele. Jared sorriu consigo mesmo. Se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, não acreditaria. Surpresa maior ele teve na loja onde comprava seus doces matinais. Jensen estava ali, parado ao lado da prateleira de jujubas, como se o esperasse.

– Você é inacreditável, Jensen! – Jared virou os olhos ao se aproximar dele. – Vai ficar me perseguindo agora?

– Só até você decidir me escutar. – Jensen disse com simplicidade enquanto estendia para Jared a mão cheia de embalagens coloridas de jujubas.

– Sabe que isso é uma doença, não sabe? Isso é caso de internação... – Jared apanhou os doces da mão do homem. Não se surpreendeu ao constatar que ele ainda se lembrava de seus sabores e marcas favoritos.

– Fico doente só de ficar longe de você. – Jensen disse em um tom baixo, sofrido. – Por favor, me dê só cinco minutos, Jared. Só cinco minutos...

– Eu te dei cinco meses da minha vida. Não vou te dar nem mais um minuto. – Jared se afastou deixando Jensen mordendo o lábio inferior daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia quando precisava dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

Enquanto se dirigia ao caixa, ficou tentado a olhar para trás e ver em que estado deixara Jensen, mas aquela parte sua que ainda sentia na pele o sofrimento pelo qual fora forçado a passar injustamente o manteve olhando para frente. Assim que pagou pelos doces, foi direto ao escritório. Chad já estava lá. Quando se sentou ao lado do amigo, lançou um olhar de esguelha em direção a porta do escritório e viu quando Jensen entrou com uma expressão séria, impenetrável.

– Perdi algo? – Chad perguntou e Jared contou sobre a corrida e a loja de doces. – Uau! Acho que o Jensen quer mesmo te reconquistar ou ao menos pedir desculpas.

– Não começa, tá, Chad? – Jared suspirou cansado. – Vamos terminar logo essa ponte por que eu quero passar logo para o meu projeto urbanístico.

– Você é quem sabe... – Chad cantarolou. Jared já estava começando a fixar sua concentração na planta à frente quando escutou Chad xingar. – Droga!

– O que foi agora, Chad?! – Jared perguntou com impaciência.

– Olha quem vem aí!

Jared olhou em direção a entrada do escritório e viu Jim Beaver apontado a sala de Jensen para Jeffrey. Jared arregalou os olhos. Jeffrey avistou o filho e o cumprimentou com um leve mover de cabeça antes de bater na porta da sala de Jensen. Quando a porta se abriu e Jeffrey entrou, o coração de Jared se quebrou mais um pouco.


	34. Chapter 34

**Migalhas para um coração faminto**

– Eu... Eu não esperava vê-lo, Jeffrey. – Jensen disse oferecendo uma cadeira ao homem.

– Assim que soube que tinha voltado, tive que vir vê-lo. – Jeffrey disse com meiguice. – Queria ter certeza de que você está ok. Você está ok, Jensen?

– É... – Jensen disse meio sem jeito enquanto se sentava. Era difícil mentir para Jeffrey. – O máximo possível.

– O máximo possível... – Jeffrey pareceu ponderar sobre as palavras escutadas. – Então, você e o Jared...?

– Não. Ainda não. – Jensen admitiu.

– Ainda? – Jeffrey alteou uma sobrancelha. – Você está muito seguro quanto a isso.

– Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, Jeffrey. Eu vou reconquistá-lo. – Jensen disse com firmeza.

– Meu Deus, Jensen! – Jeffrey sorriu surpreso. – Em todos os anos que nos conhecemos nunca te ouvi falar assim a não ser em relação ao trabalho.

Jeffrey coçou o queixo enquanto seus olhos estudavam Jensen minuciosamente. Em outros tempos, diante daquele olhar, Jensen ficaria vermelho, desconfortável e mudaria de posição na cadeira como se tencionasse tirar de si a atenção dispensada.

– Você mudou. – Jeffrey concluiu.

– As pessoas mudam, Jeff.

– Eu sei... E essa mudança foi por causa do Jared?

– Em parte. – Jensen admitiu. – Voltei a minha antiga casa, reencontrei meu irmão e passei um tempo com ele e a esposa. Isso me fez bem.

– Entendo... – Jeffrey continuou coçando o queixo. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Jensen. – E mesmo tendo mudado, você ainda quer o Jared?

– Nunca quis alguém tanto assim. – Jensen confessou.

– Nem a mim? – Jensen não respondeu, mas Jeffrey não precisava realmente de uma resposta. Com um sorrisinho abatido, o homem se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala. – Eu continuo te amando. Eu continuo jantando naquele restaurante que serve a _Paella_ que você gosta. Continuou tomando uma taça de _Cabernet Sauvignon_ antes de dormir como costumávamos fazer. Continuou lendo London enquanto escuto Dionne Warwick, mas a voz que ouço cantando _No night so long_ é a sua. Jensen, você está tão impregnado em cada parte do meu dia a dia que acho que eu vivo você.

Jensen guardou silêncio. Como era possível ter amado tanto aquele homem e agora só sentir carinho? Onde havia ido parar aquele frio que lhe subia pela nuca quando Jeffrey falava? Onde foram as batidas aceleradas de seu coração toda vez que Jeffrey sorria ou o olhava daquele jeito?

– Jensen, você não me quer? – Jeffrey perguntou meio desesperado, meio desapontado, quase chorando. – Se depois de tentar de todas as formas, de usar todas as suas armas o Jared ainda não te quiser, então... Jensen, você não me quer?

– Jeff, como eu poderia deixar você assim, esperando por algo que pode vir a acontecer ou não? – Jensen nunca vira Jeffrey tão desesperado. – Tenho carinho demais por você para te fazer isso.

– Se tem tanto carinho por mim, então me dê uma migalha de esperança. – Jeffrey implorou. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Diga que se tudo dê errado ao menos irá pensar em mim.

– Jeffrey... – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto o olhava com piedade.

– Prometa que terei ao menos sua amizade. Prometa que vai me procurar para falar dos seus problemas, como sempre fez, mesmo que eles tenham haver com o Jared. Prometa que vai ao menos deixar eu segurar a sua mão quando você estiver atravessando um momento difícil...

– Jeffrey, como eu poderia...?

– Lembra quando o Jared fugiu de Los Angeles e não quis mais me ver ou falar comigo? – Jeffrey sorria entre lágrimas. – Você me abraçou e cantou no meu ouvido: _No night so long that you can't find the day;_ (Nenhuma noite é tão longa que você não possa achar o dia) _no day so wrong that you can't find your way;_ (E nenhum dia é tão errado que você não possa achar teu caminho) _call on me like you used to do_, (Venha me ver como você costumava fazer) _I still can show you who you are_ (Eu ainda posso te mostrar quem você é).

Jensen ainda se lembrava de um Jeffrey desesperado e completamente entregue em seus braços enquanto ele cantava. Aquele havia sido o primeiro abraço sincero, sem surtos, sem fugas, uma entrega dos dois.

– Eu quero fazer isso por você. – Jeffrey fungou e limpou as lágrimas com a costa da mão. – Jensen, você me deu tanto que eu quero fazer isso por você. Eu quero ser alguém com quem você pode contar. Quando estiver perdido, eu quero ser aquele que irá te mostrar quem você é. Deixe-me fazer isso por você. Ao menos isso...

– Você vai sofrer tanto...

– Eu vou sofrer ainda mais se você sair de vez da minha vida. Se não posso ser o homem que você ama, deixe-me ser seu ombro amigo. Faço qualquer coisa para ficar perto de você... Migalhas para um coração faminto...

Jensen se levantou e foi até Jeffrey. Os dois se olharam nos olhos por um tempo e, então, um abraço quebrou a distância entre eles. Jensen devia tanto a Jeffrey, tanto, tanto... E só agora entendia que aquele homem sempre seria uma parte importante dele. Não queria machucar Jeffrey, mas entendia como o homem se sentia. Ele também era assim. Mesmo se Jared nunca mais o aceitasse de volta, queria ser ao menos alguém presente em sua vida.

– Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Quero continuar contando com você. – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jeffrey.

– Eu sempre estarei aqui para você. – Jeffrey apertou o abraço. – Sempre.

Chad já estava estressado com o melhor amigo. Jared não parava de bater o pé no chão como se fosse furá-lo. Seu olhar assassino não desgrudava da porta de Jensen e ele bufava de cinco em cinco segundos.

– Se você está tão preocupado, por que não vai lá e pergunta sobre o que eles estão conversando? – Chad sugeriu.

– Eu sei sobre o que eles estão conversando, Chad. – Jared disse irritado. – O Jeffrey deixou bem claro que vai fazer de tudo para reconquistar o Jensen. Nesse instante ele deve estar dando ao Jensen mil motivos para aceitá-lo de volta e me esquecer de vez.

– E julgando pelo modo como você vem tratando o Jensen, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele estiver considerando as palavras do seu pai. – Chad encolheu os ombros diante do olhar furioso que Jared lhe lançou. – É verdade. Se você não queria que o Jensen voltasse para o Jeffrey, então deveria ter dado uma chance para ele ou ao menos um fio de esperança.

– Chad, eu não consigo. Eu já disse que não consigo. – Jared disse meio transtornado. As pessoas em volta lhe lançaram olhares curiosos, então ele baixou a voz. – Eu amo muito o Jensen, mas toda vez que chego perto dele ou sequer olho para ele me volta toda aquela dor... É como se eu revivesse aquele sofrimento todo de novo, mas dessa vez sabendo que a culpa é dele. Chad, eu não consigo.

– É uma pena, meu amigo. Por que se você não consegue perdoar o Jensen... Talvez o Jensen possa perdoar o Jeffrey.

Jared olhou desesperado para a porta da sala de Jensen. Há quanto tempo eles estavam lá? Por que estavam demorando tanto?

Quando a porta finalmente se abriu e Jeffrey saiu sem lhe lançar um único olhar, Jared quase enlouqueceu. Aquela atitude do pai era sinal de que ele conseguira reconquistar Jensen ou não?

Passou o resto do dia se torturando pensando em um modo de ter Jensen e ao mesmo tempo afastá-lo. Por fim, chegou a uma decisão.

Jensen fizera hora extra como sempre, mas como havia acordado cedo para correr atrás de Jared, literalmente, estava cansado e com sono. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho relaxante e deitar. Quando o elevador parou na garagem no subsolo, Jensen saiu dele bocejando e já sonhando com sua confortável cama de casal. Fez automaticamente o caminho até sua vaga, mas para sua surpresa, Jared estava lá escorado em seu carro.

– Jared? – Jensen mal podia acreditar em seus olhos.

– Você tem seus cinco minutos. – Jared disse secamente. – É melhor começar a falar...


	35. Chapter 35

Jensen ainda estava meio em choque. Jared, do nada, a sua frente dizendo que iria escutá-lo? Aquilo era verdade mesmo?

– O seu tempo está acabando, Jensen. – Jared alertou e isso só deixou Jensen ainda mais apreensivo.

– Não. Espera. Me dê ao menos uns minutos para colocar os pensamentos em ordem...

– Você pediu cinco minutos. – Jared foi incisivo.

– Eu sei, mas nas ocasiões que te pedi eu estava preparado, sabia o que ia dizer... Agora... Eu estou confuso.

– Tudo bem. – Jared cruzou os braços. – Pense no que vai dizer e avise quando for começar. Vou contar no relógio.

– Isso é necessário?

– Ah, é. De agora em diante, com você, será tudo preto no branco.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Não esperava que Jared decidisse escutá-lo do nada e muito menos que ao fazê-lo fosse tratá-lo tão friamente. Mesmo se sentindo acuado numa trincheira em pleno campo de batalha, Jensen respirou fundo e decidiu seguir em frente.

– Estou pronto.

– Ótimo! – Jensen olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – Pode começar...

– Jared, eu sei que fiz coisas horríveis com você, coisas que nenhum homem apaixonado faria... Eu sei que você não pode me perdoar fácil assim. Eu mesmo não consigo me perdoar... Mas... Eu te amo e sei que você me ama também. Eu agi errado. Eu te magoei de formas cruéis e descabidas, mas estou disposto a fazer de tudo para compensá-lo por isso. Se é que existe alguma compensação... Eu te amo!

– Isso não é amor. Nunca foi. – Jared disse com desprezo. – O que você sente por mim é algo doentio. Quando estava comigo, você queria o Jeffrey. Agora que tem o Jeffrey na mão, você quer voltar comigo. Isso é doença. É só seu ego falando mais alto que a razão.

– Não, não é, Jared! – Jensen se desesperou. Imaginou-se dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras para Jared mil vezes, mas nunca imaginou que ele o trataria com tanto desprezo. – Será que você não entende...? Meus olhos só vêem os seus, minha boca só quer a sua e meu corpo só quer você. Tudo em mim só existe por que tem esperança de você voltar.

– Entendo. – Jared fechou os olhos e pareceu refletir profundamente sobre as palavras de Jensen. – É o mesmo comigo.

– É? – Jensen perguntou esperançoso.

– Eu sinto falta do seu corpo. – Jared disse abrindo os olhos e mirando Jensen friamente. – Só isso.

Jensen engoliu em seco.

– Eu sinto falta do modo como você se enrosca em torno do meu corpo, sinto falta dos seus beijos, dos seus gemidinhos ao pé do meu ouvido, dos carinhos que faz na minha nuca... – Jared foi andando em direção a Jensen, diminuindo a distância, até impressa-lo contra outro carro. – O seu corpo era a única parte real de você que eu tinha. Todo o resto era mentira. Eu te disse uma vez, eu só te sentia sendo sincero comigo quando estávamos fazendo amor. Nos outros momentos era tudo uma grande farsa.

– Não, Jared... Nem tudo foi mentira. Eu juro. – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Jensen.

– Eu não acredito em você. Não acredito em uma única palavra que sai da sua boca.

Jensen abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ficou sem palavras.

– Você disse que queria compensar o que fez comigo, não disse?

– Disse. E eu quero, Jared. – Jensen apressou-se a dizer. – O que você quiser.

– Ótimo! Eu quero o seu corpo.

– O quê?! – Jensen o olhou cheio de surpresa.

– Você usou o meu corpo e o meu coração para se vingar do meu pai. – Jared disse com um sorriso cínico. – Acho que é justo se agora eu usar o seu corpo para afogar esse desejo que tenho comigo. Só o seu corpo.

– Você só pode estar brincando. – Jensen balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

– Por que eu estaria brincando? Você fez isso comigo. Por que eu não posso fazer com você?

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio apenas se encarando. Por fim, Jensen baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente.

– Não. – Jensen disse com pesar.

– Não? – Agora era Jared que não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando. – Você disse um monte de baboseira sobre me amar, sobre querer compensar o que fez e agora diz não?

– É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Jared.

– E ainda diz que me ama? – Jared estava furioso. Onde fora parar todo aquele amor e arrependimento de uns instantes atrás?

– Eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo, mas... Eu me amo mais. – Jensen afastou Jared de si e o olhou nos olhos. – Quando fiz aquilo com você, eu não me amava e nem me aceitava do jeito que era. Eu estava meio desequilibrado, pois só assim para fazer algo do tipo com alguém que eu amava tanto. Agora eu estou sofrendo, mas me aceito e me amo do jeito que sou. Não preciso de alguém para me mostrar o que eu posso ser ou não. E não vou deixar ninguém fazer eu me sentir um lixo de novo. Sinto muito, Jared. Não vou deixar você fazer isso comigo. Quer que eu te compense? É justo. Mas não desse jeito. Se houver qualquer outra coisa...

– Você é um hipócrita! – Jared se afastou ainda mais de Jensen. – Não apareça mais na minha frente fora do escritório.

– Mas eu vou aparecer, Jared. – Jensen disse falando mais alto para suprir a distância entre eles. – Se for correr, eu estarei lá. Quando for comprar doces, irá me encontrar bem atrás de você. Se for sair à noite, não estará sozinho...

– Por quê?! – Jared perguntou completamente confuso e meio desesperado.

– Por que te amo. Por que você me ama. Por que você está machucado demais para ver que apesar de tudo o que eu fiz, o que sentimos um pelo outro é o bastante para esquecermos o passado e tentarmos de novo. – Jensen não desgrudava os olhos de Jared como se quisesse prendê-lo em seu olhar. – Baby, você está tão machucado e a culpa é toda minha! Por isso, eu juro, vou viver toda a minha vida para fazê-lo feliz. Vou te dar todo o meu amor e nunca mais te deixarei chorar por mim. Você nunca mais irá chorar por minha causa. Quero te dar só alegrias.

– Você é ridículo, Jensen! Fique longe de mim!

Ao dizer isso, Jared deu as costas a Jensen e seguiu em direção ao seu carro. Estava puto de raiva consigo mesmo por ter feito aquela proposta a Jensen e mais puto ainda com ele por tê-la recusado.

No dia seguinte e nos outros, Jensen apareceu todas as manhãs para correr com ele. Jared apertava o passo e colocava os fones no ouvido. Na loja de doces fingia ignorá-lo e quando saia com Chad, tentava fingir que não o estava vendo.

Aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura. Jared não passava uma única noite sem sonhar com Jensen e acordava chamando seu nome. Se as coisas continuassem daquele modo, acabaria surtando.

Numa sexta feira, percebeu que Jensen não havia ido trabalhar. Ficou curioso e preocupado.

– Chad, por que o Jensen não veio? – Perguntou fingindo descaso.

– Não sei. – Chad deu de ombros. – Jim disse que foi algo com a família dele.

– Algo como o quê? – Jared perguntou se esquecendo de disfarçar que estava preocupado.

– Não sei. Jim só disse isso.

Passou o restante do dia inquieto. Pegou o celular para ligar para Jensen umas cem vezes e outras cem vezes o recolocou no bolso. Queria saber se Jensen estava bem, mas seu coração ferido e seu orgulho o mantinham de mãos atadas. Seu nervosismo era tanto que mesmo quando já era tarde da noite, ele não tinha conseguido pegar no sono. Estava assistindo um filme bobo na TV quando ouviu o interfone tocando. Se perguntando quem seria àquela hora, Jared atendeu.

– Quem é? – Perguntou curioso.

– É Jensen. – O coração de Jared quase parou de bater de tamanho susto que levou. Jensen batendo a sua porta àquela hora?

– O que você quer? – Jared perguntou inseguro. O interfone ficou mudo por um tempo, mas logo Jared ouviu um pesado suspirar.

– O que você me propôs... Mesmo que o que você queira seja só o meu corpo, por favor, fica comigo.

Jared ficou mudo. Jensen que recusara sua proposta tão firmemente estava ali implorando para ser usado por ele? Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. Preocupado, Jared correu até a porta. Jensen estava ali encostado no batente, o terno meio desalinhado, os cabelos um tantinho desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos e no rosto uma expressão tão desesperada que Jared se perguntou o que o tinha atingido.

– Jensen...?

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido, Jensen se jogara contra ele tomando seus lábios num beijo furioso. Jared poderia ter afastado Jensen e tê-lo obrigado a explicar as coisas, mas só agora se dava conta do quanto seu corpo necessitava do corpo dele. As explicações poderiam esperar. Tudo poderia esperar contanto que ele tivesse Jensen.

Enquanto se beijavam loucamente suas mãos arrancavam as roupas um do outro. Estavam tão famintos que não tinham como se segurarem até chegar ao quarto. Conforme as roupas iam ficando pelo chão, as mãos de Jared exploravam o corpo de Jensen sentindo a delícia de poder tocá-lo de novo. Sentia na pele o contato quente e esfomeado de Jensen que parecia querer cobri-lo inteiro com seus toques. Os lábios sensuais de Jensen cobriam de beijos seu pescoço, seu peito, seus ombros e ele se comprimia com força contra seu corpo fazendo suas ereções roçarem. Jared não saberia dizer qual dos dois estava mais desesperado. Mas foi Jensen quem o prensou contra a parede, desafivelou seu cinto, abriu sua calça e baixou-a junto com a roupa de baixo. Também foi Jensen que se pôs de joelho diante dele e tomou seu sexo entre os lábios fazendo-o retesar as costas e gemer alto. Contudo, foi Jared quem agarrou Jensen pelos cabelos puxando sua cabeça para trás a fim de aprofundar o contato de seu pênis com a boca dele. Foi Jared que começou a se movimentar sem o menor cuidado, cheio de fulgor, fodendo sua boca em estocadas firmes que alcançavam sua garganta enquanto Jensen aceitava a tudo passivamente.

As mãos de Jensen acariciavam as pernas de Jared. As pontas de seus dedos deslizavam suaves por sua pele causando-lhe arrepios. E Jared teria gozado em sua boca se não estivesse tão decidido a tê-lo por inteiro. Precisava tê-lo todo para si. Puxou a cabeça de Jensen mais para trás forçando-o a libertar seu pênis. Jensen o olhou cheio de fome e desespero. Jensen precisava ser dele.

Por um momento, ao vê-lo diante de si de joelhos, as faces coradas, os lábios sensuais entreabertos como se ansiassem por um beijo, os olhos escuros de desejo e a respiração descompassada, Jared sentiu um turbilhão em seu peito. Amava Jensen. Amava tanto que não fazia ideia de como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem ele. Mas aquela partezinha ainda machucada em seu peito teimou dizendo que tudo o que Jared amava era aquele corpo e as delícias que ele lhe proporcionava.

Em outros tempos, Jared teria tido o maior cuidado com Jensen, mas agora, convencido de que era só desejo, só sexo, tudo o que fez foi forçar Jensen a se curvar, ficar de quatro. Achava que se o tivesse sem olhar para seu rosto, conseguiria separar melhor as coisas, conseguiria aceitar melhor que era apenas físico. Jared se ajoelhou atrás dele e se inclinou sobre as suas costas colando os lábios em sua nuca. Beijou-o ali sentindo a pele de Jensen se arrepiar com o contato. Lambeu-lhe toda a linha da espinha até chegar bem onde queria. Suas mãos firmes separaram-lhe a carne enquanto sua língua explorava a pequena fenda que ocultava prazeres antes inimagináveis. Jensen não resistiu, apenas movimentou os quadris sensualmente num rebolado ritmado que o instigava ainda mais. Jared achou que enlouqueceria só em ter Jensen rebolando em seu rosto, mas queria mais. Muito mais.

Aprumou o corpo e posicionou-se atrás de Jensen. Diante daquela visão perfeita, não resistiu e deu um tapinha estalado na nádega marcando a pele clara e aveludada de Jensen que gemeu. Se foi de dor ou não, Jared pouco se importava, ou pensava pouco se importar. Sem dar tempo para Jensen se preparar muito, Jared o penetrou com força numa estocada firme e precisa que o fez soltar um gritinho. A maravilhosa sensação de se ver dentro dele, de senti-lo se comprimir com força contra seu sexo, como Jared pudera passar tanto tempo sem aquilo? O bom senso lhe dizia para esperar, para dar um tempo a Jensen, mas seu corpo urrava de vontade de tomá-lo por inteiro. Seu desejo urgia por um ressarcimento por todo o tempo que tivera que ser freado, controlado, aprisionado.

Jared então começou a movimentar-se num ritmo frenético que fazia Jensen quase pular no mesmo lugar e, Jared sabia, machucar os joelhos no piso frio de granito. Mas Jensen não reclamou. Jensen apenas se forçou a acompanhar o ritmo de Jared dando-lhe o máximo de prazer. E a cada estocada mais forte de Jared, Jensen deixava escapar um gritinho, mas não tentava nem por um minuto detê-lo ou incentivá-lo a ir com mais calma. Era quase como se Jensen quisesse exatamente aquilo: o prazer e a dor que Jared estava lhe proporcionando. E se Jensen não tinha intenção de pará-lo, Jared iria o mais longe possível.

Seu corpo queimava. Sua mão firme sobre as costas de Jensen o obrigava a ficar exatamente onde estava, mas sabia que mesmo sem sua mão ali o homem não iria fugir. Jensen queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Talvez até mais. Estava quase atingindo o ápice quando resolveu que queria que Jensen se satisfizesse primeiro. Decidiu naquele momento que dali para frente teria o controle absoluto daquele relacionamento todo errado que se iniciava ali. Teria o controle de tudo, desde o sexo ao momento em que Jensen chegaria ao orgasmo. Levou as mãos até seu pênis túrgido e começou a manipulá-lo com força, no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Jensen continuava a rebolar daquele jeitinho que o deixava quase insano de prazer, mas Jared se segurou. Jensen gozaria primeiro. Estava decidido a isso. Não demorou muito e Jensen gemeu alto e gozou. Suas pernas fraquejaram e as mãos de Jared seguraram com força seu quadril mantendo-o na mesma posição enquanto ele buscava seu próprio alívio. Veio rápido, forte. Era como uma explosão de êxtase após todo aquele tempo apenas sonhando com o corpo de Jensen.

Jared tombou sobre o homem que se esparramou no chão, mas sem nem pensar em afastá-lo de si, como se temesse perdê-lo. Algo dizia a Jared que ele deveria se levantar logo e forçar Jensen a dar uma explicação ou mesmo mandá-lo embora já que tinha conseguido o que queria, mas nada no mundo o obrigaria a romper aquele delicioso encaixe. Por que apenas ter Jensen colado contra seu corpo era o bastante para lhe devolver a paz que lhe faltara por tanto tempo.

Ficaram enroscados no chão da casa de Jared por um tempo sem conta. Jared, apesar do chão frio e incomodamente duro, estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu Jensen se movimentar, se afastando dele. Assistiu Jensen se levantar e ir catando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Jared se sentou e esperou.

Esperou que Jensen parasse de agir como se estivesse no automático, se virasse para ele e lhe explicasse o que o tinha feito mudar de ideia e ir bater a sua porta. Esperou que Jensen lhe implorasse que esquecesse aquele lance de corpo e lhe desse uma segunda chance. Esperou por qualquer coisa que indicasse que Jensen se importava. Mas quando Jensen terminou de recolher suas roupas, sem nem mesmo um olhar, tudo o que fez foi pedir para usar o banheiro. Quando saiu de lá, estava vestido e razoavelmente apresentável.

Jared, que ficara sentado no mesmo lugar enquanto Jensen se recompunha, já havia chegado a uma decisão sobre a situação dos dois. Embora não admitisse para si mesmo, se Jensen tivesse lhe dado alguma prova de que queria algo mais após aquele sexo loucamente prazeroso, mas pouco íntimo, ele teria se feito de difícil, mas teria voltado atrás. Todavia, Jensen parecia ter encarado tudo como sexo puro e simples. Logo ele que se dizia tão apaixonado... Jared calou a vozinha baixa que sussurrava em seu peito que fora ele quem impusera aquilo a Jensen e concluiu que as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes entre eles.

– Amanhã. – Jared disse sem olhar no rosto de Jensen. – Ás dez da noite.

– Certo. – Jensen disse num fiapo de voz antes de sair.

Quando a porta se fechou, Jared sentiu que algo dentro dele se quebrava de novo, de novo e de novo.


	36. Chapter 36

Chad desceu do carro às pressas e correu até a porta da casa. Não bateu, tinha uma cópia da chave, apenas entrou. Jared estava na sala encolhido num sofá branco que se estendia por quase todo o cômodo. Parecia estranhamente pequeno e frágil. Tão diferente do gigante espalhafatoso que sempre ocupava mais espaço que o necessário com o qual todos estavam acostumados... Chad se perguntou que desgraça havia sucedido.

Fora acordado de madrugada por uma ligação desesperada de Jared dizendo que Jensen havia ido vê-lo. Ao menos essa foi a única parte de toda a falação de Jared que Chad foi capaz de entender. O resto foi muito confuso, tanto que Chad simplesmente se levantou, se vestiu e correu para a casa do amigo. Agora, ao vê-lo ali, como se o mundo tivesse acabado, Chad não se arrependia de ter ido encontrá-lo.

– Jay, o quê houve? – Chad perguntou já temendo o pior.

– Jensen esteve aqui. – Jared disse num fio de voz.

– Vocês brigaram? – Chad perguntou com cautela indo se sentar ao lado do amigo.

– Não. Nós transamos.

– Transaram?! – Chad ficou confuso. – Isso é bom, não é?

– Nããão! – Jared lançou um olhar aflito ao amigo. – Não é nada bom. Não o sexo. O sexo foi ótimo. Sexo com o Jensen é sempre ótimo. O que não é nada bom é o jeito como tudo aconteceu... Como se tudo nõ passasse de... Sexo. Sexo puro e simples.

Chad franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

– Mas não era isso o que você queria? – Chad o lembrou. – Ao menos foi isso que você disse a ele no estacionamento.

– Eu sei que disse, mas... – Jared engoliu em seco.

Chad suspirou profundamente.

– Eu lhe avisei, não avisei? Eu disse que isso ia dar merda, não disse? Você mentiu tanto para si mesmo e para o Jensen que agora a mentira está te comendo pelos tornozelos.

– Eu sei que fui eu quem disse ao Jensen que só queria o corpo dele, mas... O Jensen se recusou tão firmemente e do nada ele aparece na minha porta me pedindo para usá-lo... Eu não entendo! E pior... Eu não gostei do modo como as coisas ficaram...

– Então converse com ele. Explique que não quer só sexo. Se ele lhe ama, vai ficar aliviado e se atirar em seus braços rapidinho.

– Mas e se ele não me amar?! – Jared perguntou desesperado. – E se depois de tudo o que eu disse e do modo como agi ele não me amar mais?

– É um risco que você vai ter que correr, cara. – Chad deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. – Se você não se importa, tenho que recuperar algumas horas de sono e acho que você precisa de um tempo sozinho para pensar. A gente se vê no escritório.

Jared continuou no mesmo lugar horas depois de Chad ter lhe deixado. Em sua mente imagens distintas de Jensen confundiam-lhe o senso. Era quase como se existissem dois Jensen's. Um Jensen frágil e irresistivelmente sincero, gentil e apaixonado que fizera Jared cair de quatro por ele e outro Jensen, um Jensen egoísta, cínico, manipulador que havia jogado com ele. Jared sabia racionalmente que os dois Jensen's eram o mesmo e único Jensen, mas seu lado irracional simplesmente não podia conceber um Jensen tão ambíguo. Dentro dele o amor e o ódio ameaçavam rasgá-lo por dentro e atirar seus pedaços num abismo escuro.

Por que Jensen tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que gostar de Jensen tinha que ser tão complicado?!

Na manhã seguinte, Jared chegou ao trabalho mais atrasado que o normal. Não havia conseguido pregar os olhos, mas mesmo sem dormir foi fazer sua caminhada matinal costumeira esperando que Jensen fosse emboscá-lo na esquina de sempre, mas ele não apareceu. Jensen tão pouco deu as caras na loja de doces e Jared se dirigiu ao escritório se sentindo frustrado e extremamente mal humorado. Será que Jensen, no fim das contas, só queria um transa com ele?

Jensen não saiu de seu escritório uma única vez, nem mesmo para buscar café. Sem poder vê-lo e sem coragem de ir bater a sua porta, Jared apenas ficou em sua mesa se remoendo por dentro E por mais que Chad insistisse que ele deveria ao menos tentar falar com ele, Jared não ousou se aproximar do homem.

Ao fim do expediente, Jared recusou o convite para ir beber com Chad e foi direto para sua casa se perguntando se Jensen realmente iria ali às dez como haviam combinado. Como não tinha nada para fazer a fim de matar o tempo até a hora em que Jensen ficara de ir vê-lo, Jared preparou sanduíches se perguntando se o homem chegaria com fome. Quase imediatamente após terminar de preparar os sanduíches, Jared os jogou no lixo. Por que deveria preparar um lanchinho para Jensen? Por que deveria se preocupar com ele? Mas quando viu os sanduíches de rúcula, azeitonas pretas e queijo prato, os favoritos de Jensen, no lixo, sentiu um aperto no peito e não era por estar desperdiçando comida. Não entendia como conseguia se sentir daquele modo: como se não devesse nada a Jensen e ao mesmo tempo como se sua vida pertencesse àquele homem.

Jensen fazia uma bagunça em seu peito, sua mente, sua vida. Então Jared apenas ficou parado na cozinha olhando atentamente para o relógio na parede. Às dez em ponto, a campainha tocou. Jared correu para atender, mas quando ia se aproximando da porta se forçou a parar, respirar fundo e contar uns vinte segundos antes de abrir a porta. Jensen estava mais pálido que na noite anterior, se é que isso era possível. Embora estivesse em sua aparência impecável de sempre, seu semblante traia uma dor profunda. Seu olhar baixo e suas mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça realçavam sua imagem de pessoa desamparada. O que fez Jared puxá-lo imediatamente para seus braços e enchê-lo de beijos.

Se seria só sexo ou se seria algo mais ou por que Jensen estava daquele modo não importava à Jared naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era tê-lo embalado por seus braços e consumido pelo seu amor. Por que Jared o amava. Não importava se parte dele odiava Jensen por tê-lo enganado ou se odiava a si mesmo por continuar a gostar dele. Uma parte enorme de Jared amava Jensen com todas as forças e faria tudo por ele.

Jensen retribuiu os beijos com o mesmo ímpeto e se deixou conduzir para dentro da casa. Jared teve vontade de jogá-lo no chão e voltar a fodê-lo ali mesmo, mas não queria que a situação se repetisse. Não queria apenas sexo. Não podia ser só sexo, não é?

Jared guiou Jensen até seu quarto sem parar de beijá-lo e acariciá-lo como se quisesse decorar cada pedaço de seu corpo. As roupas foram ficando pelo caminho e quando seus corpos tombaram sobre os lençóis de seda da enorme cama de Jared, não havia nenhum tecido entre suas peles suadas e quentes que se esfregavam com força atiçando-lhes o desejo. Jared o beijava sem parar como se houvesse passado uma eternidade sem provar de seus lábios, como se estivesse faminto por seu gosto. As mãos de Jensen percorriam todo o seu corpo e suas pernas roçavam nas de Jared. Se desejavam tanto!

Quando Jared ergueu-se sobre os braços separando seu tórax do de Jensen e rompendo o beijo, seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos de Jensen estavam escuros de desejo, mas molhados de uma dor tão profunda que Jared quase podia senti-la. O corpo de Jared implorava para se colar ao corpo de Jensen e tirar de seus olhos aquela dor apenas com o fogo do seu amor. Mas Jared não queria ver novamente Jensen se levantar após o sexo e ir embora. Queria perguntar o que Jensen queria dele. Se era só se ou algo mais. Porém a pergunta ficou entalada em sua garganta.

– Ah, Jensen!

Jared chamou antes de voltar a beijá-lo, mas logo abandonou seus lábios e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço e a arranhar com a ponta dos dentes sua pele salpicada de sardas. Jensen gemeu baixinho enquanto rebolava sob Jared fazendo seus quadris se encaixarem, seus sexos se friccionarem. Jared, então, desceu seus beijos pelo peito de Jensen parando para chupar um mamilo intumescido depois o outro. Jensen levou as mãos aos cabelos de Jared deixando seus dedos se afundarem entre os fios castanhos e compridos. Quando a língua de Jared deslizou pelo seu abdômen até alcançar os pelos pubianos, Jensen arquejou e retesou as costas. Jared ainda passou um tempo apenas com o nariz enfiado nos pelos de Jensen, apenas aspirando seu cheiro, apenas provocando-o. Quando, enfim, seus lábios se fecharam em torno do sexo pulsante de Jensen, o homem já estava completamente ofegante e suas mãos puxavam com força os cabelos de Jared.

Jared amava ver como eram violentas as reações de Jensen quando era provocado na cama. No escritório Jensen podia ser o Sr. Auto-controle, mas em sua cama ele era completamente descontrolado e adorável. Jared deixou que Jensen deslizasse inteiro para dentro de sua boca e começou a fazer uma sucção suave, bem lenta. Apenas um aperitivo... Jensen rebolava cheio de tesão, louco para se enterrar com força dentro da boca de Jared, mas sabia que do jeito que o homem fazia era mais gostoso: adiar o prazer para aumentar o gozo... Mas Jared não pretendia adiar demais. Logo ele apertou seus lábios com força em torno do sexo de Jensen e começou uma sucção mais forte enquanto sua cabeça subia e descia indo de encontro a sua virilha para logo afastar-se e voltar a afundar o nariz em seus pelos.

Jensen soltou um gritinho quando as mãos de Jared agarraram seus testículos apertando-os com força, mas não forte o bastante para machucá-los, apenas na medida certa para levá-lo à loucura. Jared tirou o sexo de Jensen de sua boca e levou a ponta da língua à pequena entrada rosada e apertada do homem.

– Sim, Jared, sim... – Jensen gemeu.

Os dedos de Jared se juntaram a sua língua na deliciosa tarefa de preparar Jensen que gemia e rebolava ansioso por receber algo maior. Assim que o sentiu preparado, Jared se ajoelhou na cama e levou as pernas de Jensen até seu ombro enquanto posicionava-se em sua entrada. Jensen o olhou nos olhos com um brilho cheio de desejo, expectativa, entrega total e incondicional.

– Está pronto para mim, baby? – Jared perguntou cheio de luxuria na voz. Jensen o apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sempre.

Jared, então, se empurrou com força para dentro de Jensen sentindo como o corpo do homem se abria lentamente para recebê-lo. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e seus dedos se fecharam com força no lençol, como se quisesse rasgá-lo. Não havia nada que Jared amasse mais que vê-lo assim tão entregue. Quanto mais Jared se empurrava com força, entrando e saindo de seu corpo, mais Jensen se abria e se entregava. E ao vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer descompassadamente, Jared se sentia cada vez mais fora de si. Como se estivesse voando. Não demorou para Jensen gemer alto e se derramar no próprio abdômen. Jared veio pouco depois. Seu corpo tremeu todo enquanto ele preenchia Jensen com seu gozo. Mesmo após o orgasmo, ele não se retirou de dentro do homem. Queria aproveitar o máximo possível o contato com o homem de sua vida.

– Uau... – Jensen murmurou. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados, quase como se ele mal pudesse mantê-los abertos.

– Vou entender isso como um elogio. – Jared sorriu, finalmente, saindo de dentro do homem e indo se espichar ao seu lado. Queria que Jensen fosse se aconchegar contra o seu corpo, então, ele passaria o braço em torno de suas costas. Seus lábios roçariam a testa suada de Jensen e os dois dormiriam abraçados. Mas isso não aconteceu. Jensen se sentou na cama e respirou fundo antes de se levantar.

– Posso tomar um banho? – Perguntou sem olhar para Jared.

– Claro. – Jared respondeu secamente.

Enquanto escutava o barulho do chuveiro, Jared chorou em silêncio. Apenas as lágrimas caindo. Em sua dor, ele não fazia ideia de que sob a água morna da ducha, as lágrimas quentes de Jensen escorriam.

Jensen se apoiou na parede para não cair enquanto seu corpo tremia agitado por um choro sofrido. Pela terceira vez, em menos de um ano, sua vida dera uma guinada. Dessa vez, novamente, para pior. Havia decidido ser o senhor de sua vida e não fazer nada que viesse a lhe causar arrependimentos. Amava Jared e o desejava loucamente, mas tinha tomado a decisão de que não ficaria com o homem sob suas condições. Jensen errara. Era verdade. Mas isso não justificava Jared querer tratá-lo como um objeto. Isso apenas faria os dois sofrerem. De qualquer modo, Jensen tinha certeza de que o tempo e a dedicação que vinha tendo em demonstrar-lhe seu amor fariam Jared ceder.

Aí recebera a ligação do hospital. Kenzie havia conseguido, finalmente, atingir seu objetivo desde que fora internada ali. Aproveitando-se da falha da segurança, ela conseguira uma lâmina e cortara os pulsos fugindo definitivamente da vida que não queria mais. Jensen ficou arrasado, se sentiu culpado.

Havia estado com a irmã pouco antes de se reencontrar com o irmão. Não notara nela nada fora do normal. Kenzie era sempre depressiva e sempre falava da morte como se fosse um desejo dourado. Jensen não desconfiou de nada. A segurança ali era eficiente e durante anos impediu sua irmã de cometer suicídio. Antes de voltar para Vancouver, Jensen pensou em visitar a irmã de novo, mas logo descartou a ideia por que estava com pressa de rever Jared e tentar reatar com ele. Pensou que poderia ver a irmã em outra ocasião. Talvez até levar Jared para conhecê-la. Agora era tarde demais. Não haveria próxima vez.

Se Jensen, ao menos tivesse ido vê-la antes de voltar ao trabalho... Talvez ele pudesse ter notado algo diferente, talvez pudesse ter lhe feito mudar de ideia... Jensen nunca saberia. Ele também nunca diria a ela o que vinha guardando dentro de si. Nunca lhe confessaria que a amava muito e que nunca desistiria dela. Mas Kenzie desistira dele e de todo o resto.

Jensen se sentia tão culpado e tão desesperado. Por achar que teria outra oportunidade, perdera a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com a irmã e dizer-lhe o tanto que a amava. Viver sem contar com o amanhã... Ouvira isso em algum lugar. Antes da morte da irmã, Jensen achava que poderia convencer Jared. Achava que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Mas e se ele não tivesse tempo?

Jared só o queria como uma boneca de foda. Jensen não queria se submeter aquilo, mas como ele viveria sem nunca mais tocar ou ser tocado por Jared? Se sentindo um lixo, mas tendo total certeza de que preferia aquela migalha a não ter nada do homem de sua vida, Jensen recuara e cedera. Agora estava ali se sentindo um trapo sujo e rasgado. Não que o sexo tivesse sido ruim. Fora ótimo. Sexo com Jared era sempre o ótimo. Mas o vazio que vinha depois à certeza de que fora só aquilo o deixava em mil pedaços.

Jensen fechou a ducha e puxou a toalha para se secar. Ela estava impregnada pelo cheiro de Jared e Jensen o aspirou profundamente antes de começar a passá-la pelo corpo desejando que fossem as mãos do homem no lugar do tecido. Quando terminou, saiu do banheiro usando apenas a toalha em torno da cintura. Jared estava deitado de lado, o rosto virado para o outro lado do quarto de um modo que Jensen não sabia dizer se ele estava acordado ou não. Jensen decidiu se vestir o mais silenciosamente possível e sair dali sem despertá-lo. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas por toda a parte, então, ele começou a juntá-las.

Se estivesse menos concentrado em sua tarefa de juntar as roupas pelo chão, talvez tivesse notado que Jared o espiava em silêncio. Os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que ele não queria que Jensen visse. Mas Jensen não olhou para Jared quando se vestiu e saiu do quarto se sentindo a mais baixa das criaturas.

Ambos estavam dolorosamente vivendo um engano.


	37. Chapter 37

Nota: Gente, quando passei essa fic para o , fiz confusão com os capítulos 18 e 19. A Herykha me avisou e eu mudei, até comentei no meu profile, mas acho que ninguém viu. Para quem não leu, o capítulo 19 é a primeira vez do Jensen com o Jay e mostra por que o Jared tratou o Jensen meio friamente depois de terem ficado juntos. Não sei se alguém acha que ainda vale a pena ler um capítulo tão para trás, mas se quiserem... A cena ficou muito fofa. Eu acho. É isso.

I

Jensen se obrigou a sair da cama. Quando chegara da casa de Jared largara o paletó com o celular no bolso sobre o sofá. Agora o pequeno aparelho irritante tocava insistentemente o obrigando a se levantar uns minutos mais cedo que o habitual. Com pouca paciência, Jensen foi até a sala e resgatou o celular do bolso da roupa. Era Jeffrey ligando. Ficou um tempo parado apenas olhando para o nome na tela, por fim, atendeu.

– Hey, Jeff!

– Te acordei? – Jeffrey perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Já estava quase na minha hora mesmo...

– Eu queria falar com você antes de ir para o trabalho, Jen. – Jeffrey disse num tom sério. O mesmo tom que ele usava quando estava tratando de negócios. – Quero que você saiba que a minha ação não tem nada haver com nós dois ou comigo e com o Jared.

– Que ação? – Jensen estava realmente curioso.

– Jen, eu estou comprando a Vitória.

II

Jared, como sempre, chegou atrasado ao trabalho. Tivera dificuldade para dormir depois que Jensen havia ido embora e mesmo sabendo que o homem não estaria correndo atrás dele ou o esperando na loja de doces, se forçou a manter a rotina na esperança de vê-lo e quem sabe conversar. Quando entrou no escritório, encontrou o local como uma colméia de maribondos. Todos estavam andando de um lado para o outro, indo de mesa em mesa, conversando aqui e ali, agitando as mãos, xingando, rindo ou simplesmente não fazendo nada profissional, por assim dizer. Até Chad estava agindo de modo estranho. Ao invés de se esmerar em seu novo projeto, o rapaz estava cutucando o projeto de Jared.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Hey, Jay! – Chad abriu um sorriso. – Novidades!

– Boas ou ruins?

– Julgue por si próprio. – Chad deu de ombros. – Seu pai comprou a _Vitória_.

– Meu pai... O quê?! – Jared achou que devia ter escutado mal.

– É isso mesmo, Jay. Agora nós somos uma filial da _Loren_.

– Mas... Isso não faz sentido.

– Faz sim. – Jim, que se aproximara por trás dos dois arquitetos sem ser notado, entrou na conversa. – Graças ao trabalho do Ackles, nós fomos capazes de pegar trabalhos grandes e sérios. Saímos-nos bem, o cenário nacional nos reconheceu, mas ainda precisávamos nos expandir para alcançar o cenário exterior. A _Loren_ já tinha intenção de se expandir para o Canadá, mas achou melhor comprar um escritório como a _Vitória_, cujo trabalho sério ela já conhece e o mercado também, do que começar do zero.

– E isso é vantajoso para nós por que...? – Jared quis saber.

– Por que finalmente temos verba suficiente para darmos início a todos aqueles projetos que estão guardados na gaveta, por que o nome _Loren_ abre portas e por que, mesmo tendo tido um grande avanço que conseguimos com o Ackles, a _Vitória_ estava muito endividada.

– Ah... – Jared suspirou cansado. No fim das contas não haveria mesmo uma grande mudança ali. Eles apenas teriam mais verba, mais trabalho, talvez mais espaço. Porém, no geral, nada mudara. Jared estava pensando assim quando viu Jensen saindo do escritório carregando uma caixa com seus pertences.

– Parece que vocês vão ter de volta a sala de recreação... – Jim disse acompanhando o olhar de Jared.

– Ele foi mandado embora? – Jared perguntou aturdido.

– Não. – Jim começou a se afastar. – Ele foi transferido para a matriz em Los Angeles.

O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. Jensen iria para Los Angeles? Jensen iria para longe dele?

– Jim! – Jared correu atrás do chefe. – Quem mais foi transferido.

– Quem mais? – Jim franziu as sobrancelhas. – Só o Ackles. Como eu já lhe disse, a _Loren_ quer que continuemos trabalhando exatamente como antes.

– Mas...

Jim colocou uma mão em seu ombro e o olhou nos olhos.

– Filho, se você quer consertar as coisas com o Ackles, sugiro que fale com ele hoje ainda. Amanhã bem cedinho ele tomará o vôo para Los Angeles.

Jim voltou a se afastar. Jared respirou fundo e foi até a garagem. Jensen havia acabado de guardar a caixa e estava fechando o porta-malas.

– Jensen. – Jared chamou. Jensen ainda ficou um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, de costas para ele, as mãos ainda no porta-malas. Depois ele se virou para olhá-lo.

– Sim? – Seu tom de voz era baixo e quebrado, como se ele estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para falar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e havia bolsas escuras sob eles.

– Fiquei sabendo que você vai para Los Angeles... – Jared estava sem jeito. Como ele poderia consertar as coisas? Fora ali atrás de Jensen por impulso, mas agora não sabia o que dizer.

– É. – Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se encostou ao carro. – Agora que o Jeffrey comprou a _Vitória_, não faz muito sentido continuar recusando o cargo que ele me ofereceu.

– Qual cargo?

– Vice-presidente. – Jensen baixou o olhar.

– Claro. – Jared tentou passar indiferença. – Com a Alicia morta, o Jeff é o presidente agora... Ele realmente precisava de um vice competente. Parabéns!

– Obrigado. – Jensen murmurou.

– Isso quer dizer que não vamos nos ver mais... – Jared disse sem disfarçar o pesar.

– Daqui à Los Angeles é um pulo de avião. – Jensen disse levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele com olhos esperançosos. – Eu poderia vir sempre... Ou, talvez, você...

– Jensen, você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? – Jared perguntou. – Você está bem com isso? Quer mesmo ser usado por mim desse jeito?

– É o único jeito de ter você. – Jensen voltou a baixar a cabeça. – Não é o que eu quero, mas não posso viver sem você.

– Nem eu sem você, Jensen. – Jared o puxou para os seus braços e o beijou. – Eu nunca devia ter exigido algo assim. Nunca deveria ter te aceitado daquele jeito quando você bateu na porta da minha casa. Eu deveria ter te chamado para conversar... E ontem à noite... Ah, Jen, eu fiz tanta burrada.

– E eu, então...? – Jensen sorriu passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. – Eu queria tanto acabar com meu sofrimento que acabei sofrendo ainda mais...

– Esqueça tudo isso! – Jared disse voltando a beijá-lo. – De agora em diante, seremos só nós dois, sem mentiras, sem joguinhos, sem vinganças...

Jared levou a mão à nuca de Jensen fazendo-o levantar a cabeça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. A outra mão deslizava pelas costas do homem. Jensen fugiu dos lábios de Jared e começou a beijar seu pescoço, parando aqui e ali e mordiscando. Suas mãos firmes foram parar no peito de Jared e começaram a tocar, apertar com força, senti-lo como se precisasse disso para ter certeza de que o homem a sua frente era real. Jared gemeu quando as mãos de Jensen foram parar na parte da frente de sua calça e apertaram ali.

– Jensen, é melhor parar ou vou acabar transando com você aqui mesmo...

– E o que está te impedindo? – Jensen respondeu sorrindo de um jeitinho sacana enquanto suas mãos iam até o cinto de Jared.

– Aqui?! – Jared olhou surpreso para Jensen. – Estamos na garagem. Se alguém chegar e...?

– Então vamos ser rápidos. – Jensen o beijou enquanto abria suas calças. Quando seus lábios se desgrudaram, ele voltou a sorrir daquele jeitinho e abaixou as calças de Jared até os tornozelos enquanto se ajoelhava a sua frente.

– Cara, quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Jensen?

Jensen não respondeu. Apenas levou as mãos ao sexo pulsante de Jared acariciando-lhe toda a extensão enquanto a ponta de sua língua contornava sua virilha. Jared gemeu. Porra! Fazer sexo numa garagem pública sempre foi uma de suas fantasias eróticas, mas Jared nunca pensou que realmente chegaria a realizá-la. Ainda mais com Jensen. Quando o homem finalmente abocanhou seu sexo, Jared soltou um gritinho. Se alguém ouviu ou não, naquele momento não importava. Jensen engoliu praticamente todo o seu sexo. Sua língua e seus dentes trabalhavam juntos para aumentar o prazer de Jared que gemia descompassadamente. Suas mãos haviam se fechado com força contra os cabelos curtos de Jensen e seu quadril se movia suavemente. Jensen, então, tirou o sexo de Jared da boca fazendo o homem lhe olhar feio. Era só aquilo? Jensen sorriu.

– Fode a minha boca! – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios sensuais lambendo um pouco de pré-sêmen que escorria deles.

– Jen, tem certeza? – Jared perguntou com voz rouca.

Jensen não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu. Jared segurou firmemente seus cabelos forçando-o a jogar a cabeça para trás e, então, se enfiou todo em sua boca. A ponta de seu pênis arranhando a garganta. Jensen não reclamou. Ficou completamente passivo. Jared começou a entrar e sair com força e velocidade, enquanto Jensen fazia sons mais que sensuais com a boca. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto corado. Ele era a imagem da própria beleza. Parecia que seus lábios haviam sido desenhados especialmente para se fecharem em torno do pau de Jared. Ao menos era isso o que ele pensava. E Jared fodia a boca de Jensen sem dó. Jensen, por sua vez, procurava o próprio prazer se masturbando. As mãos subindo e descendo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Jared. Só de vê-lo assim, Jared se sentia mais quente, mais afoito. Quando viu Jensen gozar nas próprias mãos, Jared não conseguiu se segurar mais e gozou dentro da boca de Jensen, fazendo-o se engasgar um pouco. Jensen engoliu o que pôde e limpou o que havia escorrido de sua boca com um lencinho. Jared teve que se escorar contra o carro de Jensen para não cair. Aquele orgasmo o deixara com as pernas bambas. Jensen, ainda de joelhos, terminou de se limpar e limpou Jared. Depois subiu sua calça e fechou-a já que o homem não parecia ter forças para isso.

– Jen, esse foi o boquete mais quente que eu já provei... – Jared confessou quando Jensen se levantou e terminou de vesti-lo. – Não posso acreditar que você vai mesmo para Los Angeles amanhã...

– Relaxa, baby. – Jensen lhe deu um beijinho. – Eu posso voar para cá todo fim de semana...

– Mas eu não quero te ver só nos fins de semana. – Jared queixou-se.

– Bom, então, você poderia pedir transferência.

– Transferência?

– É. Você pode ir para Los Angeles comigo. – Jensen disse abraçando-o. – Seu pai queria levá-lo para lá, mas ele teve medo de que você recusasse ou achasse que ele só estava te chamando por ser o filho dele.

– E não é só por isso?

– Não mesmo. Ele ficou impressionado com o seu trabalho e do Chad no Rio Don. Acho que ele quer vocês trabalhando juntos em um projeto lá...

– Então se eu for, o Chad vai junto.

– É essa a intenção.

– E nós dois? – Jared enlaçou a cintura de Jensen. – Como a gente fica?

– Eu vou entender se você quiser morar com seu pai, mas meu apartamento ainda está lá... – Jensen disse beijando o pescoço de Jared. – A gente podia morar junto. Tentar de novo...

– Eu teria que levar meus cachorros...

– Sinto falta deles. – Jensen disse. – Além do mais, meu apartamento de Los Angeles é maior. Uma cobertura. Acho que terá bastante espaço para os seus cachorros.

– Será que dessa vez vai dar certo? – Havia insegurança na voz de Jared.

– Dessa vez eu estou sendo sincero e você também. – Jensen lembrou. – Se isso não for o bastante para dar certo, nada mais será.

– E quanto ao Jeffrey?

– O que tem ele?

– Ele não vai ficar te perseguindo, tentando te reconquistar?

– Eu já deixei as coisas bem claras para ele. – Jensen afirmou. – Seu pai é um cara legal, Jared. Ele entendeu.

– Certo, então... – Jared suspirou aliviado. Mal conseguia acreditar que as coisas estavam se acertando. – Mas me conte, por que você decidiu se entregar para mim daquele jeito de uma hora para outra?

– A minha irmã, a Kenzie, ela cometeu suicídio. – Jensen disse num tom baixo enquanto fechava os olhos e pousava a cabeça no ombro de Jared.

– Ah, Jensen, sinto muito! – Jared se odiou por não ter perguntado nada a Jensen antes. Quando o viu chegar completamente arrasado em sua casa dizendo que queria ficar com ele, Jared deveria ter suspeitado.

– Ela se foi sem que eu tivesse dito um monte de coisas. Quando ela se foi, eu me dei conta de que a vida é curta demais e que algo poderia vir a acontecer antes de eu conseguir convencê-lo e, então, eu nunca mais teria você. – Jensen contou. – Acho que eu só não queria mais ficar longe de você e estava com medo de perdê-lo de vez. Ao menos seu corpo já era alguma coisa a se ter...

– Você tem muito mais que isso, Jensen. – Jared beijou seus olhos fechados. – Sempre teve. Eu sou todo seu.

– Te ouvir dizer isso de novo me deixa tão feliz... – Jensen abriu os olhos e sorriu. – Eu nunca mais quero perdê-lo.

– Eu estava tão magoado, Jen, que quis te fazer sofrer. – Jared confessou. – Por isso eu fiz aquela proposta absurda e te tratei tão mal, mas... No fim, eu meio que agi como você no princípio com aquela história de vingança.

– Você não foi tão longe.

– Quase fui... – Jared o beijou. – Mas isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

– Nunca mais... – Jensen se aconchegou em seus braços.

III

Caixas ainda se amontoavam pelo chão fazendo Jensen ter que se desviar de uma ou outra enquanto tentava colocar as coisas no lugar. Lá fora, Jared tentava colocar seus cachorros no canil que mandara construir na cobertura de Jensen, mas Sadie e Harley estavam tão agitados com a casa nova que queriam brincar e mal se continham pulando em cima do dono e latindo muito. Da sala, onde Jensen tentava colocar alguns objetos na estante, ele podia ver Jared com os cachorros. Seu namorado mais parecia uma criança grande brincando daquele jeito. Aquela era a parte mais adorável de Jared e era uma das coisas que faziam Jensen amá-lo tanto.

À noite, quando tudo estava no lugar e os cachorros haviam sido recolhidos no canil, Jensen e Jared se sentaram na varanda para admirar o trabalho pronto. Aquele apartamento podia ter sido de Jensen antes, mas agora era dos dois e tinha a cara dos dois. Havia tanto de Jensen quanto de Jared nos quatro cantos da casa e isso os fazia muito feliz. Uma brisa suave vinha do mar até eles e Jared fechou os olhos e se esticou na espreguiçadeira enquanto tomava sua cerveja. Jensen ao seu lado sorriu para ele. Estava tão feliz.

Haviam passado por muita coisa e haviam sofrido e errado bastante, mas agora estavam ali e tudo daria certo. Jensen já estava em Los Angeles há duas semanas e Jared começaria a trabalhar na _Loren_ no dia seguinte. Jeffrey lhes ofereceria um jantar dali a três dias como forma de demonstrar que tudo estava bem entre eles. Chad também se mudara para Los Angeles, mas fora viver com sua antiga namorada, Sophia. As coisas estavam se ajeitando.

Jensen mirou o controle no aparelho de som da sala e colocou uma música para tocar. Jared abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. Jensen, então, ficou de pé e começou a se despir.

_For you, there'll be no more crying._ (Por você, não haverá mais choro)

_For you, the Sun Will be shining_ (Por você, o sol estará brilhando)

_And I feel that when I'm with you_ (E eu sinto que quando estou com você,)

_It's alright, I know it's right._ (Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem.)

Enquanto suas roupas iam ficando pelo chão, os olhos de Jared o devoravam. Quando Jensen estava completamente despido, ele foi até Jared, subiu sobre ele e o beijou. Jared o abraçou. Suas mãos percorriam suas costas, seus lábios deslizavam por seu pescoço. Jensen ficou de joelhos sobre a espreguiçadeira de Jared, seu sexo na altura de seu rosto. Jared abriu a boca e deixou que Jensen se aprofundasse nela. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre as carnes macias das nádegas de Jensen. Amava sentir aquele gosto na boca, amava sentir a maciez de seu corpo. Jared amava tudo em Jensen. Tudo. E amou quando Jensen começou a se mover suavemente, fazendo amor com sua boca, para depois aumentar o ritmo e fodê-la até quase chegar a sua garganta. Amou quando Jensen o puxou pelos cabelos enquanto gemia alto.

_To you, I'll give the World_ (Para você, eu vou dar o mundo)

_To you, I'll never be cold_ (Por você, eu nunca vou ser frio)

_Cuas I feel that when I'm with you_ (Por que eu sinto que quando estou com você)

_It's alright, I know it's right._ (Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem.)

As mãos de Jared se fecharam com mais força nas nádegas de Jensen e ele lhe deu um tapinha ali. Jensen gemeu mais alto e saiu de dentro de sua boca. Com um movimento digno de um acrobata, Jensen se virou e apoiou as pernas no encosto da espreguiçadeira de cada lado da cabeça de Jared enquanto sua cabeça ficou entre as pernas dele. Logo suas mãos trataram de libertar a ereção pulsante do namorado. Jared ofegou enquanto passava um braço em torno da cintura de Jensen para firmá-lo naquela posição. Seu rosto se afundou entre as carnes macias da bundinha de Jensen e ele levou a ponta da língua ali sentindo o gosto do prazer que o esperava. Jensen abocanhou seu sexo.

_And the songbirds are singing_, (E os pássaros estão cantando)

_Like they know the score_ (como eles sabem o resultado)

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_ (E eu te amo, te amo, te amo)

_Like never before._ (Como nunca antes)

Jared gemia. Sua língua continuava a foder a bundinha apertada de Jensen enquanto seus dedos o alargavam. Seu pau estava sendo devorado pelos lábios sensuais do namorado e as mãos dele alisavam suas coxas. Jared não sabia se poderia esperar mais, estava tão louco de tesão. Jensen pareceu entendê-lo e logo saiu daquela posição girando o corpo e indo se sentar em seu colo.

– Pronto para mim, baby? – Jared perguntou já posicionando seu sexo na entrada apertada de Jensen.

– Acho que é você quem tem que estar pronto para mim, amor. – Jensen sorriu daquele jeitinho sacana que fazia Jared se derreter todo.

Ao dizer isso, ele ergueu o corpo um pouco e depois desceu sobre o sexo de Jared sugando-o todo para dentro. Jared gemeu. Jensen o beijou e enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços.

– Eu vou te fazer ver estrelas, Jared. – Disse rebolando em seu colo.

– Eu já estou vendo estrelas, amor. – Jared disse segurando com força a cintura de Jensen, por que, poxa, era demais senti-lo rebolando daquele jeito e se fechando com força contra o seu pau. Jensen definitivamente tinha ficado muito bom em sexo.

_And I wish you all the Love in the world_ (E eu desejo-lhe todo o amor do mundo)

_But mosto f all, I wish it from myself_ (Mas acima de tudo, eu desejo isso a mim mesmo)

Jensen começou a cavalgá-lo de forma firme e rápida, subindo e descendo em seu colo. Jared gemia alto. Adorava quando Jensen tomava o controle. Jensen parava de vez em quando e dava umas reboladinhas em seu colo, só para provocá-lo, só para aumentar ainda mais seu desejo. Jared amava quando Jensen fazia assim, mas também amava surpreendê-lo. Quando Jensen estava rebolando bem gostoso em seu colo, Jared o tomou pela cintura e o fez se deitar no chão. Ele levou as pernas de Jared até sua cintura e o estocou com força fazendo-o pular do chão. Jensen gemia alto. Jared sabia que Jensen amava um sexo louco e meio selvagem. Quanto mais ele metia, mas Jensen se apertava em torno de seu pênis tornando a penetração mais dura, mas fricativa.

_And the songbirds keep singing_ (E os pássaros continuam cantando)

_Like they know the score_ (como eles sabem o resultado)

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_ (E eu te amo, te amo, te amo)

_Like never before, like never before._ (Como nunca antes, como nunca antes)

Jensen apertou ainda mais suas pernas em torno da cintura de Jensen tornando a penetração mais profunda. Jared penetrou com mais força sentindo deliciado o quanto Jensen era apertado e quente. Parecia que iria derreter dentro dele. E derreteu. Seu gozo o preencheu por completo. Jensen gozou logo depois. Os dois resvalaram pelo chão. O corpo de Jared sobre o de Jensen. Os dois suados e satisfeitos.

– Sabe, Jensen, eu nunca me canso de fazer isso com você. – Jared confessou sorrindo enquanto girava o corpo e ficava ao lado de Jensen. – Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

– Você diz isso mesmo depois do inferno que eu te fiz passar? – Jensen perguntou inseguro.

– Já ouviu falar que o que não nos mata nos fortalece? – As pontas dos dedos de Jared passearam pela face suada de Jensen. – O que aconteceu nos fez mais forte.

– Também sinto isso. – Jensen levou uma mão ao rosto de Jared. – Se eu não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, acho que hoje eu não estaria aqui com você. Eu, provavelmente, nunca teria tido coragem de me abrir tanto, me expor tanto, me entregar tanto.

– Acho que nós dois aprendemos nossa lição, Jensen.

– E qual seria essa lição? – Jensen franziu a sobrancelha.

– Para o amor é preciso confiança, entrega e diálogo. – Jared falou. – Muita coisa teria sido evitada se a gente tivesse conversado mais abertamente desde o início e se a gente confiasse mais um no outro.

– Acho que você tem razão. – Jensen o beijou. – Eu sempre serei sincero com você. Sempre...

– Eu também, por que eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo e não quero perdê-lo de novo por mentiras, mal entendidos e rancores guardados.

– Você não vai me perder, amor. – Jensen o abraçou. – Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sair da minha vida. Seu lugar é aqui comigo, baby.

– Nunca houve um outro lugar para mim.

Os dois se beijaram. A fraca luminosidade da cidade chegava pálida aos seus corpos suados entrelaçados no chão. Havia algo entre eles que nem mesmo toda a dor pela qual passaram poderia destruir. Um fazia parte da vida do outro. Não. Um era a própria vida do outro e assim eles eram um só. Para sempre.

Fim

Gente, muito obrigada por terem curtido essa fic até o fim. Foi um imenso prazer escrever para vocês, ler os reviews e as mensagens. Eu ainda não me familiarizei com o suporte, então nem sei como responder os reviews direito, por isso não respondi nada, mas li tudo. Muito obrigada e espero rever todo mundo nas próximas fic's ou nas suas.

Beijos!


End file.
